


偷心 Theft

by avivatang



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Character Death, Erebor, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Politics, Romance, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 18,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avivatang/pseuds/avivatang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>索林•橡木盾同意矮人、人类与精灵组成联军对抗正朝依鲁博进犯的敌人。但他提出了几个要求，其中一个便是比尔博•巴金斯需按照矮人法律因偷盗山之心接受审判。比尔博被带至依鲁博囚禁，而索林将发现有很多东西依然会被偷走。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 军事会议

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Theft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/925702) by [Erinye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinye/pseuds/Erinye). 



 

甘道夫真的十分惊讶。假如你细细思量，便会明白要震惊到一个巫师并非普通的成就。他们碰巧了解各种事物，奇怪的事、重大的事、微小到无人能窥见的事、以及黑暗得无人愿意提及的事。你可能会有这样的感觉，即巫师们都非常古怪，而许多哈比人会与你有同样的想法，认为巫师最有趣的一面便是变出烟火的能力，但巫师们见识过许多、许多的事情，并且——更重要的是——他们了解其中的奥义。

 

这些是事实，而另一个可靠的现实是甘道夫困惑到语塞。

 

他没有预见到这个——有成百上千的半兽人与座狼让他头脑忙碌：分心于迫近的战争，他没能洞察出索林的内心。

 

当索林出现在军事会议上时，甘道夫放下了心。他当然派过人去请他，但他并未抱多大的希望，直到巴林、德瓦林和索林到达长湖镇人类营地门口。他们全都身着刺绣丝绒衣服并戴着银质胸甲；德瓦林带着斧子，但索林轻蔑到不屑于自带武器，而巴林则太过急切地想要维护他的君主和与会各方间的和平。

 

甘道夫庆幸于巴林的结盟之意，可即便以他倾听巴德发言时带着的全部智慧与礼貌，巴林也震惊于索林的要求。另一方面，德瓦林显得高深莫测：他站在索林身旁纹丝不动，双手搭在亮闪闪的腰带上，并且一言不发。

 

“战争即将来临，”巴德说道，“而你却要求约定好在恶龙留下的宝藏里你的份额。”

 

“那从来就不是恶龙留下的宝藏，”索林答道，语气透着冷酷。“那是我父亲以及我父亲的父亲的，现在则传于我继承。”

 

“如你所愿，”巴德应承道，“但你仍然想让我们浪费宝贵时间来讨论宝藏事宜。我要说：让我们一起战斗，然后在战场上证明我们的价值。在并肩作战后，你会乐于和我们分享宝藏。”

 

瑟兰迪尔露出了那种微笑，无声而神秘，宛如午夜绽放的花朵。他肯定在考虑自己的那份财宝，但他不觉得有必要大声说出自己的欲望。但甘道夫依旧猜测出来，并且怀疑宝藏要是随同斯茂戈一起沉到湖底会更好。

 

“我不会乐意，”索林回答巴德，“但我接受你们的帮助去抗击更重要的敌人。我自会慷慨解囊。”

 

“如果你能活下来的话。”

 

瑟兰迪尔的嗓音轻柔，但索林一怔，而德瓦林握紧斧子。

 

“我该担心精灵的箭矢么？”索林用低沉洪亮的声音道。巴德脸色变得苍白，但甘道夫蓄势待发。

 

“你们的争执够了，”巫师插话道，“我确信，”他瞥向瑟兰迪尔，“精灵王没有别的意思，只是让我们牢记会有多大的危险。我们不知道谁将在这场逼近的战争过后活下来，而巴德的话很明智。我们必须并肩对抗前方的黑暗：金银对你的子民的安宁有什么用，瑟兰迪尔大人？山之心对你的亲族呢，索林·橡木盾？”

 

但索林对甘道夫的话不为所动。瑟兰迪尔也没有。

 

不过铁丘陵的丹恩似乎领悟到话里的含义。

 

“堂兄，我感到巫师请求的真诚。你的要求正当，而我的斧子便是你的，但请明智选择使用它的方法。我们不能浪费时间去争论每只金碗的归属。”

 

“我有吗，丹恩堂弟？”索林对他说话的语气更为温和，但他的目光就像月色下冰冷的石头。“我来这里是为倾听你们求和的提议，”他朝甘道夫、巴德和瑟兰迪尔继续说道。“我提出我的要求，宽宏大量的要求，鉴于你们每个人都已背叛我。但我的顾问们建议我明智行事：于是我来了，分给你们一份宝藏来换取山之心。这不是你们一开始便要求的东西吗？然而你们却指责是我阻碍联合抗敌。”

 

“我们想用山之心来交换一份宝藏，但你却还要求我们给你人质！”巴德皱着眉反驳道。

 

“你称他们为人质，我视他们为客人。你觉得我残酷，而我自认极其仁慈地给予你的老弱妇孺们在战争中的庇护所。他们会带着给你人民的第十四份宝藏回去，河谷镇的巴德，而你可以自行与你的精灵朋友们分配。”

 

“他们会吗？”巴德狐疑地问道。“就我对你的了解，你也可以奴役他们来重建你的家园， _山下国王_ 。”

 

“他们会受到款待，我们不是精灵，”索林道，狠狠地瞪了瑟兰迪尔一眼。

 

“但你也想要我们在战前把山之心交到你手里，”瑟兰迪尔静静地说。

 

“那我该把它交到你手里吗，精灵？孤山是它的家。”

 

“还有你妄图独自指挥作战，”巴德摇着头继续道。“你了解矮人的作战方式，但人类和精灵呢？让瑟兰迪尔大人指挥他的精灵，让我来准备我的人民。我们应该充分利用我们之间的差异，但依旧宛如一体般去作战。”

 

棒极了，巴德这个河谷镇的伟大人类！从军事会议一开始甘道夫第一次露出笑容。甚至连索林似乎都在考虑巴德这番话有多少道理：他无疑会明白自己原先的要求不过是异想天开。甘道夫认为时机已到。

 

“给他山之心，”他提议，“因为那是孤山的心脏和索恩统治时期的象征。巴德，让你的人民去依鲁博避难，因为即使我们战败他们在那里会无比安全。瑟兰迪尔大人，请为我们这里的主人和长湖镇人类带去食物和治疗师。但是你，索林·橡木盾，你要发誓会回报那些明天参战的人类和精灵。他们将是你的盟军而并非你自己的军队，但朋友远比仆人珍贵。”

 

也许带着敌人逼近消息来来往往的精灵侦察队对他们起了作用，但他们似乎都更想要接受他的话。

 

这不是真正的和平，但在战时已经足够。

 

还有……

 

“无疑你该明白我们不可能把比尔博·巴金斯交给你，”甘道夫轻声加了一句，而巴德、丹恩和瑟兰迪尔正交换着关于他们各自种族的信息。

 

索林似乎没有因甘道夫的话而措手不及，就好像他等待已久。那是他最后、也是最令人讶异的一项要求。巴德和瑟兰迪尔刚才与他在山之心和即将来临的战斗等紧迫事项上争论，但比尔博被他们遗忘，除了甘道夫。 _还有索林_ ，巫师看着对方的表情领悟到。

 

“飞贼抢劫并且背叛我和我的亲族。他必须接受我们法律的审判。”

 

甘道夫气得发抖。这不是第一次他怀疑索林是否在龙病的影响下失去了理智。

 

矮人的法律就像他们斧头上的金属一样强硬严酷。鉴于他们对珍贵物品的占有欲，矮人们以夺去一只甚至两只手的刑罚来判处偷窃罪。并且他们极少考虑可以从轻发落的情形。

 

“他做了他认为正确的事情去避免一场愚蠢的战争。”

 

“ _愚蠢？_ ”索林复述道，他拔高嗓门，直到其他人的注意力重新回到他和甘道夫身上。“守护属于我的东西是愚蠢？在这次旅程出发之前你本该说明你这个观点的，巫师。而飞贼则该限定他的……偷窃行为。”

 

“巴金斯先生受我保护，”巴德静静地说道。

 

 _太静了_ ，甘道夫想。巴德是个好人，但显而易见的是他不会为了一个哈比人而冒着失去一个同盟的风险。巴德和瑟兰迪尔会努力让比尔博远离索林的手掌，但又会努力多久呢？甘道夫叹了口气。

 

“你不能因为现在的处境而怪罪比尔博，索林·橡木盾。山之心让你盲目：难道你不记得比尔博是如何不止一次地冒着生命危险拯救你们吗？巴林、德瓦林……”甘道夫也对他俩说道，“……在比尔博·巴金斯身上除了忠诚和友谊你们还能发现别的吗？”

 

巴林两颊略略泛红，他低下头，而德瓦林只是冷笑。但索林却火冒三丈紧紧抿着嘴。他不喜欢被人提醒欠比尔博的债，而且他憎恶在人类和精灵面前谈起这些。

 

“在我本该把他从山顶扔下去时我饶了他一命。我把他交还给他朋友，”他瑟缩着提醒甘道夫。“我现在要求审判他：他将按照我们的法律接受对盗窃罪的公正判决，而在战争前审判不会开始。在此期间，他将与长湖镇人类一起作为我们的客人。”

 

“哈比人在战场上没有容身之地，”巴德摩挲着下巴喃喃自语。他不敢看甘道夫。“如果依鲁博对我的人民来说是最安全的地方，为什么对哈比人不行？”

 

“因为他准备报复他！”甘道夫无情地答道。

 

“假如哈比人出了什么事，我会承担责任。”

 

巴林出声，甘道夫生气地发抖。在整个谈判过程中，巴林是个有益的盟友，他软化索林的严酷无情，让他看清那些提议的好处。可如今他却没在这个可耻的问题上与索林抗争！一开始巫师很失望，但接着他发现别的东西。

 

巴林带着最严肃郑重的表情。他刚才说的话真心实意：他会照看比尔博，哪怕与索林的希望相悖。或许比尔博在山里不会孤独，或许那里还有其他人准备要去保护他。

 

但甘道夫依旧对此不快。他不知道在告知军事会议的决定时比尔博的眼里将看到多少背叛。哈比人因为他被赶出孤山的方式而深深受到伤害——毫无疑问，索林的言辞和行为一直萦绕在他脑中挥之不去。

 

也许比尔博·巴金斯的冒险旅途中最大的威胁就在眼前？然而与索林讨价还价毫无用处。他比以往更为固执，而这次其他人则愈发顺从。

 

“米斯兰达，”瑟兰迪尔道，“你不是刚刚提醒过我们，战争迫在眉睫，而我们应该迅速集结力量来对抗共同的敌人吗？我喜欢小哈比人，但我们应该关注将要来临的战斗：让矮人的法律去审判他吧。”

 

“你在要求我放弃他。”

 

“我们每个人都放弃了什么人或什么事，米斯兰达，”精灵王说道，他的嗓音悦耳却充满了欺骗。“为何你就该独善其身？”

 

甘道夫忍不住想要退出军事会议。放任这帮笨蛋自生自灭好了！但他没有走。

 

他想要解释自己为比尔博而战的原因，比起赢得与半兽人与座狼们的战斗，战胜他们自己危险的欲望更为重要；他想要说他们将为幸福与和平而战，而比尔博比起他们所有人都更懂得如何珍惜这两点。但他没有说话。

 

他们双眼已被蒙蔽，而他这辈子从未如此疲倦。

 

“比尔博·巴金斯比你们所有的土地、黄金和武器都更珍贵，”他苦涩地声明道。

 

没人再为哈比人多说一句，但他们已经默认他将被交予索林。


	2. 哈比人的归处

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比尔博迎来在依鲁博的监禁生活。

_我想要睡个最香甜的觉，然后在自己的床上醒来，_ 自他的冒险旅程开始比尔博便一遍又一遍地想着。但这回不同，因为他想回家，却也想忘记正在发生的事。他绝不该与索林·橡木盾有任何交集。

 

小哈比人囿于精灵王帐中。即便是在这种景况，帐内的陈设也带着几分雅致迷人：白色纱幔和绿色靠垫、盛满水果的银碗、还有一架遗落在床上的金色竖琴。

 

但比尔博发现无法让自己心绪平静下来。他坐在一只木制矮凳上没有走动，也没有碰过水果。他不知道军事会议已经开了多久。他知道索林、巴林和德瓦林已经加入甘道夫与其他人，一起讨论战事：他们到达时引起的喧哗早就传遍营地每个角落，而一个精灵告知他这个好消息。比尔博内心当时曾鼓起希望，但现在他不再那么确定。

 

万一索林太过顽固不愿向人类和精灵妥协怎么办？

 

可怕的消息说半兽人与座狼的军队正在逼近。比尔博寝食难安；他什么都做不了，只能考虑着战争，而战争让他想念自己小而宁静的哈比洞。

 

一个戴着尖帽子的高大身影出现在帐篷外，接着甘道夫便进来了。

 

“比尔博，我的朋友，”他说道，比尔博明白有什么事出了大错。

 

“他们没有达成协议，是吗？”他脸色发白地问道。“精灵和人类可以撤退，但索林和他的矮人们不会离开山里！”他嚷道，双眼因为恐惧而睁得更大。“他们会在山坡上惨遭屠杀，或者因饥渴而死去。”

 

“不，不，冷静，”甘道夫走近打断他。“联盟成立了：他们将会一起战斗。”

 

比尔博一阵宽慰，但甘道夫的愁容则一点都没消解。

 

“那还有什么事？”哈比人问。

 

“索林向人类与精灵提出了要求。”

 

“他们肯定像孩童一样在每件事上争论不休，”比尔博说笑道，但玩笑变得干巴巴。他从甘道夫身上感到古怪的不安。“我犯了大错吗？”他凝视着自己的双手小声问道。“矮人们肯定还在生我的气。我相信他们已经离开营地，对我毫无友善之意。但我是来自袋底洞的巴金斯，而这里又不是我的家。”

 

甘道夫的手捏紧他的肩膀。

 

“你是个伟大的哈比人，比尔博·巴金斯，不论你身处何方，都该受到尊敬与赞许。”

 

比尔博抬眼，但似乎不怎么相信巫师的褒奖。

 

甘道夫叹口气。他不能再拖延下去。

 

“你是索林·橡木盾的要求之一，比尔博。”

 

“我…… _什么？_ ”

 

“他要求你因偷走山之心而接受审判。精灵和人类打算同意他的这项要求。”

 

比尔博脸色煞白，但他没有拔高嗓门。

 

“我明白了，”他讷讷地说。“那你怎么看，甘道夫？”

 

“糟糕透顶。我不同意，但这件事上他们不听我的，”他咬紧牙关承认。“但你依旧有机会可以远走高飞，比尔博：我会帮你。但在他们来抓你前时间不多了，我的朋友。”

 

“远走高飞？”哈比人语调很不自然。“不，我不这么想，甘道夫。在拿走山之心时我明白自己在干什么，而且我猜到那个对 _他_ 的意义。我该庆幸自己被指控犯有偷窃罪，而不是背叛。”

 

“住口，”甘道夫打断他。“你在胡说八道。你那是试图把他们从索林的傲慢与贪婪中解救出来。这审判的主意恶劣而不道德。你明白自己将会被监禁在依鲁博吗？假如我们战败，你将会面对半兽人。而如果我们胜利，你将会面对矮人的法律：盗窃罪的刑罚是砍掉一只或者两只手。”

 

比尔博重重地咽了咽，似乎快要晕倒，但他挺起后背。

 

“索林·橡木盾有权审判我的作为。况且我真的不能危及到联军，不是吗？我不会逃避自己做过的事：就算是哈比人也有自尊。”

 

甘道夫闭上双眼。他从未感到如此苍老。

 

“这叫做 _自尊_ ，比尔博·巴金斯？”

 

小哈比人完全没有回答。

 

*****

 

接着拂晓降临，也带来巴林。

 

对于被指派的任务，他似乎也不比甘道夫满意多少。比尔博听见他对巫师说着什么无法打破索林的固执己见。

 

“他背负了重担，”矮人低语道。

 

“可他却把怒气发泄在比尔博头上！”甘道夫答道，恼怒于巴林试图替他君主的愚行辩护。“他的性命将要由你负责。”

 

“我知道，我知道。战争结束后会好转的，”巴林保证，可他的声音听上去不对劲。

 

“我准备好了，”比尔博宣布，他厌烦这所有的谈话。

 

他喜爱甘道夫，可再也无法忍受对方忧心忡忡的目光。他试图挤出一个勇敢的微笑——没人回以笑容。

 

“来吧，小家伙，”巴林邀请他。“他们在等我们。”

 

瑟兰迪尔已经过来道过别，但巴德正等在比尔博去依鲁博的半路上。他抓住他的双臂，蹲到地上直视他的眼睛。

 

“我很抱歉，比尔博·巴金斯。希望可以很快见到你。保重！”

 

比尔博拍拍他肩膀，却说不出话。许多精灵和人类注视着这小个子走在巴林与甘道夫身后，但无人再次试图阻止他。

 

索林与德瓦林在正门口，但已经有一列老弱妇孺正朝依鲁博行进。比尔博知道索林与巴德间的协议，但他惊讶于人们如此恐惧的表情。之前在矮人与他们的飞贼待在长湖镇时，同样是这些人类带着喜悦与希望高叫着索林的名字，可如今他们看上去沮丧且抱着怀疑。

 

“你还有机会收回之前的话，索林·橡木盾，”当他们到达正门时甘道夫说道。

 

“那你就不了解我，巫师。我的话是石头，并非随风飘散的羽毛。”

 

“但愿这些石头能把你从傲慢的顶峰拉下来，山下国王！”甘道夫喊道。

 

索林怒气冲冲涨红着脸，但他没再说话，也没有朝哈比人瞥过一眼。甘道夫向比尔博弯腰：他的双眼充满悲痛懊悔，并且第一次显出无助。比尔博感动于这个场面，这给了他勇气去做某件他从未有意尝试的动作：他抬起手轻轻触碰甘道夫的脸颊来安慰他。

 

“我们会再次愉快相见的！”他承诺道。

 

“我们会的，”甘道夫应道，但他语调苦涩。

 

接着他们各奔东西，依鲁博很快近在眼前，较比尔博梦到的都更高更大：在他命运新激发的恐惧中它从未显得如此庞大。矮人们开辟出通往山中的道路，宽度足够让巴德的子民两人并排通过。丹恩麾下的守卫们站在入口处，他们用钢靴叩击地面并且高喊索林的名字向他行礼致敬。

 

他几乎没对他们有所回应，但自从离开甘道夫后他看上去心烦意乱。德瓦林在他身旁，看起来仿佛在等着他们每次朝前迈步时随时出现的座狼。或许他是在想着精灵、人类和所有的叛徒。和索林一样，他没有和比尔博打招呼。只有巴林和他有过只言片语，而交谈发出的声音甚至比交谈的内容更重要。

 

“还有许许多多事情要做来让依鲁博恢复过去的样子，”巴林道，“但我们会替你找个房间。在这段遗憾的时期能尽可能地舒适。”

 

比尔博不确定巴林只是在说战争令人遗憾，还是在暗示囚禁他的事令他对自己的君主不满，不过他想还是不问为妙——索林就在几步之遥。

 

离开柔和的晨曦，山里阴冷的黑暗让比尔博战栗。他们一踏足进去，他便惊恐地发现自己瞎了片刻，随后他的双眼才开始适应不同的光照。接着他看到墙上挂着成十上百支火炬，矮人们四处忙碌，他们的声音为孤山带去一丝活力。

 

他嘴巴不知不觉张开，开始明白矮人们在依鲁博看到的是什么。

 

“而你还曾说它是个脏兮兮的洞穴！”巴林带着少许自豪感叹道。

 

比尔博清楚记得自己说过的话，可当时他和索林还是朋友，那矮人哈哈大笑，保证依鲁博在清理和重新修缮后会改观。

 

这回忆令此处的光线黯淡，也抑制了比尔博的赞美之心。

 

“陛下，您的堂弟丹恩想要与您商讨，”他们一穿过堵住入口的长湖镇人群，一个年轻的矮人便来报告。

 

索林点头回应，而比尔博以为他早就忘了自己。这想法并不完全令人不高兴：老伙计巴林会照看他，或许他会有自己的一间干净舒适的小屋。但比尔博的希望很快被击碎。

 

“巴林，带哈比人去大殿。”

 

连德瓦林都大吃一惊。

 

“你的意思是……”他开口道，然后又沉默下来。

 

“我们无法匀出矮人，哈比人将和财宝一起被看守，”索林不耐烦地解释道。然后，比尔博还尚未从震惊中恢复过来，他便又再次说话：“对一个飞贼来说还能有比这更好的地方吗？”

 

自从他们在因为山之心的那次可怕争执后，索林第一次看向他。比尔博哆嗦着，他感到两颊泛红。就在他觉得自己再也承受不住时，索林移开了视线。

 

“我会带哈比人去，”巴林插话道，打破令人不快的死寂。

 

“确保他不会从你指间溜走或者消失在空气中，”索林道，比尔博以为对方从刚才视线落到他身上的短暂片刻中读出了自己的想法。“我会惟你是问，”索林严厉地加了一句。

 

戒指就在他口袋里，但比尔博不敢去碰它。老巴林一直对他很好，而他刚答应自己的国王陛下。假如是德瓦林陪同，事情会简单得多，可即便那样，比尔博也不确定自己就能从山里逃走。之前他是由衷地拒绝甘道夫的提议，但现在他很害怕。至少大殿里没有恶龙在等他，只不过这个念头也只能给予他一丁点安慰。

 

他太过沉浸于这些思绪中，以至于没能留意到索林的离去，而巴林不得不赶在他被几个全身穿着铠甲的矮人撞倒前推开他。然后他带他穿越依鲁博，偶尔指着此处与彼处，说着古老国王们的掌故。

 

巴林的话比尔博有一半都听不清，因为涌进山里的人类们带来的骚动喧嚣和正在四处进行的战前准备。但山中靠下的楼层更为安静。较少数人获许在此活动，而且他们都是矮人。从长湖镇来的难民们会住在靠上楼层，尽可能远离存放在大殿里的财宝。

 

“其他人在哪里？”比尔博问道，而巴林无需更多解释便明白意思。

 

“我们都很忙。菲力和奇力在为战斗做准备，欧音和葛罗音正在检查防御工事，而朵力、诺力和欧力被指派去最大程度利用我们目前在依鲁博的资源，房间、武器、食物等等。庞伯和波佛负责照看长湖镇的客人。毕佛应该和他俩在一起。”

 

比尔博希望孩子们会被毕佛头上插着的斧子逗笑。还有庞伯会给长湖镇人类留点吃的。他因为自己的伙伴们都面对极其重要的任务而微笑起来。

 

这时欧力从某个转角后面出现。他正拿着一大捆旧卷轴，脸颊上还带着墨水印。当他看到比尔博时，他放任卷轴掉落在地，甚至都没去拉一下。哈比人以为欧力因为重逢的喜悦即将拥抱他，但欧力脸上没有喜悦。 _恐惧_ 是个更恰当的词汇。

 

比尔博蹲下身去捡卷轴——至少这能让他不用去看欧力。可欧力肯定也是同样的想法，因为两人的脑袋撞到了一块，然后全都摔到冷凉坚硬的石地上。欧力看上去比以往都更心烦不安，他的脸因为羞耻和惊慌而涨红得像番茄。

 

“拜托，”比尔博道，可是当一个朋友害怕得甚至不敢看你时，你该说什么？

 

“孩子，来吧，跟我走，”巴林嘟哝着，伸手拉起比尔博。“还有你，欧力，对这些卷轴再当心点，”他警告说，即便这听上去不像他的本意。欧力的点头如此用力以至于脖子都有可能折断，不过它还是保持在原来的位置，然后年轻的矮人匆匆沿着走廊离去。

 

比尔博觉得自己要吐了。

 

“他和你们其他人一样恨我吗？”他苦涩地问道。

 

“索林把你吓得最厉害，但你的心不是唯一一个被恐惧占据的。那是一种强大的力量，小家伙：别因为欧力的行为责怪他，因为他肯定会自责。而且我们没有人恨你，”巴林断定，尽管在说话时他闪避着比尔博的目光。

 

“哪怕索林也没有？”比尔博问道，而他对得不到答案一点也不意外。


	3. 肥皂大盗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比尔博遭遇意外访客

他本该更为善加使用精灵王的帐篷。在那里他可尽情享受新鲜水果和软绵靠垫，而且空气中还充盈着难以置信的花香。甚至连瑟兰迪尔本人，尽管带着他精灵般的高傲与狡诈，也比这些看守宝藏的粗鄙矮人们更加容易相处——比尔博适时地忘记了瑟兰迪尔曾经问他矮人们如何逃出幽暗密林的监牢，一直问到把他惹哭。

 

但时间在依鲁博流逝得从未如此之慢，而比尔博被切断了与孤山内外一切联系。他希望自己之前没对巴林说想要一个人呆着；他当时是因为与欧力见面后的失望才这么说，还有因为他不愿让任何矮人看到自己流泪。无论怎样，眼泪没有到来。或许就算是他的心，也和其他人的一样变成铁石。

 

因此比尔博独自度过一开始的大部分时间，后悔着几乎所有事情：拒绝甘道夫逃跑的提议，偷走山之心，帮助巴德对付斯茂戈，把矮人们从幽暗密林救出，加入他们的冒险旅程。遇到他们每一个人，尤其是索林·橡木盾。

 

接着他不得不向自己承认，他并不后悔这些事，而是它们带来的后果。

 

这就像黄金。毕竟，黄金只是黄金，但似乎令人不快的事情总是随之而来。

 

不过这个类比没有让他满意，因为他环顾四周，所有这些黄金宝石堆成的小山、花鸟形状的珠宝还有镶嵌红绿宝石的盔甲，都对他无甚意义。他更在乎自由、快乐、一个靠近炉火的座位和一张摆满馅饼、奶酪、草莓挞和烤苹果的桌子。还有他更在意朋友们的欢声笑语，他更看重他们喜欢他，甚至当他们并不知道他有多喜欢他们、为他们做过多少事。

 

因此这场冒险在捉弄他。他不喜欢它带来的恐怖事物，可他也无法放弃那些美好的事，而所有这些好的坏的都牢牢交织在他心底。

 

不管怎么说，比尔博非常确信接下去的几个小时将是他毕生最糟糕的回忆。对直奔依鲁博而来的敌人的恐惧足以给他脑海里带来不甚愉悦的画面，血流成河、尖叫哭号、黑暗冰冷。他不知道那个被他抢去戒指的恶心生物——但不是夺去性命——是否也会来孤山找寻他。这念头让他后背战栗，不过他必须承认那生物不太可能与半兽人和座狼们一起。

 

然而他还是为自己的安全担心：半兽人和座狼还没到，但几个小时过去，而老巴林似乎完全忘记了要照顾他的承诺。比尔博曾以为他随时都会回来，带着毯子和食物，但现在他开始饿得有些脑袋发昏，而且他希望能有个比金币银币更舒服的座位。

 

他忙着想出办法弄一个床铺。他蜷到一个大得甚至都适合庞伯的胸甲；他躺到雕有矮人歌谣中出现过的英雄的金板上；他挤到闪着红色、绿色和蓝色宝石光芒的贵重大理石上。但这些总是太冰太不舒适、他差点被一堆白银里一根突出的矛刺穿屁股，还有一只不知从哪儿冒出来的金秋砸到右脚。比尔博坐下来，撸着他可怜的右脚，叹了口气。

 

索林不想审判他偷窃罪。 _他想要我死于意外或饥饿，_ 他沮丧地想着。没有一丁点宝藏适合填饱哈比人的肚子。这里有大如蜜桃的红宝石，可它们不会因阳光照射而温暖，也流不出甜蜜的汁水。

 

哦，还有比我更不幸的哈比人吗？

 

身处整个中土最梦寐以求的宝藏中间，比尔博却苦闷无比，感到被遗忘。他相当确信眼泪最终会落下来，不过这时他听见一阵含混的声音。他站起身看见一对矮人蹒跚着穿过大殿。他确定是矮人，因为他知道没有人类或者精灵获准靠近宝藏，不过他只能看到他们的腿。身体其他部分被两大堆毯子、食物、衣服还有其他辨认不出的东西给挡住。

 

接着一堆东西掉下来，然后奇力抱怨：

 

“停下，我不要再啥都看不见地往前走了。哈比人在哪儿？”他问道，然后目光落到比尔博身上，接着他开怀大笑。“他在哪儿！而且他看上去前所未有地饿！”他哈哈大笑，然后推了另外那个矮人一下。菲力拿着的那堆东西也掉下来，他和他弟弟一样在微笑。

 

泪水在比尔博眼里打转，不过这些是喜悦的泪水，他赶在他俩发现之前抹掉了。

 

“他还是没拥抱我们，”菲力皱着眉评论，“他还不明白我们给他带了吃的？”

 

比尔博朝他们跑过去，然后害羞地停在一步之遥。他们全都好好穿着适合上战场的衣服，不过全都瞄着金线，而且他们还穿上了新靴子。两人都带着某种权力自信的新气场，尽管他们一直都是相当自信的矮人。菲力看向奇力，而奇力也瞧着菲力。然后，他们用胳膊搂住了比尔博，而小哈比人从未如此乐于同时被挤压斥责。

 

“你在生我们的气？”

 

“你是否在精灵和人类里交到更好的朋友？”

 

“当我们带来蓝莓果酱和白面包，你却是个那么不领情的哈比人吗？”

 

“你有没有忘记我们？”

 

还有更多这样的嘲弄，直到他们放开比尔博，他觉得自己头有点轻飘飘的，不得不坐下来。他们和他一起坐下，然后奇力把双手放到他膝头。

 

“那么，比尔博，说话呀！”他不耐烦地请求道。

 

“我真高兴你们在这里，”比尔博道，而他俩都微笑起来。“我只是不知道该期待什么，在我……”他清清嗓子继续道：“……而且能看到你们我很吃惊。我以为你们在为战斗做训练。”

 

“我们是在训练，”菲力给出肯定回答，“但巴林告诉了我们关于你还有索林舅舅的要求的事。”

 

“然后我们腾出时间来看你。”

 

“但是索……”比尔博阻止自己从嘴里说出那个依然让他痛苦的名字，“你们的舅舅会对你们非常生气的，不是吗？”

 

“那个嘛，总得有人关心你的饮食起居。对他来说谁去做这事有什么分别？”奇力耸耸肩，不过比尔博看出他并非像言语间那样毫不担心，而菲力都完全没说话。“他没有 _明文_ 禁止我们看望你，”年轻的矮人坚称。“而且，这整个审判的主意简直荒唐可笑。”

 

“奇力，”他哥哥叹道。

 

“怎么？”他回问道，脸上带着不计后果的神情。“我们没人真的相信他有罪！”

 

这次菲力没有说话，但他的目光黯淡下来。奇力挠挠鼻子，朝比尔博歉疚地微笑。

 

“好吧，不是我们所有人都觉得你有罪，”他含糊地纠正道。

 

“我只是很高兴你们来这里，”比尔博道，而且这是实话。他依旧自艾自怨，而且欧力的反应还在他脑子里历历在目，不过至少两个男孩原谅了他。

 

“你瞧，比尔博，”菲力说，“当他们给我们看山之心时，我更宁愿相信是斯茂戈把它给了巴德好免遭被他的弓箭射杀，而不是去想要指责你偷走它。可接着你承认是你干的，而我就和我舅舅一样愤怒之极，”他慢慢地承认道。“我感到背叛，而且要不是索林舅舅先抓住你，我都不知道自己会做出什么来。但是，当我看见你被悬空在悬崖边，我意识到你冒了多大的风险去偷山之心，并且我明白了你的动机。回想这事依然让我很痛苦，但随着时间流逝，现在我相信你的做法很明智，小飞贼。”菲力带着温暖的笑容总结道。

 

比尔博拍拍菲力的手，然后握了握。

 

“谢谢，谢谢你仔细考虑这事！”他高兴地说道。“我希望其他人也能像你一样明白我行为的真正用意。那你呢，奇力？”哈比人问。

 

“那个，”奇力清清嗓子，“我的怨念要持续得更久些，”他不自在地承认。“一直到巴林告诉我们舅舅决定要审判你的偷窃罪时我才下定决心。我还不到索林舅舅一半的愤怒程度，”他说溜了嘴，“但我真的 _不高兴_ 。我在乎山之心，可我更看重一位朋友的忠诚，而且我认为你本该在动手偷它之前和我们谈谈。你却在我们背后捣鬼。”

 

“我明白，我很抱歉，但是我看不出还有其他办法，而且我以为……”比尔博环顾四周，“我以为你们都过于沉溺于黄金中，不会听一个哈比人的话。”

 

“我们当时确实是，”菲力承认，“但是敌人逼近的消息就像明媚的早晨驱赶走噩梦般把我们的头脑清扫干净。”

 

“我以为现在 _还是_ 在做噩梦，”比尔博讷讷地说。

 

菲力轻声笑起来。

 

“比起与精灵、人类以及哈比人拌嘴，上阵杀敌更受人尊敬，我的好比尔博。”

 

“不管怎么说，索林舅舅把偷窃这件事搞得太过了，”奇力接话道，“但我们已经决定要和他谈谈，在仗打完之后。我们可以让他 _明白_ ，我确信。”

 

“你们真好，”比尔博微笑道，“我希望你们能让情况变好。不过你们给我带了什么？”他问道，因为他不愿与索林的外甥们讨论他的行径。他感激菲力与奇力对他的好意，但不知怎地，煽动他们对自己舅舅的反感不太公道。

 

“所有你在这种时候能要到的东西！”

 

于是他们拿出了之前说好的面包和果酱，还有几个石榴和一壶封好的牛奶。量不太多，远不及比尔博习惯的食量，但比他在去往依鲁博的旅途上那些日子要好得多。所以他便自我满足下来，并且提出要分一点食物给菲力与奇力，不过他们谢绝了。

 

他们带来了足够让他能在宝藏上凑合过夜的毯子，还有一包他无法确定能否真的穿上的各种式样衣服——好在不是蓝色和绿色的短裙。

 

“至于水嘛，这里有个桶，”菲力指给他看。“你只需请守卫们帮你去水渠提些水。还有一块肥皂，因为我们知道你有多在意身上的气味，”他笑着总结。

 

“我猜不出你们是怎么给我弄到这些东西的！长湖镇的人类肯定比我更加饥寒交迫，”比尔博突然一阵后悔。

 

“我们没从他们那里偷任何东西，”奇力郑重澄清。“我们从欧力那里弄到了肥皂，还有从庞伯那儿搞到果酱，”他解释，带着顽皮的微笑。

 

“当你说弄到……”

 

“他意思就是 _偷_ ，”菲力窃笑着总结。

 

不可能不被他俩逗笑，很快，为了奇力的哈哈大笑以及菲力欢乐明亮的双眼，比尔博开始拿精灵们开玩笑。时光匆匆过去，而他们在战前还有很多事要做。当比尔博察觉到有其他人在大殿里时，他们正交换着各种承诺。甚至在菲力开口前他就知道。

 

“舅舅。”


	4. 龙病

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比尔博试图劝阻索林别对黄金太过痴迷。

索林并不十分意外。他之前便觉察到两个外甥反对他关于半身人的决定，而且他几乎确定他们会想法子在开战前去探望他。但看到菲力和奇力因为飞贼之前说的什么事情而哈哈大笑依然让他不快。他情不自禁地觉得再次受到背叛——他是否将要被夺走亲人的爱呢？

 

在半身人发现他后笑声停住了，菲力和奇力知道他的出现。索林继续在巨大宝藏散发的金色光芒中前行，两手抓着大衣的毛领。

 

“其他地方需要你们，”他平静地说。“去查看西面的山坡。有些旧陷阱或许还能用。”

 

奇力似乎准备直抒胸臆，但菲力三思后还是放弃，抓住他弟弟的胳膊。他俩生硬地弯腰接受，然后再次向比尔博致意。

 

“再会，我的朋友，”菲力道，而比起奇力刚才的脾气，索林对这句简单的话更为在意。他知道奇力时不时会莽撞行事，但菲力更为专心沉稳，而他不会说出心中未曾深深认同的话语。

 

然后他俩离去，索林与飞贼独处。

 

他满意地发现半身人对他的出现紧张不安。 _他应该这样。_ 他上前一步，而飞贼则后退一步。索林皱起眉，不知道半身人是否以为自己会被谋杀。他曾禁不住想要将他扔下山，但他无法蓄意残忍地杀害他。 _我能吗？_ 他看向散落在他的金子上的几捆东西。

 

“看来他们给你带来不少食物和衣物，飞贼。”

 

“是的，”哈比人迅速答道，可随后他更不确定地加了一句：“我的陛下。”

 

“你不准备叫我索林吗？”他问道，没能来得及制止自己。这话说得真蠢！然而这小个子苦涩的神情让他暂时消气。

 

“你会叫我比尔博吗？”半身人回问，索林记起他的愤怒。

 

他俩之间有着无可弥合的差距，与生俱来的阶级和命运差异：他们旧日的友谊不过是幻觉，而哈比人从不值得他信任。他大可坚持让半身人自由称呼他的名字，但他却无法再相信自己嘴里说出一个叛徒的名字。

 

飞贼似乎从他抿紧的嘴唇读懂他的决心，于是他低垂双眼。他的头发有些凌乱，衣服皱皱巴巴，但比不上偷山之心时那么狼狈。精灵们一定好好款待过他。而河谷镇的巴德必定将他视作英雄。

 

但他们依旧轻易抛弃他，除了巫师。

 

而巴金斯先生必须为自己的罪行受到惩罚。

 

“你将待在此处，直到我们有时间进行审判。鉴于你从我这里偷窃，我不会来裁决你。我的堂弟丹恩将取代我成为陪审团团长，”索林解释，“而你的新朋友们将获许为你辩护。你明白吗，飞贼？”他说完一大段，发现半身人正看着自己的双脚。

 

比尔博慢慢抬起头。他灰蓝色的眼睛眨了一下，然后目光坚定地落在索林身上。他身上有种温和的尊严高贵姿态，索林目睹了这个在他们前往孤山的路途上逐渐形成。

 

“我不会让新朋友们为我辩护。我更希望有老朋友们愿意这么做。”

 

这影射明显无误难以错辨，索林哼了哼。

 

“所以这就是你的计划，半身人，”他道，嗓音轻蔑。“你正试图毒害我外甥们的心灵，你在腐化我至亲的血液！”

 

“是我吗？”比尔博大喊，温和的脸上泛起新的苍白。他环顾四周，然后作势拢住周围那些珍宝。“ _这_ 才是在毒害你的心智，索林！”

 

“现在我不再是 _你的陛下_ 了吗？”矮人狂怒地反驳。“你在污蔑我和我的行为：你想要让他们认为我疯了，这样你就能逃脱罪责。”

 

“我的罪责？我的罪责！”比尔博激动地嚷道。“我的罪责就是试图把你从愚蠢中救出来，你这难以置信的顽固矮人！”

 

“我不用救，尤其不用一个半身人飞贼，”索林嘘着。“你背叛了我，你利用我的软弱，唾弃我给予你的荣誉。我诅咒遇到你的那天。”

 

接着他停下话语，因为他呼吸急促，脑子里一阵钝痛。

 

半身人非常沮丧，他握紧背带摇着头开始踱步。

 

“这不起作用，一点也没有，”他喃喃自语。“就没办法解决这场混乱吗？”他问道，不过似乎没寄望于得到索林回答，因为他又继续道：“我背叛你的信任只是为了忠于你。你一定得明白这一点。”

 

这一次他寻求着一个回答，一个理解的迹象，而索林惊讶于半身人看起来多么无害。 _有多少无辜可以假扮！_

 

“你将会为对我做过的事情付出代价，”他低语道，把视线放到他心爱的财宝上，他父亲和他父亲的父亲的财宝，都灵家族的骄傲。

 

然而比起其他财宝，这矮人最为珍视山之心，他的梦里充满那宝石难以想象的光辉。最终，宝石回到他手里，放置在他寝宫一个秘密的房间——索林感到要回到宝石边的冲动，要将它捧在手中，让目光沉浸到它深邃的光芒中。

 

这时有什么东西轻敲他的前胸，然后他看见飞贼的食指戳着他的心口。他刚才是如此沉醉在自己的白日梦中，心神恍惚地想着他挚爱的宝石，以至于索林未曾留意半身人靠近他。

 

“ _你？_ ”

 

半身人的嗓音低沉平静，但脸上挂着不悦。

 

“你？”他赶在索林回答前重复道。“我 _对你_ 做了什么？这就是问题所在！你，你， _还是你_ ！不是你种族的法律，甚至不是你的人民。你不在乎他们的想法，而他们都太过恐惧，不愿大声说话来伤及你的骄傲。你不在乎即将来临的战争，也不在乎明晚之前你可能在战场上丧命！ _我_ 是那个关心这一切的人，因为你痴迷于你的黄金和愚蠢的石头！”

 

比尔博脸颊泛红，嘴唇因为斥责紧绷而微微颤抖。自从偷走山之心后他第一次靠近矮人。索林可以推测出那颤抖的小身板因为怒意而发热。

 

他抓住半身人的胳膊，就像他之前做过的那样，把他举起来，直到他扭动着要落地。索林摇晃他，然后他看到恐惧笼罩住对方的身形。

 

“是的，我，”他咆哮着承认，“山下国王，都灵家族的索林·橡木盾，索恩之子索尔之孙，流亡的国君来夺回属于他的东西。我经历过成年累月你无法想象的磨难，而我不会在我的家里受到挑战，不会在我刚刚赢回它时。 _我_ 是国王， _我_ 是这座房子以及在里面的一切的主人。包括你在内，半身人。”

 

然后他推开半身人：比尔博朝后摔倒在地，但他似乎对离开索林的钳制而安下心。他没有试图站起来，而是就在摔倒的地方说道。

 

“索林，拜托，”他道，索林讶异于飞贼话语里的担忧。“请你三思。在痛苦和孤独中度过的会是怎样的人生？你将推开所有关心你的人。你的财宝将会腐烂。”

 

索林的怒火变得白热。

 

“那你会随其一起腐烂！”他回击道，并且看到比尔博恍然大悟。

 

“你没有打算审判我，”哈比人尖叫，“因为你早就决定要我偿命。”

 

“山之心比你的命宝贵得多，”索林狂暴地说。

 

半身人的模样让他不安，但他强迫自己直视他。他已经准备好面对他的谎言和欺骗，却没有预见到比尔博脸上深深的伤痛。

 

“所以你要折磨我，”他轻声道，索林不得不转开头。

 

*****

 

那一晚，比尔博裹着毯子躺在宝藏上。那感觉有点冷，但他依旧可以闭起眼睛，幻想正身处夏尔躺在自己的床上。所有火把都在晚上吹熄，只留下一支，微弱的光线洒在宝藏上，在黄金、白银和宝石上闪烁。

 

矮人们已经暂时用木板封住了大殿，只余下一扇小门彻夜把守。无论如何，比尔博已决定让戒指还是留在兜里。

 

他被之前与索林的会面吓坏，并预见到未来前景黯淡，不过他抗拒在这样的大战前夜抛下他朋友们的念头。他仍旧抱有希望能将龙病从索林心中驱散，而且他想要洗脱罪名。 _你渴望他的道歉_ ，一个声音在他脑中细语，但比尔博不想听。他渴求比他能盼望的更多东西。

 

在下午，巴林给他带来敌军逼近的消息。他们将在翌日早晨之前迎上人类和精灵们。太阳已经消失在乌云背后，晚上预计有雨——他们将在黑暗与泥泞中厮杀。

 

山里依旧回荡着有人活动的声音，比尔博不知道他们是否为战斗做好准备。他可永永远远都不准备再面对座狼了。但他依然想上战场：不是为了靠近敌人，而是为了靠近他的伙伴们。他之前这么告诉巴林，而老矮人看上去被他的话打动；但他还是摇摇满头白发的脑袋。

 

“ _他_ 不会允许，”他明说道，而比尔博感到喉咙发紧。索林很可能认为他不配上战场。巴林嘀咕着什么 _为了保护你_ ，但比尔博不会轻易相信表象：山下国王声明过他是阶下囚，他不会让他白白死在半兽人手中，而毁掉自己折磨他的愉悦。

 

比尔博叹了口气，在毯子下面辗转反侧。

 

他的刺针和秘银马甲被暂时没收交给巴林保管。至少，索林没有要回他的礼物，而且他希望没有矮人会觉得刺针是样称手的武器。没有刺针比尔博还是感觉相当脆弱无防备，这是他在夏尔时绝对无法想象的念头。

 

比尔博开始感到有些倦意，试图把注意力集中在袋底洞的幸福回忆上。在某个时刻，他看见自己的卡梅莉亚阿姨变成一只巨大的半兽人，试图砍掉他可怜的脑袋。他在黑暗中惊醒，因为最后一支火把在他睡着时熄灭。他刚才在噩梦中踢开了毯子，现在他重新把它盖上自己冻僵的身上。

 

突然，他因恐惧而发冷：有人正躲在暗影中注视着他。

 

 _咕噜！_ 他想着，然后他等待着黏滑苍白的双手绕上他的喉咙。但什么都没发生，很快比尔博不得不与睡意作战。最终，他失败了，重新坠入睡梦中；在某个梦里，索林·橡木盾在大殿中，他蓝色的眼睛像施了魔法的火焰般在黑暗中闪烁。

 

天一亮，比尔博几乎忘记了一切。


	5. 亚拉维尔与吉尔多

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 五军之战代价巨大。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 角色死亡

孤山因战斗声而震动。

 

比尔博本以为大殿处于山里深处，以至于他听不到任何声响。但是，随着白天到来，鏖战的喧嚣变得愈发响亮和接近。在山底下回荡着怎样雷鸣般的武器相交、叫喊、号角和怒吼声啊！他们大概正在山麓上对战，五支军队在战场上激战的声音是比尔博经历过最恐怖的暴风雨。甚至超过他们穿过迷雾山脉时石巨人们嬉闹时岩石的碰撞粉碎声。

 

比尔博正双手抱头，蜷缩在毯子上。

 

 _拜托，拜托，停下吧！_ 他祈祷着。他会放弃斯茂戈留下的每一件珍宝来让战争走开。可他甚至都无法离开大殿，因为就在今早矮人木匠们过来封锁住最后那个通道。假如他都无法穿过石墙和木梁，要那枚隐身戒指有什么用？他被困住了。

 

他一气之下扔开戒指。可在比尔博跑去拿回来时，这小小的物件刚巧撞到一堆蓝宝石上。他本可能轻易地在一堆黄金中失掉戒指的踪迹，而这个念头怪异地让他不快。比尔博困惑地看着戒指：当他之前从山洞里拿走它时，他未曾注意这是件多么精美的首饰，可如今它看上去是对一名勇敢的哈比人极其恰当的奖赏。他温柔地笑着，然后把它放回口袋里。

 

无论如何，戒指是他最后的法宝了：假如依鲁博沦陷，戒指将会是唯一挡在他和半兽人们之间的东西。这是他拥有的最宝贵的东西。

 

依鲁博不过是一个宫殿外型的洞穴，一个他将独自度过漫长时光、没有陪伴、黑暗阴冷的地方。他们很可能会遗忘他，任他在黑暗中腐烂。比尔博若有所思地隔着口袋的布料拍着戒指。

 

突然，咕噜黯淡的大眼睛闪过他的回忆，比尔博猛地抽开手。他额头残留着一滴冷汗，他用毯子一角抹去了它。他头顶上响起低沉的号角声，而他不知道这究竟是代表胜利还是撤退，又是哪一方在吹号。他无法知道现在几点，但很确定一整天几乎过去，早就进入夜晚。这对战斗来说是最坏的时段，因为那些肮脏的生物更喜欢在黑夜出战。

 

他无法入眠，吃东西也感觉淡而无味。有一阵可怕的躁动让他以为半兽人们已经突入依鲁博，但接着有什么事发生了，那声音越来越轻，就像战斗又重新开始。但没有胜利的迹象，没有人跑过来宣布敌军撤退。

 

比尔博用双手拍打大门，但他的叫喊声无人回应。 _拜托。_ 接着有什么人来到门的另一侧，哈比人听见指甲抓门的响动。他朝后退，摸索着戒指，但一块木板被移开，一张沾着血的脸出现在洞口。

 

“比尔博？”

 

他没有回答。他注视着其他木板被拉开扔到旁边。陌生人的前额有一处很深的伤口，鲜血还在从里面渗出来，差点让他看不见。他脸上没有血的地方则沾着黑色的煤灰和泥巴。一对长长的小胡子颤颤巍巍地映入哈比人视野中。

 

“比尔博，是我，波佛！”

 

这时比尔博认出了他。他忘掉戒指，跑过去帮助波佛拿开木板。

 

“你的帽子去哪儿了？”他晕乎乎地问道。 _笨蛋，笨蛋哈比人，_ 他立刻想道。

 

但波佛似乎完全没听见。他正胡乱地说着话。

 

“抱歉，真是太对不起了，我本该之前就来这儿，我本该阻止这事，我很抱歉，非常对不起，”还有其他意思差不多的话，充满悔恨与困惑。他从半挂着的木板缝隙间穿过来，伸手去够比尔博，捏住他肩膀。他的手发抖着，全是污泥。

 

“没关系，”比尔博撒谎了，随后意识到这不算是谎话，而他的确很高兴看到波佛还活着，虽然状况不太好。“我们输了吗？”他问道，因为他希望能赢，但他无法相信自己说出这话。

 

“我们胜利了，”波佛答道。可听上去却不是这么回事。

 

“那么依鲁博安全了吗？”

 

“是的。不。我想是安全了，”他回头看看背后，“之前有半兽人试图强攻正门，但我们把他们逼退了。毕佛……哦，愿马哈儿饶恕我们！”他大喊，瘫倒在金山上。比尔博蹲在他身边，被波佛的举动吓坏。

 

假如战争胜利，而波佛又是远征队里较为乐天的人，还有什么悲痛的消息没告诉他？矮人发着抖，比尔博在他肩头披上毯子，逼他喝了口冷牛奶。

 

“毕佛怎么了？”哈比人谨慎地试探。

 

“他一直在保护我，用长矛让座狼们无法近身，而且他刺穿了那么多敌人，那么多次数，我都数不清了。接着这邪恶的小半兽人冒出来，试图击倒他。我害怕极了，没能恰当行动，那半兽人跃向他的喉咙。我看到了血，那么多血，其他人杀了那个半兽人，但毕佛倒下去，而他试图跟我说什么，可我……我听不懂！他和治疗师在一起，要是不确定他被好好医治，我本来不会过来的，但他朝我比划着，于是……”

 

“所以他活下来了！”比尔博尖叫。

 

“而且他派我来找你，”波佛低声说道。

 

比尔博很惊讶。毕佛曾经看起来是最不可能记得他的矮人。他人很好也很勇敢，但他俩从来没有好好交谈，而他也从没料到毕佛会对他那样和善。他看到波佛哭了，这时他才意识到自己脸上也挂着泪水。

 

“我不知道要是没有他，我会遭受什么，”波佛哀鸣道。“他在那里保护我的躯体，而接着他又关心我的灵魂，让我来找你请求宽恕。哦，我以为你和我是好朋友，而我一直想使自己变得不同于索林的傲慢，可当他在悬崖边怀疑你时，我什么都没做。懦夫，懦夫！我不是战士也不是英雄，我这辈子本该满足于做做玩具就好。”

 

比尔博不知道该说什么：他为波佛感到难过，在这种时候很难再对他生气。

 

“对金子的痴迷抓住了我。我本以为像我这样单纯的玩具匠不会受影响，但后来我看到 _这个_ ……”他环顾四周，“……然后我让自己蒙羞。现在我明白我无法买回毕佛的性命，假如他……”他住了口，发着抖。“也买不到你的宽恕。”

 

“你得到了，你得到了！”比尔博紧紧握住他的手打断他。波佛注视着比尔博的手指被沾上鲜血和泥土。

 

“宽容，宽容的哈比人。还有更多关于战况你该知道。”

 

“一起告诉我，因为我再也受不了等待了。”

 

“索林。”

 

“哦，不，不，不，”比尔博恳求道，他跳起来剧烈颤抖着。

 

“他活着，”波佛脱口而出，“他还活着。但他冲进敌军中心时与丹恩的其余人马切断联系，我们失去他的踪迹很久时间，以至于我们以为他死了。巨大的悲痛麻木了我们的感官，要不是巨鹰我们可能已经被屠杀了。”

 

“巨鹰来了？”

 

“是的，而且救了许多人，敌人落败了……接着我们看见了索林。他已经身中许多支箭和矛，但他还站着。他不知道他如何忍受住伤痛，可他就站在那儿，模样令人恐惧，像鬼魂般苍白流着鲜血，”波佛讷讷地说，而比尔博察觉到对方依旧隐瞒着什么。但接着矮人眨眨眼，他的双眼空洞无法聚焦：“奇力和菲力死在他的脚边。”

 

没有声音从比尔博喉咙里溢出，他觉得自己窒息了。但他还是用双手捂着嘴，手中的血腥味让他作呕。

 

“不。他们还年轻。他们很强壮。他们是优秀的战士，他们是索林的继承人。”

 

_他们是我的朋友，而我爱他们。_

_他们不可能。_

 

“他们与索林在一起，守护着他直到最后一口气。有几个精灵目睹了整件事，他们说索林由始至终试图把他们推开，可他们不愿离开他的身边。奇力射光了所有的箭，当他们的宝剑都折断再也没有更多武器时，他们用自己的身体保护索林，他看着他们为他死去。菲力撑得久一些，他哭喊着唤他弟弟，而敌人的刀刃刺进他的血肉之躯。精灵们向他们的遗体致意，为他们唱起献给最伟大的战士的歌谣，把鲜花摆放在他们的伤口上。据说连瑟兰迪尔也在他们遗体前鞠躬。”

 

波佛停下了。这对他来说太过太过了，他跑出了大殿。

 

比尔博听见他在离门几步的地方呕吐。他本来也会这样，但他的胃空空的。前一天的回忆袭来，哀恸冲刷过他的心；他再也听不到奇力的玩笑，也看不到菲力脸上帅气的微笑。

 

这是头一回，比尔博·巴金斯完全放弃回家的希望。

 

_没有退路。_

 

即使他回到袋底洞重新躺回自己的床上，他也再不是原来那个哈比人了。现在他明白甘道夫有时看向他的眼神，就好像他早已迷失。这种悲痛绝不会彻底消失：它会减缓，可依然能用许多方式袭击你。

 

战争胜利，可代价永不会消逝。

 

比尔博为奇力和菲力哭泣，为他们的年轻和勇气，为他们无法在依鲁博拥有的生活，为破碎浪费的喜爱，最终，他为自己哭泣。

 

*****

 

甘道夫目送比翁离开战场。对方曾受邀留下，但变形人不喜欢周围那么多人，并且担心自己的蜜蜂。他们曾提出要奖赏他杀掉半兽人军队首领博格的战功，但他拒绝了，甘道夫不怪他——用鲜血换取的黄金是受诅咒的礼物。

 

巫师曾考虑请求比翁帮助他将比尔博从牢里救出来。他们可以护送他安全地回到夏尔。大概没有人会太过留意：有太多死伤者需要料理；索林自己已经因为受伤而虚弱无力，而且失去奇力和菲力的痛楚很快就会击倒他。

 

但甘道夫终究无法让自己这样做。比尔博打算面对审判的决心无法动摇，甚至因为最近发生的事情而更坚决。巫师曾经害怕看到哈比人是在寻找某种殉难牺牲，但他现在怀疑有比表面看起来更多的事情。关键在于这 _事情_ 会带来希望还是更多的绝望。

 

他会等待。战争已经唤回许多矮人、人类和精灵们的理智。甚至连瑟兰迪尔似乎都对矮人们稍稍友善了些，后者遭受到最可怕的损失。他向菲力与奇力致以崇高的敬意，称他们为 _亚拉维尔_ 和 _吉尔多_ ，他母语中“王室珍宝”和“高贵星辰”的意思。终究，索林依然有可能成为一名好国王，而哈比人可能会在其中出一份力。

 

 

尽管如此，很久之前索林在比尔博家说过的一段话在甘道夫脑内回响。

 

 _我无法保证他的安全_ 。很公平，回到当时巫师不得不同意。

 

 _我也不会对他的命运负责。_ 这正是索林由始至终说错的地方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作这章下面的评论简直是铺天盖地，作者在回复读者们哀嚎的同时回答了她如此安排情节的初衷，我摘录部分供大家参考：
> 
> 作者说她自己在写这章时也崩溃了。她曾经一直在考虑是否删掉第3章肥皂大盗，因为两个熊孩子绝对是故事开头几章里最友善可爱的人物，他们关心比尔博的身心是否安好。但她又觉得要是不提醒读者们他们与比尔博的珍贵友谊，就直接把他们写死很不对。她喜欢托尔金让我们坚定正义终将战胜邪恶的信念，但同时他从不忘提醒其中代价巨大，因此她这样写是为了保留原作的这种精神。
> 
> 以及哈比人原作虽然常被认为是比魔戒更‘轻松’的作品，但对原作者来说却是极其戏剧性的作品。托尔金用来描述比尔博时讽刺的基调——那种充满喜爱却又调皮的旁白式的语气——似乎更加深了原作结尾那一击的力量（意指五军之战时索林、菲力和奇力都牺牲了）。她认为最后那幕并不违背读者一开始感受的更欢快的场景——反而令其更完整。
> 
> 原作者同时引用了The Doctor（我不知道这是哪个Doctor，大概是神秘博士）的话：What's the point in them being happy now if they're going to be sad later? The answer is, of course, because they're going to be sad later
> 
> 我个人的想法是这样的安排是为了整个作品压抑黑暗的基调，假设五军之战大家都毫发无伤，奇力和菲力两人都活下来，有了他俩的帮助，那么索林估计更快就能从龙病中恢复过来，这个故事恐怕只需要18章而不是38章就能结束。而现在，失去亲人和继承人的悲痛也许会让索林的精神状况更加糟糕，一无所有的索林恐怕会愈发紧紧抓住山之心作为精神支柱，而且这种怒意会不会发泄在小哈比人身上呢？


	6. 墓室

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比尔博向菲力和奇力致敬。

胜利伴随高昂的代价而来。

 

但代价本可能更高。毕佛在治疗师的照顾下似乎略有好转。而为了能到达他国王身边而徒劳奋战的德瓦林只是失去他右手的三根手指。朵力和诺力还在外面围捕战斗结束后最后一些四处流窜的半兽人，欧力被一头座狼凶残地咬去了左耳，而他因为菲力和奇力的死一蹶不振。

 

除了几道抓痕，巴林在战斗中几乎毫发无伤，而庞伯断掉几根肋骨。欧音和葛罗音的状况因为各种不同的外伤而更棘手些，不过在新年到来前，他们会迅速恢复元气。精灵治疗师们用高超的医术照料着伤者，许多矮人们正反思自己对精灵们的看法。现在为依鲁博与河谷镇的重建做计划还为时过早，但精灵、人类与矮人间的外交已经开始。

 

是波佛一直向比尔博报告外面的状况，不过巴林也来拜访过他一次。由于索林被迫卧床休养，巴林和德瓦林忙于协助丹恩处理依鲁博的事务，直到真正的国王可以自己干活。在比尔博印象中丹恩是非常和善的矮人：他与其他矮人一样顽固，但在矮人的习惯脾性下他的和蔼善良更容易显现。并且他不像索林被往事纠缠折磨，这让他不那么喜怒无常或者多疑。但同时，他对自己堂兄的忠诚毫无减退。

 

这就是为何比尔博仍旧身处宝藏大厅里。甘道夫曾鼓动丹恩对支持处于疯狂状态的索林而三思，但那矮人不愿背叛堂兄的信任。他确信假如哈比人未经审判便被释放，索林的反应会非常可怕，而甘道夫的任何争辩都不足以说服丹恩。

 

听到丹恩拒绝释放的消息，比尔博没有流露出失望。甘道夫似乎对他的态度很恼火，但小哈比人太过沉浸于菲力与奇力命运的悲伤中，无暇再为早就知晓的索林对其毫无退却的恨意而垂泪和思索。

 

战斗结束后，当波佛离开他回到毕佛和其他受伤的矮人身边时，比尔博等待着索林。 _愚蠢地_ ，等待着山下之王来找他请求宽恕。当他没有过来后，他曾担忧对方因为严重的伤痛而人事不省，但波佛告诉他尽管索林极其虚弱，但依旧通过丹恩、巴林和德瓦林传达他的意愿。

 

但比尔博依旧抱持希望。

 

_拜托。请过来告诉我我自始至终是对的。告诉我有比黄金和骄傲更为重要的事。告诉我比起失去你的外甥，山之心不值一提。告诉我奇力和菲力拯救了你的性命和灵魂，告诉我他们的善行没有白费在一个铁石心肠的愚人身上。_

 

他花了两个晚上等待索林。他吃掉送来的食物，他甚至用清水和奇力之前从欧力那儿偷来的肥皂把自己擦洗干净。他把自己的意愿和对奇力和菲力牺牲的哀悼转达给矮人们，但索林依旧没有来。

 

战后的第三天早晨，比尔博幻想破灭。甘道夫的话只是确证他早就自己清楚的事实：索林没有改变想法。如果连奇力和菲力的死以及他自己的伤痛都无法让他回想起任何仁慈善心，那再也没别的事情可以。

 

他，比尔博·巴金斯，对索林·橡木盾再无期许。

 

“我想在葬礼前去悼唁菲力与奇力，”他赶在甘道夫再次提出逃跑前说道。

 

他不愿再解释为何他必须拒绝逃跑提议。他的理由在这时变得有些混乱。

 

“你知道葬礼仪式只对矮人开放？”

 

“我知道，但我希望可以用更秘密的方式去墓室，”比尔博解释道，回避着甘道夫探究的目光。他期盼巫师会主动提出为他向丹恩说情，但甘道夫突然变得思虑重重。

 

“我今天便要离开依鲁博，”他突兀地宣布。“有重要的事情召唤我离去。但假如有需要，波佛知道该如何找到我，而我就会回来帮助你，比尔博·巴金斯。”

 

他倚着法杖看向比尔博。哈比人紧张地咳嗽，然后感谢他，却依旧躲闪着巫师的目光。

 

可当甘道夫已经走到门口时，比尔博从后面赶上来。他拉住巫师的灰袍，甘道夫转身面对他。

 

“我为自己的冷淡态度道歉。我明白这不是你的错，假如 _他_ ……”

 

“那也不是你的错，”甘道夫柔声说。比尔博耸耸肩。

 

“但我依旧很感激你。我想现在是我图克家性格的那一面在说话，而我无法保证明天自己还会这么想，但我很高兴你让我参与这次冒险。”

 

“你好好思考过吗，比尔博·巴金斯？”甘道夫问，而当哈比人点头时，他继续道：“为什么？”

 

“那个，我想我并不喜欢对自己在这次冒险中所有的变化，但至少我 _成长_ 了些。假如我没有离开夏尔，我只不过就是 _度日_ 。这听上去可以理解吗，甘道夫？”

 

巫师微笑。

 

“是的，我的朋友。”

 

“至少我俩中有一个人这样认为，”比尔博叹息道，随后他轻轻触碰甘道夫握着法杖的双手。“再见，甘道夫！”

 

“再见，比尔博·巴金斯！”

 

*****

 

甘道夫离去后，比尔博花时间修正着他计划的细节。

 

他从波佛那里得知墓室的位置。即使那矮人曾经怀疑过他对依鲁博里各个房间和通道突然萌发的兴趣，他也没有问什么。他大概认为一名飞贼的秘密还是应该留给他自己保管。

 

波佛在战后开辟出的通道尚未被修复。有传言说国王想要逐个逐个严密检查宝藏，因为他不愿给予人类和精灵多于或者少于约定好的份额。

 

 _至少，_ 比尔博想 _，他似乎愿意尊重与瑟兰迪尔和巴德的联盟条件。_

 

作为整个交易的一部分，比尔博曾对交易结果非常关注。巴林和欧力很可能会被委任去检查宝藏，然后便是时候分给精灵和人类，然后是在远征队的成员们之间。考虑到要进行这些活动，大殿没有再被封起来。

 

很快矮人们就会进进出出，也许比尔博甚至会被转移到另一间屋子。

 

门口还是有几名守卫，但他能骗过他们。他离开不会超过一小时，他们永远不会知道。矮人们对他轻轻的脚步声犹如聋人，而且戒指会好好保护他。他只是有些担心火把散发的光芒，不过他只需小心行事便可很快到达墓室。（译注：原著中魔戒虽然可以将使用者隐形，但在日光下会有淡淡的影子可能泄露踪迹）

 

比尔博把戒指滑入中指。他还是不太习惯戴着戒指时体内流动的怪异感。他的感官诡异地变得更敏锐，然而一切都似乎失焦般模糊不清，仿佛消退的记忆。

 

他摇摇头走向门口，留意着自己的影子。在门口的矮人们正用通用语轻声讨论着他们的家乡，铁丘陵，还有大龄结婚的好处。他们对试运气的比尔博来说很是分心。

 

他蹲下来，踮着脚偷偷从他们中间穿过。一个矮人停下话语，看上去很迷茫。他的伙伴问他出了什么事，他回答说是自己午餐时吃了太多五香肉块。比尔博已经溜进走廊里。

 

他在第一个拐角停下，稍稍有些气喘。接着他强迫自己回忆波佛的话。 _左转。右转。再左转，然后走上第一道楼梯。_ 幸运的是，墓室位于依鲁博最安静的一翼，比尔博没碰到任何人，除了一小群要去上层平台却迷路的矮人。他们咕哝诅咒着从他身边经过，而很快比尔博又独自一人。墓室并不太远，他从波佛曾向他描述过的雕花门廊认出了它。墓室令人印象深刻，竖满八边形的立柱。屋顶由黄金白银雕饰，是某种哈比人不认识的神秘图案，但他可以欣赏。

 

火把熊熊燃烧着，在遗体上洒下温暖的金色光晕。这是生命的幻觉，是一种让比尔博双腿颤抖的小小骗局：他几乎要相信菲力和奇力只是睡着了。可他们胸口没有起伏，冰冷的墓室里只有比尔博呼出的白气。

 

菲力和奇力躺在棺中，双手放在胸口；一把磨损的弓放在奇力身边，而菲力边上是一把剑，他们的头发编成发辫，缀以白骨色的银子和铜绿色的宝石制成的珠子。巨大的棺盖放在边上静待葬礼举行，到时这些石棺将会永久合上。

 

比尔博颤抖着低头看向他们。奇力的唇边有一丝笑容，但或许那只是他的想象。他们看起来都比比尔博记忆中更年轻。但他们就像墓室里的石头一样再无生气。

 

以后他可能想不起来自己为何褪下戒指。但现下，这似乎是件自然而然的事。他想要与他的朋友们在一起，不愿隐身不见。他想要完完全全地在这里，而不是在阴影中的一个影子。因此比尔博把戒指放进口袋，开始哭泣。

 

他的啜泣太过大声，于是他抿住嘴唇咬紧舌头，但悲痛一而再再而三地袭来，他们欢乐友善的回忆反反复复地刺伤他的心灵。当他的哭泣稍稍平息，比尔博开始说话，他说他为他们的勇敢而骄傲，所有人将会记住他们的牺牲。

 

他感谢他们对索林的忠诚，感谢他们看出他的错误也了解他的优点。他告诉他们他的家乡夏尔，还有那里最翠绿的草坪上金凤花在春天绽放犹如金色的小河。

 

他回忆起他们多么喜欢涂上凝脂奶油和蓝莓果酱的司康饼。还有他承认自己有多希望他们能够回到他家，而这次他会更高兴，他们可以玩耍他的叉子和盘子直到半夜，然后他会为他们唱起自己族里欢快的歌。

 

他试图诉说出自己将会多么想念他们，而遇到他们的自己是多么幸运的哈比人。他用外套袖子抹抹脸，然后深吸一口气。

 

“再会，我的朋友们，”比尔博道，嗓音破碎。

 

他准备加上 _安息吧_ ，然后正要再次戴上戒指，这时有人抓住了他。他感到戒指滑了出去，在掉到石地上时发出微小的金属撞击声。接着他被推到一根立柱上，肺里的口气全被挤出去；他只能又是喘气又是咳嗽，眼里溢出新的因为不适带来的泪水。

 

甚至在能够看清对方之前他便认出那声音。

 

“你在这里做什么，飞贼？”


	7. 戒指的丢失

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索林与比尔博在墓室相遇。

“你在这里做什么？”索林重复道，他的嗓音比第一次低沉。也远远更具威胁。

 

比尔博眨着眼。 _我的戒指，_ 他立刻想到，但他没看见它掉到哪里，因为索林在他身前，看起来前所未有得高大魁梧。他穿着原来那件缀毛边的外套，但里面是黑色丝绒衣服；他腰间系着一条银质腰带，而且手上戴着戒指，发间系着珠子，但他依旧带着些憔悴。没有看到绷带，但他双手有割伤和淤青，右边太阳穴还有一条浅浅的伤口尚未愈合。

 

“我来向他们致敬，”比尔博含糊不清地答道，忘记了戒指。

 

他紧贴到立柱上，但索林逼上前一步。

 

即使只有火把的亮光，国王的苍白外表也不可能错认。他被击垮的脸颜色惨白，胡子修剪整齐，发色油亮，但依旧带着狂乱之气。

 

“你是怎么避开守卫的？”他问，声音太过轻柔让比尔博反而无法安心。“你有什么秘密，飞贼？”他坚持说，哈比人担心自己的戒指随时都可能被发现。但索林从未疑心戒指的存在，所以他没有去找，而是把目光锁定在比尔博身上。

 

双眸犹如蓝宝石，在他苍白的脸上闪闪发亮：索林·橡木盾在傲慢却悲痛中显得那么美丽。 _愚蠢的哈比人，不是现在_ ，比尔博感到自己注视国王太久后默默命令道。他发现自己之前曾多么为索林的生命担忧，而现在看见国王能站起来又是如此不可思议地高兴。

 

但他们的相遇可一点都不会让人高兴。

 

“说话，半身人，”面对他的沉默，索林继续道。“你是要逃避自己的命运吗？”

 

“如果我想要逃，我之前早就逃走了不是么？”比尔博急匆匆地答道。什么东西从索林脸上闪过。“而且那不是我的命运，而是你的选择。”

 

“我的选择，没错，”他带着怪异的笑容同意。“你怎么敢闯进墓室亵渎他俩？”

 

“我应该回避他们？”比尔博被深深伤害了。“我想要告别。你拒绝了我这个愿望，于是给了我理由违背你的意愿来到这里，我的陛下。”

 

“口才真好，飞贼，但这是我的地方，而你是我的囚徒。我制定规则，你服从。”

 

“假如那个领头的人是瞎子，那些没有跟随他的人便该受罚？”比尔博问，而他脱口而出的话语比他原本打算的更要大胆。他看见索林眼中的愤怒，他试图溜走，但一只大手抓住他肩膀困住了他。

 

“我的耐心正在耗尽，半身人。我不会接受你的傲慢无礼：你不许待在这里。”

 

“为什么？”比尔博问，他的嗓音因为痛苦和反抗而哽咽。

 

索林没有回答，但他的左手轻轻松松托住哈比人的脸。比尔博试图别过脸，但索林把他定在原处，脸颊上的压力微微加大。国王用大拇指拂过他的嘴角，那里的皮肤因为泪水而湿漉漉的。比尔博尝试着至少低下头，但索林低声咕哝着，强迫他的脸、他泪湿的双颊和红红的双眼面对自己探究的目光。

 

哈比人只能阖上双眼，而索林突然放开了他。

 

“你怎么做到的？”他问，厌恶渗进他隆隆的低沉嗓音中。“为什么你眼里会有泪水，而我却没有？”

 

这是真的。索林看上去不太好，但脸上却并没有刚哭过的泪痕，而且他的悲痛也显得克制。比尔博在与那十三个矮人一起旅行的路上曾学到不少关于矮人表达感情的知识，但即便对于索林来说，他的冷漠也太过了。

 

龙病难道也在影响他的哀痛？

 

比尔博没有更多时间来思考这点，因为索林抓住他外套领子，强迫他离开立柱穿过墓室。比尔博瞥到墙角一点金色，意识到那正是戒指，卡在地面一处小缝隙里，避开了任何不知道它存在的人。但他无法逃脱索林的掌控，而是被拉出墓室来到走道上。

 

“我们去哪儿？”他问，恐惧于索林可能用某种令人痛苦的方式杀死他。

 

“回到我宽宏大量赐给你的监狱，飞贼。我应该质疑门口的守卫，或者考虑用链条锁住你。”

 

这回答几乎没让哈比人宽心，他再次试着反抗。他是太过疲累，无力尝试真正的逃跑，但他不喜欢索林的手抓着他。他握住的地方肯定会有淤青。国王对他的奋力挣扎毫不在意，半推半拉地一路把他带回宝藏大殿。

 

他们来到楼梯口时，比尔博再次试着晃开索林，而矮人则索性把他扛到肩上。在比尔博看来，这是索林能带着他的最丢脸的方式了，于是他怒意大爆发，以至于矮人被迫把他放下，而哈比人发现自己被钉在墙上。

 

这时比尔博冷静下来，只是因为他看到肉体的痛苦从索林的身形中泄露出来。他的伤口很可能还在愈合，而应付一个怒气冲天的哈比人，他冒着伤口开裂重新出血的风险。这念头让比尔博僵住，于是他不再抵抗任凭索林领着他。

 

或许是因为痛楚，或许是因为他察觉到哈比人的屈服，国王手上的动作变得温柔了些，他们到达大厅门口时，他的手只是轻碰着比尔博肩头。

 

“陛下！”守卫们高喊，对山下国王与哈比囚犯在一起的诡异场面大惑不解。他们曾听说过两人最非凡的故事，而现在他们甚至害怕把视线放到半身人身上。

 

“明天你们将被委派别的任务，鉴于这个对你们俩来说太难了，”国王通知他们。比尔博感到这斥责对可怜的矮人们来说太过严苛，他们从未虐待他，也不可能猜得出他是如何骗过他们的。

 

“我很抱歉，我不会再逃走，我保证！”他胡言乱语，却得到对方愈发狐疑的眼神，这时矮人国王正把他推过门槛。

 

比尔博脚底一滑，要不是索林抓住他胳膊，他就要摔倒在地了。

 

“谢谢，”比尔博机械地回道，但当他转头时索林已经消失在走道里。现在守卫们神情不善，哈比人明智地考虑撤回大殿，返回自己小小的营地。

 

他叹着气坐到铺盖上。至少他已经向菲力奇力道别过了。

 

但他也再次遭受索林的狂怒，并且失去宝贵的戒指。现在他有时间思考，而失去戒指让他艰于呼吸。这是他唯一的宝贝，唯一可能救命的物品：比尔博怅然若失，双手捂头。

 

过了几小时他的沮丧才逐渐消退。索林没有留意过戒指，比尔博是唯一知道它掉在哪里的人。戒指在墓室要比在他兜里更安全。他没有失去它，他只需等待合适的时机去拿回来。

 

镇定许多后，比尔博吃了一块肉馅饼、烤土豆、苹果奶酪色拉。他谢过守卫，但对方用矮人语低声咕哝什么，比尔博庆幸自己不懂矮人话。即便餐食达不到哈比人的平均水平，但他不得不承认索林似乎无意让他挨饿，而且他也更明白，大战后没过几天他不该对这丰富的食物毫不领情。至少新鲜食物的供应证明与人类和精灵的谈判进展非常顺利。

 

随后，比尔博躺到铺盖上，企盼宁静的睡眠。

 

但他的这个愿望不会实现。


	8. 讲故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比尔博是叙事大师。

比尔博在做梦。并且那，显然，是个噩梦。

 

索林带着链条来找他，比尔博无论多么努力试图逃开都无济于事，因为他脚下的金币打滑，然后他掉进索林的臂弯里。

 

“半身人，”他低沉的嗓音捉弄比尔博的头脑，哈比人微微呻吟。“半身人，”那声音更急促了，这次比尔博踢开了毯子。在试图躲开这声音时，哈比人醒过来，发现那嗓音并非来自梦境。

 

索林正蹲在他身旁，表情高深莫测。至少在比尔博惺忪的睡眼看来如此。他有些害怕，不过更多的，是困惑——在索林透露他来此的目的前，他暂时可以先控制住恐惧。

 

“你在这儿做什么？”哈比人问，声音因为刚睡醒而沙哑。

 

比尔博确信现在还是半夜，而且他明白只有他俩在大殿里。他打了个颤，迅速抓过毯子把自己从脖子盖到脚，即便他还穿着上衣和裤子。

 

“我必须得问，”索林平静地回答。他坐到散在地面的金币上。

 

他的穿着和几小时前一样，但比起之前在墓室里，他看上去少了些怒气而多了些犹豫。比尔博依然疑虑重重。

 

“问什么？”他反问，同时想知道守卫是否还在门口。以及要是索林试图把他挫骨扬灰时，他们是否会来救他。

 

“你是怎么做到的？”索林偏着头问。“我看见你在墓室，我听着你说话。我听到你向他们说话，就好像你爱他们，”接着他顿了一顿，仿佛话语在舌尖太过沉重。然后他继续道：“ _我_ 爱他们，而我却无法诉说出哀恸，也流不出一滴泪。”

 

现在比尔博彻底醒了。他盘腿坐在毯子上，望着身处夹杂金银光线的朦胧暗夜中的索林。

 

“我想我们都有不同的方式来表达感受，”比尔博谨慎地提出。

 

“但我是他们的舅舅。他们是我的血脉，我王位的继承人，我心中的喜乐，”索林低声道，略略有些激动，然后哈比人的唇边露出微笑。

 

“似乎你也能说出来啊。”

 

“ _对你说_ ？你不算，”索林冷酷地答道，冻结了比尔博的笑容。“他们在找寻我的悲痛。他们期待我表现得像他们的国王和舅舅。” _他们。_ 其他矮人，宫廷，丹恩的部下。

 

“这就是让你担心的事？”因为被索林对他看法的漠不关心而受伤，比尔博尖刻地问道。

 

他正要问他，为何把一个囚犯从睡梦中拖出来，假如那囚犯根本不算数的话。但哈比人反复思量后还是咬住舌头不吭气。

 

“不，”令他惊讶的是索林回答了。“我担忧是因为我真的没法哀悼，”他坦诚，而比尔博想起自己从未目睹过矮人国王如此这般无辜。“我是不是出了什么问题？”他皱眉问道。

 

这个问题很难：比尔博知道答案，但给出答案比仅仅知晓它要困难得多。他清清喉咙，然后偷看了一眼索林——他看起来急切地需要真相。

 

注视着他的脸，比尔博明白还有 _另一个_ 答案。

 

“ _你在哀悼_ ，索林，”他说。“悲痛在你的心里。如果那里没有，你就不会担忧于无法哭泣、说出或者表现出你的感觉。可它就在那里，而你只需要稍微把它拉出一点点。或许你缄默而自负，但不是冷酷无情。我确定。”

 

索林似乎在仔细考虑他的话。一开始比尔博有些失望，因为即使他俩之间发生那么多事，他刚才还是说出了心中的真实感受。

 

可矮人却并不相信他，即便是比尔博有更多理由对这场午夜对话起疑。但索林就是索林，他的一部分本性让他无法在一开始便理所当然地接受。正如他其他很多特质一样，这个可以是非常，非常坏的缺点，也同时是非常，非常好的优点。

 

比尔博叹了口气，索林皱起眉。

 

“对我说话，半身人，”他简短地命令道。

 

“我该说什么，我的陛下？”他问。

 

山下国王选择忽略哈比人假扮出的讽刺语气。

 

“我睡不着。你对言辞很有一套，”他解释，再次带上那种“迷人的”狡诈，让比尔博很有冲动去扇他一巴掌。

 

“有一套，我的陛下？”他坚持说。“我不明白您的意思。”

 

“我不喜欢被嘲笑，飞贼，”索林低声道，“而你精通遣词造句让它们能够顺耳的艺术。就比如……说故事。”

 

好吧，这几乎是 _恭维_ 。除了索林的目光可一点都没恭维的意思。哈比人怀疑他的话是在暗示他，比尔博·巴金斯，是个技艺精湛的骗子。

 

他恼火地脸红了。

 

“我不习惯被要求讲故事，我的陛下。恰恰相反，我留意到矮人们普遍更倾向于命令我闭嘴。”

 

“你该为我破例，半身人。”

 

“那么您想听什么话题，我的陛下？”比尔博问，他猜测自己没可能逼迫索林离开大殿，也没法在山下国王坚持自己愿望的情况下再重新回去睡觉。

 

“我的外甥们。跟我说说他们。”

 

比尔博再次大吃一惊，而态度也有所软化。他点点头。

 

“这可能会花一点时间，但保持耐心。一切开始于一座哈比洞和一位富有的哈比人……”

 

 

他甚至都不明白这怎么会发生，但索林正躺着，头搁在毯子上。

 

国王很疲惫，他的蓝眼睛周围有黑黑的眼圈，但他却没有闭起双眼，而是凝视着在大殿中莹莹闪烁微光的宝藏。比尔博都不确定索林是否在听他的故事，可他自己渐渐沉浸在自己的描述中，除非情势所迫不然他不会停下来。而没有人来打扰他们，索林看上去安静得诡异。

 

比尔博身体有点发僵。他也想躺下把脑袋搁在什么地方，但他想被国王占了地方后他就没办法了。他甚至都不曾尝试活动活动，因为他害怕可能会碰到索林的身体。因此他坐在那儿一动不动，肩上盖着毯子，双膝抵着胸口，伴随说话音调的起伏而微微左右摇晃。

 

他说到半兽人们在山丘上追赶他们，然后他看到索林肩头一颤。比尔博正要给他盖点什么东西，这时他注意到别的东西。

 

泪水正从索林脸颊淌下。

 

他侧躺着，面朝比尔博，但他大概没意识到哈比人能看见他哭泣。或许他根本没意识到 _自己在哭泣_ 。

 

除了那些眼泪，他的脸如雕像般封闭，嘴唇紧紧抿成一线。 _他不知道_ ，比尔博想着，而他不得不更加集中注意力继续讲故事。他不确定是否应该去注意索林的泪水，他感到仿佛在偷窥不属于自己的房间。这让他极为兴奋，却又有些羞耻。而且他不愿令索林不快。

 

在他与矮人们一起旅行时，比尔博曾不止一次看到他们的内心。

 

从许多方面来说，他们都是神秘莫测的族群，交流沟通并非他们所长，但他们的内心依然会有如水晶版透彻的时候。索林内心的盔甲是他们中间最坚硬的，但比尔博曾不止一次看穿它。他清楚记得巨鹰们带他们抵达的悬崖，还有索林为感谢他的救命之恩而给予出人意料的拥抱。而在山之心被盗时索林狂怒的记忆依然痛苦得历历在目，这是国王平素镇静外表的又一次崩裂。

 

不管怎样，索林的内心蛰伏着某种黑暗复杂的东西。进入孤山很困难，但面对等待在坑道尽头的龙更为困难：比尔博能够看见通往索林内心的入口，在他冷酷外表里的一丝缺口。可他害怕若是探究更深他又将发现什么。

 

他已经逃过一条龙喷出的火焰，他无法确定能否躲开另一条，即便这一条不是血肉之躯，而是思想和感觉。它的表皮就和斯茂戈的一般厚重，而比尔博却没有巴德的准星。也没有他的勇气。

 

 

突然，索林似乎意识到自己在流泪。他的眼神里起了变化，变得更为凝聚，而身体也绷紧了。比尔博没有停止讲话，但呼吸有些不均，而小小地结巴了。

 

索林是会奔出去，还是会从容不迫地虐待可怜的哈比人？比尔博没有细想，便做出他认为可以稳住对方的明智举动。不幸的是，他刚做出那个动作，便发现那一点儿也不明智——恰恰相反，那很鲁莽大胆。

 

他轻轻地碰了索林的额头。

 

如果比尔博能够说什么，他会说诸如 _没事_ 之类的话。不过他的舌头正忙于讲故事，而他无法强迫自己停下，好似他们旅程的回忆是唯一防止索林怒火的东西。

 

比尔博之前以为那矮人不可能看起来更不安了，但现在索林的身体泄露出一种全新的紧绷不安。国王没有带着剑，但无疑会随身携带某种武器，而且大殿可以提供选择广泛的工具好让他向哈比人发泄他的沮丧。

 

比尔博闭上了眼睛。

 

什么都没发生，他小心翼翼地睁开眼睛。索林依旧有些紧张，但他看上去不像是准备做出任何危险举动。比尔博变得更大胆，他把手指移向索林的头发，到那块他知道长着灰白发丝的地方。在他温柔的触碰下，国王放松下来，而哈比人也感到呼吸变得舒畅。他的心还在狂跳，但声音却相当坚定平稳。

 

他不知道他俩这种姿势保持了多久。索林躺在他面前，浓密又柔软的头发在他指间。这是比尔博冒险途中最诡异的时刻之一，当然也是他与矮人王子、现在的山下国王最为亲密的时刻。索林完全没有发话阻止或者鼓励他，也没有透露任何的感受。

 

在这段时间里比尔博享受着危险的愉悦。这就像是在抚摸一只野兽，而哈比人觉得自己大胆无畏。索林的头发闻起来像杉木和松针，他的眼睛依然闪着泪光；小哈比人希望以后永远不会再这样。

 

他的嗓音因为睡意袭来而变得含混沉重，比尔博想要休息一小会。故事还没有结束，但他无疑可以睡一会儿，是吧？索林还醒着，但比尔博有足够胆量躺到他身边，不碰到他，只是轻轻捋着他的头发。

 

他不停地说着。他只是准备把眼睛闭起一会儿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者后注：
> 
> 原文由于蕴含的层次非常丰富，所以每章后面几乎都有读者踊跃地写长评，而原作者也非常乐于与读者互动探讨，随着情节的深入，从这章开始我会复述一些原作者关于文章含义的评论，如果你更愿意以自己的方式不受影响地理解本文，请不要看以下部分：
> 
> 作者承认本章是她整个故事中最喜欢的章节之一，因为气氛亲密又忧伤。同时这一章也是为了证明索林依旧有希望摆脱龙病，以及小小地显露他的困惑迷茫。他的头脑被龙病困扰，但他的心却跑向正确的地方——比尔博。从某种意义上说，索林就像比尔博一样是个囚徒，哈比人通过说他们的冒险故事这个办法来帮助他，有点像一千零一夜里的公主(2333)
> 
> 另外，有读者提出比尔博在这种境地下还去安慰囚禁他的索林是否太容易宽恕，而且他在有那么多机会可以逃走时为何不逃。
> 
> 作者表示，除了比尔博对索林有明显的soft spot（啊不知道怎么翻这个词大家自己感受吧）以及他明白索林有多么被龙病影响，她自己脑内对比尔博为何没有对索林更加怨恨有非常明确的理由。作者先解释了为何比尔博一直不逃，这在第2章时已经向甘道夫解释过一些了：比尔博感到自己必须为自己的行为负责，并且在法庭上回应。他真的想在审判中澄清自己的名誉，他并不想当逃亡者。甘道夫暗示是否还有别的理由（他原话问“那是自尊吗Is it pride its name”），而现在就留给读者去猜测其他的理由是什么了。
> 
> 另外，PJ电影中有一点是作者非常欣赏的——当咕噜向比尔博提出用猜谜游戏来交换他的性命时，哈比人接受了，他说“Fair enough（很公平）”。书里并没有这句话，但激起了作者的脑内梗……比尔博所面对的情景毫无公平可言，咕噜在观众看来并不是可靠的家伙，但小哈比人却说了这些古怪的话接受了提议。他本可能用更为勉强的态度来同意，但这些话以及MF的表演方式击中了作者，让她觉得这是之后比尔博决定饶过咕噜性命的前奏，假如比尔博杀掉咕噜，没有人会责怪他，因为咕噜之前也试图杀掉他。所以对比尔博•巴金斯而言，公平(Fairness)是件奇怪的事情——他把道德标准设置得越来越高。


	9. 洗衣和历史

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比尔博与波佛进行了一场有趣的谈话，接着是和欧力。

要不是手指上留下的索林发丝的味道，他会以为那是场梦。

 

比尔博独自一人醒来。一开始他的记忆有点模糊，但接下来他清楚地回忆起索林是如何半夜来找他。他挠着头叹了口气，并不真的惊讶于国王不愿天亮时被人发现与他在一起。

 

波佛过来与他共进午餐时，比尔博忍不住了。

 

“我们的国王怎么样？”他脱口而出。

 

波佛微微皱眉，或许是因为比尔博刚才说 _我们的国王_ 。

 

在开口回答前他抿了口麦酒，然后揉着还裹住前额的绷带。

 

“这些天我很少看到他，你知道。治疗师没在照料他时，他便忙于下达命令，或者与丹恩和巴林讨论依鲁博、精灵、然后又是依鲁博、人类，哦，你猜怎么着，还是依鲁博。”

 

波佛的话语里有几分恼火，比尔博猜这矮人对他的国王并不怎么满意。

 

“这对他来说一定很困难，”哈比人说。

 

“别误会我的意思，小哈比人，”波佛笑道，“我相信他在拼尽全力当好山下国王。只是我不确定我像喜欢索林·橡木盾那样喜欢国王。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“首先，我不赞同他对你的决定。我理解他的愤怒，而且我也恐惧它，但同时发生了那么多事，我认为他是时候朝前看了，”波佛愁眉不展地解释。“他亏欠菲力和奇力，还有你，从一开始。他似乎希望把我们都和你隔开：欧力还是很恐惧，而德瓦林则太过愚忠；欧音、葛罗音、毕佛和庞伯没法出院，而你也不能去探望他们；而我、巴林、多力和诺力则总是受命干这干那。我不得不贿赂三个不同的矮人才到这儿来，而他们则代替我去完成某件关于洗衣服的愚蠢任务，”他叹着气承认。

 

“哦，很抱歉让你陷入麻烦。我还以为他没禁止你来看我。”

 

“他是没有，”矮人同意，“但没人想去挑战他的傲慢。我试过今天早上和他谈谈，就在葬礼之后，但他完全没听进去。我想是时机不对。可是……我没看见他流过一滴眼泪，”波佛边忙着吃烤鸡边咕哝。

 

“那不代表任何事情，”比尔博反驳，感到自己两颊发烫。“他只是，你知道，有点矜持。”

 

“ _矜持？_ ”波佛抬起头，这回轮到哈比人突然对自己的烤鸡产生浓厚的兴趣。“好吧，你这么说真是好心，不过我们都知道他是个顽固的老小子，而且他就和这座山一样变得冷冰冰。”

 

 _他没有，_ 比尔博想，但他不能说出这个秘密。

 

“不管怎么说，我可能是有点刻薄啦，不过我觉得他应该多和朋友们在一起。我相当确信，要不是你在这里，他会花更多时间与宝藏在一起。”

 

 _哦。_ 哈比人之前可没想到这点，可他现在吃不准索林昨晚是否只是想数数他的红宝石和蓝宝石，才勉强待在他旁边。

 

“不过嘛，”波佛继续道，“我是挖矿的和做玩具的。我的那份宝藏会让我成为 _富得冒油_ 的旷工和玩具匠，但索林会是国王，而国王必须明智地选择他的朋友们。对像巴林这样都灵家的亲戚是不一样的，不过我只是个卑微简单的矮人。”

 

“你可一点儿也不简单，”比尔博浅笑着反对道。

 

波佛回以笑容，在餐巾上抹了抹油腻腻的手指。他们被迫坐在地上吃饭，不过比尔博依旧很在意进餐礼仪，矮人试着在这点上让他满意。

 

“哦，我差点忘了：明天巴林会来这里开始查验宝藏，”在回去完成洗衣任务之前，波佛告诉他。“我想你会被转移到另一间牢房。或许是地牢，”他喃喃自语，没意识到比尔博略略恐惧的表情，“不过索林或许有别的打算。“

 

“好吧，至少我会见到巴林，甚至是欧力。”

 

“我也会回来，而且一等治疗师们放他们出院，毕佛和庞伯也想来看你。”

 

“非常感谢！我会等着他们……不过，以防万一，你能多带点吃的吗？”比尔博问，有点担心招待三个或更多矮人吃饭会让他分不到多少食物。

 

波佛哈哈大笑，他拍拍自己被烤鸡和蘑菇派撑圆的肚子。

 

“真抱歉，我本该给你餐桌上带点什么来，比尔博·巴金斯，不过索林几乎没给我啥时间去厨房偷点什么。下次我会留意的，我保证。”

 

然后他们便分别了，比尔博微笑着目送左摇右晃走在过道上的波佛的身影，他脑袋上重新戴起那顶奇怪的帽子。从大战结束，波佛便是最关心他的伙伴，赶走留在大殿的比尔博的孤独，不停地告诉他依鲁博和河谷镇的动态，分担他对死难者的哀痛，分享他对未来的憧憬。

 

显然他远远不止是一位矿工和玩具匠，而且他有资格收获一打国王的友谊。

 

 

巴林正面对一项艰巨的任务，沉重的责任已经在他和善的脸上留下永久性的颦眉。他不得不应付他的国王和他的同伴，还有人类与精灵。比尔博毫无意外地发现他更苍老，还有点易怒，而巴林自己很快为他情绪化的行为道歉。

 

“我花了那么多时间与索林争论，搞得我都开始像他了。”

 

看起来最近大家对索林普遍都有不满，不过比尔博不敢多说。这看上去不对，和他最忠诚的伙伴们一起在他背后说他的不是。而且，比尔博在这个话题上没法信任自己。

 

他无法入睡。他一直等着索林再次回来，不过索林似乎在回避着大殿。他一次也没有来查看巴林的工作，也没有下达关于比尔博住处的命令。国王和他在一起那晚后的第三天，哈比人鼓起勇气发问。

 

“索林对我的审判有决定了吗？”

 

“不，小哈比人，他没有，”巴林答道。

 

“那么，索林决定好把我关在哪儿吗？”

 

“你在这里待得不舒服？”巴林问，随后朝他哀伤地笑笑。“抱歉，小哈比人，这里当然不舒服。对矮人来说看着这么多宝藏很快乐，不过日日夜夜待在这里可不会让人高兴，特别是对一个哈比人。我以为他会给我们下令，不过他没有。那你就得待在这里保持耐心。索林…… _非常忙碌_ 。”

 

 _的确非常忙碌_ ，第五天时比尔博想着。

 

他没指望索林一夜之间就改变主意，但他的缺席让他越来越受伤。比尔博不在乎他的感激，但他想要有机会可以让事情变好，而且他已经尽力去赢得这个机会，可是索林从他那里得到自己想要的，便像一阵轻烟般消失了。

 

他肯定对向一个哈比人显露出自己的软弱感到非常羞耻。

 

比尔博在脑海里斥责对方的傲慢：索林曾在夜晚来寻求他的同情，却不敢在大庭广众面前提起他。他在这冷漠的山下国王身上浪费了多少感情！

 

他唯一的安慰是欧力。

 

一开始情况有点艰难，欧力依旧很害怕。但巴林的示范和鼓励帮助了他，还有比尔博尽力去赢回他的好感。事实上，重归于好用到了一些急智——比尔博的——以及几滴眼泪——欧力的，但至少欧力回来跟他交谈了。

 

而现在很难让他停下话头，因为他对哈比人津津乐道于他们重建图书馆的伟大工作，以及依鲁博的各处楼阁里还有多少书画典籍，而他又将被任命为山下国王、索林·橡木盾二世治下的首席史官。这些都很有趣，除了比尔博对矮人历史没什么概念，而欧力嘴里则一个接一个地蹦着各种名词，让小哈比人头痛连连。不过他们也谈论其他矮人以及他们对山下王国重生的看法。

 

和波佛一样，比起与人类精灵的外交关系，欧力对矮人的事情更感兴趣，不过比尔博喜欢听这些消息和小八卦。欧力只回避着一个话题，就是索林。他可以轻松地称他是依鲁博的君主，但他却从不叫他，好吧，就 _只是_ 索林。比尔博没有要逼迫他的意愿，而且他自己也有理由不触及这个话题。

 

可他还是情不自禁地对索林越来越生气。

 

假如对方再敢半夜吵醒他，他会踹他一脚。还会做很多比尔博说不出口的事情，但那些都会又痛又可怕。他是如此沉浸于失望，以至于都没注意到巴林的极度苦闷，直到一周后宝藏差不多整理完毕准备分配。

 

“巴林怎么了？”他问欧力，因为那和气的老矮人对其他执行任务的矮人们极其严苛暴躁。

 

“哦，别担心，真的，”欧力宽慰他，“他担心得厉害时总是有点急躁。我想他只是感到这任务压力很大，不过一旦我们完事就会好的，”他总结道，朝一堆堆黄金白银和珠宝挥挥手。

 

比尔博看出欧力正隐瞒着什么事，而且他绝对是在回避自己的目光。

 

“你真的确定吗，欧力？或许在我们第一次见面时你就能发现，我对意外之事接受不良，所以假如有什么我该知道的事……”

 

“我觉得你该去和巴林说，”年轻的矮人道。

 

“我正在和你说话，”哈比人坚持，他明白打破欧力的犹豫不决要比对付巴林快得多，后者已经从大殿消失去参加某个重要会议了。“是关于审判吗？索林选定日期了？”

 

“不，真的不是关于审判。”

 

“那又是什么？”比尔博重新问道，他用罗贝莉亚最烦人的态度纠缠着欧力，直到可怜的矮人叹了口气，把他拉到一边，远离那些还在宝藏旁干活的其他矮人。

 

“这消息还是不要传出去为好，否则会有谣言和骚乱，而且……而且 _他_ 要求我们保密。他不想让精灵或者人类知晓，而且他严禁我们传信给甘道夫。而且连巴林都同意不该让你知道，因为你会担忧，我们自然希望没什么好担心的，但……但……”

 

“欧力？”比尔博咕哝道，他越来越焦急。

 

“是索林，”欧力喋喋不休地说起来，“我不知道是怎么回事，因为他看上去康复了，或者至少表现得很好，但他们说治疗师们曾警告过他，而他却不想听，因为依鲁博、因为王位还有所有的工作，然后还有菲力和奇力，这些宝藏……好吧，他的伤口比以前恶化了，已经六天没有下床，我真的，真的很担心他会死掉。”


	10. 部分远征队

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 与朋友们的欢乐早餐聚会

比尔博揉着自己的右膝。矮人守卫并非有意伤害他，但是他推得力气太过，而他只不过是一个小哈比人，面对两个身着盔甲的大胡子壮硕矮人。巴林立刻被叫过来，还给他带了些鼠尾草油来缓解疼痛。

 

“这里会变黑变紫，不过要是肿起来我们再叫治疗师来看。”

 

“谢谢，”比尔博冷冷地答道。

 

“小哈比人，我很抱歉瞒着你索林的病情，”巴林叹叹气，“但我不想让你担心。”

 

“为什么我不该担心？以矮人的标准，菲力奇力比我年轻，而他们却死了。我不是白痴或者软蛋，我有权知道这个。”

 

“我不是质疑你的权力。在我看来，不管怎样你还是远征队的一员，”巴林叹了口气答道，“可我们担心这消息会打乱与邻近的精灵和人类间脆弱的平衡关系。还有，即便丹恩是可以依靠的最受尊敬的矮人，他的朝堂里可能也有人想要他迅速继承王位。”

 

“你意识是……”

 

“鉴于索林没有其他外甥，丹恩是他的继任。”

 

“我之前不知道。欧力肯定给我解释过，不过我一直对矮人的血统关系有点晕乎乎的，”比尔博承认，“可是你怎么会以为我会把他生病的事传出去？至少，如果你不信任我，你也该知道我不可能离开这间大殿，或者给瑟兰迪尔或者巴德飞鸽传书。”

 

巴林又叹了口气。他看上去非常疲惫。

 

“你说得对。我们确实希望这秘密能保藏得越久越好，也就是说至少能等索林好转些，但这不是我们瞒着你的原因。在他发烧前，是索林本人要求我不得让你知晓他的健康。”

 

比尔博后悔自己的追根究底——这答案令他痛苦。他低下头抓着自己的铺盖。这答案比其他的更糟：不单单是索林命悬一线，而且他还不希望哈比人知情。他想要尽可能地远离他，比尔博的心比他的膝盖更加疼痛。

 

“我想要看看他，”比尔博宣布，用他希望是坚定的语气。

 

“不可以。在他跟我说不能去通知你时就暗示过这点。想想看，小哈比人：要是他认出你，这会让他非常生气：对他现在的病情来说这太危险了。耐心点，等他康复！”

 

“假如他没有康复呢？”哈比人轻声问道。“我必须见他，巴林，我必须见到他，然后和他谈谈我俩之间关于山之心的事。”

 

老矮人摇摇头。

 

“我真的很抱歉，但我不能让你接近他。我深切地感受到你的悲痛，比尔博·巴金斯，但我效忠于他。你能理解原谅我吗？”

 

比尔博扭过头，害怕显出自己有多沮丧。

 

“还有，请你，”巴林继续说道，“不要再尝试硬冲去他房间。这对我们所有人来说都会很棘手。我和守卫们谈过了，责备他们害你受伤，但我没法怪他们照命令行事：你是国王的囚犯，小哈比人，只有他发话才能释放你。假如你再次企图离开这大殿，你会得到新的淤青。”

 

比尔博不想保证任何事情，很快巴林不得不留他一个人呆着。

 

***

 

“起床，快，快起床！”

 

比尔博呻吟着。他脑内一部分希冀着一个低沉浑厚的嗓音，但现在有四种嗓音，没有一种像他在等待的那个。他睁开眼睛，发现四张脸正俯视着他。巴林、波佛、欧力和……庞伯！

 

“什么……哦，欢迎，欢迎！”他道。

 

他因为睡意未消而有点发音含糊，不过过去来自夏尔的良好礼仪规范再次占了上风，他很快醒转坐起来，头发蓬乱，衣服褶皱。

 

矮人们看上去兴高采烈，波佛和欧力带着篮子。

 

“和我们一起吃早餐吧，巴金斯大人！”庞伯咧着大大的笑容嚷道。

 

“我信守了承诺！”波佛提起篮子说道：那里飘来苹果和蜂蜜的香味，比尔博深吸了口气。他回以笑容，四个矮人也用最不像矮人的方式微笑。

 

“我真高兴见到你们，”他依旧带着笑意答道，“看来你恢复得不错，庞伯！还痛吗？”比尔博亲切地问。

 

“有一点，”胖胖的矮人承认，“不过我必须警告你，巴金斯大人：我的胃口全回来了，而我会公正地对待欧力篮子里那块美味的山羊奶酪。”

 

“他的胃口就从没减退过，”波佛低声咕哝，庞伯哈哈大笑，拍打他后背，让波佛差点栽倒在比尔博身上。

 

他们很快把早餐摆到铺在地上的一块带有桃子味的干净桌布上。

 

“波佛实现了关于机械化洗衣最棒的几件事，”欧力解释，“他是个多么伟大的发明家！”

 

“嘘，嘘，不然依鲁博的全部矮人都会带着他们对机械化玩具的奇怪要求来找我的，”波佛反驳道，不过他看上去对自己很满意。

 

只有巴林还没说过话，比尔博望向他。

 

“你们为什么那么高兴？”他不敢抱着太多希望地问道。

 

波佛和欧力停下话语，带着最自得的笑容偷看比尔博。就连庞伯也盯着他，他嘴里塞满了白面包和奶酪。

 

“索林醒了，”巴林揭晓答案，毫无试图掩饰自己语气里少见的快活，“治疗师们说他再无生命危险，很快就能恢复力气和精神。”

 

“哦，他可从没丧失过精神！”波佛道。“哪怕在烧得迷迷糊糊时，他还吩咐德瓦林催我洗衣工程。”

 

他们都大笑起来，比尔博非常感激波佛的笑话，因为这给他片刻时间去整理思绪，品味得知索林安然无恙的感觉。他把视线下移到桌布上，并不是真的看着那，然后微微一笑。

 

待他再次抬头，他注意到只有巴林在望着他，眼里带着好奇和惊讶。

 

之后，比尔博被留下独自一人。庞伯比其他人待得稍微久一些：巴林、波佛和欧力有工作要干，但庞伯还在恢复期，可以多陪他一阵。他们聊着依鲁博，那矮人对山下王国的前景似乎真的很乐观。

 

“事情会越来越好。有很多活要干，但我们等待这一刻太久太久，而现在每个人都会全力以赴，”庞伯吹嘘道，随后变得更伤感，嗓音充满怪异的甜美：“这是我们的 _家_ 。我记得这是你十分理解的事情，巴金斯大人。”

 

“我一直都想念夏尔，”比尔博静静地坦白。

 

“你打算尽快回去吗？”庞伯捏着他的肩膀问。“我确定很多人都乐于让你在这里住上很久，巴金斯大人。”

 

“我别无选择，庞伯。你知道，我是在等待审判的囚犯，”他有些生硬地答道。

 

“哦， _那个_ ，”矮人耸耸肩。“我确定没这必要。索林肯定很快会原谅你的。他那天反应很糟，但他会自己明白过来没什么可怪罪你的。我是说，他是我们的国王，是个伟大明智的领袖。”

 

比尔博没有坚持下去。庞伯乐观轻快的看法让他恼火，但他理解他们很难忘掉索林是那个为他们夺回家园的人。

 

他们钦佩索林·橡木盾。比尔博自己也曾很快折服于王子的勇气和夺回依鲁博的强烈意愿——他想他自己曾由始至终带着一些敬畏。

 

然而，他怀疑审判这事不会像庞伯预料得那么顺利。

 

“你是远征队的一员，”矮人简简单单地下结论道，呼应着巴林之前的话。

 

 _我猜我是的_ ，比尔博想。头一回，他想知道假如事情的发展没有那么奇怪和痛苦，他会怎么做。假如索林更珍视他的友谊，他会直接选择立刻回自己的哈比洞去吗？

 

他的确想念夏尔，这感觉在他心中是苦涩又甜蜜的痛楚。但他依然还有很多其他感受。他很难想象很长的岁月里听不见波佛的声音或者欧力新的画作。而且他还没见到远征队其他矮人。失去菲力奇力几乎让人无法承受，他又怎能接受那么快就再见不到其他人呢？

 

 _索林。_ 他曾希望自己从没认识他，但，说真的，他准备好与他再不相见吗？

 

 _万事皆有尽头，比尔博·巴金斯，_ 他告诫自己。

 

矮人相信某些事物会永驻，他们的情感会永远留存，但哈比人更明白：即便磐石也会改变，比四季更替要缓慢得多，但它还是会变化。感情流逝消耗，就像火焰，就像生命。那需要时间，但比尔博可以等。

 

***

 

接下去几天，比尔博的决心有所动摇。

 

索林一天天好转，波佛、欧力甚至是庞伯和巴林都来告诉他国王恢复得有多好。他们似乎都急于补救之前对他健康状况的缄默，现在用傻乎乎的细节折磨他——像是索林如何高贵地端坐于王位上接见精灵使节，或是他在他们的陪伴下如何在露台度过一下午。

 

看起来索林正在国王核心慢慢重新取得自己的位置，而且他正努力获取他的臣民与邻国的好感。要分给人类和精灵的财宝早就派送出去，国王令人钦佩地接受了这项损失：瑟兰迪尔从没如此亲切——精灵国王对一大群脏兮兮的矮人还能有多亲切呢——而巴德与长湖镇人类正打算让河谷镇恢复昔日的荣光。

 

一切都让人欣慰，除了索林似乎又再次遗忘比尔博·巴金斯。

 

比尔博曾为索林的性命深深担忧，他曾希望国王能在临死前召见他。他曾以为他们不会一言不发便分别，但索林从未表达见面的意愿。而如今他重新站起来，似乎更乐意远离宝藏大厅和哈比人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这两章是过渡章节，索林与比尔博没有对手戏，但下章开始情节会峰回路转。我要提醒一目十行的读者们牢记这两章里对索林缺席和比尔博现状的描写。我们可以看到目前的时间线是：
> 
> 索林在半夜去找比尔博说故事寻求安慰——>索林之后没有再出现——>索林伤情恶化，开始卧床不起，至少在一周以上——索林痊愈
> 
> 与此同时，比尔博暂时被关押的大殿因为宝藏陆续清点完毕，可能需要转移到其他地方
> 
> 还有就是索林并没有人事不省，他卧床时还能通过德瓦林传达各项指令，包括让波佛去改造机械洗衣装置（话说没见矮人有多讲究卫生嘛）


	11. 亲爱的甘道夫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比尔博试着写信给甘道夫。

比尔博把他小小的营地搬到大殿另一块区域。矮人们还有很多针对宝藏的活要干，哈比人更愿意尽量置身事外。他享受 _他的_ 矮人们的陪伴，但其他进进出出大殿的矮人对他来说都是陌生人，他们虽然态度并不刻薄恶毒，但对小哈比人还是带着怀疑和暴躁之气。

 

因此比尔博搬去角落，他在那里把一个带锁的小箱子当作桌子，在大殿每天的喧嚣中享受小小的隐居生活。他还问欧力要来墨水和羊皮纸，因为他打算写信给甘道夫，而波佛向他保证可以用渡鸦来传信。

 

巫师曾告诉比尔博假如事情变得很糟就联系他，但他没说清楚到底该有 _多_ 糟，而哈比人觉得甘道夫理应知晓他还活着，吃得不错，可是不太开心，他需要些建议。他不会将索林的秘密泄露给任何矮人，但他可以盼着甘道夫能猜出他的不安，给他忠告。

 

在微弱的火光下，比尔博开始着手这项困难的任务，即说出足够又不过头的信息。

 

索林已经被加冕为山下国王。据说加冕仪式非常朴素，与过去矮人的仪式相比近乎 _穷酸_ 。索林的父亲与祖父登基时曾极尽显赫奢华之能，到现在还依旧流传着关于索尔加冕仪式上所穿背心上装饰着的红宝石尺寸的传说。但索林更愿意以丧服出席，而且他选择了一只简单的银环作为王冠——他父亲的那顶已经随他埋葬。

 

著名的山之心，许多人曾期待看到它重新回到王座原来的位置，却没有出现。有人怀疑国王对宝石的热爱如此深切以至于他不能忍受让旁人看到它。但也有传言说索林耻于他之前关于宝石的行为，担心它的出现会引起的议论，因此他把它藏起来。

 

比尔博几乎无法判断。他没有获邀出席加冕仪式，而且他也没指望其他事情。假如换一番景况，他会非常乐于在索林身旁，看着他的友人坐上向往已久的宝座，见证他完成自己的使命。但终究，他几乎对免于出席仪式而释然——他已经足够敬畏那矮人，无需再见到他高傲地坐在王座之上。

 

庆祝活动非常节制，孤山依然在哀悼死者，而且还有病房里还住满伤者。但加冕礼不能再拖延下去，不能在丹恩手下的将领们已经在私下抱怨索林与他的傲慢的情况下——依鲁博的气氛相当紧张严酷，而索林的性情似乎不可能很快改善。就连巴林也不得不向哈比人承认。

 

比尔博听到这些消息不太高兴。或许他本该洋洋得意于索林在为他的行为与固执付出代价，兴高采烈于他囚禁小哈比人的决定都屡遭质疑批评，但在这种情况下，比尔博的感受却比本该有的更为混乱。对索林在他梦寐已久的事情上——当山下国王——遭受失败，他感到不安。

 

哈比人会极其乐于斥责索林到落泪，然后把他心中蕴育的恐惧和愤怒丢在对方脸上，但想到其他人可能在说国王坏话，他却觉得心焦。比尔博因为自己被对待的方式感到痛苦和受冒犯，但与此同时，他又对那矮人 _关乎备至_ ——比尔博作为他的囚犯，这么想绝对愚蠢之极。

 

他如此沉浸于这般思考中，以至于没能听到靠近的脚步声。他一下子跳起来，不假思索地把羊皮纸藏在背后。

 

索林露面了。比尔博并不十分意外。还有谁能在半夜造访？山下国王似乎专注于哈比人在大殿里安放的小小营地，随后他的目光转向比尔博。

 

“你怎么还醒着，飞贼？”

 

索林真的应该提高一下他的谈话技能：他令人恼火地习惯于用问句作为开场白。

 

“我万分抱歉，大人，假如您更愿意打断我的睡眠，”比尔博极其文雅地反驳，“但我不知道您今晚会乐意莅临敝处。”

 

“我早就说过我不喜欢你的态度，半身人，”索林答道，不过他似乎倒并不真的生气。恰恰相反，他的态度看起来轻浮草率。

 

 _或许他还因为病痛而虚弱_ ，比尔博想着，暗中观察国王的动作。

 

“大人？”

 

他试图唤回对方的注意力，因为索林正查看桌上的墨水瓶，而哈比人担心他可能发现自己背后的信。

 

“是 _陛下_ ，半身人，”索林流利地纠正他。

 

比尔博翻了个白眼。在烛光下，他看到矮人依旧脸色苍白，皮肤微微紧贴在颧骨上。但巴林说过他正在快速复原，很快便能恢复力气。

 

“你藏着什么？”

 

“没什么，”哈比人回嘴，被吓了一跳。

 

索林正目不转睛地盯着他。他是不是瞥到小家伙刚才在注视他？他看上去并不高兴。

 

“别对我说谎，”索林警告他。“我看见你把手藏在背后，”他坚称，但他并没动身。

 

“这和陛下您无关，”比尔博皱眉嘟囔道。

 

“我和你说过，依鲁博发生的所有事情都与我有关，”索林以平静不带感情地语气答道。“而你是因偷窃罪等待受审的犯人：你不准向国王隐瞒任何事情。”

 

比尔博感到脸颊因为怒意而发烫。

 

“而国王却可以向那个犯人随意隐瞒任何事情，不是么？”他咬牙切齿地问道。

 

“你在说什么？”索林有些讶异地反问道。

 

“我被拒绝获知您的病情，陛下，”比尔博尖刻地解释。

 

“我明白了，”索林点点头，双肩放松，但却朝哈比人眯起蓝眼睛。“巴林告诉过我你与守卫打了一架。”

 

这下轮到比尔博吃惊了。他从没料到巴林会告诉索林自己是如何努力试图去国王的住所的。他感到极其尴尬，扭开了头。哈比人不清楚索林会怎么看待他的举动，不过可能同样不会太令人愉快；或许他过来是为了当面嘲笑和羞辱他愚蠢的尝试。

 

但索林根本没有大笑——他正绕过木箱子好接近比尔博。

 

“给我看你藏着什么，”他依然语调平静地命道，但比尔博还是朝后退开一步。“是一封信？”索林猜着，歪头试图瞥见哈比人努力藏在背后的东西。

 

“那是我的！”比尔博高声尖叫，恐惧于索林执拗的目光，又不知怎地因为国王逗留在自己身上不同寻常的长久目光而烦心。

 

比尔博之前选择睡觉地方时，他可没考虑过与一个强壮威猛的矮人争吵的可能性。因此他也没留退路：他很快意识到自己别无选择，只能撤到被两面坚硬的墙壁夹住的角落。

 

最终，比起索林拿到信的意图，比尔博更加惊恐于对方的靠近，于是他生硬地交出信，右臂伸向矮人，露出手里的羊皮纸。

 

索林带着狐疑的眼神接过，开始看起来。他脸上显出深深的颦眉。

 

“这是什么意思，半身人？”他问，而且没有给比尔博时间回答。“为什么你要写信给巫师？你想让他回来用什么诡计救你出去？”

 

“我只是想让他知道发生的事情。”

 

索林用揉成一团并扔开的羊皮纸表达了自己的想法。

 

“巫师无权打探我的决定。而且你被照料得很好，飞贼，”矮人道，看上去似乎因为别人可能不这么想而生气。“难道我没有派人给你食物、衣服和毯子吗？难道我禁止 _我的_ 朋友和臣民来探望你吗？”

 

比尔博目瞪口呆。他从未考虑过矮人守卫们给他带来的东西。他一直以为该谢的是巴林，而且那也未经国王准许。但波佛自己一直承认索林 _从未_ 禁止他们来看他。

 

随后比尔博揣测或许索林对矮人们去拜访他、或者对留给哈比人食物一点儿也不高兴，但他没有剥夺任何东西。除了他的自由。

 

“我依然是个囚犯，”比尔博坚定地提醒国王。

 

“你尚未偿还自己犯过的事，”索林用同样的语气答道，“而且你很清楚我无法 _信任_ 你，”他加了一句，带着噬咬比尔博内心的苦涩。“在你第一次试图逃跑，就是我在墓室发现你那次之后，我听到你保证自己再也不会试图逃走。可是几天前你又企图强行离开这座大厅。”

 

比尔博的嘴张了开来。

 

“我是试图去找你，白痴矮人！”他恼火地嚷道。

 

他试着溜走，因为索林的存在渐渐让人难以忍受，但矮人却凑得更近，而比尔博发现自己被困住了。他双手推搡着索林的前胸，可矮人却不为所动。

 

“我对你的性命担心得要死，你这不知好歹又缺心眼的笨蛋矮人！”比尔博继续道，他拍打着矮人胸口，小小的双手在胡乱击打索林时打着颤。

 

可在瞥见一丝痛楚环绕索林的身形后，他的话语连同他的双手停止下来，他意识到自己很可能碰到了某个伤口。比尔博脸色变得惨白，而假如他的喉咙没那么干的话，大概还会胡乱说着什么借口。

 

国王两手放在墙上，好像他需要某些支撑，而且他没有碰到哈比人，可他的身形逼近对方，直到除了对方身着皮草和蓝色丝绒的强壮身躯外比尔博什么都看不到为止。

 

“这是你能想出的最好说辞？”索林问。他的声音除了些许紧张没有显露其他分毫。

 

比尔博重重地咽了咽。索林把他困在墙边的方式令他感到某种不快，但他说不清这种不快是否该全部归咎于国王的举止：比尔博自己的感觉似乎比矮人本身更具欺骗性。

 

他很清楚这时说话有多不明智，但他无法控制。

 

“我的确关心你的生命，”比尔博低声说道，疲惫得无法再说谎。

 

 _就是这样_ ——索林对此作何感想已不再重要。

 

“如果我死了，你会来致意吗？”国王就着比尔博的话问道。

 

他的声音里有种礼貌的冷漠，而比尔博打了个哆嗦。

 

“会，”他答道，甚至都没抬起头。

 

“你究竟是何种生物，会在我俩之间发生这些事之后还如此仁慈？”索林问。现在他嗓音里绝对带着某种痛楚，痛楚又疲惫，好像他无法相信比尔博的话，而又不知怎地放任自己被欺骗。“这是什么诡计，还是你给予我宽恕？”

 

“我没有宽恕你，”比尔博飞快地回答，好掩饰自己身体的颤抖。

 

“是的，你没有。”

 

比尔博想要看一看索林的脸，但矮人太高大又凑得太近，他的脸掩藏在阴影中：他无法看透对方的表情，而这加深了他的恐惧。

 

然后索林又凑近了些。比尔博感到矮人穿着的皮草和丝绒蹭到自己的脸和前胸，而火把的光芒在挡住自己的索林身后显得愈发昏暗。哈比人小声发出一记惊叫，但在索林的手摸到他大腿时忘记了呼吸。

 

这是个如此荒唐透顶的想法，以至于在它真实发生时他都没有立刻意识到。他可以清楚记起之前索林每一次有意碰触他的情形，而他确定对方从未像现在这样把手放在他大腿上。这不可能是真的。事实上，这如此匪夷所思和出乎意料，比尔博的脑子花了点时间才对上号，而且即使那样，他都无法做出恰当的反应。就好像是他的思维和身体脱了节，而他的身体则处在某个未知之地。

 

当索林的手指轻轻擦过他的裤子，一路缓缓描摹直到比尔博的腰际，哈比人呆立当场。他的头脑在飞速地运转，而他的心跳差点跟不上那速度。他的嘴开开合合数次，却什么声音都发不出。

 

矮人的碰触相当犹疑，仿佛他并不确切知晓目标在何处，而他的手指在比尔博的裤缝徘徊，似乎直到永恒。

 

最终，比尔博听见自己裤子背带一侧被打开发出轻轻的咔嗒声，感到自己的裤子正微微从腰上下滑。

 

“你……”他喃喃低语，试图想出正确的问题。

 

 _你在做什么_ 完全不对，因为索林在干什么显而易见：他在脱自己的裤子。而且他做得非常好，考虑到他没有在看他，而只是用右手摸索着方位。比尔博感到矮人的手正谨慎缓慢地移到另一侧背带，然后他涌起冲动要捏一把自己，从这怪异的幻境中醒来。但很快随着索林轻轻一推和比尔博半心半意试图往上拉的尝试，他的裤子落到脚踝。

 

白色的火焰在比尔博腹里燃起，他的身体似乎即将被一扫而空，仿佛风中的尘埃。直到他感到有手指落在他光裸的皮肤上，比尔博才再次回过神，明白这是 _真的_ 。真实得就如紧贴他的索林身上的味道——温暖的气息，带着皮革、烟火、雪松和雨水的味道。 _雨水_ 。他能在索林的衣服上闻到它，还有几乎碰到他脑袋的长发上，因为矮人不得不稍稍弯腰才能用手碰到哈比人的皮肤。

 

比尔博深吸了口气，梦想着他在这座巨大的牢狱中无法亲眼见到或品尝到的秋雨，而突然索林的手指滑到他左腿内侧画着圈。他的呼吸被抽走，双手像溺水者一般紧握住索林的毛皮大衣。索林的指尖移动着，从比尔博的大腿上移，留下轻柔的灼烧感——因为寒冬和艰苦劳作而变得粗糙的皮肤——然后滑进他晃荡着的衬衫下摆，放在他的肚子上。

 

比尔博因这接触微微弓起身，索林大拇指在他饭后稍稍鼓起的圆润腹部拖曳所带来的令人惊惧的亲密让他兴奋不已。那大拇指移到哈比人肚脐边缘，然后按下去，大拇指在平日隐藏起来的柔软皮肉上轻轻用力——怪异的是比尔博的头脑开始猜测假如索林的嘴唇在那里、他的舌头探进那小小的肚脐眼会是什么感觉。比尔博耳中传来某种声音，某种他都未曾意识到是发自他口中的叹息，而他听见矮人的呼吸变得急促。

 

其余几根手指也跟随大拇指，而索林的手托着他的肚子，一只温暖得不可思议的手掌在衬衫底下抚摸他，然后朝下、朝下再次滑到他的大腿，在他突起的髋骨外柔嫩的皮肤上流连，随后沿着腹部纤细鬈曲的毛发到达鼠蹊。那些手指停住了，只是蹭着那里敏感的皮肤。索林现在纹丝不动。他没有移开手，而另一只则靠在墙上，离比尔博的脑袋不远，但他看起来迟疑不决紧张万分。

 

比尔博深吸了口气，并且意识到自己半勃了。无疑索林也知道了。哈比人的脸颊变得滚烫赤红，然后他开始去够自己的裤子，试图从脚踝那儿把它拉上来。

 

但他的动作将索林推过边界，他的手盖到比尔博胯下，从后者喉咙里逼出一记低沉的呻吟，那是任何行为端正的哈比人都不该发出的声音。索林手上的暖意令人愉快到近乎窒息，而他手指挑逗爱抚的方式透露着温柔，很快便哄骗比尔博的分身完全硬起来，令哈比人腰部的压力更加尖锐。

 

比尔博没有忘记他的裤子，他还可以去拉起来，终结 _这事_ 。但他发现自己完全无法移动。他平贴在墙上，索林罩住他，任何移动都会让哈比人撞上国王的四肢。比尔博无法确定自己能否承受比目前更紧密的接触，而且他也不敢与索林作对，让自己卷入争斗，去触碰……仅仅这个念头便让一股流动的火焰传遍他颤抖着的小小身体。

 

在索林第一次套弄时他发出了一记声音，而那声音根本不是他有意为之——它充满不顾一切的绝望，而索林视之为鼓励。矮人的拇指轻轻停在比尔博阴茎顶端，迫使哈比人闭起双眼。拇指移动起来，起先轻如羽毛，随后在肿胀湿润的皮肉上画着小圈，直到比尔博挪动臀部，推挤着矮人的手：索林用力抓住他阴茎以及接踵而至的快速套弄作为给他的奖赏。

 

现在比尔博庆幸有墙了，因为要不是被困在墙壁与索林本人之间，他肯定会滑到地上。他头晕目眩，再也无法抑制住从嘴里逸出的小声响。它们并不太响，但却是这冷清的大殿里唯一的声音，伴随着他们身体刮擦墙壁的声音以及衣物的沙沙作响。

 

索林很沉默，沉默到要不是有他的手和萦绕四周的雨水味，比尔博或许会以为他在数里之外。 _你在做什么？_ 现在这问题似乎比之前显得更微不足道。因为比尔博对索林·橡木盾对自己的所作所为毫无头绪：有快感，大量的快感，可他的头脑却依旧在找寻一个理由，却找不到任何。一部分的他怀疑索林是在试图摧毁他，以某种相当扭曲的方式，但他脑内这个声音越来越微弱，直到在充满他身体与灵魂的纯粹兴奋中消失得无影无踪。

 

他无法思考更多——离他上次这般被人抚摸已过去太久，而且没有任何经验可以与索林正给予的原始快感相提并论——索林无与伦比，向来如此。而他正在做的事情， _哦老天啊，_ 是十分不像哈比人的坚韧与不顾一切。过去也有其他人的手爱抚他，但从不是以这种令人热血沸腾的方式，被困在墙角，裤子落到脚踝，一切都无法抑止。

 

这是矮人的普遍方式，还是只保留给囚犯们？

 

索林的手刚刚找到某种美妙的急促节奏，他粗壮的手指圈住发烫的肉柱，而比尔博感到自己的快感正快速地升腾到表面。他把脸埋在索林的外套里，在高潮时捂住从喉咙里逸出的轻声叫喊。他的臀部微微弓起，感到湿热的精液沿着大腿淌下。想到这也沾到索林的手上，让他有些晕眩。

 

可他没有机会担心这事，或者该对索林说什么：一等比尔博耗尽自己，山下国王便立刻退开身。哈比人失去支撑，瘫倒在地。他几乎没感觉到自己光着的屁股下面冰凉的石头，依旧太过困惑也太过疲累，无法好好思考。

 

他只是坐在那儿，膝盖轻轻打颤，双眼失焦。待他能够再次看清时，他发现索林·橡木盾早已消失。

 

他们没有交换任何一个词或一个柔情的举动。索林只是把半裸的他留在那儿，大腿的皮肤有点黏糊糊的，而他的阴茎现在变成软软的粉色。比尔博怒视这它，然后用手拍打着自己的头。

 

“笨蛋，笨蛋，笨蛋哈比人，”他紧闭双眼，喃喃自语。

 

那持续了不过几分钟，他知道，但却感觉像过了一年。

 

他可能会认为这是个幻觉，假如他不是赤裸着，而且指间还残留着雨水的味道，这几根手指曾一直抓着索林的衣服直到他们 _性交_ 结束。 _性交_ 这个词在比尔博看来很正确，而且这是他唯一用起来不会被自己的恐惧与欲望窒息而死的词语。

 

哦，并不是说比尔博从未幻想过索林的手在他身上。他想过，不止一次。之前他很快便发现矮人吸引人的样貌，和迷人的性情——也让人恼火。一开始，他曾以为这是他 _去冒险_ 的愚蠢想法的一部分：索林包括在其中，还有座狼、黑暗的地方以及蜘蛛。

 

他曾一直试图将他对矮人们的承诺还有对索林这任性固执的领袖与流亡王子的欣赏，与对他强壮的身躯和穿透人心的视线的肖想区分开来。但他纵容自己幻想那双历经艰辛的双手，还有那双眼睛……他有些不愿意这么做，因为对于一名王位继承人同时也是一名伟大的战士这么做很危险，而且大概也很不公平。但他安慰自己这些幻想是 _如此_ 荒唐可笑，以至于他无需担心这些白日梦实现的可能性。

 

这就像是在想象烧掉罗贝莉亚的花园——这是在他脑内的某个令人愉快的小剧场，但他绝对不会真的试图去烧毁它，无论罗贝莉亚会如何专横聒噪。

 

好啦，现在花园被烧成灰烬，而比尔博不得不处理它。

 

一等他能站起身，便蹒跚着走到水桶旁，把自己擦干净，努力不去想索林曾如何触碰他哪里。完事时他的皮肤被擦得有些起皮，但比尔博不在乎。他重新穿上衣服，换掉所有原来的，检查好裤子上可能泄密的斑点，随后把它们放到一边留待清洗。

 

然后他回到给甘道夫的信上。这次他完全知道自己该写什么。

 

 

_亲爱的甘道夫，我需要你回依鲁博来。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有读者问这算不算比尔博在占精神状态不正常的索林便宜……（看来我学的“占便宜”这个词语的定义很不一样），作者回答说在这章我们只是看到比尔博（混乱）的视角，后面几章会有索林的视角，而他的动机可能就会更清楚。比尔博极其惊讶，然后又因为各种感受而不知所措——重点是，这“性交”究竟是索林的一时疯狂之举还是清醒的迹象？
> 
> 接着作者在回答其他读者赞赏时提到，她读过许多描写索林与比尔博交往过程的文章，两人在肉体和情感层面从疏离到亲密的过程。但她有意在自己写文时另辟蹊径，先快速涉及肉体接触，同时让主角们的情感还远远尚未厘清。现在的情况确实不太好，比尔博和索林对他俩突然产生的亲密紧张不安。你可以说这也算是进展，但同时也引发新的问题：过去，在索林的癔病里比尔博定位很清晰（必须受罚的叛徒和小偷），但现在他成了一个性对象。一个索林刚刚给予快感的对象……不知道这快感的本意究竟是惩罚还是快感。
> 
> 作者确证索林一点儿也不愿让哈比人离开。他尽可以自欺说比尔博和其他挡道的飞贼必须受审，而且作为国王他有责任惩戒罪犯，但这其中有大量纯粹的占有欲——索林在与比尔博对话时使用很多所有格形容词和代词（my或者mine），总是要强调什么是他的。
> 
> 然后有读者调侃说假如被关起来就可以被索林这样那样，那她也愿意受罚，只是别把她的手砍掉。作者保证在这故事里会尽力保全每个人的手，因为毕竟这故事的第一次肉是个手活，假如之后再砍手那得有多糟糕啊。
> 
> 还有读者评论，索林穿着丧服完全不讲排场地被加冕真的很符合当时的情境。她想知道索林没有把山之心拿出来炫耀的真正动机是什么。作者表示对索林加冕礼的描写表现了索林决定用某种谦卑肃穆的方式来圆梦。这显然是出于对死者的尊敬，但同时展现出索林自负那面出现的裂缝。在后面几章会看到更多索林与山之心的互动。
> 
> 然后作者讲到索林对所有权的强调是他最本能的反应。在作者的脑内，索林与他人的关系都以某种结合羁绊（bond）为特征。他与旁人通过血统、通过并肩作战、通过责任形成某种关系（“我会选择这里每一个矮人 I would take each and every one of these dwarves），但他不知道把比尔博放在何种位置。哈比人不是他的家人也不是臣民，他甚至都不是矮人……而他本来即将承认的友谊现在也没可能了。因为索林只能用他唯一知道的方式看待比尔博的存在——所有权。
> 
> 作者还承认自己很享受描写索林，描写比尔博很有趣，而且让作者很容易写到较深的层面，但写索林非常具有挑战性。她脑内的索林从来没学过“让我们开诚布公地谈谈”这一课，而且他几乎没想过自己的行为从另外一个角度看会怎样。他太过专注于自己的责任和自身形象，几乎没停下来质疑过自己的行为。因此，作者在用比尔博视角叙述时，她避免去探究索林的内心（因为这角色不允许旁人这么做），而当她转到索林视角时，她会让索林忙于隐藏自己真正的动机，哪怕都不让他自己去好好思考两人之间发生了什么。
> 
> 最后有读者（后来变成了作者的beta 2333）与作者讨论这章到底算不算不情愿的性爱(non-con)。作者表示强抠字眼的话，比尔博没有确切反对过。读者反驳说当时气氛可能十分紧张讶异，让比尔博不敢抱怨，唯恐矮人发作。不过作者要澄清，比尔博很惊讶也非常尴尬，但他是自愿接受索林的抚摸与随之而来的愉悦。而索林尽管在大部分情节里都很粗暴，在这里却相当温柔，并且比起自己的快乐更关注给予哈比人。她在写这章时，特别注意了比尔博和索林的每一步动作，好给读者们各种小暗示来发现比尔博在过程中的任何时刻都可以拒绝国王，还有两人是如何磕磕绊绊地互动，更恐惧各自的欲望而不是来自对方的虐待。当然，比尔博始终是囚犯，而索林在这幕结束时的飞速离去都是令人心酸的地方。这不算是强迫的性爱，但也不意味着这就是好的、能给予人安慰的、健康的性爱。


	12. 保护过度

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德瓦林关心索林，波佛担心比尔博，而索林大惑不解。

人们以为一名战士总是为流血和荣耀的渴求而驱使。德瓦林相当热衷于荣誉和责任，但令他抓起斧子的往往是保护他关心之人的意愿。

 

正如巴林所述：

 

“我的弟弟并非杀气腾腾，只是 _爱保护人_ 。”

 

现在，德瓦林对他的国王抱着强烈的保护欲。这表现为种类丰富多样的阴沉面容和威胁目光，这矮人将它们平均送给自己的族人，更多的则是给予人类和精灵们。他非常明白自己无法负起索林头上王冠的重量，也无法抚平他失去两个外甥的痛楚，但他希望至少可以让任何人在山下国王和他忠实的同伴面前行事明智。

 

事实上，索林最近脾气古怪。他之前几乎因战伤而死，而当国王则显得比任何人想象的都更困难。那不仅是关于制订规则、施展外交和让一整个王国恢复昔日繁华，也包括他们为赢回家园所付出的高昂代价。战死者是他们在未来多年的负担，而他们的亡灵似乎纠缠着所有人。

 

德瓦林从未对索林于奇力菲力之死态度有过恶意揣测。他内心信赖他的国王，不同意巴林对索林过分超然的看法。一位矮人有权凭自己意愿把情绪藏起来：德瓦林的这种想法得到了鼓励，当他哥哥承认索林的哀痛只是掩藏在外壳底下，但那不近人情的冷淡已消失不见。

 

尽管如此，德瓦林还是注意到索林举止有些不同寻常。

 

他的伤病正在显著恢复，他参与越来越多需要他出席的活动。丹恩将会返回铁丘陵，也就是一旦进行对飞贼的审判之后。他们需要丹恩来主持——索林不能同时既当原告又当法官，而又没有别人比丹恩地位更为尊贵来担当此任。这也是一个机会，可以对外展示这对堂兄弟会如何为了家族荣誉和依鲁博王权合作无间。

 

但德瓦林一点也不喜欢那些四处流传关于索林和飞贼的谣言。

 

从战斗结束后，飞贼的名气便日益增长，矮人、人类和精灵都等候对他的审判。山之心这名字足以勾起人们的好奇心，尽管那宝石依然存于索林房内，甚至都未出现于加冕日。可即便闲言碎语越来越多，国王却没有定下审判日期。德瓦林有种讨厌的感觉，即索林并不急于面对审判，可又想不出什么好理由来继续推迟这件让各方都不甚愉快的事情。

 

“我们该考虑把飞贼安置到别处，”那天早上德瓦林对国王说道。

 

索林似乎心不在焉，不过他们已经开始巡视西翼，矮人们正在那里建造一批供平民矿工和工匠居住的新屋舍：国王想查看一下工程进度，与铁丘陵来的工程师们谈谈。

 

“我已经考虑过了，德瓦林，”过了一会儿，索林答道。

 

“那就下令，我会去做的。”

 

“我说我考虑过了，意思是我已经下过令了，”索林生硬地澄清。“半身人将被尽快转移。”

 

德瓦林皱起眉。 _尽快什么？_ 这不算大事，可索林没想过要告诉他针对飞贼的决定让他有点儿吃惊。在那件事上德瓦林可是完完全全站在国王这边：鉴于远征队的其他矮人似乎不怎么记恨飞贼的背叛，德瓦林至少还感激索林在这件事上对他的信任。

 

“做得好，”他耸肩道，“那么我猜你也决定好审判日期了。”

 

“我没有，”索林承认，让德瓦林有些恼火。

 

“可丹恩必须赶在冬天到来前回到铁丘陵……”

 

“他一定可以多匀出点时间，”国王有些粗暴地打断他。“我会去说服丹恩。你明白我们谁都不能加入陪审团：我们都是目击到飞贼所作所为的证人，而我不想在审判前谈论此事。你想谈谈飞贼的话，得等到那时候。“

 

“我没打算用半身人的事烦你，”德瓦林反驳道，“我只是担心我们还要带着他这个包袱多久。”

 

“我有比他更重要更紧迫的事务需要关心，”索林冷冷地接话。

 

“是，你的确有，可……”

 

“我不想再听见关于半身人的任何一个字。”

 

这是个命令，索林作为山下国王发出的命令。德瓦林从命了，但他不明白为何索林看上去如此不乐意与他谈谈——他确信自己没做任何触怒国王的事。他挠着自己刻有刺青的脑袋，跟随索林沿着大走廊走向屋舍，而他利用走路的机会好好观察他的国王。

 

他依然带着几分病容，可还有某种新的紧张。德瓦林费了些功夫才看出来，但索林那天的镇静很不自然，仿佛他在克制自己。

 

_克制自己做什么？_

 

这时波佛向他们走来，而德瓦林把注意力从国王身上移开，朝另一个矮人打招呼。

 

*****

 

“陛下，德瓦林，日安，”波佛流利地向他俩打招呼。

 

索林不太确定波佛称他 _陛下_ 是不是在嘲讽，不过他不介意——波佛在依鲁博工作极其出色，比起言辞国王更看重他的人品和心灵。

 

“日安，”他答道，随后他问：“你在找我吗，波佛？我本以为你今天会去大门那儿干活。”

 

“那个嘛，我很快就会过去的，”波佛保证。

 

“那么你为何来此？”

 

索林感到德瓦林的目光盯着他。他明白自己在多管闲事，波佛有权去任何想去的地方，但他认为波佛乐意的是去看望比尔博。

 

没有理由去猜测波佛在这天早上去过宝藏大厅，因为西侧宿舍并不在这条路上。然而，索林不可能认错波佛眼中的喜悦：这是他的矮人们在与半身人见面后常带着的平和表情。飞贼似乎相当擅长取悦他们——念及于此，索林咬紧了牙关。

 

“我有些信件要送，”波佛谨慎地解释道。

 

他似乎感觉到了某些来自国王的敌意，而索林没法责怪他，真的。他的确怀有 _非常_ 大的敌意，就在此刻。他清楚记得半身人企图写信给灰袍巫师甘道夫：他大概写完了那封该死的信，交给波佛送出去。

 

显然索林无法问波佛他送的是谁的信。好吧，事实上，作为山下国王他 _可以_ ，但他不会用这种问题来自贬身价。

 

而德瓦林看起来已经太过生疑，想再次满足自己的好奇心。

 

“很好，”索林简短地答道，而且他几乎已经决定要放过波佛以及随之而来关于半身人的想法，这时另一个矮人又开口了。

 

“我能说几句话吗，陛下？”他问，但并未真的等着回答。“我觉得比尔博·巴金斯可以住到一个更舒适的地方。”

 

德瓦林哼了哼，而索林感到自己的火气微微上升。

 

“我看不出还有别的地方可以更舒适：他没有忍饥挨饿受冻，或者 _孤苦伶仃_ ，”他回道，感觉自己吐出最后几个字时语调略略不稳。

 

“陛下您又怎么知道呢？”

 

波佛的问句重击到了索林，他颇费了些力气来掩饰。有一度他恐惧飞贼已经将他俩前夜的相会告诉了波佛，但很快意识到那矮人只不过是无礼地暗示他一点也不关心半身人。

 

“你该管好自己的舌头，”德瓦林严厉地建议波佛。

 

“比尔博是我的朋友，也是你们的，”波佛平静地反驳，一根手指拨弄着自己长长的小胡子。

 

“他抱怨过自己住宿条件？”索林问道，强迫自己冷淡漠然。

 

“不，他没有，”波佛承认，“因为他太过彬彬有礼，不会这么做。说实话，他从未说过针对你或者你的所作所为的坏话，索林。我想他不愿让任何人难堪，而且他对待我们要比我们应得的和蔼得多。”

 

“够了！”德瓦林大嚷道，他对波佛的态度大吃一惊。

 

甚至连索林都对他的言语有点惊讶。那不是一位国王可以容忍他的某位臣民说的话，但他不仅仅将波佛视作臣民。而且，他偷偷地感到宽慰，自己依然可以依仗半身人的谨慎周到，而这，除了令人困惑外，还让他颇为愉快。

 

“你坦率地说出了自己的想法，”索林道，他乐意饶恕矮人的态度。“我对你没有其他要求，尽管你和我在这件事上想法大相径庭。不过我有意给哈比人提供别的住处。已经有人在处理此事了。”

 

波佛对这番话显得有些迷茫，而德瓦林则极度不满。但前者还是弯腰致敬，低声告辞，而后者或多或少将怒火埋在心里。

 

然后索林和德瓦林继续前行，但国王却无法停止思考着波佛的话。

 

半身人为何没有谈起昨晚？或许他以为自己的话不会传到国王那儿。他害怕吗？也许他对发生的事情感到太过羞耻，无法说出来。

 

索林明白自己的行为令飞贼惊讶。他自己都很吃惊——他本以为会更好地自控。他昨晚的行为令人不齿。半身人是个囚犯，是被关在依鲁博的 _他的_ 囚犯，是要以矮人律法处置的 _他的_ 囚犯。可是他并不是 _他的_ ——他都做了什么？他感到受伤——他的骄傲，当然是他的骄傲在胸口发疼，想到他自己，一名国王，无法控制自己的意愿。

 

那晚从大殿回来后他把自己关进卧室，几乎没有睡觉。只有从暗格拿出来捧在手里的山之心让充斥着他头脑内的图像褪色。他在拂晓前得到了几小时的睡眠，可即便天亮后他的勃起还是硬得发疼，逼迫他去冲了个冷水澡。因为半身人而去自渎的念头比给予半身人欢愉更为可怕。

 

这件事不可能带来任何益处。他必须努力克服这个弱点。

 

索林拼尽全力来抵御自己与半身人之间发生的事情所带来的惊惧，但昨晚的回忆用最狡猾的方式不停地毒害着他的思绪。

 

当工程师们与他说话时，他又走神了。他想知道半身人有多少经验——他对自己的爱抚非常敏感，但索林怀疑比尔博本人并没有多少信心和实践机会。不过，当时的情境出乎意料令人困惑，而索林也从来不擅于猜谜。

 

半身人并非完全单纯无经验，但无疑有界线尚需跨越，有抵御尚需克服，还有些许羞怯有待泛起于飞贼柔嫩的双颊……索林惊跳了一下，让工程师们和德瓦林有些担心。他不得不提出些关于工程状况的轻松问题，而且他相当确信其他矮人们正交换着对他举止困惑的眼神。

 

他最终成功推开了那些毒害他的念头，决定像个天生的国王那般度过这天余下的时间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章后原作者与读者评论互动编译如下：
> 
> 有读者问国王陛下是否有意将比尔博转移到他自己的寝宫或者附近地方，这样便能确保他不会再逃跑（当然“仅仅”是因为这个理由）？作者表示陛下的确有个计划。差不多算个计划。考虑到索林对计划的概念嘛（13个矮人对付一头可能也许大概死掉的龙），她相信我们的小哈比人会乐于睡在没有滑来滑去叮当作响的金币的地方。
> 
> 然后有读者说没人搞明白索林和比尔博之间什么情况……也包括索林和比尔博自己。看来索林毫无准备去应付这些他可能从没经历过的欲求，现在却抑制不住了。他对自己的行为感到羞耻，但并不是因为“我对比尔博干了那么可怕的事”，而更像是“我让自己颜面尽失”。他并不真的担心比尔博的感受（除了推测对方之前的性经验），然后他还性奋了……
> 
> 作者承认索林大概是对整件事情最没有认识的家伙。至少比尔博对自己的感受还比较诚实，而索林却还在和自己捉迷藏。在作者的脑内，龙病会让人对其他事情视而不见，只在意所有者和所有权。因此，尽管索林在整个性交过程中很温柔，但他的思想没有聚焦在比尔博本身——索林思考的是哈比人之于他的关系，几乎从来没有将其看做一个有自己欲望的个体。他担心比尔博对他的接近的反应和恐惧，因为这可能会揭露国王对囚犯难堪的欲望。他对比尔博给予他的忠诚和谨慎感到高兴，他明白与哈比人卷入肉体关系的危险，但只是对他这方面——他没有怀疑过这可能会如何影响比尔博，而只是考虑这将如何危害他的名誉和自制力。比起早先章节里他被比尔博陪伴时的坦诚，这章里索林即便在自我思考时都十分封闭，他用“阴险的”“有毒的”“弱点”来形容自己的欲望。如果索林对小哈比人有不那么自私的感觉，那么它还深埋着而且索林正试图无视它。


	13. 波佛的行为

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索林在找替罪羊。

都怪波佛的行为。

 

索林本来可以集中注意力在他自己的职责上的，如果那矮人没有老是出现在每个角落。一次是他在病房探望毕佛，还有一次是在大门那儿——这一回对方完全是在他应该出现的地方，却一点也没让索林感到安慰；然后是在饭厅，以及山里第三层的某条无名走廊上。德瓦林似乎并不介意，真的，或许是因为波佛没有试图再加重他们的意见分歧。事实上，波佛什么都没说，除了日常问候，还有关于他的洗衣房工程进度的交流。

 

然而，仅仅是看见这个玩具匠就让索林心神不宁。

 

并不是因为那天早上他受到的指责让他良心不安。而是想到波佛在宝藏大厅度过的那些时光让他感到恼火。他已经知道好一段时间在波佛与飞贼之间的同情支持，就是在迷雾山脉的那一晚，当时半身人打算离开远征队，而波佛则在守夜。

 

显然，这没什么关系。 _随半身人保留他的朋友们。_

 

但波佛的出现只会提醒着他飞贼正被囚禁在大殿里。结果索林避免想起半身人的努力付诸东流。吃完晚餐后，国王把自己关进住所，甚至都没像平日那样留下来与巴林谈话。

 

长笛与欢笑声消逝于他卧室紧闭的房门后。他在屋里四处大大地踱步，仿佛一只困兽般，用矮人语低声咒骂着。

 

他求助于山之心：迎着烛光他举起它，迷失在宝石千变万化的深邃光芒中。他不知道自己花了多久时间只是单纯欣赏着山之心的美丽，但当他别过头时，血液在他血管中隆隆轰鸣，他匆匆忙忙将宝石塞回暗格里。

 

随后索林冲出房间。

 

宝藏大厅门口的守卫们对山下国王的出现不为所动。他们本就是因为忠诚和谨慎而被选中来此，索林只是挥挥手便将他们遣走。他们没有抗议他的命令——他们都是曾效忠索恩与索尔的家族后裔，只是在斯茂戈到来后才加入铁丘陵的矮人：他们从小便被教育去服从合法的国王，不会揭露他的行为。

 

尽管有部分宝藏已经被分给了精灵与矮人们，可宝藏的广漠浩淼几乎完全不受影响：一座座金山和满布山间的各色宝石欢迎着山下国王。看到这些珍宝，一股深沉的战栗划过他全身，这些珍宝都是 _他的_ ，任他观赏、任他触摸、甚至任他挥霍。索林闭上双眼，尽情享受着占有欲带来的强大感觉——这不仅仅是因为黄金可以让他拥有任何东西，而是它具有和他的眼睛和双手之于他的重要性：它是他的一部分，是他地位与王权的象征——他被驱使去夺回它，好让自己再次感觉完整。阿肯宝石是孤山的心脏，而在国王与大山、统治者和他的王国之间没有差别；所以山之心正是索林的心脏，他就像不愿失去手或眼那样不能与它分离。而宝藏，哦，宝藏就是在他血管里欢歌的血液。

 

索林轻声感叹着，用情人般温柔的目光凝视宝藏，然后好几次停下来去查看一块精美的宝石或者一把粉钻。

 

以后他可能会告诉自己这都怪波佛还有飞贼的行为——他本会心满意足地在宝藏中穿行，要不是半身人出现在一堆金子后面。

 

显然，半身人听见了他在大殿中行走的脚步声。他过去总是抱怨矮人很吵闹，而索林不得不承认飞贼是在他周围走路时最安静的生物之一。这对一名飞贼来说当然是相当有用的技能，但索林不喜欢半身人毫无预警地碰上他。这，在国王看来，是飞贼第二处计算失误。第一处是他没有沉睡，而这是连续第二晚他没有去睡觉了。

 

第三，是半身人张开了他那张该死的小嘴。

 

“我不想讨论发生的事，如果你能尊重我的意愿我会感激不尽，非常感谢，”他脸上带着最有礼貌的表情开口道。

 

飞贼似乎总是那么担心礼仪。他彬彬有礼举止圆滑，但索林更明白那不过是张面具：比起他们第一次见面时他的矫饰给索林留下的印象，飞贼证明自己要危险得多。

 

杂货店老板——他是个笨蛋，如此轻易地被蜜色卷发和软软的肚腩蒙骗。

 

即使是现在，他都能辨认出半身人目光中的坚定。他姿势犹豫不决，以毫无必要的力气紧抓着裤子背带，但他灰蓝色的眼睛闪着磐石般的光芒。比尔博·巴金斯不是战士，也几乎没有经受过任何苦难，可他拥有某种独有的坚毅不屈，足以磨平比他自己更为高贵温和的心灵。

 

而那正是激怒索林的原因。

 

飞贼不愿谈话，是么？那么，索林突然就想说话了。

 

“我们需要谈谈，”他咬紧下颚傲慢地低声说道。

 

“我们不需要，”半身人执拗地反对。

 

“我一定要解释一下，”矮人再次尝试，逼迫自己回想起一整天那些思绪一遍又一遍地在同一个角落盘旋。

 

“解释什么？解释你想要……”比尔博停了下来，而他的失语出乎意料，令索林再次抬起头。“好吧，你从 _那事_ 上想得到什么？”飞贼非常生硬地问道。

 

“愉悦。 _你的_ 愉悦。”

 

_蠢话。_

 

比尔博大概也这么想，因为矮人看见他在摇头。

 

“我明白这颇为令人尴尬，”飞贼避开索林的瞪视继续道，“但我想谈谈像 _那样_ 的事情很重要，像两个成年……呃，像一个成年矮人和一个成年哈比人应该做的。我们可以认为那是——我是说，假如你恰好也思考的话——一个 _小差错_ (slip)。我俩当时都脑子不太清醒，又相当激动，还有我个人没有不高兴，我想我可以说那很愉快，但我们别忽略重点。也就是说，我们不该真的谈谈，而是谈谈别去讨论这事。” （That is to say that we should not really talk about it, but talk about not talking about it.）

 

半身人与自己的措辞纠缠不休。索林觉得他仔细地准备过这番话，而且他在力所能及的范围内尽快说出这些，大概是因为他担心自己被打断。

 

“就我个人而言，我向你担保我极其愿意尽快平静地往前看，忘掉那……那件 _事_ ，”比尔博继续道，但他终于看到了索林的表情。不论他从国王的脸色中看出了什么，都让他颤抖。“我猜你完全没意图称之为友谊，”他胡乱说道，“但我们可以视其为休战协定，你知道。”

 

半身人嗓子几乎哑了，但索林毫无反应也没有动作。不过飞贼大概从他的脸或者肢体上看出了什么，因为现在他看起来相当担忧，好像面对一只准备发动攻击的野兽。

 

有一度索林以为半身人会逃跑。他几乎希望如此。

 

“不过假如你想保持一贯的冷酷形象，然后偶尔大发雷霆，再加上对哈比人的无能的各种指责和不太隐晦的影射，我也完全没问题啦。说起来这真的，真的还挺令人高兴的，”半身人胡言乱语道。

 

到这个时候他甚至都搞不清楚自己在说什么，而索林反正也没在听。飞贼试图挤出微笑，但他的嘴唇因为紧张而抽搐。

 

索林飞快地行动，脑内毫无任何正常的想法。他看见半身人惊讶地瞪大眼睛，然后他的双手碰到了对方的腰。他合拢手指抓住飞贼，把他从地上举起来。他感到那小小的身体僵住了，然后爆发出力气，试图溜出他的手掌。

 

那就像是企图抓住一条鱼——只不过比尔博的身体要温暖得多。

 

他没有走多远。他移动几步，抓着不停扭动的半身人，然后把他放下，让他坐在一个大木箱上。飞贼惊讶万分，以至于索林不得不双手扶着他的肩膀好让他坐直。比尔博脸色苍白，表情惊恐。他张开嘴，但这次国王阻止了他。

 

“如何？”他几乎屏息问道。

 

“我不明白你在说什么，”飞贼答道，但他瞳孔扩张，变得又黑又大，吞没了那珍贵的灰蓝色虹膜。

 

索林不再扶着他，只是观察着这个坐在他面前的小东西，大大的毛毛脚悬空在箱子边缘。他静静地等待着，试图在脑海里给带着温和外表的飞贼逐渐明白的那件事命名。矮人是如此不由自主地注视着比尔博浅色的睫毛快速翕动，以至于他差点错过了半身人轻声的回答。

 

“好。”

 

“那么不许说话，”索林的声音如无底洞般深邃。半身人眨巴着眼睛。

 

“我说我们不该聊聊不是这个意思……”他尝试说话，可他的话语泄露出某种强烈的情绪。索林并不惊讶，因为他也被同样的渴求主宰，他很高兴可以从飞贼的语气中辨认出这个。

 

他看见比尔博的嘴唇又分开了，但这次他右手移到飞贼的脸颊，大拇指放到他的嘴上，微微用力堵住了它。比尔博的眼睛瞪得更大，索林回想起自己之前怎样用这根手指抚摸半身人的阴 茎顶端。他感受着指头下小小的温暖嘴唇，和飞贼湿热的呼吸。当那嘴唇微启时他几乎吃了一惊。

 

半身人脸色微红，但视线却没有离开国王。

 

索林舔了舔他自己的嘴唇，而飞贼—— _下意识地？_ ——将他的唇又分开了些。索林的拇指慢慢地滑进下唇的内侧，刚好擦过哈比人的牙齿。而这时比尔博闭上嘴，含住了在他唇齿间的指尖。索林吸了口气，但他看清了半身人是如何闭上双眼，而他的脸颊又是如何像火苗一样窜红。

 

他慢慢地移开拇指，心满意足地看到比尔博的唇变成一个美妙的O型。他的拇指在飞贼的下巴上留下一个湿漉漉的小点，随后索林把手移到半身人的肩膀去拉开背带。

 

半身人一如既往地衣着朴素简单，白衬衣和背带裤；大毛毛脚不穿靴子，身上也不佩戴珠宝。有那么一会儿，国王沉浸在冰冷的金银和珍奇的宝石映衬着比尔博干净白皙皮肤的想象中。

 

他咬紧牙，迅速把飞贼仰面推倒在箱子盖上。比尔博微微弓起身，一缕温暖的气息从唇间逸出。在火把的照耀下，他的头发闪烁着金光，索林不得不移开双眼来抵御抚摸它的冲动。

 

他转而忙于对付半身人的裤子。索林把一侧膝盖搁到箱子上，微微凑到半身人上方，一只手撑住自己的体重，另一只则在飞贼身体上方徘徊。他找到了对方裤子的开口，把小小的纽扣解开。比尔博用手肘把自己撑起来，脑袋微微歪向左肩，目光跟随着他的动作。

 

他不敢从索林手下移开，但国王感觉到攥着自己腹部那股原始的紧绷。他移开膝盖，双手紧握住比尔博的髋部，把他的身体拉到箱子边缘：半身人两腿悬在木箱边，让他可以相当轻松地脱掉对方的裤子。

 

索林没有拖延，不带感情地褪下哈比人的裤子。他把它扔到一边，而这一次他看到了半裸的飞贼。

 

尽管他们在去往依鲁博的路上共度过许多时光，本该有大量机会赤裸相见，但这是第一次比尔博真正在他面前半裸。索林曾一直认为飞贼太过恪守礼仪，在远征队那帮更为厚脸皮的矮人们面前局促不安。前一晚他并未从容不迫去看——只是在离开之前飞快地瞥了眼蜷在地上筋疲力尽的哈比人：他无法承受比那更多的行动。但现在索林蓝色的眼睛停留在比尔博的腿上，矮人惊讶地发现那不像他的双脚——皮肤上几乎没有毛发，隐约有些浅色的毛发长在大腿上。

 

他之前与看门的守卫们打架时留有一些小瘀伤，一只膝盖依旧泛青泛黄。索林温柔地抚过那儿，感到半身人试图挪开。他更加用力抓住对方的胯部，抬头对上哈比人的眼睛。因为臀部被拉到箱子外面，比尔博没法抬起上半身，但他还是抿着嘴睁大眼睛尝试着。

 

索林皱起眉轻轻拉了一下，让比尔博更滑近自己。一声轻柔的呻吟从半身人那儿传来。索林双手重新回到飞贼膝盖上，坚定地分开它们，无视比尔博惊慌的微喘和突如其来的困窘，令他试图用衬衫下摆遮住自己。索林只是对这可笑的行为皱皱眉，但还是放任半身人保有他小小的羞怯，同时自己则专注于品尝对方大腿内侧如天鹅绒般柔软的皮肤。他屈膝让自己蹲在比尔博腿间，把那双腿抬起挂在自己肩上。

 

两手抓着半身人的髋骨，他可以固定住对方，同时他的嘴在光裸的肌肤上蹭来蹭去——那带着独特的柔软和肥皂的香味，还有别的什么，像春天田野般翠绿清新，带着盛开的花朵的些许甜美。他轻咬那皮肤，没有留下齿痕，只是为了听到半身人喉咙发出的小声呻吟。

 

索林轻哼着，满意地发现比尔博的双腿不再紧绷，然后让自己的双手从髋骨挪到赤裸的臀部。国王的手大得足以盖住柔嫩的皮肉，揉捏它们，让飞贼带着一声惊讶的呜咽弓起身。索林趁此机会朝半身人腿间深入，直到他的鼻子滑进衬衣下摆，而他的气息喷到腹股沟敏感的皮肤上。

 

比尔博的双手几乎立刻无声无息地放开了衬衣。索林看见细细的手指抓紧箱子边缘，指关节因为半身人用力让自己保持静止而泛白。索林用牙齿咬住移开了衬衣，然后观察着小哈比人在火光下因为羞涩而扭动。

 

他有点儿恼火。有一个临界点让害羞不再那么吸引人，而当他希望能够在不用使劲费力便能看到半身人裸露的皮肤便正是那个点。他捏紧手里的臀瓣，随后从对方大腿内侧美妙的皮肤一路长长地舔到腹部。

 

索林满意于飞贼重新恢复的静止状态，然后观察起他来。经过前一晚，他对哈比人的尺寸有了很好的概念， 但现在他能够直面陈于眼前的其他身体部位——那简直毫无瑕疵。比尔博的阴 茎与他的身体比例完美相称，粉嫩光滑，带着某种傲慢在腿间竖起，让索林有意将哈比人整个吞没。

 

那顶端泛着光，微红，索林用嘴唇碰了碰。又一下呻吟，臀部拱起，但他把半身人抬起凑到嘴边，然后舌头滑过柱体。那里的皮肤滚烫丝滑，在他的侍弄下变得越来越硬。

 

索林十分留意从比尔博嘴里发出的声响：无论何时他发现某种方式可以逼出对方另一声呻吟或哀鸣，他就会尝试引出更多同样的声音，从头开始重复所有那些亲吻舔舐吸吮。在他手中飞贼的臀部变得愈发火热不稳，而索林不得不克制自己，继续关注对方的阴 茎，而不是把他翻过身去啃咬那发烫的皮肉。他转而用几根手指抚摸分身顶端，推下包 皮，用舌头挑逗着顶端的小口。然后他的嘴含住半身人的阴 茎，在他的屁股疯狂晃动时尽力稳住他。

 

他听见那小家伙在胡说着什么，但不知所云——相反地，那语调却非常，非常容易解读。 _更多。_ 索林摊开舌头往前挪动，缓缓地吞着阴 茎，从容不迫地一点一点吸吮它。他感受着哈比人张开的手指捏紧自己的后背，还有他大腿皮肤是如何因为愉悦而汗湿。

 

他知道自己的胡子和头发正摩擦着那里敏感的皮肤，而想到半身人苍白的躯体因为这而彻底泛红，让他产生新的恶意用自己的脸去磨蹭轻抚比尔博的胯部。

 

在吮吸飞贼分身顶端的同时，索林把左手从臀瓣移开，然后盲目地摸索着对方衬衣扣子，从最上面那粒开始然后往下；事实上，有几颗扣子并非被温柔地从纽洞中解开，而是被扯下来的——它们带着细小的声音徒劳地落到箱子和地上。

 

但索林没有听见，因为他现在对敞开的衬衣下露出的皮肤更感兴趣。他抬起双眼，嘴里只含着顶端，舌头轻柔地研磨着那里聚集起来的潮湿。比尔博似乎对自己被如此专心致志地观察毫无知觉——他甚至都未试图遮住自己，而索林也想不出他有什么理由应该如此。

 

他的肚子有些圆润，在索林食指下的皮肉带着令人愉悦的丰满和软绵。一条金色的毛发绵延到他耻骨，在火把的光照下几近白色，不过他的皮肤是乳白色的，胸口和肩膀长着雀斑。乳头是漂亮的粉色，很快索林就想知道在吮吸后它们会有多红。

 

他紧紧闭起蓝色的眼睛，赶走脑内那个他依旧可以用手和嘴蹂躏的身体，试图把注意力集中到更紧迫的事情上，像是比尔博正羞涩地抬起臀部，试图寻找某种解脱，他的阴 茎摩擦着矮人的唇间。索林重重地吸吮了一下，让半身人发出一声闷闷的尖叫。

 

他左手在飞贼的胸膛和腹部以复杂的轨迹四处游走，时不时捏捏他的乳头，同时索林吞下阴茎的每一寸每一毫，耳朵里充满了呻吟和求你以及所有他从不知道半身人可以发出的可声音。

 

他感到膝盖底下的金币在移动，金属的沙沙声混合着比尔博的嗓音，越来越深入他的欲望。

 

他舌头加快速度打着圈，因为索林满溢着要看见半身人在他唇间释放的需要，用他的身体和他的愉悦信任他。

 

毕竟，这是索林唯一能够希冀的信任。(It was the only kind of trust Thorin could hope for.)

 

他紧握着飞贼的屁股，抓得如此用力以至于半身人愈发高抬起自己的臀部，很快便在国王的嘴里释放了。索林迅速吞下，等着半身人停止颤抖，当他嘴唇放开那阴 茎时，它变得更软，因为唾液和精液而泛光。在国王曾紧压头部的比尔博大腿上蔓延着一片深红，他的呼吸依然短促不匀。索林用右臂环住哈比人的腰，重新把他挪到箱子上，这次是为了让他待得更舒服。

 

他感到比尔博两腿紧绷，但他放开手，试图别紧盯着半身人的躯体。

 

“我很抱歉，非常，非常抱歉，”小家伙结巴着，几乎支支吾吾。

 

他试着让自己坐起到一个更恰当的位置，但他的身体因为快感而软弱无力，两眼茫然失焦。索林僵在原地，依旧有些弯腰凑在飞贼身上，鼻腔里充斥着肥皂和麝香的气味，喉咙因为刚才的使用而刺痛。

 

“我没想要……你的嘴……我没法……”半身人还在胡言乱语，而索林总算明白他在担心什么。

 

他用手背抹掉了嘴唇和胡子上少许潮湿的精液痕迹。他情不自禁地舔了舔嘴巴内侧，因为残留在那的哈比人的味道而皱眉。

 

索林抬起头。他看见铺盖就在不远处，整齐叠放着毛毯，而小小的蜡烛几乎燃尽。随后他双眼重新回到半身人上，而对方在他目光下稍稍扭动了一下赤裸的身体。暗棕色的卷发贴在哈比人湿漉漉的前额，他的脸在高潮过后显得明艳光鲜。他双眼半闭着，灰蓝色的虹膜在睫毛的遮挡下几不可见。

 

索林明白，假如自己胆敢把对方从箱子上抱起来带到铺盖上，他会以当场去操那个半身人收场。

 

他咬紧牙关，一只手捂住脸，用力地呼吸。 _不。_

 

未等半身人再说一句话、甚至去碰碰他，他便转过了身。然后他尽快离开了大殿，在心里胡乱地诅咒着自己、波佛和飞贼。待他走到自己房里，索林几乎无法在不瘫倒或咆哮的情况下多走一步。

 

他不得不靠着墙壁，前额抵着冰冷的石头，双手已经在笨拙地解着长袍和裤子。他只划拉了几下便在指间到了，并且不得不咬紧双颊内侧来制止自己呻吟。在他早前因为匆忙赶去大殿而忘记打开的暗格里，山之心似乎正用自己的光辉嘲笑他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者说她很喜欢从索林的视角来描写——这让她有好机会可以窥探他的感觉——她认为表现索林与宝藏的关系是个好主意……至少直到比尔博出现夺走矮人的注意力后。而这一次索林这边显得更加温柔，尽管他依然坚持在完事后尽快离开。
> 
> 然后有读者评论说她知道在某种程度上，这一切很不对！作者承认现在的确是在一个灰色地带，很难决定这一切到底有多不对：比尔博依然是阶下囚，状况实际上没有好转，而我们也不知道索林对审判的想法，除了他不急于确定日期之外。他们两人都是盲目地跳进了肉体关系，而身体和心灵之间还有着巨大差异，他们身体允许做的事情与他们心灵不愿做的事情。不过作者喜欢描写冲突，她想要展现索林对比尔博的欲望，和他龙病的迹象，以及比尔博和山之心都在索林瞩目下的情形（他有点痴迷于“好好观摩”比尔博，就像他试图让自己迷失于山之心之中）。
> 
> 有读者指出本章里她最喜欢的一句话是这是索林唯一能够希冀的信任。(It was the only kind of trust Thorin could hope for.作者很高兴有人注意了这句话：这是索林行为的关键，或许是他现在唯一透露出的理由——当然还有其他细节，但这句话是某种声明，它表明了索林感觉被困在了眼下发生的事情里。他没有自欺去以为除了快感外，比尔博现在会信任他其他事情。我们不知道这个让索林有多不快，以及他剥夺自己去希冀的程度，但的确是有一定程度的悔恨。还有龙病：她把这病症交织在索林的行为里，而不是让它一会儿发作一会儿消失。他对比尔博的欲望显然受到龙病的影响。
> 
> 还有读者评论这章是她看过描写“单方面”口活最好的作品之一。她强调“单方面”是因为比尔博甚至都没碰•过•索林。没碰头发，没碰手臂……哪儿都没有。索林索取，比尔博给予。索林控制，比尔博追随。还有索林对待比尔博的方式就像对待一个所有物，像山之心。欣赏它，触摸它，品尝它。他会想去看看它会怎么移动，怎么出声，以及能忍耐多久。
> 
> 作者回复说索林正在与自己的心灵作斗争，试图回避自己的病症和对哈比人的欲望。而这次连比尔博也这样了——试图无视他俩之间发生的事情，因为在他们还没解决其他问题的情况下，这件事处理起来太棘手了。作者说她通常指望比尔博会是这段关系里更理智的那一方，但她也想展现他行为中的某些缺陷——索林的遮遮掩掩不知怎地也在影响他。此外说到口活那段，在箱子盖上做出所有动作的是索林：他起了头，比尔博被迫对此回应，确实没有采取主动。他阶下囚的状态还有他的本性让他处于更被动的位置，但作者认为他或多或少也有意阻止自己主动参与——羞涩、困惑是一部分原因，但还包括“做还是不做”（就像他那个“说还是不说”）。不过他还是答应了。重点是：这两人在这幕里都是赤裸裸的，虽然是以不同的方式。还有她是有意将索林对待山之心和他对待比尔博身体的相似之处突显出来，那包括许多观赏（而且在比尔博用衬衫下摆遮掩时他很生气）、查验和开拓，这程度远远超过对待一具活生生的人体时应有的激情。他带着巨大糟糕的宝藏性怪癖在衡量比尔博。
> 
> 有读者提问索林叫比尔博为“半身人”，就好像他正上着的不是比尔博，而仅仅是一个半身人的身体。她想知道自己是否过度解读。
> 
> 作者证实了她的看法。索林曾在之前某一章里说过他不能信任自己的嘴说出比尔博的名字。比尔博用索林称呼他他并不在意，但他显然更愿意在嘴上和在心里叫他“飞贼”、“半身人”之类的。这是一种控制他自己感情的方法，去提醒自己比尔博做了什么，以及他为何会囚禁在依鲁博，去在对方身体触手可及时能够后退。更具体地说，“半身人”是为了提醒他俩之间的文化差异，而“飞贼”是为了提醒比尔博的背叛。
> 
> 作者还额外提到在电影第二部预告片中索林拦住比尔博去路，并且拔刀出鞘的那幕，索林当时的眼神就差不多是她脑内本文里索林十之八九看向比尔博的眼神。


	14. 游戏与猎物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比尔博了解到关于矮人的新知识。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文标题为The Game，在英语中有游戏也有猎物的意思，这两个意思在本章中均有使用。

_看起来我卷进了一场和索林·橡木盾的私人游戏，可我不知道游戏规则，甚至无法确定自己到底有没有同意加入游戏_ _，_ 比尔博叹着气想着。

 

他一点也不高兴。他不喜欢被留在箱子上。他恼火，他愤怒，而最重要的是他感到羞辱。他明白一等索林的嘴用如此亲密的方式触碰他后，他再也没可能否认自己的愉悦，而且他清楚记得自己曾同意过，但假如他知道自己将会像个旧布娃娃一般被丢弃的话，他很可能会改变主意。

 

这不是——比尔博重复道——关于柔情。他并无这种奢望。他不允许自己去考虑这个。这是关于他的尊严以及索林危害到它的方式。如果他们的关系依然停留在大喊大叫互相指责的阶段，情况会好得多。

 

如若他们无法成为朋友，比尔博不愿变成陛下的消遣玩物。

 

他无法理解索林的行为。在他离开大殿前，比尔博从看到他刺穿人心的蓝眼睛里掠过悲伤的阴影——这令他受伤。这是某种折磨他的回旋复杂的计划吗？索林说自己在寻求给他愉悦是否是谎言？或许，与哈比人截然相反，矮人将某些活动视为惩罚和表态——性绝对不是比尔博认为需要在旅途上与十三个矮人或者和一个巫师讨论的重要话题。

 

而且，比尔博·巴金斯基本很少谈论性。那让他害羞迟疑。他过去有些经验：在被紫藤掩住的门廊下吻过几位可爱的姑娘，还有三四个更可爱的小伙子曾用手和嘴取悦他。还有一次，罗贝莉亚的某位记不起名字的堂妹曾在某场特别兴奋的派对后带他去后院，然后他失去了童贞，甚至都不清楚自己是不是想要那么做。她们曾不止一次试图嫁给他，但他总是拒绝发展长期关系。

 

无论如何，现在这些都不重要。

 

索林·橡木盾绝不是一个可以与之在稻草堆里翻滚的小伙子，他也无意去亲吻或者追求他。看不出这样的迹象。甚至这都不算是交往，看在夏尔的份上！

 

貌似更合理的解释是国王想要测试他。

 

然而即便是比尔博最拘谨的那部分都无法否认这感觉 _很棒_ 的事实。事实上索林看上去对让整个过程感觉很棒抱有浓厚的兴趣。那是从某种矮人意义上的 _棒_ ，有些粗暴，没有甜言蜜语，但在他与国王之间传递的所有细节都让比尔博脑袋轻飘飘的，同时血液感觉也变得粘稠。

 

另一方面，想到只有他被脱光衣服，被把玩——还有其他许多令人面红耳赤的事情——让比尔博怀疑他们这性交的本质。那甚至引诱着他，以某种他不想细究更多的方式，因为那将轻易地导致想要去 _取悦_ 索林·橡木盾的念头，而那是踏上一条极其危险的道路。

 

比尔博强迫自己集中于不那么恐怖的思路，他渴望知道接下去会发生什么。一开始，也就是说第二天早上，他理所当然地担心着索林回到大殿的可能性。他吃得很少，结果让巴林对他没有胃口这事大惊小怪。

 

“你在这儿呆了太久，”老矮人埋怨，望着他搜寻其他生病的迹象。“你需要出去吹吹风，淋点雨。你完全不适合黑暗的洞穴和冰冷的石头。”

 

比尔博点点头，哪怕深秋的寒冷完全让他提不起劲。而且他都不确定自己能否开心地淋淋雨，而不会想起山下国王和他衣服上的味道，当……

 

“你在听吗？”欧力有些疑惑地打断了他的思绪。

 

“哦，抱歉，真对不起。你刚才说什么？”

 

而这场景又重复发生了两三次：欧力、巴林或波佛试图把他拉进某场对话，但比尔博会走神，在心里最阴暗的地方描画着昨晚。

 

 

 

夜晚最终来临，但索林却没来。

 

比尔博到天亮时才睡着，几乎一整夜都在担心他该如何逃脱国王的魔掌。因为小哈比人将要拒绝山下国王。他这么告诉自己，许多次。他曾向自己的邪念投降过，但这是比尔博不会再犯的错误。

 

当守卫们给他带来早餐，哈比人带着前所未有的和善欢迎了他们，对他们回以的咆哮无动于衷。他在脑内不停地重复着自己能够独自待上一晚是多么高兴，重新开始希望自己再也不用面对索林。至少，不是独自一人。

 

他几乎成功地无视了胸口因失望而产生的轻微痛楚。

 

接下去一晚情况同样如此，不过到下午朵力和诺力过来拜访。这是在山之心被盗后他们第一次见面。欧力总是号称自己的兄长们为了完成国王各项命令忙得不可开交，抽不出时间，不过比尔博很肯定那两位矮人对他不太满意，而且他们也不愿令国王不快。

 

但他还是很高兴最终能见到他们。他热情欢迎，直到朵力和诺力坐到他旁边；巴林很快也带着核桃面包与香喷喷的奶酪过来加入他们。朵力一开始有点拘谨，而诺力则更为健谈，不停地询问比尔博关于夏尔集市的情况。

 

“你知道，”诺力说，“我们很有可能让河谷镇恢复许多年前的原样，而这意味着贸易会是镇民们最重要的收入来源之一。我那份宝藏足以让我开始某项利润丰厚的生意。”

 

比尔博没有错过巴林和朵力脸上微微担忧的表情，不过他还是对诺力的话回以微笑。

 

“我想我们都对夏尔集市的状况非常满意，”他解释道，“不过我不知道哈比人是否有强烈意愿要把生意做到离家那么远的地方。”

 

“为什么不？”诺力皱眉问道。“如果一半人能有一半像你，巴金斯先生，我们……”

 

“没有人像我，”比尔博说，把自己都惊到了。

 

一阵哀伤袭来，因为这小哈比人在依鲁博和夏尔都不再有容身之地。

 

巴林轻轻咳了咳，诺力似乎对哈比人的反应很困惑，但朵力趁机转移了话题。

 

“巴金斯先生，我感觉自己欠你一个解释。我不赞同你在阿肯宝石这件事上的做法，”他慢吞吞地宣布，“而且我认为国王有权让你为此受审。但我也相信你是出于友谊而不是贪婪才这么做的。让我们再做回朋友吧，巴金斯先生，”他总结道，伸出右手。诺力也马上做了同样的动作，比尔博高兴地与他们握手，把自己的悔恨放到一旁。

 

“国王决定审判日了吗？”诺力问巴林。

 

“不，他没有，”巴林承认，看了看比尔博。哈比人试着表现得无所谓。

 

“那个，他太忙于依鲁博和河谷镇的事了，”朵力回忆起来，“我都不确定他能否抽空参加狩猎。”

 

“ _狩猎_ ？”

 

比尔博被提起了兴趣，目光转向朵力。

 

“没错，我们有狩猎队去开拓四周：以前只要恶龙还在山里，所有动物都逃离了这片土地，但现在它们回来了，很快我们就能为依鲁博供应鲜肉和毛皮。诺力和我被委派去勘察周围土地的状况。我们已经和人类与精灵们谈过，而欧力正帮忙绘制这片区域更详尽的地图，不过索林之前从没和我们一起来过。

 

“你知道，那有点奇怪，”诺力笑道，“他现在可是山下国王，不过我想这没关系，他似乎真的需要散散心。统治一定很无聊，”他道，令得朵力叹了口气。

 

“那是他的职责和荣誉，”他说道，“不过索林确实看上去非常想证明自己。而我们都很清楚在战争中我们付出的代价，”他苦涩地加了一句。

 

“没错，没错。至少我们给他提供了一个有趣的消遣，”诺力附和道。

 

“你真该看看他！”朵力异常欢欣地嚷道。“我从没看到过更好的猎手。”

 

“谁，索林吗？”比尔博嗓音有些虚弱地问道。

 

“还会是谁？我们的山下国王是伟大的战士，但观摩他狩猎是种愉悦。他孔武有力又足智多谋，而且一旦下定决心，他不会轻易丢失猎物的踪迹。我们曾去追捕几只野猪，”朵力开始描述，“而我们以为自己再也找不到它们了，但索林确定我们可以迫使它们直面我们。而他是对的。哦，那真是我见过最大的一头野猪，一头长着黄色獠牙和恶毒眼神的怪物。它巨大的脑袋只消一甩，便能将一匹小马开膛破肚，但索林用最不同寻常的办法对付他，若无其事地挥动着长毛，一动不动地等待那个合适的时机，然后……哇哦！那大野猪倒在他的脚边，倒在自己的血泊中！”

 

如果朵力不是那么专注于这故事还有索林作为猎手的传奇经历，他会留意到比尔博脸色惨白。不过巴林打断了他的叙述。

 

“我觉得我们足够了解细节了，谢谢，”他微笑道，“好啦，小家伙，别显得那么厌恶。打猎不像面对半兽人那么危险，而且一头野猪肯定闻起来好得多。”

 

“而且它的肉很好吃，”诺力补充道，“又一点野猪比半兽人好的原因。”

 

“可是索林……”比尔博支吾着，“……我是说，他的伤……很危险……”

 

“那个嘛，他骑马时看上去完全没问题。他恢复得很快，”朵力耸肩答道。

 

“对，但肯定有其他人可以去猎野猪，给孤山供应肉类……”哈比人坚持着，直到三个矮人带着最好奇的表情看向他。

 

接着朵力有些生硬地答道：

 

“当然有其他人，”他同意，“但那不是重点。索林加入我们的狩猎队是因为他乐在其中。”

 

“ _乐？_ ”

 

比尔博又拔高了嗓音，朵力似乎变得轻蔑又有些不自在。

 

“我猜打猎在夏尔并非受人尊敬的传统。我猜 _你_ 从没打过猎，巴金斯先生。”

 

“我……”

 

“我猜你几乎不理解什么会让一个矮人愿意去搜寻野猪。但索林是为了取乐。那不仅仅是关于夺得鲜肉或皮毛，也包括去接近猎物花费的时间、翻山越岭长途奔袭猎杀的激动兴奋，猎物的反抗、逃跑与搏斗，直到最后一刻，当猎物在你眼前，而其余一切都消失不见。

 

比尔博重重地咽了咽，感到后背直冒冷汗。

 

“你一定已经注意到，小哈比人，我们矮人是有很强占有欲的，”巴林道，“而且我们对所有权乐在其中。我们中最高贵的人热爱赢得他们的所有物，而任务越困难，我们越珍惜那物品。打猎不仅仅要求力量和勇气，还需要坚持不懈。在猎人和猎物之间，最顽强的那方会是赢家。”

 

比尔博只想双手掩面。

 

“哦，想想看……”老矮人高兴地继续道，“当索林不过是个孩子时，他深信自己长大后会成为他父亲林地上的 _猎场看守人_ ！”

 

朵力和诺力都因为这想法大笑起来，但比尔博却做不到。

 

现在他明白了。 _我就是那猎物。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有读者表示比尔博终于明白自己对索林来说是什么：看起来我卷进了一场和索林•橡木盾的私人游戏，可我不知道游戏规则，甚至无法确定自己到底有没有同意加入游戏。作者答复说这章是比尔博视角，我们只能说比尔博认为自己总算理解了自己对索林的意义，但这并不表示比尔博的看法——索林是在猎捕他——就肯定是对的。当然，巴林的话刻画出了索林某一面的性格：他热衷于赢得奖励，还有他在狩猎中获得兴奋和愉悦。
> 
> 另有读者评论说在发生过这些事之后，比尔博当然会认为对于索林来说自己不过是某个战利品，与野兽一样无足轻重。作者同意说比尔博是被逼得将自己置于一个相当耻辱的位置。毕竟矮人没有努力——恰恰相反——令比尔博感到自己被珍视、至少被关心。他只是表现了自己的欲望，以及坚信被比尔博背叛。
> 
> 有毫无节操的读者表示猎人索林是她能脑补的最性感画面……


	15. 一位正派的哈比人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比尔博斥责索林。

自打旅程一开始他就没有轻易入睡。他记得有许多、许多个晚上辗转反侧，听着庞伯的呼噜，或是菲力奇力小声聊着刚过去那天的刺激往事。回忆再次充盈比尔博的头脑，他在铺满宝藏的大殿里悲伤而孤独。

 

当他听到索林的脚步声——这次他对访客的身份毫不怀疑——他立马掀掉毯子跳起来。

 

他不完全清楚自己应该有什么感受，但他确实 _在感受_ 。某种深沉而不屈的情绪促使他在对方刚接近他的小营地时去迎接山下国王。即使 _迎接_ 不是最恰当的词汇来描述比尔博·巴金斯双臂僵硬、小手攥成拳头地大步走向矮人。

 

“你怎么敢？”

 

信不信由你，但这尖刻的质问不是来自索林。是比尔博。连国王也大吃一惊，哈比人乐于看到索林脸上吃惊的表情。

 

国王身着他登上依鲁博王位后便一直穿着的素雅服装，几乎没有毛皮或银线装饰，着意凸显其令人印象深刻的身材与高贵的举止。这无法与精灵优雅细腻的着装风格相比，但索林·橡木盾自有他独特的魅力，来自他的自信和骄傲，也源于苦痛。

 

索林身上一直有某种严肃令比尔博很遗憾自己那么晚才遇到对方，而没能见到在凄苦的流亡生涯之前那个年轻的王子。他的头发大概会更黑，更长的胡子编成矮人的式样，或许他的眼睛会更容易溢满喜乐，嘴唇会抿成更温柔的线条。

 

然而，现在一个更年长的索林·橡木盾在他眼前，比尔博因为国王看上去如此英俊而心痛。

 

“你以为你是谁？”他推开邪念问道。可他的声音连自己听起来都觉得太过响亮。

 

索林一动不动——他的情绪，再一次地，在摇曳的火光下无法分辨。他微微歪过头。

 

“哦，当然，你是索林·橡木盾，索恩之子索尔之孙，名正言顺的山下国王，”比尔博继续，模仿着国王的矫饰动作，样子或许会让许多矮人哈哈大笑，不过显然没能逗乐索林本人。但哈比人一旦开了头，便无法停下。“好吧，陛下，我有条珍贵的消息要告诉你，假如你没有太过高高在上而听不到的话，”比尔博深吸了口气，像是准备潜到池塘底部，“ _我不是你的臣民。_ 我不想挑战你的王位、你的权威或是任何你指责我做过的事，但我也不愿被欺辱。我不会同意这个，不，不，假如你继续自己的行为，进进出出，遣走守卫，阻挠我的睡眠，我不会忍气吞声。我需要睡觉。我真的，真的需要睡觉，而不用去担心今晚你又要拿什么取乐、以及你是否会走进那扇门，”比尔博的嗓音失去了些许分量，但随后他摇摇头，双手叉腰。“陛下，我是袋底洞的比尔博·巴金斯，是个富裕的哈比人。我受过教育，懂得礼仪，我不是被追赶折磨的野兽，而是相当体面的哈比人，如果你能将此谨记于心我将不胜感激，非常感谢。”

 

比尔博没有准备过这番演讲，但他一旦闭上嘴摆出自认为严肃坚决的表情时，他为之自豪。至少直到他发现索林的神情之前，随后他明白这将完全不会是一个美好的夜晚。

 

国王没有挪动，离哈比人咫尺之遥，也没有将双手从腰带上移开。他不动声色地任对方说话，然而现在什么东西在他蓝色的眼睛里慢慢燃烧，比尔博不知道这是否就是他在用长矛杀死野猪前的那种眼神。 _哦老天。_

 

他考虑逃开或者后退的机会，但那可能正是国王等待的动作。索林的双肩带着某种紧绷，他的身体正蓄势待发。

 

真的，一等比尔博试图朝国王转过后背，便感到索林的手擦过他的肩。那触碰比预想得更温柔，但这反而令他愈发生气，小哈比人在对方的手下扭过身，重新面对矮人。他用双手推开对方。

 

索林一点也没被哈比人的力气所推动，但还是皱着眉退开一步。

 

“我不是野猪！”比尔博激动地重复。

 

这比他滑稽的推搡产生了更大的效果。索林惊愕地瞪大眼睛，随后用重新眯起盯着眼前的小生物，后者的脸颊正在泛红。他大概正准备说什么，但比尔博不想再听到任何让他觉得自己是个麻烦的话。他猜测与野猪的类比让矮人迷惑，于是他寻找更合适的比喻。

 

“我不是鹿！”他尖叫道，在索林专心致志的目光下变得愈发不安。

 

比尔博再次尝试拉开自己与国王的距离，将自己的愤怒诉诸于另一次推搡，鉴于矮人似乎误解了他的话。这次他多用了些力，结果却更糟，因为索林没有退却，而比尔博却反弹回来失去平衡。他看见索林瞬间出现的惊讶表情，随后国王快速移动，赶在他仰面摔倒前接住了他。

 

但索林不仅仅是接住他。他右臂环着哈比人的腰，将两人的身体贴在一起，如此温暖柔情，夺走了比尔博的呼吸。

 

他的头脑立刻因索林身体压着他的感觉而过载，浓密的丝绒擦着他的单薄衣物，透过丝绒他感觉到国王宽阔胸膛，甚至还有， _还有_ ……比尔博的脸颊发烫，鼻腔充斥着索林自己身上的雨水味，连同温暖的柴火香气。他的双手被国王前胸禁锢住，而索林却可以随心所欲地移动自己的手。而现在他乐意做的便是左手捧着比尔博的脑袋，粗粗的手指捋着卷发，轻轻抓挠头皮，然后把对方固定在原地，而他自己低下头，直到嘴唇离哈比人的耳朵不过一寸之遥。

 

“确实不是鹿，”他承认，那低沉的喉音让比尔博脚趾蜷缩起来。“我一直认为你更像一只小兔子，”索林坦诚，吐息轻拍着哈比人娇嫩的耳廓。

 

然后他轻轻地把比尔博推倒在金币和银饰上。那就好像索林从未真的止住他下跌的势头，只是延迟了它：顷刻间他俩都倒了下去，先是飞贼，然后是国王。索林非常彬彬有礼地没有用自己的体重压垮对方的肋骨，但他把右膝摆到比尔博两腿之间，随后盖住了哈比人的全身，把他困在自己钟爱的珍贵大床上。

 

比尔博非常乐意向索林解释 _小兔子_ 只不过是比翁给他起的昵称，而且他也没在意——事实上他觉得那称呼让人羞愧——但关于变形人和他的热情好客的想法被恰好在他耳朵后面的索林的嘴一扫而空，他的舌头正轻弹着敏感的薄膜。比尔博低泣着微微别开脑袋，暴露出自己的脖颈。

 

索林迅速明白了暗示——至少比比尔博明白自己刚给了个暗示还要迅速——而他的嘴，连同他的左手，突袭哈比人的脖子。长着茧的手指用最轻的力度稍稍握紧比尔博的喉咙：那不足以阻断他的呼吸，但却让哈比人清楚知晓矮人可以多么轻易地折断他的脖子。

 

这念头令他战栗，他感到索林的唇在脖子上停下了移动，只是稍稍用牙齿刮擦细嫩的皮肤。随后温柔的吻落在脖颈，手指在比尔博下颚颤抖着滑动，仿佛矮人十分愿意令他忘记自己有多么强壮，来证明自己也能回以温柔和亲切。

 

“我是那个被关于你的念头追捕的人，”矮人用手肘支起身，轻声细语道。他蓝色的眼睛搜索着比尔博的表情。“我不知道你从哪儿冒出来的可笑念头，认为我在猎捕你，而我却在尽力远离你，”他皱着眉承认。他的手指在比尔博发间滑动，哈比人扑闪着眼睛闭了起来。“假如你备受折磨，那我们俩都一样。”

 

然后，索林习惯性反复无常的脾气爆发，矮人抬起膝盖朝后退开。比尔博因为身上突然失去的重量而吸了口气，猛地睁开眼。他看见国王的身形笼罩在自己身上，肩膀宽阔，头发浓密编织整齐，再次变成了某本古书中的形象，而不是带着自己感情的造物。

 

“如果你希望我离开，尽管开口，”索林语调有些暴躁地说。“你无需推我，或是说话打哑谜。你刚才用那么滑稽的方式打我可能会伤了自己，”他叹了口气，作势站起身。但哈比人抓住国王的手，拉到唇边。他亲吻指关节，然后看见索林的眼神变得柔软，随后矮人国王再次跪到金子上。

 

“我并不真的很困，”比尔博两颊绯红地低语。

 

比尔博猜不出索林脑子里在想什么。他甚至都无法解释自己的脑子在干什么。他曾那么坚持地要拒绝矮人的注意，索林的粗暴也愈发坚定他的打算。可他现在平静温驯的模样令比尔博心痛。他放开索林的手，然后卸下裤子背带，随后开始与衬衫纽扣纠缠。

 

突然，索林抓住衬衫前襟，用力将哈比人提起来坐好。比尔博发现自己前额抵着索林的鼻子，而矮人双手把他衬衫下摆从裤子里拉出来掀过头顶。比尔博别无选择只得抬起胳膊，而索林则把衬衫拽起来，动作迅速得让几枚纽扣掉到了金子上。

 

“哦，又来……”比尔博叹道，他的声音因为脑袋还被衬衫包着而闷闷的。又拉了一下他才解脱，衬衫被扔到他看不见的地方，因为索林重又把他推倒，这次他的手平抵着哈比人的前胸。顶着他后背的冰凉金子和国王温暖的手掌间的反差带来压倒性的感受，令哈比人扭来扭去。

 

那也比不上索林的嘴贴住离他右乳不远时他的剧烈扭动。那都不算是一个吻，而是对他皮肤的浅尝即止，仿佛索林在测量他的反应。但这足以让哈比人渴求更多，渴求唇齿舌尖落到他的皮肤，渴求炙热的气息赶走侵入他后背的金币的冰冷寒意。

 

突然比尔博因为自己的身体对国王粗暴求爱的反应而害羞起来，他的腼腆又回来了，令他在胸前交叉双臂微微发抖。索林眼神里有什么改变了，但他在哈比人还没能领悟前便转开脑袋。下一件比尔博知道的事情便是索林开始脱他的裤子。就像对付衬衫一样，他动作迅速，只是两人身体稍稍挪动几下，让底下的金币叮叮作响，随后比尔博便从头到脚一丝不挂。

 

对年幼的哈比人来说，裸体是件很惯常的事。他们从春到夏便享受着阳光温柔的亲吻，直到皮肤晒成粉色或蜜色，他们甚至都不在腰间缠上一条遮羞带便在池塘里戏水或是在田野牧场上奔跑。但成年哈比人们将这些幼稚的玩乐抛在脑后，而且尽管他回忆起自己光辉的裸奔岁月会莞尔一笑，但他通常会乐于换回成年后体面的社会地位。

 

因此，比尔博·巴金斯因为赤条条地曝露在国王的目光下而双颊绯红。他不再年轻，完全清楚自己身材的缺陷，而且这整个状况完全没有与绿青蛙和尖叫的玩伴们在夏日戏水沐浴的气氛。

 

哦，不，索林·橡木盾是他所能想到与尖叫的玩伴最大相径庭的事物。

 

况且索林不在乎他的困窘，没给他足够时间去适应自己的注视和触碰。他径直搂住哈比人，大手滑过他的全身，摩挲爱抚着他，令比尔博身体沸腾，头脑晕眩。最怪异的是索林从不在最敏感的部位逗留——他依旧回避着他的乳头、他的腹股沟、他的肚脐和他的脖颈，看在夏尔的份上！——然而比尔博却在手下热得发烫。他感到自己的皮肤正变得微潮，肌肉紧绷，直到他脚跟插进金币堆中，而自己正试图让骨盆顶到国王的大腿。

 

他迷迷糊糊的动作激起索林突然的反应，比尔博再次被国王压倒。索林的牙齿在他的肩头一点点啃咬着皮肤，但哈比人几乎毫无感觉，他的感官瞬间变得迟钝，只能集中于索林的鼠蹊摩擦着自己的地方。国王仍然衣着完好，但他裤子的鼓起不可能错认，不可能在它挤压哈比人的情况下认错。

 

不管怎样这一切没持续多久，而比尔博被晾在一边呜咽着，头晕目眩又不甚满足。

 

但索林没有离开。他看到他从束腰外衣中一只小皮囊，而即便像比尔博·巴金斯这般体面的哈比人也不会怀疑那里面装的东西。他几乎无法吞咽，注视着国王将皮囊放在金子上，随后重新探过身子，双手握住他的腰。

 

 _他早有准备！_ ，比尔博想，变得有些警惕。

 

索林用一个简单流畅的动作将他翻过身，哈比人热乎乎的肚子压在冷冰冰的金子上。他阴 茎感觉近乎痛楚，但金币的凉意帮助他控制住自己的勃起，免得像个躲在谷仓里的小伙子一样释放自己。而且，比尔博对自己任人摆布很恼火，旁边的皮囊刺痛他的自尊。

 

一等索林的手离开他的臀部，比尔博再次翻过身面对国王。

 

索林略略被吓了一跳，待他理解比尔博的反抗后眼神变得阴暗起来。他的手指重新回到对方髋部，而小哈比人已经准备与他对抗，然而事情不像他预料的那样。索林的手指带着他从未料想过的轻柔，它们附上他肉体的方式像一个无言的问题，仿佛是面对某种极其脆弱的东西。

 

而索林的眼睛，哦，他刺穿人心的蓝色双眼饥渴又恳切，它们依旧令比尔博害怕，但现在他看出索林也身陷恐惧，而这让他勇敢。哈比人伸出腿，直到几乎可以环住国王的腰。索林皱起眉，有一度比尔博担心他会再次把自己翻过身。

 

 _我想要看着你，_ 他想，因他如此不知羞耻地献身时无法言语。

 

最终索林似乎理解了，因为他慢慢点点头，而两手滑下比尔博大腿，握住他的膝盖和小腿，帮他摆到最合宜的位置。他大腿张开到可以给索林留下足够的活动空间，比尔博意识到国王比起他自己是有多么高大健壮。

 

他看着索林打开皮囊，朝右手几根指头上倒了大量的油，感到略略有些焦虑不安。他的意识变得迟钝，直到索林的声音穿透迷雾，低沉得像一杯醇厚的葡萄酒充盈灼烧他的喉咙。

 

“你有没有……”

 

“从来没有。”

 

索林只眨了一下眼。比尔博不完全确定，但国王可能只是用气声说了类似 _那么慢一点_ 之类的。随后他把左手放到哈比人大腿内侧，打着圈一点一点接近他的腹股沟。比尔博用手肘撑起自己——那有些不舒服，而且他还得推开一个硌到他皮肤的镶钻手镯，不过至少他赢得了看清索林动作的满意视角。

 

看见国王脸上激烈的表情他呼吸一滞，国王低垂蓝色的眼睛看着比尔博的身体，好像深陷眼前的景象之中。仅仅这个想法便让比尔博失去力气，因为他希望时间能够像这样停滞：索林俯身于他之上，指尖懒散地在他的阴 囊和会 阴间划动，在比尔博黑暗的神智中挑起一簇簇欲火。

 

然而时间不会停滞，而索林的表情再次改变，柔情消逝不见，他脸色变白，然后又转红，好像他抓住自己正在做某件不恰当的事。比尔博的心沉了下去，很快索林的一根手指开始试探着把他打开。

 

一开始只是挑逗，然后倒上更多的油。比尔博感到小液滴落在他的双球然后淌下，留待在他臀瓣间抹开。油在索林的指尖变得温暖，随后仔细涂抹在穴口周围。比尔博耳朵里有奇怪的噪音，他发现那是自己的喘息声，那声音随着索林的中指在他紧致的洞口最轻微的刮擦而变得粗哑。

 

那是一种轻柔却不屈不挠的压力。假如那是强力的侵入，或许比尔博还会试图逃开，但这个却是逐渐瓦解他的抵抗，按着国王的意愿缓慢地改变他的身体。索林的手指推挤进去，比尔博发出最轻声的抽气，双眼因为刺痛而睁大。但那很快消散，当他抵着索林的手稍稍移动时臀部在发抖。

 

他看见索林的瞳孔放开得如此之大，几乎吞没蓝色的虹膜，比尔博对这场景万分欣喜，使得他身体放松下来，那手指便自然地滑入更深处。哈比人拼命眨着眼，但索林没有给他时间去惊慌，便把手指移进去，小心翼翼地摸索着内壁，仿佛在轻柔地调试乐器的弦。他从比尔博唇间逼出细碎的呻吟，因那哈比人开始明白一种全新的愉悦，在他脑内发出持续的声音，乞求 _更多_ 。

 

真的，来了，更多。索林开始把手指伸进抽出，以一种规则的频率，带着缓慢和耐心放松肌肉，直到比尔博几乎在律动中迷失。但随后矮人彻底抽出手指。当他感到两根手指正轻叩他的入口时，比尔博的大腿打着颤。挑逗又从头开始，刮擦，压迫，缓慢地滑入，而他的呼吸变得愈发短促，身体像着了火。他依然支着手肘，即便他没可能真的看着索林的手指滑入他的穴口，但注视着矮人跪在他腿间，他仍然可以轻松地在脑内幻想那幅画面。

 

索林的头发擦过他的皮肤，当国王腰弯得更低集中注意力时，甚至有时还会擦过他的阴 茎，而比尔博的勃起是他从未有过的，它不可思议地越来越硬，伴随着在身体里的手指每次擦过某个小点，让他这辈子从没这样乞求过。

 

小哈比人的话越来越多，而——或许是他们认识后头一回——山下国王对此很满意。他没有微笑或者用言语鼓励，但他用邪恶的方式挑逗他，令比尔博去要求自己都未曾理解的事情， _那儿，更多_ ， _再深点_ ，间或还有 _求你_ 。更多油沿着他大腿淌下，抹在他臀瓣之间——哦，索林看上去是如此乐于抚摸它们、拧捏它们、分开它们！——而手指继续在他体内移动，直到比尔博仰面倒在金子上，再也无法撑起自己。

 

手指探入进去，现在甚至开始扭动分开来拓宽那甬道。小哈比人呻吟着扭过头，直到发烫的脸颊在冰冷的金币上得到缓解。当索林有点突然地抽出两根手指时，他几乎大叫出声，那感觉令他空虚又饥渴。但他很快明白为何撤离那么草率：国王正低声用矮人语嘟哝着，同时放出自己的阴 茎，当他因刚才侍弄哈比人而依旧温热滑腻的右手圈住分身时嘶嘶吸气。

 

比尔博眨着眼扭过脖子，直到能看清索林的手圈住从上衣下摆后凸起的巨大肉柱。哈比人噎住了，他不知道是否该说“ _恭喜您的雄伟阳刚，国王陛下_ ”。以矮人标准来说那或许都算是相当大的尺寸，但在比尔博那双无甚经验的眼中，那，好吧，只是存在于想象中将在他体内的东西。

 

然而那想象中的画面令他喉咙发干。

 

他仿佛被催眠般地紧盯着索林准备自己的轻快动作，将自己的阴 茎抹上油，直到在火光下闪着古铜色的光。随后国王抓住他的大腿，比尔博的身体朝矮人滑近，令两人交缠的肢体下金币发出哗啦啦的响声。哈比人发现自己的脚在半空中胡乱晃动，而索林正用左手抓住他一只膝盖下面，迫使他摆到一个相当容易侵入的位置。

 

比尔博不自觉地用手捂住嘴，咬住掌心。

 

就像他刚才用手指做过的那样，索林慢慢把自己对准他的入口。他似乎用右手控制自己，拿捏着阴 茎进入比尔博穴口的分寸。哈比人依然感到自己太紧，太不安，太……哦。他感到顶端正在突入，比两根手指要大得多。他正准备提议是否该试试三根手指再进行下一步，但在他能找到正确明智的措辞说出这句话前，一阵更坚定的动作将顶端推挤进来。

 

他喊了出来，身体猛烈抽紧令疼痛愈发强烈。索林没有后退，但他的手突然放上来把他固定在原地，安慰地抚摸他的髋，随后是他的大腿，直至比尔博看见索林蓝色的眼睛里燃烧着纯然深切的关心。他逼迫自己放松下来，然后他感到索林的手指套弄着他的阴 茎，试图用愉悦来掩盖住疼痛。

 

过了好一阵比尔博开始以相当愉悦的方式喘息，而索林才敢稍稍朝里更深入些，不过是在加上更多油之后。他被扩张开的穴口周围手指轻如羽毛的触摸，再加上阴 茎上的爱抚，令哈比人以全然不同的方式颤抖起来。

 

他试探着略略前推了一下，这次轮到索林呻吟了。那声音让比尔博渴求那些他不敢用言语索求的东西。他依然感到疼痛，但那是因为渴望被填满、被索取、被一路深入到他的心脏，那心脏在他胸中抽动，就像他在索林手中的阴 茎。

 

国王推挤着，一开始只是一寸一寸地攻占他，但随后那感觉实在太过，而索林沉溺于用胯部更快地戳刺。比尔博的心跳漏了一拍，疼痛令他四肢麻木，从他的臀部扩散到整个光裸的小小身躯。但痛楚不过是一层迷雾，被索林完全在他体内那摧枯拉朽的感受所驱散。

 

他从未有过这样的经历，如此完整如此巨大。那令他恐惧，却同时又让他安心——那就像索林一样，残忍又仁慈，野蛮却和蔼。

 

 _索林，_ 他想着，然后他又叫出来，这次是因为愉悦。

 

当他再次睁开眼睛，比尔博发现国王正专心致志地注视着他。索林的目光毫不动摇，即便当他开始后退再推进， 让哈比人的整个身体如置暴风中心般摇动。比尔博又脸红了，虽然这新泛起的怯意很可能被他早就红透的脸颊盖过——索林正看着他，并且在加大胯部摆动幅度时也没有移开视线。

 

比尔博感到他的目光正穿过自己的思想将其打开，就像他正打开他身体般残酷无情，从里面将他吞噬。

 

索林已经把手从比尔博阴 茎上移开，重新抓住他的髋部，这次是为了让哈比人的身体迎上自己的戳刺。他的动作逐渐变得不耐和剧烈，虽然还在克制自己，但他还是在追求着比尔博，直到两人的身体覆满汗水，呼吸粗重而灼热。索林背挺得笔直，再也没有低下身去亲吻或轻啃小哈比人滚烫的皮肤。

 

比尔博需要触碰他。他本希望对方也能全裸让他知晓他脱光后皮肤的气味，不过他也满足于仅仅抚摸索林的颧骨，手指纠缠着他的头发。当索林随着某次深入而略略弓身时，比尔博努力伸出胳膊，可一等哈比人的手指擦过他的肩膀，索林吃了一惊。

 

两人都怔住了，此时一阵令人不快的战栗让比尔博腹部紧绷。索林似乎准备后退从他身体里滑出去，而哈比人情不自禁地用腿圈住他的腰，绝望地试图让他留在原地。显然，他无法真的阻止索林立刻离去，但看来哈比人大腿施加的压力已经足够。

 

带着饿狼般的眼神，索林抓住比尔博的手腕，将他两只胳膊举过头顶，同时自己伸长身体盖住他。他将小哈比人钉在金子做的床铺上，然后戳刺，更深更重地戳刺，而他的脸离比尔博的不过数寸。现在索林的头发落在哈比人的脸颊和额头，头发上油的香味和银质念珠的叮当声令空气愈发昏暗。

 

比尔博感到自己正在分崩离析，因每次戳刺都碰到体内那一点，令他挣扎着需要更多摩擦。现在索林的衣服令人满足又令人沮丧地蹭着他裸露的胸膛、腹部——哦，老天，甚至还有他的阴 茎，他极度渴望着释放。他燥热、汗湿、充满欲求，可他的双手却被固定在头顶。

 

“求你，”他呜咽着扭动，咬着嘴唇。“拜托。”

 

索林用一只手抓住他两只手腕，而另一只则一路滑过比尔博的皮肤到他的勃起。他的手指环住哈比人的阴 茎，那动作完全无法称为轻柔或抚慰——那套弄粗野又快速，让比尔博的脑袋猛地抬起在金币上磨蹭，当索林的大拇指在顶端画圈，最强烈的快感在他脑内闪过白光，随后他便射在自己的肚子上，整个身体因为高潮而紧绷。

 

一旦他射完索林便放开他的阴 茎，高潮令比尔博的肌肉咬紧国王，索林正等待着这个时刻再次用力快速地占有他，他的插入现在混乱而自私——高潮很快降临，他拼命保持清醒才没有瘫倒在哈比人身上。

 

比尔博因为他高潮的力量而颤抖，他担心对方甚至可能昏厥。索林慢慢退出来，赢得了双方的呻吟，然后，说实话，他看上没有比小哈比人平稳镇定多少。他跪着直起上身，放下比尔博的腿。他的衣服上沾着汗水和精液，但他心烦意乱地把它们擦掉，然后塞好已经软下来的阴 茎。

 

比尔博只能猜测这些动作，因为他的眼皮很重，而且他不确定自己能否看着索林而不胡说出傻话。他感觉到金币在索林重心改变下的叮当声，听见木塞塞上装油的皮囊还有天鹅绒衣服的沙沙声。然后粗糙的手指温柔地检查他的大腿和穴口，还有国王查看他疼痛的身体时目光的重量。 _我没事，_ 比尔博很想轻声地这般说道，但他的舌头失去了知觉。索林温柔的抚摸令他无比警觉，他盲目地拍开了矮人的手。他睁开眼恰好看到索林受伤的表情。

 

而且别的东西，比尔博认得出来，那是 _羞耻_ 。

 

他甚至没有试图阻止索林离去，他们不发一言地分手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有读者表示比尔博的确是被索林捕食的脆弱(vulnerable)猎物，这点既美好又令人痛苦。她爱死本章中金子的冰冷和两人云雨的火热，表扬作者将两人华丽丽的床戏与感情上的痛楚相平衡。
> 
> 作者表示这两人其实互相吸引也因此受折磨，他们在对方面前都是脆弱的，无法不被另一人的言语或身体所影响。她承认将比尔博关在宝藏大厅让她有机会写一场肉来表现这种对比——金子的冰冷和身体的温暖。同时这也强调了他俩在炙热的欲望与依然笼罩的阴云间徘徊不定……他们显然分享着快感，但没有慰藉，暂时还没有，而且那些金子和宝石烦人地戳着比尔博后背，这是某种提醒。
> 
> 另一读者表示一开始比尔博气场爆棚（BAMF!），但随后索林对他的吸引力把他的决心冲得干干净净。
> 
> 作者说比尔博开头的那段话是她本章最喜欢的部分。即便我们哈比人的决心没起作用，但索林对比尔博的控诉如何反应也是很重要的。他明显吃了一惊，可是似乎没有不快或生气——我们可以推测他还挺喜欢强势的比尔博，这让他欲望高涨。
> 
> 有读者为比尔博难过。虽然有亲密的动作，比尔博想去抚摸索林的脸颊却不被允许，这让她很伤心。她希望将来这种力量的不平衡可以改变，因为比尔博现在似乎任凭索林支配摆布，尽管她明白索林同样感觉受困。
> 
> 作者同意两人的确达到某种程度的亲密，但那更关乎激情而不是真正的慰藉。挥之不去的局促不安——来源于他俩关系中的各种问题——影响着整个过程和他们的动作。索林拒绝比尔博碰他的企图，而比尔博几乎是出于报复，在矮人事后想要温存时拍开了索林的手。如果这种力量平衡的差异没有变化，那两人的关系是无法发展的，她透露后面几章很快就会有新的事件发生。
> 
> 接着是原文的beta君（也是从这一章开始她主动请缨beta的）认为这两人不是一下子就突然互相吸引的，他们在远征路上共度了数月，在这期间便建立起某种联系——或许后面是出现了背叛，但似乎他们还是信赖对方，尽管没人意识到——至少足以信赖到像这样（滚床单）。但这两人互相伤害的方式——索林继续努力保持距离，即使他已经屈服于要和比尔博“进行到底”的诱惑——他绝不脱衣服，拒绝比尔博的触碰——但是，不像他过去总是在完事后立马溜走，索林头一次试着温柔，去确认自己没有伤到比尔博——而比尔博拒绝了他。她思考着为什么？索林温柔的抚摸令他无比警觉……这似乎暗示了比尔博比她之前认为的还要具有自我毁灭的倾向——尽管与索林在一起的这几次令他肉体愉悦，但它们也是某种惩罚。比尔博在本章一开始捍卫自己的尊严，但是他现在似乎不相信这是自己应得的。要不然就是他害怕索林的温柔会打碎他，他无法足够信任索林（或许是他自己），去让自己感到脆弱。她不确定是哪个原因，或许还有别的解释。以及她想知道比尔博在索林眼中看到的羞耻——是因为他再次朝自己的欲望低头？还是因为他如此对待比尔博？这两种原因会截然不同地解释索林的精神状态。
> 
> 作者表示自己曾在文里同时也在评论里说过，她认为索林缺乏的是表达感情的能力而不是感情本身——她文中的索林几乎是感受太多了，纠结于他国王的责任、龙病和比尔博对他的吸引力中。但在她脑内构想中，比尔博对做爱也不怎么有经验——他的心灵和头脑运转正常，但他对情人间的交往关系没有很好的经验。大概没有人的经验可以轻易解开索林混乱的情感困局，但至少在这故事里，比尔博自己也在犯错，而且他在感情上、在面对自己的心意时远远算不上睿智。他并非全然天真毫无经验，但他还是没能好好检视自己的感觉，就和索林一样，至少在目前这个阶段。
> 
> 这两人在数月的远征中曾建立起某种联系（bond）：背叛带来的打击程度与他们之间建立的关系亲密度成正比。索林对比尔博背叛行为的执拗不过是硬币的另一面。而这种互相吸引，一旦释放，便将他俩过去曾有的信任和亲切推到了表面。当她写到索林拒绝比尔博的触摸时，即便他当时本应该沉溺于激情中，她立刻想好要以同样的拒绝来呼应，这次是比尔博。
> 
> 她引用之前某章里比尔博与甘道夫在战斗结束后的对话来回答关于beta君对比尔博行为动机的疑问：
> 
> “我为自己的冷淡态度道歉。我明白这不是你的错，假如他……”  
> “那也不是你的错，”甘道夫柔声说。比尔博耸耸肩。
> 
> 比尔博耸耸肩。这绝对不是出自某个真的相信甘道夫的话的人应该有的反应。而且是比尔博，而不是甘道夫，头一个提到“错”（fault）这个词，尽管他应该很清楚索林的行为和暴怒是由于龙病。所以，是的，比尔博有些内疚，假如说他与索林的性关系不是惩罚，他也依然拒绝要求更多。在本章开始他的确要求获得尊重，但不是温柔亲切，他要求的是索林公正地对待他，而不是对方的感情。除了beta君提到的其他原因，内疚也是比尔博不愿接受索林柔情的一个原因。


	16. 黄金牢笼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴林带比尔博看他的新住处。

“你还好吗，小家伙？”那天上午巴林第四或者第五次这么问道。

 

比尔博双手搓着脸颊，希望血色能回来些。他甚至都没试图微笑，但他强迫自己挺起后背。大殿里没有可用的镜子，但他之前曾在一只银盘子上看到自己的倒影，他清楚自己看上去有多么苍白憔悴。可他有自尊，还有秘密，所以他没有朝巴林抱怨，而只是耸耸肩。

 

“我只是因为缺乏活动而有些僵硬罢了，”他苦涩地撒谎道。

 

老矮人似乎对他的回答不怎么相信，不过他还是放过了这话题，比尔博非常感激。他不得不努力把那些念头屏蔽在自己头脑之外，不需要旁人再来提起。

 

巴林正帮他打包。比尔博认为对国王顾问来说这任务很奇怪，但巴林看上去如此热心地要帮忙，令哈比人不忍拒绝。而且，比尔博浑身酸痛，乐于接受任何能减轻身体不适的帮助。

 

至少，只有巴林来找他。其余矮人都太忙，而且似乎巴林是受国王本人委托来完成这项任务。

 

“我很吃惊，”矮人承认，“因为我不知道索林已经安排好把你从大殿移出去，直到他今天早上亲口这么告诉我。不知道这算不算好兆头。”

 

“当然是了，”比尔博答道，讽刺的语气让巴林瑟缩。

 

“我想让你对你的新房间放心，”矮人捋着胡子叹道，“因为我明白突然搬去马哈儿知道是哪里的地方对你来说一定很艰难，但我找不到什么理由索林会把你放到比之前更差的地方。恰恰相反，我希望你的住宿条件会大幅改善。”

 

比尔博·巴金斯对于索林有何理由要进一步折磨他有某些相当不错的主意。首先， _他占有了我，而且他为此痛恨他自己。_ 在他激情燃尽后，根本不可能忽略国王脸上羞愧的表情：他离开了比尔博，对他俩之间发生的事情没说过一个字。索林试图温柔体贴令比尔博最为动摇——他厌恶这可能给予他希冀、希冀那些无望之事的触碰。在索林拒绝他的爱抚时不是已经表明了这一点么？当他在冰冷的大殿中占有他，在他依然是阶下囚时占有他不是已经表明这点了吗？事后，比尔博收好散落各处的衣物清理自己，在擦去大腿上国王留下的精液痕迹时咬紧牙关。

 

他曾在索林臂弯中感受到的极乐和狂喜已经被扭曲成堵在喉咙深处的某种厌恶感觉。悔恨、失望和伤痛在他心中萌发。但比尔博没有落一滴泪，他咬住毯子直到仁慈的睡意打败了他。

 

现在他甚至都不恐惧这突如其来的搬迁。他只觉得冰冷。

 

“我不明白索林为何搞那么神秘，”巴林说着。“就连德瓦林都不知晓他的意图，而那可很说明问题，因为我顽固的弟弟大概是最后那个还在抗议偷山之心那事让国王的尊严受辱，”巴林摇着头嘀咕道。“不过索林抱持着神神秘秘的本性。在我们流亡后这天性更是在他心里日长夜大，而我一直认为这是他的骄傲在悲伤与失败的重压下自然演变出的结果。这对一名战士来说是极佳的品质，但我说不准对一名国王来说这是否是好事。”

 

比尔博对山下国王的 _神秘本性_ 有料可说，但他没说话——继续打包他没几件的衣物。

 

打包完毕后，巴林拍拍他肩膀。

 

“好了，我想是时候去你新的住所啦，小家伙，”矮人宣布，比尔博看着巴林如此关心自己的福祉又是如此满意于索林对待此事的行为，心中便因为意外袭来的柔情而酸楚。想到巴林将会如何失望令比尔博愈发痛苦。“他委派我来安排事宜，令你过得舒适，”巴林又说道。

 

“我的舒适？”比尔博问，无法不显得怀疑。

 

“好吧，‘舒适’不是他的原话，”矮人坦陈，“但他的行为鼓动了我。我不知道自己是否能说服他让你去露台上，呼吸新鲜空气对你有好处，索林不可能那么无情，去拒绝……”

 

“让我们走吧，拜托，”哈比人打断他，因为巴林依旧认为山下国王有善心而受伤。

 

巴林朝几个矮人比划，让他们拿上比尔博的东西。随后他们离开大殿，哈比人想起上次他能够离开此地的情形而微微发抖——当时他去墓室吊唁奇力菲力。以及遗失了他的戒指。他不知道假如自己手中还有戒指的话，事情会否大不相同，然后他自责没有更努力地去寻回戒指。 _我在想什么？_ 那答案——一个名字——在他舌尖发烫。

 

不幸的是，他们正远离奇力菲力长眠的那一翼，比尔博被迫放弃跑去拿回戒指的念头。他叹了口气，然后花了些时间才意识到他们已经到达孤山的另一层。

 

“你离我们的住处不远，”巴林高兴地解释，指着几条通往各处的走廊，“而我们可以更经常地照看你，因为你就在离我们大部分人不远的拐角处。波佛和欧力听到这消息会很开心的；或许你还能去病房看望毕佛、欧音和葛罗音。”比尔博点点头，但他无法信任自己去开口说话。他正变得越来越紧张。“在去宝藏大厅接你之前，我没时间看一下你的房间，不过我想……对了，就是那里。”

 

他俩站在一扇门前。那看上去非常厚重，就像伊鲁博所有的门一样，但走廊被火把照得通亮，周围的环境也透着干净整洁。帮比尔博拿行李的矮人们已经离开，就在巴林不耐烦地寻找新房间时。

 

 _新的监狱_ ，比尔博提醒自己。没有理由去否认他住所的真正性质。

 

巴林推开门，先于比尔博走了进去。

 

“马哈儿，”这是巴林全部的话。随后他走出房间，和善的脸上带着最怪异的神色。

 

比尔博皱起眉，但还是任巴林把他轻轻推过门槛。

 

 

那真 _漂亮_ (lovely)。

 

这个词就在比尔博的唇边，他不得不勉力迫使自己别大声说出来。巴林很快站到他身旁，他能轻易猜到矮人咧嘴微笑。

 

显然，比尔博不曾希望自己被关到孤山深处某间可怕潮湿的地牢，只与恶心的蜘蛛作伴——在密林他已经碰到对哈比人来说一辈子份额的蜘蛛了。在他与巴林来到伊鲁博更高些的楼层时，他曾允许自己抱持希望，他想象自己有一间像样的房间和一张像样的床会如何。他本希望能有一间整洁简朴的石头房间，铺着柔软的床单，放着一只木头浴盆。

 

现在他意识到自己得到的比他指望的多太多。

 

假如这屋子铺满金银，床上堆满珠宝，那会极其可笑又恼人，但比尔博能应付得来。很明显他绝对不该低估国王的阴谋诡计。

 

墙壁铺着抛光木板，棕红色的木材给房间带来与孤山和它的石墙相比异乎寻常的温暖氛围。窗户意料之中的缺席十分令人厌恶，但墙上架好了油灯来照亮整间屋子，同时空间相当宽敞，差不多与比尔博袋底洞的画室相当，但天花板更高。

 

地上铺着毯子，红棕与乳白色相间，比尔博双脚踩上去感到非常柔软，在那么多天踩在金币上后这感觉简直绝伦。还有一座用蓝、绿、金三色瓷砖砌成的小壁炉——里面已经烧着火：屋子因为温暖宜人，空气中弥漫着木头与花草的美妙气味。

 

精挑细选的家具与房间其余装饰相得益彰。在火炉旁有一张小矮桌，周围是几只凳子——还有一把摇椅。角落立着一张朴素的写字桌，上面放有几支鹅毛笔、羊皮纸和一瓶墨水。还有一只大木箱足以存放衣物，上面雕有稀奇的几何花纹。床十分大，与其他家具一样是木质的，上面盖着绿色毛毯。雪白的枕头看上去便很柔软。

 

当比尔博迟疑地朝屋子里踏进几步，他发现对面墙上开着一扇小门。门后是一间小浴室：墙壁已经被磨光，黑色的石墙宛如一面镜子，而一座巨大的黄铜浴缸占据小浴室中央。还有一个石头雕成的水池，以及饰有金色涡纹的金属屏风挡住的小厕所。

 

当巴林的手碰到他肩膀时，比尔博被吓了一跳以致微微抽了口气。

 

“小家伙，你脸色不太好，”巴林皱眉望着他说道。“需要我为你叫治疗师来么？”他没再试图掩饰自己的担忧，问道。

 

比尔博大力摇摇头，朝后退了一步。

 

“我很好，非常感谢。我只是有点累，而且我……我没料到这个，”他承认，在自己双膝瘫软前坐到床沿。

 

“我也没有，”巴林咕哝道，又看了眼屋子，“我想这绝对是个好兆头！”

 

比尔博尖声大笑了一下，但有一阵他什么也没说。

 

“我真的累坏了，”一等他的东西被送进屋子，他便讷讷地说道。

 

“当然，当然，”巴林附和着，但他抑制不住好奇想要打听的模样。比尔博别开头，手指拨弄着毯子的褶皱。“别着急，慢慢安顿下来，享受一下你的床和桌子。我会通知其他矮人让你休息。如果你需要找我，只需让门口的守卫去找我。”

 

一等巴林关上房门，比尔博便沉下肩膀，双手掩面。他做着深呼吸，同时思考着他新房间的可能意义。在远征途中他曾有过几次舒适的住宿经历——在瑞文戴尔、比翁家以及长湖镇——但这次肯定是最接近自己家的感觉。

 

当然有不同之处，但这恐怕是一次很好的尝试，从矮人的角度来说，去仿造出一座哈比洞的舒适安逸。渴望在比尔博胸中萌发，在他头脑里展现出袋底洞和夏尔的一长串画面，而他几乎可以闻到自己家房间的特殊气味，感受到壁炉的暖意。

 

这里带着相当的嘲讽。

 

这屋子提醒着他在夏尔的家，而且大概就是它本来的计划。不过假如主要的意义是为了取悦他、令他感到舒服，给予他自己家的复制品，那么这计划失败了。比尔博越是被鼓动去想袋底洞，这间屋子越是看起来像在 _伪装。_

 

没有用金银珠宝作装饰，但本质的逻辑是完全一样的：索林·橡木盾给他囚室的栅栏镀上了黄金。这屋子感觉 _像_ 家，但它不是——依然有一扇门向比尔博关闭，而在墙的外面没有夏尔。

 

他非常理解巴林的热情高涨。从某种角度看可以轻易地将此视为对一名囚犯的仁慈，甚至或许是索林在山之心事件上改变态度的迹象。但比尔博很清楚不要被国王的行为欺骗。假如这是国王的仁慈，在昨晚发生那样的事情这令人羞辱。 _这就像是在付钱，_ 比尔博想，感到这念头深入他的肋骨，在他酸楚的身体中安顿下来，同时在他灵魂最黑暗的角落朝他阴险地微笑。

 

他不清楚这是否打算作为对索林所夺去之物的偿还——而他曾是免费慷慨地给予，他提醒自己。这可能是试图确保他保持沉默甚至是理解同意。这可能是索林幻想着要在一座像哈比洞的房间里操一个哈比人。

 

比尔博跳起来，恰好赶在吐出来之前跑到浴室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 某读者评论说她有些赞同比尔博正被围猎（或像猎物一样被追踪），但不是为了杀戮。比尔博是来自遥远西方的奇异生物，等着被捕捉并关到一个黄金笼子里……本章便是证明！她没想到会是这样的房间——仿照袋底洞的样子。可怜的比尔博，他的恐惧坐实了……索林不会放哈比人走。而对索林而言，比尔博像某种毒瘾。他必须得到他，无论那会如何令他蒙羞，因为要是没有比尔博他会疯的。然后她说自己在仔细重读关于房间陈设的描述，看看是否有什么暗门可以让索林潜入。
> 
> 作者表示关于比尔博被围猎的想法并不正确，假如读者觉得索林有意识地充当猎人这一角色的话。索林曾说过他俩都被对对方的渴望所折磨，而索林显然无法如他所愿去赶走他对哈比人的欲求。但比尔博囚犯的身份令两人无法拥有真正平衡的力量关系，因此看见比尔博对他的新房间反应如此糟糕并不令人讶异——在此时他不可能从别的角度去评判。下一章读者们可以看到比尔博的恐惧是否正确，以及屋子里是否有暗门通向索林的卧室。此外，这套房间反应了索林对哈比人关注的大小。
> 
> 有读者高亮了本章的这句话，觉得非常赞。
> 
> 这可能是索林幻想着要在一座像哈比洞的房间里操一个哈比人。
> 
> 作者承认这一章和下一章在她心中占有特别的位置，她将其视为索林与比尔博关系中一个有趣的时点，必将改变他俩之间的事——至少改变一点点。她很高兴这位读者能赞赏这句话——那相当残酷直白，但它确切地表达出比尔博的感觉以及新的住所令他感到多大的羞辱。比尔博有这样的反应是自然的。他房门口依然有卫兵把守，而且很难会对一个新囚室而感激，无论它看上去有多漂亮。不过时机是最糟糕的部分：比尔博正在试图理解他和索林之间发生的事情，寻找某种方法好令自己不会因为索林拒绝与他分享除了约会媾合之外的事情而感到受辱。
> 
> 本文的beta君又长评说她在重读此章时有几点又击中了她。
> 
> 首先是
> 
> “你还好吗，小家伙？”那天上午巴林第四或者第五次这么问道。
> 
> 比尔博双手搓着脸颊，希望血色能回来些。他甚至都没试图微笑，但他强迫自己挺起后背。大殿里没有可用的镜子【……】他清楚自己看上去有多么苍白憔悴。可他有自尊，还有秘密，所以他没有朝巴林抱怨，而只是耸耸肩。
> 
> 她曾倾向于认为在这牢狱生活中，比尔博比他本该展现的要坚持得更好。她确实觉得比尔博憔悴的外表大部分是由于昨晚与索林相处的关系——但她现在不那么确定了。还有自尊和秘密让他保持沉默的想法——这让她深切地意识到比尔博的感觉是多么困苦，这两样东西似乎是他拥有的全部——而保持它们意味着他与朋友们的分隔，因此他前所未有地孤独。
> 
> 然后——作者在结尾写比尔博想到这屋子是索林的某种性幻想便吐了——这再次提醒我们，他遭受的压力和情感波动正危害着他的健康——这又呼应了本章开头的情景。尽管比尔博的住宿条件提高了，但他的健康却被侵害更多。
> 
> 还有读者们已经知道换房间的事会发生，因为索林告诉过德瓦林他正安排比尔博的住所，但由于索林没说其他的，因此读者们并不知道那会是怎样的住处——是一间酷刑室？还是像比尔博将这套房间类比的镀金笼子？因此对她（以及若干其他读者）而言，现实情况实际上令人宽慰——但比尔博当然不是这么看。
> 
> 而他没有这样看的事实——在她看来这又一次显示了比尔博被影响得多么严重，因为他本是个聪明的小哈比人——因此他这次没能想到像这样的屋子是不可能在一夜之间造出来的，所以也不可能是对前一晚的某种“偿还”。
> 
> 他没有像索林那样明显得头脑不正常，但他的状况也不太好。
> 
>  
> 
> 作者喜欢这样的观点——她认为这也是托尔金的——即，高贵的精神和品格并不仅存在于国王、战士和精灵们中，在最不显露的种族身上也会有强烈的体现。从不止一个角度看，比尔博都似乎是个喜剧角色，爱抱怨爱小题大做，而且他几乎不像托尔金其他作品里的主角那么具有悲剧色彩。但她更喜欢将比尔博视作讽刺的（ironic）而不是搞笑滑稽的（comical），而他的世界观在作者看来比任何人都更接近灰袍时期的甘道夫：他拥有对生活朴素谦逊的理解，而且他看起来似乎比索林和其他矮人们都更成熟。因此，在她的故事版本里，比尔博应对自己被囚禁的现实时甚至没有意识到有多少东西被他的自尊所影响，还有不止一次他肩上承担着外面世界的重压：比尔博在旅途中独自战斗的次数之多令人赞叹和恐惧——和蜘蛛们或是自己的恐惧搏斗——而这份孤独，作为贯穿整个冒险旅程的重要线索，击中了她。吊诡的是，对作者而言比尔博是整本书里最孤独的角色，甚至超过【不善言辞总是在沉思的】索林。
> 
> 在稍后的某章里，比尔博真的说了类似“我不太舒服”的话，而那是头一回也是唯一一回。他抱怨自己的睡眠和自由，他反驳索林的决定，用不同的方式为自己的尊严战斗，但他几乎从未（大声）承认自己在经受痛苦。
> 
> 作者说自己喜欢“调戏”读者们本来的设想：她猜测有许多读者已经准备看到某种残酷可怕的住处，来体现索林对比尔博的恨意，或者是对应他俩之间发生的纠葛，或者至少能显示索林的欲求。但这个可能是最好的选项。这对一座监狱来说是最好的选项，而且没可能去忽略比尔博的反应——无论是多么容易猜到这屋子不可能在一夜之间造出来——也无法无视这依然是个囚室的现实。这屋子的美丽外表令整个情景更加难以接受，而不是更容易。


	17. 疯狂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一场误会以及来自德瓦林的意外帮助

索林非常紧张。

 

巴林对半身人看到自己新住所的反应含糊其辞。索林不敢深究，以免自己的顾问起疑。但他很希望自己能暗中窥看到飞贼踏进屋子的那一瞬间，或许他能见到他嘴唇上绽放的微笑，以及眼睛里流露出的喜悦和惊讶……

 

在索林看来，那屋子是对他回忆中半身人在夏尔宅子相当不错的复制，不过他估计或许还有待进一步改良。然而德瓦林会是个难题：在他得知关于飞贼住宿的安排后他就几乎没让索林安宁过。德瓦林没有自降身份去探望那囚犯——反正哈比人似乎也需要睡眠。

 

“你忘掉他背叛了我们吗？”在逼问出巴林关于屋子样子的某些描述后，德瓦林曾质问他。“他不配享有我们工匠的手艺或是你宽容的关心，索林。”

 

“那你忘掉他是怎么救过我们的命了吗？”索林反唇相讥。

 

从德瓦林的怒视和巴林温和的笑容里他读出了自己的软弱。索林知道巴林当时在想什么—— _他认为我不再有龙症。_ 但索林拒绝接受自己曾经得过这病症的可悲想法。他没有病也没有疯——半身人背叛了他，而他不会如此轻易忘记。

 

但没有理由拒绝提供半身人合宜的住处。矮人不像半兽人那般残忍，而虐待有损他和他的智慧。审判将会决定对半身人偷窃山之心的惩罚，但同时他打算确保飞贼得到优待。他不会再给甘道夫或是瑟兰迪尔查探伊鲁勃事务的机会——马哈儿啊，他已经收到来自巴德和精灵王对那囚犯的问询！现在他们可以对半身人的身体健康，还有国王的慷慨大度安心了吧。

 

这不过是出于外交策略的举动，对不对？索林攥紧拳头阔步走向屋门。

 

“退下吧，”他命令守卫们。随后他打开门。

 

火生得很小，但依然噼啪作响，给屋里带来温暖的光。壁炉前的小摇椅上，哈比人裹着绿色毯子正轻柔地打着鼾。他的脑袋略略歪斜，张着嘴，卷发在炉火映照下闪着光。

 

他看上去天真无邪—— _一只小兔子_ 。

 

出人意料的微笑不受控制地浮现在索林唇边。他小心翼翼地关上身后的门，走近摇椅。

 

“飞贼，”他道，声音有些厚重。他感到怪异地焦虑。

 

小家伙惊醒过来，而他的眼神令索林马上后悔自己过来。

 

“走开，”哈比人立刻脱口而出。

 

国王皱起眉。他之前自认不会受到热情欢迎，但这也太粗暴了。

 

“我……”

 

“索林·橡木盾，索恩之子，索尔之孙，正牌山下国王，”半身人在椅子里坐起身念诵着，脸上带着小心翼翼。“这里是伊鲁勃，而你想去哪儿都可以，只是请你别靠近我。”

 

“对你在新屋子里过得怎么样很好奇，”索林不为所动地继续说道。

 

他对自己如何压下对哈比人粗鲁态度的怒意而自豪。

 

“你在取笑我是吗？”飞贼问，受伤的表情向国王暗示着这不仅仅是傲慢无礼。

 

他皱起眉，留意到半身人的双手是如何紧紧抓着椅子扶手，好像正努力控制着自己的某种爆发。

 

“我来此不是为了取乐，”索林反驳。

 

“不是？”

 

飞贼的语气令他尴尬。他不是 _那个意思_ ，他只想……

 

“我不明白你为何要试图让我心烦，”索林平静地说道，“而我还误以为你会对新住所相当满意呢。”

 

“ _相当满意？_ ”半身人重复道。“我依然是个囚犯！“

 

“我从没说过审判会被取消！”索林大吼，开始明白这对话会走向何处。他突然大受打击于飞贼打算利用他俩之间发生的事情的可能。这想法令他气得想吐。“你以为你之前在做什么？”他咆哮。

 

“我……我完全没有想过自己在做什么，那是显而易见的。因为，假如我曾停下哪怕一次去考虑，我就不会去做任何事！”

 

索林退后，脸颊红得就像刚被扇了一巴掌。

 

“我没有强迫你，”他道，声音低沉又冰冷。

 

半身人眨眨眼移开了目光，而这甚至比亲耳听到拒绝更糟。

 

“我很清楚，”过了一会儿飞贼说道，而索林正试着控制自己的情绪。“但我仍然没有要求过这些房间。”

 

索林有点被搞糊涂了。他不明白他们怎么又回过头讨论起这见鬼的房子。半身人似乎从他的沉默中理解了什么——索林对这个 _什么_ 毫无头绪，但那似乎很丑陋，因为半身人的表情变得苦涩。

 

“我不想要它们。”

 

“什么？”

 

“这些房间。我宁愿选蜘蛛。”

 

国王用大手拂过额头。 _蜘蛛？_

 

“我真的想搬到别处，因为我不能接受这些房间。我不会接受报酬。”

 

索林的头脑终于渐渐领悟。随之而来的是新的令他不快的原因。他看向半身人，确认对方不是在开玩笑，但飞贼的目光从他身上移开。

 

他走上前，单手捧住半身人的脸，迫使他对上自己的视线。半身人企图退开，可索林已经用另一只手和脚抵住了摇椅，让他没法逃开。

 

“你认为我用这些屋子来偿还你的身体。”

 

比尔博双眼瞪大，索林猜测自己吓到了他。好吧，他也吓到了自己，因为他感到一阵浓重阴暗的狂怒正在破坏他单薄脆弱的镇定外表。

 

他禁不住想徒手将整座屋子摧毁。

 

“回答我，飞贼，”他嘶嘶地重复道。“你觉得这对你的肉体来说是否是公平的价格，还是我本该用黄金白银盖住你，来换取聆听你呻吟的荣幸？”索林坚持用令两人都憎恶的方式挑逗着飞贼。他用大拇指划过比尔博惨白的嘴唇：“你是否已经为你的嘴设好了价格？”

 

国王刚好及时移开避过了半身人的耳光，只在右脸颊留下一点抓痕。他皱着眉揉着那里，然后挺起后背。哈比人滑下椅子朝后退，仿佛在等待面对某种争斗。这想法荒谬可笑——索林在须臾间便能制服他，但哈比人的模样令他不再那么生气，而更多了疲惫。

 

“你真的以为我在…… _招妓？_ ”索林问道，嗓音充满轻蔑。

 

半身人对他的用词畏缩了一下，随后耸耸肩。

 

“那看上去就是如此，”他回道。

 

“那不是，”索林答道，感到有些可笑。

 

半身人怎么能真的认为他在 _买_ 他？前一晚难道给他留下这样的感觉吗？

 

索林收紧下巴，摇着头驱散回忆。他环顾四周，这屋子即便以他矮人的标准来看都是如此美好，以至于他再次对飞贼的反应迷惑不解。真相显而易见，不是吗？他对半身人失望透顶，也被冒犯不快。

 

“我从来没有……我是国王。我是都灵的血脉。你怎么能认为我会自降身份去做那种事情？这看起来不是那样，一点也不。”

 

“那么它应该看起来是什么样？”半身人迅速问道。

 

索林僵住了。有一阵他和哈比人都静静地没动，互相看着对方，但国王率先转过后背。当他走到门边便再次开口说话。

 

“你待在这里，直到我改主意，”随后离去。

 

 

 

德瓦林不曾被视为能言善道。他其实挺喜欢在饭桌上聊天醉醺醺地唱唱歌，但他不是那种你在外交场合会挑选的矮人。这就是为何德瓦林从来没去造访比尔博·巴金斯的原因之一。他尊重矮人法律和国王的决定，因此他理所当然地认为比尔博的命运将由一场常规的审判所决定。他不愿伤害那小家伙，但同时他也从无意愿和他说话。

 

偷窃山之心在德瓦林看来是件相当清楚明白的事：飞贼本人认了罪，而现在他等待受审。他希望索林已经决定好审判日，但德瓦林没有理由去自己直面罪犯。

 

他没想到那理由会跑到他耳边。

 

“已经付钱给工匠们了，索林，”在他俩检查当天最重要事项时德瓦林通知国王。通常会由司库开一张付款单，但索林坚持要亲自处理这件事。

 

然而国王的眼神放空以至于德瓦林不得不重复了一遍。

 

“你已经付钱给替飞贼的屋子干活的工匠们了，他们感谢你并且提出将来可以继续提供服务，”他道，试图控制语调中的轻蔑。

 

索林发出一记声音，介乎大笑与喷气之间。

 

“干得好。可惜半身人不喜欢他们的手艺，”他阴沉地低声说道，随后重新去看与伊瑞德隆间的通信函件。

 

德瓦林像被雷击一般愕然。他借故离开，咕哝着某些国王甚至都没在听的话。随后德瓦林离开国王的寓所大步走向那囚犯的房间。他忍受住了他以为是索林的某种费解的怪念头，但看到这种怪想法因为那个名为比尔博·巴金斯的讨厌小东西而受挫便大大超出了德瓦林的忍耐。

 

门口的守卫们试图阻止他，但他大喊着把他们赶走，冲进房间。

 

飞贼捧着书坐在书桌前。德瓦林进屋的声音吓到了他，但随后他放松了些，甚至看上去乐于见到那矮人。

 

“你好大的胆子，小讨厌虫？”德瓦林大发雷霆。

 

“早上好，德瓦林先生，”比尔博答道，因为矮人的话而有点脸色发白。“有什么可以为你效劳？”

 

“哦，少自以为是了！”矮人咆哮道，“我一直让我的国王自己决定这件事，因为你背叛最多的是他，但现在我没法让自己闭嘴了，没法在我见到你是如何对待他高尚的举动时。”

 

哈比人因为这些话而脸红，德瓦林以为自己终于唤起那可恶的小混蛋身上一点点羞耻心。

 

“你怎么可以如此忘恩负义？”他厉声问道。“当他雇用了丹恩手下最好的工匠来打造这套房间好迎合你的品味！你真以为上好的木材面料和瓷砖是从天而降的吗？这些都是奢侈品，巴金斯先生，当我们还在哀悼死者的时候，”德瓦林继续道，愈发愤愤不平，同时乐于看到哈比人目光低垂。“你知不知道这花了多少时间？想想索林为 _这件事_ 下令时他还依旧因为那么多战伤而躺在病床上，请求着工匠们为你的舒适竭尽所能！就连我也是几天前才知道……”

 

比尔博突然抬起头：他温和的脸上有种怪异的恍惚。这时德瓦林被事情的发展搞糊涂了，因为小哈比人从凳子上滑下来走到他面前。在矮人还没能反应前，比尔博·巴金斯便紧紧抱住了他。

 

“哦，谢谢，非常感谢你，德瓦林先生！”他重复着，那热情令德瓦林呆立当场，以为一种新的疯狂在伊鲁博蔓延。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢天谢地，本章没有什么特别深入的探讨，不过读者们，你们还记得我在第10章后注里给你们的提示吗？
> 
> 索林在半夜去找比尔博说故事寻求安慰——>索林之后没有再出现——>索林伤情恶化，开始卧床不起，至少在一周以上——索林痊愈
> 
> 与此同时，比尔博暂时被关押的大殿因为宝藏陆续清点完毕，可能需要转移到其他地方
> 
> 还有就是索林并没有人事不省，他卧床时还能通过德瓦林传达各项指令
> 
> 作者这伏笔埋了7章啊……


	18. 一位哈比人的彬彬有礼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索林的沟通技巧

比尔博非常紧张。

 

他曾捎信给索林——起先通过德瓦林，接着是巴林、欧力、波佛、庞伯、朵力、诺力、门口的守卫，甚至等毕佛足够好转到可以出院并且去他的新屋子拜访小哈比人时还通过那矮人。对德瓦林和巴林，比尔博只是请他们向国王转达安排他住处的谢意，希望索林可以抓住这暗示。然而当国王没有来到他门前后，比尔博转而给他写了封简短的信，封印好交托到欧力手中。

 

他耗费大量的时间、纸张和墨水来写这封信，但大部分的尝试都被丢进了炉火里，直到他选出了寥寥几字。

 

_拜托，我们需要谈谈。比·巴。_

 

 

 

索林从未回信，而诺力承认他的信已经被丢进国王在路上找到的第一只壁炉里烧掉了。比尔博甚至还曾试着向巴林解释他和国王间有个误会，当然略过了他被剥光放在宝藏大殿金山上的那部分。可是国王似乎已经被比尔博之前的指责深深冒犯，无视了邀请。

 

哈比人只得诉诸于讹诈。

 

 

 

_拜托，我们需要谈谈。比·巴。_

_又及：否则我会告诉巴林 一切。_

 

 

 

比尔博之前从没想过要去勒索山下国王，因为他厌恶这想法。他曾考虑过向波佛、欧力或者巴林坦露他的伤心事；但他害怕事情可能变得愈发复杂和尴尬。而且最后，他都无法确定自己能用什么词句来描述他与索林之间发生的事情。因此比尔博并非真的有意向巴林坦白任何事，但他希望索林可以信以为真并有所行动——好吧，比尔博也希望这不包括把他丢进地牢。

 

他们上次可怕的争执已经过去四天，但最后那封信打破了国王的傲慢。

 

“退下，”比尔博听到他这样说道，就在门外。

 

一如既往地，索林在半夜来找他。小哈比人穿着他的睡袍，正在炉火前休息，阅读着之前从欧力那里借来的几本关于矮人历史的书籍消遣。他砰地合上正在读的那本，紧抱在胸前，因为他需要抓住些什么。

 

索林走进来，然后站在那儿用后背抵着关上的房门，仿佛他无法信任自己再往里走。他明显不太高兴却没有说话，太过自负以至于不愿显露出被敲诈的恐惧。比尔博轻轻咳了咳，然后开口。

 

“我从未真的打算要和巴林说。我写那些只是为了……激你来见我，”他迅速坦白，因为他感到还是在一开头就澄清比较好。

 

索林似乎松了口气，但放松很快转变为恼怒。

 

“为什么？”他嗓音嘶哑地问。

 

比尔博更用力地抱紧书。他从椅子上滑下来，用接近一只野兽的方式靠近国王。

 

“我对你将我移到这里居住的理由有那种想法感到非常抱歉，可我不知道你已经下过命令， _先于_ ……”哈比人停了下来，在国王的注视下两颊发热。“我不知道你是为了我的舒适而安排这件事，而那看起来你有可能……我以为……”

 

“ _可能？_ ”索林高傲地重复道。

 

比尔博看出国王或许会大发雷霆离开屋子，于是他走上前，脸上带着担心。

 

“拜托，”比尔博轻声说。“你本该当时立刻告诉我的。假如你说出来……”

 

_……我就不会如此受伤，你也不会。_

 

索林似乎理解了比尔博想要说的，但他抿紧双唇。比尔博叹了口气，他明白傲慢和自尊心会一直横亘在他们之间。

 

“如果你不和我说，”哈比人继续道，“我怎么可能知道你的感受？”

 

索林的蓝色眸子偷偷划过一丝柔情，随后国王从门口移动过来。他一步便跨到比尔博身边，双臂突然环住了哈比人。比尔博感到身上大力的紧抓，而那本书被挤在两人之间，接着索林的嘴便盖到自己的唇上。那是他们的初吻，有些不适——书本的边角戳着比尔博的前胸，肋骨上传来索林双手的大力，两人相撞的姿势狂热却低效。但比尔博还是感到这美妙之极，并且很快变得更好。

 

索林一只手找到了比尔博的后颈，轻轻扶住他的头，而索林则贪婪地吞食他的嘴。没有前戏，没有缓慢的调戏和逐渐增加的张力；只有国王的嘴占有着他的，他的薄唇碾压着比尔博的，他的胡子刮擦着比尔博的下巴、脸颊和嘴。但小哈比人热爱这全新的感觉，他的嘴迅速张开让索林的舌伸进来。那又热又硬，而他想象着那舌头舔过他全身会是什么感觉。索林在他嘴里轻哼着，然后轻吮他的下唇，接着是舌头。哈比人感到全身瘫软——好吧，不完全是 _全身_ ，而且他不知道该怎么处理手里拿着的那本书。

 

他之前因为那个排山倒海的吻而闭起了眼睛，但他听见索林在他唇边咯咯轻笑，随后那本书从他手里被拿开。比尔博听到大部头书册落到地毯上，感到微微内疚。

 

“欧力……”他咕哝道，脑内想象着欧力看到一本弄坏的书时脸上会如何惊骇。

 

“那可不该是现在你嘴里吐出的名字，半身人，”索林在他唇上嘟哝，而哈比人的眼皮扑闪着睁开。比尔博感到国王语气里些许威胁意味，但他也看到对方蓝眼睛里闪着欢乐和欲望。

 

比尔博略略打颤，然后藉着书本被拿走而将身子抵上索林。矮人轻轻呻吟，闭了会儿眼睛，随后再次睁开看向比尔博，手指懒散地抚着哈比人卷发下的脑袋。

 

“带我看看你的新床，”索林邀道，注视着比尔博的脸。

 

比尔博舔舔因为亲吻而有些肿胀的嘴唇。他后退，索林任着他，即便脸上泄露出失望。可随后哈比人拉起国王的手，微微脸红着领他往床边走。他极其清晰地感受到索林凝视自己的目光，甚至还有他的睡袍刷过底下光裸皮肤的感觉。当他走到床边，便转身面对索林，国王双手抓住他腋下，将他放到床单上。

 

片刻后索林一边爬到床上，一边试图偷走更多的吻。直到索林爬到哈比人身上，催促对方仰躺下来，比尔博才有机会好好品尝这个吻，他的脸颊被捧在索林手间，而同时国王正掠夺着他的嘴。

 

国王唇上有葡萄酒和烟草的淡淡香味，比尔博舔了舔，赢得索林胸口深沉的咆哮。那是哈比人第一次有机会自由地去了解索林的气息味道和身体，而很快他便无法管住自己的手：他手指插进索林的发间，似乎令国王非常满足以至于中断亲吻，闭上眼醉心于享受这抚摸。可是当比尔博的手指下滑，拂过索林的脸颊和脖子，碰到合起他外套的银扣时，索林再次睁眼，变得僵硬。

 

“不行，”他坚定地说，一只手移开哈比人的手指。

 

那拒绝温和，但比尔博愠怒依旧。索林亲吻他现在闭起的嘴角，安抚的神情几乎让比尔博放弃，可他这次不想成为屋里唯一那个赤裸的人，而山下国王最好能够妥协。

 

他再次去碰那个银扣，而索林就像上一次一样怔住了。矮人现在明白无误地瞪视他，手指握住比尔博的手，阻止他打开外套扣子。哈比人诉诸于另一个亲吻，抬起头在索林嘴边用气声说着 _拜托_ 。索林皱起眉，但这次他的手待在床上，而蓝眼睛注视着比尔博的脸，与此同时哈比人解开外套扣子。把外套从索林宽阔的肩膀上褪下有些困难，而且索林完全没帮忙，但比尔博还是成功了，因第一次胜利而微笑。

 

“你在取乐，我明白了，”索林低语着，当比尔博把他的长发拨到后面，好够到矮人外套下面穿的宽松白衬衫上的系带。

 

“我以为这正是重点所在，”哈比人带着浅笑答道。

 

索林的眼睛亮了起来，而比尔博有些脸红。哦，他变成了一个多么多嘴的哈比人啊！

 

“你真的想要做这事，对么？”国王半合着眼帘轻言轻语道。

 

比尔博没有回答，但还是拉着衬衫直到从索林裤腰间抽出来，他细小的手指能够触碰到衣物下面光裸的腹部。索林倒吸一口气，腹部肌肉在比尔博的掌下紧绷。他目光失焦，比尔博瞬间明白了国王为何过去因赤裸的念头而不快。

 

只要还穿着衣服，索林就可以把最深处的自我隐藏在山下国王的身份下面。一旦赤身露体，索林便会无比暴露，而哈比人则离他的核心又近了一层。这正是比尔博希望的，似乎也是索林·橡木盾恐惧的。

 

“拜托，”比尔博对着索林依旧被衣物覆盖着的胸膛恳求，即使矮人没有阻止他。

 

比尔博需要看到索林的裸体，那不止是出于性的需要。

 

矮人挺起后背，依然跨坐在比尔博身上，但没怎么碰到对方。他抓住衬衫下摆拉过头顶，任其落到床外。哈比人吸了口凉气。

 

索林胸膛上覆着大量的旧伤疤——细长的那些好像是来自某把锐利的剑，以及某个名字不详的敌人导致的苍白丑陋伤痕；还有新的伤疤，那些得自伊鲁勃战役的。它们依然粉中带紫，而且形状难看——一条在左肩，另一条则在右侧，就位于胸腔下方，半条被裤子挡住了。它们源自那些刺穿国王的长矛，而当时他的外甥们则横尸于他的脚边。

 

比尔博没有意识到自己正直勾勾地看着，直到索林在床上挪动了一下。他的脸再次冷硬如磐石，但哈比人咽了咽，朝索林的皮肤伸出手，坐在床上静静地用手背抚着索林的胸膛。

 

“它们还痛吗？”

 

索林似乎花了些时间考虑他的问题，但最终摇摇头。

 

国王胸膛宽阔而苍白，盖着那些他曾打过的战役所得的纪念品，而他最近的疾病也同样留有痕迹，肋骨在皮肤下有些过于突出。比尔博首先亲吻那条最丑陋的伤疤，白色的、突起在左乳，而索林的呼吸再次变化。他一只手落到比尔博头上，埋进他的卷发中。

 

“你不……”

 

“ _拜托，_ ”哈比人重复道。他舌头抵在乳头上，索林回以长叹。

 

“我可能 _爱上了_ 对你的礼貌，小兔子。”

 

索林任他凭自己的喜好舔吻轻咬。索林的双手一直爱抚着他的头和后背；他的心在胸腔里激烈跳动，比尔博能感觉到——那感受太过强烈以至于哈比人把脸埋进索林长着柔软黑色毛发的胸膛。他缓慢地呼吸，同时两手流连于国王的髋骨然后是后背，勾勒着那里的伤疤。

 

但随后比尔博扭过头，牙齿咬住一只乳头吮吸。索林正与比尔博睡袍的腰带搏斗，而哈比人的嘴似乎干扰着他，令他无法解开。他呻吟着，嘴唇找到了比尔博的耳朵。

 

“要是你现在不停下，我就得被迫把你的睡袍往上推过屁股来占有你了。”

 

比尔博不确定这到底是威胁还是绝妙的提议，但索林最终击败了腰带掀开睡袍，双手滑到底下，将比尔博身子抬起来抚摸哈比人赤裸的后背。这双粗糙大手在他身上的感觉依旧如此陌生。当国王握住他臀部时，比尔博向后仰起头，然后他慢慢分开臀瓣，令比尔博气喘吁吁：哈比人紧紧攥着索林的肩膀，额头上感觉到矮人自傲的坏笑。随后，顷刻间索林用力拉拽睡袍，从比尔博身上把它褪下，然后摆弄着对方，直到小哈比人再次在他身下完全赤裸。但这一次，他俩肌肤相亲，国王身上的暖意传遍比尔博。

 

他对自己光滑圆润的躯体挨着索林带有伤疤的精瘦身体感到非常难为情。索林虽无精灵的纤细修长，但他四肢健壮，肌肉有形，最微小的刺激都能让其在皮肤下紧绷；他的腰身意外苗条，而双臂就像石头凿成，而袋底洞的比尔博·巴金斯则肚子圆滚滚，苍白的皮肤上雀斑比伤疤和淤青要多，他全身都都显露出闲适懒散。

 

毫无耀眼美丽之处。

 

直到索林·橡木盾用手肘支起身，两眼扫过比尔博全身，然后叹道，“马哈儿啊，”这对他骄傲的本性来说显得如此不同寻常得动情，以至比尔博的心漏跳一拍。

 

随后索林亲吻他的雀斑，就像哈比人刚才亲吻他的伤疤一样，然后吸吮他的乳头，直到两人都呼吸不稳，而国王似乎逼迫自己退开身。

 

“靴子，”他简短地解释，随后坐到床沿好去脱掉。

 

比尔博借机轻咬国王的肩膀，无视索林温和的埋怨反对。他的后背就像前胸一样布满伤疤：哈比人抚摸后背，赢得索林那双深邃的蓝眼睛越过肩膀望向他。伊鲁勃蕴藏着许多光辉耀眼的宝石；但没有一块、甚至是山之心，都没有比尔博捧在他哈比人手中的这一枚那样拥有如此令人迷醉的丰富色彩。

 

比尔博安静地注视索林脱掉裤子。在他还未能心满意足地尽览国王的裸体之前，索林便回到床上朝他说话。他不得不重复一遍，因为哈比人不止一点儿目眩神迷—— _他正裸着在我床上！_

 

“油。在哪儿？”索林问。 _这般简洁，_ 比尔博想， _有时候很有用。_

 

“你……”

 

“我以为我们不会……”

 

比尔博吻了吻他，然后因为自己的大胆而脸红到发际线。

 

“浴室，”他悄声说道，与国王刚才同样言简意赅。索林看起来快要推搡比尔博让他自己去拿油，但转而他还是下床消失在浴室里。

 

空气中依然萦绕他身上浓重的味道，比尔博吸着—— _烟火、雪松、雨水，索林。_

 

然后索林回来了，左手拿着一只打开的小瓶，而右手已经在用油套弄他的阴 茎。这景象让一阵尖锐的不耐窜上比尔博的脊椎，他不自觉地在床上挪动，张开双腿。笑容划过国王嘴角——如此迷人又残暴！

 

“这么性急，”索林评论道，深沉的嗓音阴暗又调皮。

 

哈比人脸红着本能地试图并拢腿，但索林的手已经插进他双膝间，他的尝试遭到对方责备的啧啧声。矮人的手滑上比尔博的大腿间，直到拇指刷过哈比人的双球和阴 茎根部，从比尔博嘴里引出一记渴求的小声哀鸣。比尔博抬起膝盖，舔舔嘴唇，兴奋狂热的眼睛望向国王。索林没有放低视线，同时他的手继续往下，手指带着油的滑腻。随后索林把中指推进比尔博的穴口，动作如此突然以至哈比人抓紧矮人的前臂来稳住自己。

 

索林亲吻他汗湿的前额，定住没有动作。但那压力太过，很快哈比人试探着在索林的手指上移动，打开自己。索林如被催眠般恍惚地注视着比尔博臀部的缓慢动作，以及他的手指是如何消失在紧致的环状肌肉间。索林似乎快要说出什么，但他按住话语，随后咬上比尔博的肚子，接着舌头插入哈比人的肚脐。

 

比尔博扭动起来，手指滑得更深，诱骗出他嘴里深沉的呻吟。索林在他入口缓慢动作着，进进出出，舌头则在比尔博的肚脐模拟着同样的行动。很快他俩都准备好加入第二根手指。这次，索林帮着比尔博屈起双腿，直到哈比人的脚踝放到索林肩上；这有些怪异，因为哈比人的双脚又大又多毛；可矮人似乎毫不在意，而比尔博……好吧，比尔博真的、真的正聚精会神于两个粗大的手指从一个全新的角度推入他体内。

 

这新的角度令索林的手指前所未有地深入，而国王看起来对某个点产生特别的偏爱，每次索林的手指蹭过那个点，便会令比尔博呜咽。扩张并不完全令人愉快，但等一下就会好转，而比尔博发现自己正试图迎合着体内的手指。等到索林试着推进第三根手指时，小哈比人已经气喘吁吁，以至于肺部似乎就快要爆炸了。

 

“求你，求你，”他重复着，惊讶于自己的嗓音听起来如此放荡。

 

索林满足了他的请求，泄露出放松——而比尔博再次意识到索林花那么长时间替他准备需要多大的克制。国王的阴 茎看上去硬得发疼，而索林在把哈比人摆到目前最舒适的位置时手指在比尔博大腿后方微微发抖。一个小小的湿吻按在比尔博膝盖内侧，而同时索林正把阴 茎对准；随后穴口传来难以置信的刺穿的力量。

 

当索林的身体压在他身上时很难放松，而他的气味几乎令人迷醉，但哈比人还是想办法放松了些，然后他感到阴茎一寸一寸滑进来，直到根部。当索林彻底埋入他体内，矮人呻吟了一下，然后用矮人话耳语着什么赞美的话。他双手安抚着比尔博的双腿和腹部，然后他玩弄比尔博的乳头，而哈比人全身渐渐适应了插入的感觉。

 

接着一切就像他们的初吻一样变得粗野狂热，因他们已等待太久；两人腰部积聚起来的强烈愉悦补偿了剧烈粗暴动作起初给他俩带来的不适。而明明白白地看见国王的双眼变深又是多么令人高兴，看着瞳孔放大直到蓝色的虹膜变成细环。索林的戳刺越来越深，逼出比尔博嘴里的小声尖叫，而他的双手肯定已经在比尔博腿上留下印记。比尔博什么都做不了，只能抚摸索林的身体，哈比人的手指摸过索林的皮肤、胡须、嘴——哦，索林形状优美的嘴含住比尔博的指尖吸吮，而同时他又在他体内移动！

 

高潮的降临是如此有力，以至于哈比人行将昏厥；只是看见索林的脸因他自己的高潮而闪亮所带来的快乐才使得比尔博保持清醒。射完后国王继续动作了一会儿，摇动着两人一起进入笼罩着柔和愉快而朦胧的极乐之境。他更小心地退出来：嘴里逸出满足的深沉叹息。他帮哈比人放松双腿，在手指留下轻微瘀痕的地方安慰地打着小圈。索林对这些瘀痕似乎有些担心，而比尔博想去安慰他，但他无法信任自己说话。假如他张开嘴一定会坦露太多内心。

 

因此他安静地看着索林从他身上滚下来，仰躺到床上，汗水在身上闪光。炉火即将熄灭，只余下淡淡的琥珀色微光洒在国王的皮肤上——昏暗的光线下，那些疤痕以及他发间夹杂的银丝几不可见。他们无声地躺在那里一动不动，直到矮人下床去浴室，然后带着湿毛巾回来。他拭去比尔博腹部和大腿上的精液痕迹，在擦着比尔博臀部时动作愈发轻柔。随后他把毛巾捏作一团，任其落到地上。

 

这时国王的情绪已经变了。他不再是刚才充满激情的爱人，而是另一个人，心不在焉，虽非完全冰冷无情。他依然还算温和，因为他用毯子好好裹住比尔博冷掉的身体，然后在头下放好枕头；他的眼睛没有对上哈比人的人，而比尔博明白索林无意留下。

 

索林不疾不徐地穿衣。他只是一件件地套上衣服，然后表现自然地好像比尔博已经睡着，他不发一言地悄声溜出房间。

 

事实上，比尔博相当清醒，也相当受伤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无作者太多深入解释，正文也没有晦涩难懂之处。除了有读者指出比尔博从前几章到本章的转变：前几章里比尔博还时刻意识到自己被囚禁的状态——他在被转移前便认定新地方还是个监狱，等亲眼见到后他将那套房间看成对他身体的偿还。但是，到本章一开头他只是想着要向索林道歉，一点也没想起来自己是囚犯，甚至是一开头他让守卫们去找索林，或者在结尾索林离去时比尔博没有跟着他，那也只是因为伤心而不是被囚禁。


	19. 普通对话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱索林不易。

伤害是游戏的一部分。将其称之为 _游戏_ 是伤害的部分来源。

 

也有过大量的愉悦，比尔博·巴金斯过去从未知晓的愉悦。不只是他藉由索林的双手、嘴、阴 茎而高潮的次数——即便委婉说来也依旧是美妙得令人震惊的经历；国王的来访不止如此。索林总是在半夜突然来到，有时他走进屋子时会发现比尔博在炉火旁半梦半醒，或者在看书。接着，国王会假装不去打扰他，放任他继续阅读，满足于只是注视着哈比人来消磨时光。最终，比尔博会变得焦躁不安，要不就是索林会用亲吻让他分心；不过——起码是暂时——他俩都会享受共处于同一房间，别无他求。

 

在另一种场景下，在某次特别粗野的做爱后，索林把比尔博带到浴室，慢慢清洁哈比人的身体，那照料如此小心周到，让比尔博在国王留他独自一人后再次泪流满面。既然他的身体已经燃起了索林的欲火，这是他过去未敢希冀发生的事，那么现在比尔博渴望更多。他想要与索林同桌吃饭；他想要听着矮人沙哑低沉的嗓音入睡；他想要无时无刻与他在一起。

 

比尔博渴求着索林的灵魂，就像他同样渴求他的肉体，但他却没能说出口。

 

索林从未与他过夜。他会用大量的时间珍爱把玩哈比人的身体，他甚至可以用矮人独有的方式做一个温存的情人，但他总是在欲望满足后离去。他们之间没有交谈，除了索林贴着比尔博裸露的皮肤窃窃私语的嘲弄，或是时不时提出的实际建议。国王从未好好地拥抱过他，也从未对比尔博如何度过其余的一天表现任何兴趣。

 

另一方面，比尔博不得不承认他俩之间的关系有了些改善。索林依然顽固傲慢易怒，但他似乎越来越习惯克制自己，再未大发雷霆。他俩的争执变成一种不同以往的低音——有意识的抬杠不知怎地像是打情骂俏，并且常常引来更多热吻。

 

有时候比尔博幻想着自己认出了索林举止中某些其他东西，逐渐发展的依恋的迹象。接着比尔博玩起了游戏： _我数到五之前他的目光能否一直停留在我身上，在离开前他是否会吻我，他是否会再唤我一次小兔子_ ……有时候比尔博会赢；有时候他输了；但索林最后总是会离去。

 

比尔博从未真的请求索林留下。眼睁睁看着国王从地上拿起衣服而从不看他一眼已经足够羞辱。比尔博害怕自己真的开口请求后索林会如何反应，他更恐惧于自己会对索林的反应作何反应。眼下他已经历过够多的跌宕起伏；有时小哈比人简简单单接受了那些夜晚里虚假的平静，不作深思，只是试着享受其中的温暖。

 

但比尔博的思绪始终回转到索林半夜的离去，而他渐渐变得不耐。但他还是没有去和索林谈谈。在他看来，显而易见地，他希望索林留下，因此无需诉诸言语。在他心里比尔博清楚国王可能相当粗心没有留意，或至少假装没发现，可他无法迫使自己把他的感受告诉索林：大概是因为他首先就没真的自己理清楚过。

 

在这种心境下比尔博与欧力谈了谈。

 

“当你想和你哥哥们说什么事情，而你知道他们不愿听时，你会怎么做？”他突然问道，此时欧力正翻阅着一本矮人神话的大部头。欧力似乎对这问题有些吃惊，但还是回答道：

 

“我会说出来。”

 

“好吧，可要是你确信他们不喜欢听到那事呢？”比尔博坚持不懈地问道。

 

“抱歉，但你是特指哪件事吗？”年轻的矮人反问。

 

“不，不，”比尔博否认，或许有点太快，“我只是好奇你们矮人会如何处理这些事情罢了。”

 

“我可以只说说我自己，”欧力耸肩，“还有我的哥哥们。我想我们在很多事情上有分歧，但朵力和诺力最终还是会理解接受我的信念总是比担心他俩不同意的念头更强。对其他矮人我就不会有同样的感觉。”

 

“因为他们是你的哥哥，”比尔博明白了。

 

“因为他们是我的哥哥，”欧力温柔地笑着同意，“而我请求你别把我刚才说过的话传出去。马哈儿知道我不需要朵力再对着我大惊小怪了，他现在已经够烦的了！但你没有兄弟，比尔博。”

 

“没有，”哈比人承认，“但我想你的建议依然有用。”

 

“我说不准，”欧力摇摇头，“因为我与我哥哥们的关系不可能断绝……无论我们如何争吵或者诺力做事多么糊涂都没关系，我们还是兄弟。友谊和浪漫爱情或许有终结之时，可血缘关系会永久留存。”

 

“我猜着就是为何你们矮人看起来会那么强烈地感到亲族间的羁绊。”

 

“是的。但我对堂表亲戚们的感觉和对亲兄弟是不同的，”欧力用鹅毛笔挠着自己的脸颊道，“而且你知道在山之心事件后我有多害怕索林。不管怎么说，你肯定都不是在说索林啦！”

 

矮人轻轻笑着，仿佛比尔博愿意和国王 _交谈_ 的念头有点可笑。哈比人目光低垂到那本书皮封面的漂亮图案上。

 

“他就那么难说话？”他悄悄问道。

 

“马哈儿，好像你还不如我们更了解似的！”欧力吹了个口哨。“你知道的，我们的国王勇敢强壮；而且他委派我去修复和扩充皇家图书馆，我对此非常、非常感激。但假如我要选择和谁聊一会儿天，我想比起国王我更愿意找德瓦林先生。”

 

欧力有些脸红地坦白了这段，但比尔博没有留意，太过沉浸于自己的悔恨中。对话很快转到其他话题上：欧力试着鼓动比尔博去了解更多矮人习俗，鉴于他已经和远征队矮人们一起待过那么久。那些个人名、国王和部族有点儿无聊，但说到那些王子、珍宝、神灵还有歌谣的故事就好多了；哈比人期盼能学习一点儿矮人语，即便他的嗓音无法降到矮人语正确的低沉音调。

 

自从比尔博搬去新房间已过去几乎两周，所有远征队的矮人们都已轮番来看望过他，有时与他共进早餐，或是三三两两和他一块吃午饭。只有葛罗音还住着院；不过欧音来看过他，他还因为右脚的严重伤口而跛行。波佛、欧力和巴林找他最为勤快。而在欧力之后，波佛是第二个比尔博寻求建议的人——他害怕巴林可能会猜出一切，因此没敢跟他说。

 

“国王最近怎么样？”比尔博突然脱口而出。

 

他真的必须提高谈起某个以索林为主题的对话时的技能了，不然矮人们很快就会起疑心。确实，波佛就差点被麦酒呛到。

 

“你不常问这个啊，”矮人用餐巾擦完嘴后答道，“对于某个等着被那位国王裁决的人来说。”

 

“我以为丹恩会来裁决，”比尔博反驳。

 

“哦，他会的。但你真的以为索林在审判中不会插一脚？”波佛皱着眉问道。“我们都明白你主要的问题在于国王和他对偷窃山之心的愤怒。只要他一句话，我相信这场审判就会被忘光光。他是主要的控方和国王：如果他愿意，你很可能会被无罪释放。”

 

“你在暗示什么，波佛？”比尔博问，试图掩饰颤抖的嗓音。

 

“你该开始考虑冒冒险了，我的朋友，”波佛叹道。“你至少得和国王谈谈，让他明白他的怨恨有多荒唐。我一直在努力，巴林也是；但他一点也不容许别人提起你。”

 

比尔博想到这个有点恼火，但他必须承认这样大概最好——说实话，想到索林可能无法在不出卖自己感情的前提下说到他的名字几乎让人莞尔了。

 

“老实说你们俩在避开对方这点上做得太好了，”波佛翻了个白眼说。“花时间谈论国王的固执对我来说可不是享受，而且我知道你不喜欢说他坏话。你这么做很贴心也很忠诚，比尔博；但你不能对早晚要发生的审判视而不见。”

 

“好吧，我机会有限，”比尔博嘟哝着，“被关在这里。而且我完全不知道该对索林说什么。”

 

“ _你不知道！_ ”波佛惊愕地嚷道。“比尔博，你该好好想想了。你在法庭上会说什么？你会如何保全自己的名誉和双手？”

 

哈比人哆嗦着捏紧手指。索林肯定没有打算要按矮人法律那样让他失去一只或者两只手吧。然而，波佛的话还是让他战栗。

 

“我得承认索林似乎有所好转，”矮人贴心地坦陈。“我想不通是什么原因，但我看到了越来越多的索林·橡木盾和越少的痴迷于宝藏的国王。对了，”他点着头，“昨天他对瑟兰迪尔派来的使节几乎算是彬彬有礼，甚至等到对方出了伊鲁勃才叫他操树狂。当然，是用矮人语啦。”

 

“我不知道矮人语还有那么……讨人喜欢的一面，”比尔博轻笑着咕哝。

 

“哦，欧力肯定没告诉你，”波佛咯咯笑着。“不管怎么说，你总能期待索林用我们祖传的语言咒骂敌人。不过他昨天心情绝对很好。”

 

比尔博咽了咽。对于索林的心情，他有一些有趣的理论——其中一个是在接见瑟兰迪尔的使节前一晚国王占有他的方式： _我应该一直让你这样为我开得大大的，小兔子，_ 索林在插入前调笑道。

 

“好吧，我很……很高兴听到这个，”比尔博心不在焉，结结巴巴地说道。

 

“巴林或许说得对，这些屋子可能是索林对你改变想法的征兆，”波佛继续说着，“大概山之心的吸引力不再那么强烈。我只是希望他能展现出其他改善之处，并且同意和我们谈谈你的将来。就算他的堂弟丹恩都对你和你的故事产生了某些好奇，”矮人叹了口气。

 

“丹恩？”

 

这次轮到比尔博惊讶了。

 

“有人在散播谣言，我的朋友，”波佛解释道，“尽管巴林和丹恩在努力平息。丹恩的几个将军和顾问正试图利用你和山之心事件去证明索林不适合当国王。”

 

比尔博万分惊愕，摇着头。

 

“可那不对，索林是……好吧，是合法的山下国王。”

 

“在政治斗争里合法可派不上用场，”波佛耸肩答道。“而且索林的脾气一点也没帮助事态好转。曾经人们要求一位国王具备勇气和力量，将人民的利益谨记于心。但现在越来越多更年轻的矮人们寻求的是幽默和礼貌，宫廷希望国王可以缓和他们的虚荣和野心。索林有他自己的才华，但他不是这种圆滑狡诈、诡计多端的类型。”

 

“可他夺回伊鲁勃的行为肯定能算某种功绩吧，”比尔博被这话题搞得愈发心烦，插嘴道。

 

波佛发出一记介于叹气和大笑间的古怪声音。

 

“ _夺回伊鲁勃？_ 龙是河谷镇的巴德杀的。你在我们鼻子底下偷走了山之心。而矮人军队是丹恩而不是索林的，”他提醒哈比人。“索林独自一人有胆量去计划夺回伊鲁勃，重建山下王国——因此在十二个矮人、一个巫师和一个哈比人的帮助下踏上征途——这个事实不足以服众。而且在大战中他让两名王位继承人都死了。”

 

比尔博脸色煞白，一双小手不停颤抖。

 

“那不是他的错；菲力和奇力的死不是他的错！”他大声反驳道。

 

“那不是，”波佛安慰他，罕见的悲伤显露在他平日欢快的脸上，“可他们依然那么判定。没有患上龙症时，索林是伟大的战士和高明的领袖；可他惯于直言不讳，除了自己，谁的面子也不在意。”

 

“所以他们想让丹恩坐上王位！”比尔博大叫，愤怒得直发抖。

 

“有些人，”矮人承认。“丹恩非常帮忙，我没有找出他任何不忠诚之处；但他在伊鲁勃勾留越久，谣言就会愈发喧嚣尘上：你会禁不住将他和索林相比。丹恩勇敢而具有同情心，可他还很有魅力；而且他真正懂得如何统治一个王国。而索林则强硬、不愿妥协；而且他属于上一代的统治者。作为国王，他可以希望人们畏惧甚至尊敬他，但喜爱？”波佛摇摇头，然后开始装烟丝。

 

在第一个烟圈漂浮到他和比尔博之间后，波佛再次开口说道：

 

“问题是，我的小朋友，爱索林并不容易(loving Thorin is no easy)。”


	20. 圣诞礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比尔博在伊鲁勃庆祝圣诞。

比尔博眼帘微启。他正靠左侧躺着，屋内黑漆漆的，仅余一盏油灯行将枯尽。小哈比人感到疲累，但却是最美妙的那种疲累。他脸上带着不自觉的微笑，回忆着前一天的情形。

 

 

 

 

那天圣诞终于到来了。

 

比尔博之前并不确定矮人在这方面的习俗，不过令他高兴的是欧力很快告诉他矮人们不反对庆祝圣诞日。显然现在在伊鲁勃大肆庆祝节日还为时过早——他们还在哀悼阵亡者，索林不可能批准庆祝活动。没有正式庆典，但完全允许非官方的聚会：有小型派对提供麦酒、馅饼、挞和明亮的火把。

 

比尔博自行承担起为他的朋友们组织一场派对的任务。他给每个人写了邀请函，请求庞伯帮他准备充足的食物和饮料，好满足宾客们的胃口。幸运的是，波佛和毕佛贡献了大量食材，而诺力则负责用猎人们的料理方式煮一锅鹿肉炖汤。桌上摆好冷鸡肉、蜂蜜馅饼、奶酪和火腿、腌蛋、泡菜和各色果脯蜜饯，上面还盖着块精致的红布。巴林差人拿来几张凳子和靠垫供客人们使用。欧力帮比尔博布置房间：年轻的矮人画了些漂亮的树、动物、甚至还有一个怪异的颇似德瓦林先生的健壮矮人。比尔博和欧力把这些画像剪下来挂在墙上。

 

巴林、波佛、毕佛、庞伯、诺力和欧力与比尔博共进晚餐，吃着笑着和他度过了大半个晚上。他们为菲力奇力举杯，当波佛带头唱起菲力最爱的那首关于漫长冬夜和期盼春天到来的歌谣时，比尔博无声哭泣。没人责备比尔博的悲痛，他们静静地待了很久，直到庞伯因为干掉太多的食物和麦酒而睡着，从凳子摔到地板上后，他们才爆发大笑。

 

朵力陪诺力和欧力一起来，但他待的时间短一些——比尔博怀疑那矮人不太喜欢在一名囚犯的屋里举行派对。欧音捎来葛罗音来自病房的节日致意然后离开，因为他的坏腿依然让他无法太用力。

 

令比尔博惊讶的是，连德瓦林都露脸了。他来访的时间很短，而且看到那些欢畅的同伴们他似乎极其苦恼。不过德瓦林还是简略感谢了哈比人的邀请，然后狼吞虎咽下整只鸡腿后离开，不顾欧力让他多待一会儿的恳求。

 

午夜后客人们开始离开。先是巴林，然后是欧力，庞伯被毕佛支着，而诺力和波佛还在与比尔博轻声谈论着政治和国王们。微醺的波佛在给了哈比人一个紧紧的拥抱后离开，而诺力则拍着他肩膀，咕哝着半身人的价值以及比尔博是怎么成为一名优秀飞贼。一等他们离去，比尔博便把桌子清理干净，但他没有收拾那些装饰，而是朝壁炉里加了根木头。然后他等待索林。

 

他不敢给他送圣诞派对的邀请——他终究不清楚他们算什么关系。但索林用一件出乎意料的礼物再次令他惊讶。

 

就在当天早上，比尔博正检查晚餐的准备情况，努力想出到底有几个矮人接受了邀请，这时巴林来找他，带着一叠燕麦饼和几个好消息。

 

“索林允许你在我的陪同下去露台散步。不用守卫，”矮人宣布，几乎克制不住傻笑。

 

比尔博花了些功夫才意识到提供给他的是什么。他坐下来定了定神，然后跑去拿自己的外套。

 

“还有这是我的圣诞礼物，”巴林说着展示出一只稍小的包裹。

 

比尔博还是说不出话，他撕开包装，露出一条羊毛围巾。他将其绕到脖子上，咧嘴大笑直到下颌开始酸痛。蓝色的围巾质地有些粗糙，但却非常暖和，哈比人相当感激这个礼物，因为此时已是隆冬，巴林刚告诉他雪已铺满孤山山麓。

 

他们一起出发去散步，因为哈比人须得由巴林看护。这没有影响比尔博的好心情，他止不住地问东问西。

 

“这真是索林的吩咐？”他紧张地问。

 

“当然，小家伙，”巴林笑着回答。“我们没人能下此命令。你还是他的犯人，而我是从国王本人嘴里接收到这个许可。我和波佛请求此事已久，你知道，不过这是索林的决定，不是别人的。新鲜的空气和散步会对你有好处。哦，瞧呀，欧音在等我们！他想确保你在被紧闭于伊鲁勃那么多天后，不会把自己累坏。”

 

于是欧音加入了他俩，比尔博发现他的屋子离主露台不太远。他心跳加速，膝盖发软，不过他很好地撑住了。

 

“我请求过索林允许你每天出来，”欧音说，“为你的健康需要。他似乎不反对这个主意，我希望一切安排妥当，可以让你在户外待一小会儿。”

 

比尔博再次感谢欧音和巴林，但一等他们出去来到露台，他陷入了沉默。

 

微小如纽扣般的雪花在冷空气中飞舞。拂晓后不久降雪便已停止，但总是沿山脊呼啸而下的刺骨寒风带起新降的雪，令它们在半空飘散打转，直到晨雾因此而闪闪发光。护墙对哈比人来说有些高，没法看到远处的河谷镇，但他可以一览孤山周围广袤的土地。那荒凉令比尔博极度想念夏尔和那里被积雪覆盖的可爱丘陵，脸蛋被冻得红扑扑的小哈比人们会在上面玩耍。在伊鲁勃平台上看到的景致带着某种广阔宏伟，迫使比尔博在孤山的包围下感到十分渺小，更加像局外人。

 

比尔博呼吸艰难，而与巴林和欧音并肩行走则更加困难。他们的脚步声令人烦扰；迎风招展的旗帜的啪啪声不止一次吓到他。接着索林突然出现在露台上，身后跟着丹恩、德瓦林以及其他身着华服的矮人，他们将编织好的长须塞在腰带里。

 

比尔博呆立当场，每个人似乎都对这样的相遇很尴尬。这出乎意料——索林显然很恼火，哈比人听见他朝巴林咕哝着 _他早该回到自己屋里去_ 之类的。可后果已经酿成，丹恩看上去正要准备向哈比人自我介绍，这时国王本人走到他俩之间，把比尔博从丹恩探究的目光下隔开。

 

比尔博紧张得都不敢看索林。被允许外出带来的情绪波动已经相当强烈；但更强烈的冲击来自孤山的景色，这景致自从索林·橡木盾威胁要将他丢入护墙外深渊的那天后他就再也未曾见过。回忆急促袭来，他眼角出现了黑点。

 

但这时索林的声音响起，粗哑又低沉。

 

“半身人在这里冻死了，”他咆哮道，严厉的目光射向巴林和欧音，“他应该要保持健康无恙。”

 

比尔博确实被冻得骨头都僵硬了。在与外界隔绝后，冬天清晨的气温对他来说很难捱，但他相当确信自己的颤抖不全是因为寒冷。尽管如此，索林对这个假设信以为真，而比尔博也没有否认——再说他喉咙很干。

 

国王的嗓音将他从晕倒的危险中摇晃脱身。突然比尔博发现索林跪在他面前，在他肩上调整着一件毛皮斗篷，动作如此干脆利落，令比尔博失去了重心，索林不得不扶住他。一切发生得那么快，哈比人根本没时间反应或理解。当他背对其他矮人扣好斗篷时，索林对他说话了。他声音低沉却清晰地传入比尔博耳中。

 

“你想让我带你回屋吗？你冷得发抖，”他轻声说道，双手短暂地抚过比尔博的。“你不该待在这里，”索林苦涩地说了一句。

 

但比尔博摇摇头。

 

“不用，没关系。我和巴林在一起没事的，”他回答，感到自己必须在国王面前勇敢起来。矮人看了他一会儿，好像是在考虑比尔博的回答是否确实。随后索林点点头。

 

很快比尔博目送索林和他的随从们不发一言地与自己分道扬镳。比尔博的肩上搭着一件毛皮斗篷，不大，却厚实温暖。欧音和巴林帮他裹好，承认自己有些低估冷空气对可怜的哈比人的影响。比尔博几乎没怎么听，他太过沉浸于索林刚才给了他自己的斗篷这件事。

 

不止他的躯体在毛皮下感到暖意。

 

回屋后，比尔博轻柔地把斗篷放好，不知道索林是否会半夜来取走。在客人们的陪伴下，小哈比人几乎忘了这件事，但一等波佛和诺力关门离开，比尔博的思绪立刻回到斗篷上。

 

随后他因为酒精的作用紧张地大笑，脱掉衣服。在壁炉金红色的火光下，他裸着爬上床，用毛皮盖住自己，等着国王。当索林来时，他对派对过后剩下的物件似乎有些惊骇，随后又厌烦起来。他走进屋内，皱着眉闷闷不乐地碰碰那些纸质装饰和空荡荡的碗盆。

 

比尔博在床上观察着他，试图把自己的紧张不安掩藏在斗篷底下。国王不紧不慢地查看完房间，随后走近床边。

 

“巴林不该让你在露台上待那么久，”索林道，一只膝盖搁到床上。“你知道你被冻得发红的脸颊和嘴对我造成什么影响么？”

 

比尔博摇摇头，不过只是因为这似乎是在索林蓝眼睛的注视下应该做的事情。国王指尖滑过毛皮斗篷，若有所思。

 

“我恐怕得要回我的毛皮斗篷，半身人。“

 

带着相当的恶作剧心理，哈比人打开了斗篷，享受着国王半闭眼睛艰难吞咽的样子。毛皮以极其优雅的姿势滑过他的裸体，他能猜到自己白皙的皮肤是怎样被底下黑色的毛皮衬托出来。

 

“谢谢你的斗篷和体贴，”比尔博低声细语着，试图安静地躺在毛皮上。

 

索林发出像被掐住脖子的声音。随后国王用当晚余下的时间向比尔博展示好几种有趣的途径可以让哈比人的皮肤在毛皮上磨蹭得变成粉色。

 

 

 

比尔博满足地叹息，回忆着索林的身体压着他时的感觉。那是他赤裸的后背似有若无的刺痛，抵着他臀部的坚实压力，还有附着在他皮肤和床上索林淡淡的味道。随后比尔博发现自己的现在的感觉更加活生生。

 

在他床上的正是索林·橡木盾，沉睡着，胳膊环住哈比人搂紧在胸前，长着胡须的下巴搁在比尔博软软的卷发上。

 

现在比尔博彻底醒了。他听见伊鲁勃从睡梦中清醒的模糊声响，但索林还睡着，呼吸平稳安静。他的胳膊搭在比尔博侧腹，热乎乎的皮肤令哈比人整晚暖意融融。比尔博完全想不起来自己是怎么会在索林里臂弯里睡着，但他估计两人前晚都筋疲力尽。

 

索林肯定没打算要和他一起睡，是吧？比尔博不敢奢望。

 

他的身体相当酸痛，比尔博轻轻挪动着，试图解放被索林的体重压得发麻的腿。但国王对他的移动回以更用力的紧握，将小哈比人牢牢压在胸前，一只手在哈比人胸骨上张开，同时在睡梦中发出低沉不满的轻吼。比尔博倒吸了口气，更多是出于惊讶而不是疼痛；而这足以让索林醒转过来。

 

尽管他看不到对方的脸，但比尔博从自己的皮肤上感觉到索林的变化：起先是发现自己在这间屋里的困惑，接着意识到自己身处何地，怀里搂着的又是谁，随后是发现后的恼火，以及索林的身体是如何变得遥远，甚至在他还没真的后退前。他相当轻柔地后退，或许是希望比尔博还睡着。

 

但这次比尔博不愿成为这种欺骗的一部分。他翻过身，注视着索林被震惊的表情。

 

“留下，”他明白无误地请求。

 

比尔博的声音因为刚睡醒而有些沙哑。索林正坐在床上，裸体，半勃着，但他明显决意忽略。索林寻找他的衬衣和裤子，然后快速麻利地穿好衣服，甚至都没有看向比尔博。哈比人不知道国王是否对他生气，但最终他真的不在乎了—— _他_ 对他俩已经足够愤怒。

 

“留下，”比尔博的声音更响了些。

 

矮人继续穿着衣服，系好靴子，套上外套。但他没有拿走毛皮斗篷。他已经走到门口，这时比尔博第三次开口：

 

“留下。”

 

索林离开了。


	21. 谈判

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比尔博试图与索林重新商讨他们的关系。

在第三次说出 _留下_ 后是第四和第五次，而比尔博在之后连着三天里至少七次请求索林留下。国王对哈比人的要求似乎要么厌烦要么感到好笑。有时候索林就只是无视，有时候他用嘴和手指将那些词语扼杀在比尔博喉咙里。他甚至表现出被哈比人的要求 _冒犯_ 了似的。无论如何，索林从未遵从。

 

圣诞后的第六晚，比尔博注视着国王用湿毛巾清理自己。索林坐在床沿，擦拭着前胸和大腿，哼着歌。他看起来心情很好，或许是因为与巴德以及河谷镇代表们的最近一次会议取得了相当大的成功——比尔博从波佛和巴林那儿得知此事。但或许国王只是对自己很满意，因为刚才在他深深埋在哈比人身体里让两人因愉悦而疯狂时，他从比尔博嘴里逼出了自己的名字。

 

然而，哈比人觉得这可能是再次提起他请求的好时机。比尔博爬过毯子来到床沿，坐到索林身旁。比尔博的毛毛脚晃荡着，他用头轻轻顶了顶索林的肩膀。

 

“留下，”他说。

 

国王转头在比尔博微湿的卷发上按下一吻。随后索林的嘴朝下移动，比尔博感觉到矮人的鼻子轻柔地戳到他的太阳穴和脸颊。他听到索林深吸一口气，猜测索林那因为亲吻而稍稍肿胀的嘴正露出笑容。

 

“为何你那么好闻，半身人？”国王轻声问道。

 

比尔博皱起眉。他可以反过来说索林的气味铭刻在他记忆中，令他似乎再也无法摆脱，无论他换过多少次床单、往火炉里加进多少松果球。比尔博还可以说他今后再也无法站在雨中而不想到索林的身体。但他没有说出这些。相反，比尔博道：

 

“为什么你不留下？如果你今天太忙，那就明天。明天不行可以后天。但 _留下_ 吧。”

 

索林平静的表情已转为惯常的怒容。矮人离开床去找裤子——比尔博模糊地记得自己把它丢到壁炉附近的什么地方，当时他正急着要用自己贪婪的小手感受国王美好的裸体。

 

不过他想了想还是不把那位置告诉正裸着的国王。相反的，比尔博考虑着奔向索林用吻用甜言蜜语哄骗他回到床上。但那并不真的是个选项——他确实想要索林留下，而不单单为了分享肉体的愉悦。

 

因此哈比人强迫自己呆在床上，然后深吸一口气。

 

“你就像小偷一样半夜来找我，一等完事便消失不见。”

 

他没打算让这话听上去充满严厉的指责，但话已出口，而他的口气就像刺针那么尖利。假如他现在不是那么了解索林的身体的话，比尔博大概会漏过小小的转变。但比尔博通过国王的肢体读出感情的能力提高了，因此他明白这次他的箭正中靶心。

 

索林现在只穿着裤子，他挺起背扭头看向比尔博。

 

“我不能，”他直视着比尔博静静说道。

 

“你不能，”比尔博重复道，而他已经准备反驳这句话，这时索林再次开口。

 

“你 _何时_ 偷走了山之心？”国王问道。

 

（译注：这里需要插播原著的一些内容，熟悉的读者们可以跳过。在原著里，恶龙史矛革误以为比尔博是长湖镇派来的，怒而离开孤山飞去长湖镇报复。它飞走后，比尔博被矮人派遣孤身进入金山查看情况，并且发现了山之心，当时他被山之心摄人心魄的光芒诱惑着将宝石藏了起来，然后他一面幻想着可以跟矮人们说自己就要这块宝石当做1/14的酬劳，另一方面也觉得这块宝石恐怕不在可供他挑选之列，藏起来会有很大的麻烦。在犹豫之间比尔博没有报告自己发现宝石的事。后来，长湖镇被史矛革毁灭，人类与精灵的联军向孤山进发并要求索林分出部分宝藏补偿人类损失，被索林严厉拒绝，人类精灵联军包围了孤山，索林暗地里传信给铁丘陵的堂弟丹恩要他发兵支援。战事一触即发。比尔博不赞同这样的处理方式。在对峙僵持期间，龙症已非常严重的索林要求大家翻遍每个角落务必找到山之心，那是专属于他的家传宝钻，谁要是知情不报就和他势不两立。比尔博虽然害怕，但他想出了新计划来解决这个僵局。他趁夜色偷偷跑到联军军营，将山之心交给巴德，希望可以帮助他们以此去要求索林交出部分宝藏，比尔博愿将这部分宝藏视作自己应得的那1/14赠给人类，同时停止矮人与联军的敌对状态。发现真相的索林勃然大怒，差点把比尔博从城墙扔下去摔死。因此，之前比尔博悄悄藏起山之心的那段确实不太光彩，虽然他当时还不知道山之心对索林如此重要，只是单纯被宝石迷人的光芒吸引，等他后来知道山之心的意义时，他们已经被人类包围，而索林行事愈发暴躁乖张）

 

比尔博僵住了。他没有料到这个。他在等着某个关于国王的责任和名誉的痛苦解释，以及索林为何无法与来自夏尔的一名平凡哈比人共度时光——他们在伊鲁勃没有可能。比尔博曾担忧那些关于一个哈比人和一个国王天差地别的话，甚至是说他愚笨无能的冷言冷语。最重要的是他曾确定索林必定会冷酷无情地提醒他偷窃山之心的事。但 _这个_ 不同。

 

这是个问题。而且是真的令比尔博羞愧难当的问题。

 

索林在等他回答。他不在假装找寻衣服，而是在房间中央站定。哈比人的目光近乎胡乱地滑到国王胸口，还有上面像地图般的伤疤。比尔博曾在脑内构想过关于它们的每一种故事，但索林从未告诉过他这些伤疤的来由。

 

“你知道的，”比尔博慢慢说道。

 

他听见索林大笑。阴郁悲伤的大笑。

 

“不，其实我不知道，”索林说。依然镇定。依然沉着。依然危险。“我知道的是自从流亡后第一次踏进大殿，我就寻找着山之心。而我没有找到那宝石。我一直都明明白白地告诉过你们，我将山之心视为我的，以及在所有宝藏里我最为重视它。我曾许多次暗示过假如有人想要挑战我对山之心的所有权他会有什么下场，”他用缓慢得可怕的语速提醒比尔博。索林蓝色的眼睛目光炯炯。“你还记得这个么，飞贼？”

 

 _飞贼。_ 比尔博知道自己的脸失了所有血色。他脑海在缓慢旋转，在那段日子的记忆中转圈。但他记得，哦，他清楚地记得索林对山之心的搜寻，以及他怎样日复一日变得越来越多疑，而他的威胁也愈发暴戾。

 

“你明白这说明了什么吗，飞贼？”面对哈比人的沉默索林继续说道。“你背叛了我，”他斥道，失了些镇定。“这不仅仅是你投向我的敌人，那些包围 _我的_ 孤山的人，然后给他们谈判的筹码。那甚至不是单纯的偷窃，”索林轻蔑地陈述，“尽管我大度地仅仅要求以此罪名审判你。这是关于你当时完全知道自己在对我做什么，因为你 _明白_ 我有多么想要它。”

 

“你几乎为它而杀了我！”比尔博用尽全力大叫。

 

叫喊刮擦过比尔博的咽喉，在嘴里留下苦涩的余味。他感到恨意在体内积聚，当他看向索林，他感受到想要惩罚他、让他流血、让他尖叫、让他 _付出代价_ 的欲望。他试着咽下怨恨带来的难受味道，但它就在那里；它一直在那里，由始至终。比尔博震惊于自己狂暴的怒意，但索林没有。哦，不，索林在等着这个，而他现在露出那种刚把猎物逼入绝境的捕食者的笑容。

 

“你瞧，我们不能睡在一起，而我也不能留下，”索林道，面对比尔博颤抖的双肩和涨红的脸颊，他的声音低沉平滑得让人难以忍受。

 

笑容从索林唇上消逝，他的语调现在变得冰冷。然而他的蓝眼睛带着哀伤的痕迹，好像他的话令他痛苦，就像比尔博一样。哈比人本来大概会发现，假如他没有盯着地板却实际上什么都看不见的话。

 

国王穿好衣服，再次离开了。

 

 

*****

 

索林在他国王的职责工作上只找到一点点安慰。他曾希望自己能沉浸在需要注意力的最紧要的任务上，然后他与堂弟丹恩就伊鲁勃与铁丘陵的关系进行长谈。但索林的回答简单粗暴，毫不留情；就连他和蔼可亲的表弟都不得不抱怨起来，丹恩质疑索林坏脾气的缘由。

 

索林没有回答，并且更生气了。

 

他的闷闷不乐持续了一天。索林打算无视与半身人吵架的内疚感。他内心的一部分明白关于他俩晚上安排的争论爆发只是时间问题。但索林告诉自己，那不是他的错，而且也不是他起得头。飞贼绝对不该在这件事上那么坚持。索林很乐意把某些问题留待审判日解决。 _而日子你都还没定_ ，他的内心用极其类似德瓦林的声音提醒他。

 

晚饭时，索林只吃了一点点，并且对朵力诺力在餐桌上的争论置若罔闻。他几乎没去听德瓦林对丹恩麾下某个将军的抱怨，以及巴林试图打圆场的努力。一等晚餐结束，国王便唐突地离席把自己关进房间里。

 

他曾考虑过把半身人晾上至少一两晚。这会让飞贼有空再去想想自己要求有多荒唐，同时明白国王的理由。而且索林也可以休息一下：他不再是年轻的矮人，而他在半身人床上过的那些夜晚，虽然很愉快，但也相当耗费体力。想起半身人的热情以及比尔博会多么狡猾巧妙地榨干他的精力时，索林决定无视自己阴 茎的抽搐。

 

他忽略了它，但他明白睡意不会轻易降临——不是因为飞贼就是山之心。用双手捧住宝石肯定没有用双手抚摸半身人的身体那么危险，然而有某种东西是山之心不可能给予的。宝石是索林的：他清楚它每一丝每一缕光辉，因为他曾在一天的各个时段在每一种光线下注视过它。但袋底洞的比尔博·巴金斯却不停地令他惊讶：他以特有的彬彬有礼之态表现出固执和蔑视威权，而且他绝对不曾属于索林。索林只可以占有他，却束缚于对方的同意。

 

国王皱起眉头，不知道是否真的有必要等待。最近一段日子他俩相处得尚可，而争吵也都是小打小闹；半身人似乎和索林一样享受，而且他表现出极好的学习欲望。有那么多事情索林希望尝试，那么多事情他想要看到半身人为之脸红，还有许多事情他渴望从小家伙的身体和心中了解。

 

 _等待是被高估的策略_ ，索林想着，然后恰好在午夜前离开了房间。

 

他发现半身人穿着睡袍，坐在书桌前翻着一本书。这不是第一次国王让处在类似姿势的飞贼吓一跳了，而索林不得不承认那景象古怪地诱人。比尔博注意到了他的到来，但他只是飞快地瞥了一眼，然后重新回到书本中去。

 

索林感觉到半身人还生着他的气，可他故作轻松走进屋里。他抓起一张凳子放到书桌旁，近得足以越过比尔博肩头窥看。国王检视着书本，假装没在意比尔博屏住了呼吸。那书看起来像是用矮人语写的什么散文。

 

“你正要学习掌握我们的语言么，半身人？”索林随意地问。

 

“对，”半身人回道。

 

索林高兴地发现他们还可以说话。即便比尔博回答简短语气冷淡。

 

“我可以帮你，”索林不假思索地说。

 

他立刻后悔了，因为他显然不可能与半身人共处那么久。因此，当比尔博耸耸肩，似乎没把他的提议当真时，索林告诉自己该松一口气。但最终索林感到失望的刺痛。

 

“我可以成为很好的老师，”矮人不顾自己更合理的判断，坚持道。他不喜欢被拒绝，无论拒绝是多么明智。

 

索林左肘支在桌上，抬手扫过半身人太阳穴上的鬈发，用手指缠绕着。半身人因为这轻柔的触碰而僵住了，可他没有合上书本，双眼也没有对上国王的。

 

“我已经上够了你教的课，国王陛下，”过了一会儿，他说道。

 

索林感到喉咙口涌起一阵小小的笑意。 _聪明的半身人，_ 他想：飞贼确实知道如何以彼之道还施彼身。这让索林怪异得高兴——他怪罪于自己之前晚餐时喝的三杯葡萄酒。他手指慢慢地抚摸着柔软的卷发，试着辨认出它们在炉火下的颜色。里面掺杂着铜黄色和深金色。

 

“我现在没对你生气，”索林承认，他手臂搁在椅子靠背，凑近半身人。

 

他意识到这是真话：他没有生比尔博的气，而他或许很久——久到他不愿承认——之前就没再 _真的_ 对他生气了。无论如何索林想要至少暂时放下两人的分歧。他对探索半身人的嘴如何应付矮人语粗粝的音调更有兴趣。他的声音会否令最粗鄙的词语都显得甜美？

 

索林的唇碰上比尔博的颧骨。半身人扭动起来。

 

“但我生你的气！”他尖叫道，失去了克制。

 

“别，”索林哄着他，双唇沿着半身人的脸颊移向他的嘴。“那没用，”他叹着，然后亲吻飞贼的嘴角。

 

半身人几乎从椅子上跳起来，然后转身面对国王，他双目大睁，某种令人难以忍受的近乎惊恐的表情映在他的圆脸上。索林挑起一侧眉毛。他温柔地双手捧住比尔博的脸仔细端详。他不喜欢半身人温和的脸上露出那样的表情，他需要了解更多，好去除它。但半身人拼命摇头，推开索林的手。

 

“你想要这个，”国王嘶嘶道，试图掩藏爬上心头的怀疑。

 

“是的，”比尔博仿佛经历着痛苦般呻吟道。“但我 _不能_ 。”

 

“你在用我的话对付我，”索林道，但这次他一点也不高兴。

 

“你之前说得对，”半身人继续道，耸耸肩转开了头。

 

“你知道我刚才不是在说……”然后索林停住了，因为那界限并不像他喜欢的那么清晰。他不再试图去吻半身人。相反地，索林一只手摸上比尔博的脖子，爱抚着敏感的皮肤，然后滑进睡袍的敞口。半身人的皮肤在索林的手指下显得柔软，并且带着浴后的些许湿润。

 

“拜托，”比尔博轻声道，而那听上去像 _好的_ 。

 

索林找到布料下的乳头，然后用指头揉捏着。半身人发出呜咽，而这在国王双耳听来是最美妙的声音：索林用自己的嘴盖住比尔博的，吞下那声音。那小小的一点在他的抚弄下变硬，而索林清楚在黎明降临前不得不再次失控于在半身人的体内。他正要用双臂捞起半身人，这时比尔博从亲吻中退开。

 

“不。离开。”

 

然后他从索林的爱抚中挣脱，而嘴里还残存着比尔博味道的国王尝到了被拒绝的痛苦。

 

“别这么做，”索林咬牙切齿。但半身人再次摇头。

 

“我不能。我不会，”他喃喃道，回避着索林的目光。“除非你愿意留更久。”

 

现在索林狂怒难当，他跳起身，因为他无法忍受半身人的身体近在咫尺而不把那该死的睡袍撕成碎片。他将指关节抵住嘴，拼命控制住火气——半身人试图与他讨价还价，但谈判不存在于索林的天性中。

 

“如你所愿，”他愤恨地结束了对话。

 

索林看见比尔博眼里的失望，但他把背影留给了半身人。


	22. 小夏尔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比尔博在伊鲁博庆祝圣诞。

不知为何，他一直渴望索林，甚至自从他们第一次见面开始。

 

起先他渴望的是索林眼里代表的东西—— _未知_ 。

 

流亡的王子是冒险和戏剧性本身；他是书本和传奇中的悲剧英雄。索林与比尔博·巴金斯在夏尔熟知的那种生活迥然不同，故而他立刻被索林自己的过去和他夺回伊鲁博的愿望吸引。然后，一等他加入远征，小哈比人变得急于取得索林的认可：比尔博奋力让自己成为了团队的一部分，而不仅仅是个麻烦。王子越是表现出对飞贼的不满，比尔博越是努力反抗索林的偏见——即便那与他自己的习惯和爱好相悖。

 

可是比尔博从未料到索林对他的敬意会如此暖人心脾，他的笑容如此迷人，而他的友谊则是他毕生最珍贵的东西之一。比尔博也没预见到他对索林的渴求会滋生到何种地步，矮人的存在会给他那么大的影响，无论一路上他们身处何种不合宜的境地。比尔博曾把这些念头推开，把他的欲望藏在重重阴影下的脑海里。

 

然后他们到达了伊鲁博，接着事态逐渐升级恶化。

 

比尔博曾经历过各种渴求。他曾想念过索林的许多东西，那些他一直得不到的东西；然后他没料到会像现在这样渴望索林的身体。他俩共度的夜晚滋生出如此的熟悉感，国王的缺席令这些屋子都显得空空荡荡。而比尔博的感官则进入某种麻木迟钝，几乎没有什么刺激都触动到他。

 

他思念索林。他明白自己本不该去奢望——他是一名囚犯，而索林从未说过会撤销对他偷窃的起诉。然而比尔博感到强烈的冲动要去 _坦白_ ，坦白他所有的感觉思想和恐惧；去诉说他的怨恨和回忆起索林威胁他性命时身体的颤抖——和渴求国王时身体的颤抖。哈比人几乎因为自己内心的纠结而呕吐，而他希望自己能向索林诉说，向他说出真相，袒露自己毫无遮掩的灵魂。索林可能会拒绝他；他可能会将比尔博的真诚踩在脚底。但也好过 _这个_ ——这种一无所有，这种空白，这种曝露的伤口。

 

尽管如此，比尔博却在混沌中徘徊。他没有试着去联系索林，这次没有；这次索林必须自己前来。哈比人强迫自己在朋友们的陪伴下保持平常举止，他试图习惯没有国王的日常生活。可他的哀伤不可能不被矮人们注意，很快波佛给自己布置任务，让他打起精神高兴起来。

 

“你想念夏尔吗？”有一天波佛问他。

 

他们正坐在矮人工匠们开会的一间大会议室里。波佛之前怂恿比尔博去那里找他，因为他想要给他看些自己正忙着的绘画和项目。巴林陪小哈比人从他的屋子去到工匠们的大厅，但他随后便把他留给波佛照看。

 

与索林那次可怕的见面已经过去一周多。比尔博曾见到国王几次，当时巴林或别的矮人带他去露台走走，或是经过伊鲁博的大厅。但索林从未跟他说话，而比尔博甚至避免看向国王。

 

“一直都想，”比尔博答道，而他的思绪不仅仅关于夏尔。

 

“嗯，那是个很棒的地方，”波佛笑着附和。“我不介意在那里待上几年。那里一定有不少玩具匠可以干的活。”

 

“但你现在有钱啦，”哈比人提醒他，回以笑容。

 

“过去我为了生计工作，但我在工作中一直能找到乐趣，”波佛耸耸肩说道。“玩具让人们更快乐，我想这是我消磨时间的好方法，不是么？”矮人拨弄着自己的胡子问道。

 

比尔博无法找出波佛话里的瑕疵，于是他点点头。

 

“而我希望 _这_ 能让你更快乐，”玩具匠继续道，同时翻找着墙上的某只大木箱。波佛回到桌边，在比尔博面前放上一个木制的立方体，每一面都雕着整齐的钻石图案。立方体的每一面与矮人的手一般大小，看上去相当重。

 

哈比人饶有兴趣地盯着它。

 

“非常感谢，”他对波佛说道，眯起眼睛看着立方体，“但这是什么？”

 

“睁大眼睛，”波佛窃笑着建议道。

 

矮人在立方体左侧移动手指，抓住一块比其余更大的钻石体：波佛转了它四次。随后他移开手指，接着轻轻的砰一声，立方体就像某种机械花朵般打开了。

 

一打开，立方体便展现出一片由木头和金属组成的小天地。中间是一座漆成鲜绿色的山丘。山丘下有一扇小小的圆门，打开后，一个还没比尔博小指大的小人出现在门口。那是一个相当逼真的住在袋底洞的比尔博·巴金斯的小雕像，哈比人怀疑这里有欧力的功劳。小比尔博双手叉腰站在门口，朝下看着立方体的另一面，那里几只小木头鸭子在一座银湖上绕圈。在山丘右面是一座色彩鲜艳的小村庄，有烟囱和在窗边笑眯眯的圆脸。在左边是挂着银色和金色叶子的树木以及一只在树干上跑来跑去的小红狐狸。在立方体的最后一面只有一座高山的轮廓，因此人们可以看到它在山丘后面很远的地方闪着蓝光。

 

比尔博无法言语。他从未见过这样的东西，也不曾收到这种礼物。这无疑是哈比人亲眼见过制作最为精良的玩具，而且这是给他做的。比尔博喉咙发紧，眼睛微微发热。他感到波佛的视线落在他身上，还有那玩具匠是如何屏住呼吸等待他的认可。比尔博在椅子里转过身，张开双臂环住波佛的脖子，噙着泪花大笑。矮人脸红了，手足无措，随后拍拍对方后背。

 

“我猜你喜欢它，”他反常地羞涩，轻声说道。

 

“我非常喜欢，”一等拥抱结束，比尔博承认道。“这太厉害了，波佛！我之前都不知道你技艺那么高。你肯定花了不少时间吧，成品棒极了！这是我这辈子收到过最好的东西之一，也是最漂亮的。”

 

“你最近看上去很难过，而我想着像那样的东西能否帮到你，”波佛坦陈。

 

“帮到了，”哈比人立即向他保证。“这真像夏尔，”比尔博低语道，低下头入迷地研究着玩具里丰富的细节。发条已经转完，因此小雕像们现在不走了，但这玩具看起来依旧赏心悦目。

 

“欧力在你的雕像和景观细节上帮了我一把，”波佛解释说，“我担心当他发现我趁他不在时给你看了玩具后会很不高兴……可我等不及要让你振作起来。”

 

“我会立刻向他道谢，”比尔博保证。而很快欧力便走进房间，然后看到桌上摆着的玩具后尖叫起来。

 

“啊，我就知道你不会等我！”他哀嚎道，朝波佛怒目而视。

 

“我很抱歉，可比尔博之前郁郁寡欢呢！”另一个矮人捏着比尔博的肩膀为自己辩护。比尔博脸颊泛红了。

 

“我才没有郁郁寡欢，波佛大人！”他反驳道，可他看出了波佛眼里的笑意，还有欧力不再假装生气。年轻的矮人加入在桌边的两人，露出大大的笑容。

 

“呀，这可真漂亮，”欧力评论着，“我希望在我小时候朵力和诺力能给我这样的玩具。可朵力更爱给我充满智慧的长篇大论，而诺力的礼物……好吧，你根本吃不准他是怎么弄到手的。不过我也收到一些书，所以还算可以。”

 

“你做了一个很棒的微型的我，”比尔博赞赏道，很快他们讨论起夏尔和那里的居民，而矮人们则反过来跟他说说他们流浪时的奇闻异事。

 

在这种情境下巴林加入了他们，忽略掉比尔博比平时在自己房间外面待得更久的事情。接着诺力也过来，取笑着欧力关于他做的哈比人雕像，就连葛罗音也欣赏了一会儿玩具，问着这样的东西能否做成系列玩具在河谷镇售卖。

 

“这是独一无二的，”波佛对这提议皱起眉头，“就像我们的巴金斯先生。以后都会如此。”

 

比尔博因为波佛的支持而温柔地微笑起来，他很感激那潜藏的称赞。

 

这时门口传来骚动，之前有其他矮人——比尔博不认识——曾进来对玩具匠的杰作惊叹不已。

 

“是索林！”比尔博听到欧力尖叫。

 

山下国王真的在那儿，他伟岸的身形占据门口，脸上带着阴沉的表情。比尔博后背僵直，就连他身边的矮人们也像在储藏室偷东西吃时被吓到的孩子们。巴林和波佛率先做出反应：年长的矮人向国王致敬，假装显得哈比人留在工匠大厅毫无问题，而波佛则大胆地邀请索林走近桌边看一看玩具。

 

“不知陛下是否愿意对我的作品指点一二？”波佛愉快地提议。

 

索林的怒容没有消失；但国王眼睛盯着玩具，走近了些。

 

“这是你的手艺，波佛？”索林问，而其他矮人给他让道。比尔博想从椅子上爬下去，但他被左边的诺力和大步走到另一边的索林夹住了。

 

“我和欧力的，”玩具匠解释。“这是个机械盒。比尔博，把它关上再打开，就像我之前给你看的那样，”他流利地邀请哈比人来做。

 

比尔博不知道波佛是否察觉到这厚重的紧张气氛。国王双手握住桌子边缘，凑上去看玩具。

 

比尔博努力不去想索林就在他身边，也不去考虑索林强壮的双手离他自己的身躯不过数寸，他专注于把玩具折回原位，就像波佛多次做过那样。然而波佛的手不曾发抖，而哈比人却指尖打颤。

 

但比尔博还是成功了，尽管费了些时间。随后他握住钻石状突起，旋转，接着玩具再次绽放现出小夏尔的样子。索林没有出声，比尔博感到两颊发烫，尤其是当迷你的他出现在门口时。所有矮人都安安静静的，让他们的国王可以从容地欣赏玩具。过了一会儿，波佛稍稍咳嗽了一声。这似乎打破了魔咒，索林直起身。

 

“是你迄今为止最棒的作品之一，波佛，”国王点评道，然而他语气中透着一丝冷酷，就连波佛都无法想出一个恰当的回答。

 

比尔博希望这折磨能告一段落，但索林另有主意。

 

“你喜欢吗？”他问，而比尔博感到他的目光正穿入自己的头脑中。没有其他矮人误解索林的意图，也没有人替比尔博回答。

 

“是的，我非常喜欢，”他答道，接着他挫败地想到这恐怕不是索林期待的答案，而现在他对自己很不快。好吧，是比平时更甚。

 

他知道索林充满占有欲，而且他早就经受过对方恼火于比尔博与其他矮人在一起时表现出的冷酷。索林从未明令禁止他们去陪他，可比尔博觉得没什么差别。索林似乎对他与波佛的友谊特别嫉妒——他没有反对过，然而这让他厌恶，此刻这一点在比尔博看来从未如此明显。

 

比尔博左右为难，不知该去安慰国王，还是随他陷入愚蠢的嫉妒中。毕竟，索林选择了无视比尔博的乞求；因此他也不能怪比尔博不再信任他。

 

然而索林没有逗留。他与巴林谈了几句关于和河谷镇的巴德下次开会的事，好像说这些话才是他出现在此的理由。随后他离开了，很快其他矮人们也走了。

 

当晚比尔博躺在床上，想着索林是否会来。与国王再次争吵的念头一点也不令人愉快，随后比尔博又玩了一次玩具来提醒自己在伊鲁博拥有朋友的美妙感觉。

 

玩具在他床上开着，比尔博睡着了，没有人打扰他的美梦。


	23. 饥饿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比尔博吃午饭。

门口的守卫们之前没有向他预警。

 

比尔博猜测轮流执勤的那四个矮人对国王忠心耿耿，或酬劳丰厚，要不就两者皆是。他们冷淡而客套地对待哈比人，对身为囚犯的他毫无任何兴趣。这让他感觉不适，但比尔博猜想这恐怕是为何至今都没有传出关于国王与他共度夜晚的任何有根有据流言的原因之一。守卫们不可能猜不出什么，而这让比尔博在他们面前相当尴尬；然而守卫们表现得若无其事。像他们的国王一模一样。

 

起码守卫们给他送饭很准时，比尔博开始吃午饭时默念道。他要吃的是核桃色拉、腌肉，以及南瓜馅饼和一小杯产自幽暗密林的红酒。比尔博坐在矮桌前的凳子上，拿起餐巾正准备在脖子上系好，这时门打开了。

 

比尔博以为是哪个守卫忘记了什么东西，或是他某个伙伴事先没打招呼就过来吃午饭——诺力就有这个讨厌的习惯。但那不是守卫也不是诺力。

 

是索林·橡木盾。他大概是从议会或是其他公务活动后过来，因为他身着华服——黑色毛皮和绣着银线的蓝色丝绒。比尔博听任餐巾落到地毯上，他只是直勾勾地看着。

 

国王关上身后的房门，背靠木头门板站着，仿佛他需要些时间稳住自己。他张开嘴，然后又再次闭上，眉头紧锁。他抿紧嘴唇放低视线，可胸膛却不规则地起伏。比尔博不知道自己着了什么魔，可他立刻站起来朝国王走去。

 

索林的目光突然落到他身上，而他的蓝眼睛如冬夜里的寒星般闪烁。

 

比尔博一瞬间想到他们上次争执以及桌上冷掉的午餐。随后比尔博离国王更近，不得不抬头迎上索林的目光。索林一动不动，但比尔博看见他咬着自己的下唇——这动作对国王来说极其反常罕见，以致比尔博感到自己的渴望愈发强烈再也无法忍受。他踮起脚，不过依然得伸出胳膊才能把手指埋进环着索林脖子的黑色毛皮领子里拽住。

 

终于索林领会了：他的手臂轻柔地圈住比尔博的腰，仿佛担心会折断这小家伙似的，随后他朝比尔博凑近，直到哈比人能碰到他的嘴。这是个饥渴的吻，比尔博又舔又咬，吸吮索林的舌头。矮人把他抱得更紧，双手按进比尔博的臀部。比尔博感到索林的勃起正抵着他腹部，他在索林的嘴里呻吟，愈发紧抓住毛皮。他渴求着这个，索林的唇和蹭着他哈比人柔软光滑皮肤的胡子的灼烧感。他盼望着国王仿佛想要耗尽他直至最后一吻的样子，他有时会从哈比人的唇离开去品尝他的脸颊、脖子和下巴，但总是会回到他的嘴边。比尔博鼻子里充盈着索林的味道——索林皮肤令人愉悦的美妙味道，在国王缺席的漫长日子里这回忆从未离比尔博远去。他吸了口气，几乎无法抑制大笑，为了这被索林拥抱的纯然喜悦——被亲吻、被舔舐、被强壮的双手抚摸后背。

 

索林越搂越紧，最终将比尔博抱离了地面。哈比人被鼓动着用腿勾住索林的腰，好让国王轻松抱住他，一只手捏着比尔博的臀部，嘴唇轻蹭着哈比人的脖颈。他们移向床边，索林抱着哈比人，比起体重，似乎是比尔博的嘴更令索林受影响。接着索林小心翼翼地将哈比人放到床上，他随后跟着落到绿毯上。索林踢掉靴子好爬到哈比人身上继续亲吻他。比尔博的手在索林衣服上摸索，寻找着能够抚摸到下面肌肤的方法。索林因比尔博的不耐烦而轻笑，亲吻舔弄对方耳朵时呢喃着爱语。但索林幽黯的双眼充满欲望，很快便将比尔博脸朝下翻倒。

 

“安静，”索林对比尔博耳语，接着吮吸起他的耳廓，让哈比人根本没法听从他之前的命令。

 

国王脱去华丽的长袍丢到地上，挨着他的靴子。随后索林两只手在比尔博身上滑动，探测着他在衣服下的颤抖。当索林的手指移到哈比人的臀部时，它们在那里逗留徘徊，以微妙的方式描摹着，每次挤压到比尔博臀缝处便令比尔博渴望更多。他想要尽快脱掉衣服，感受到自己滚烫的皮肤抵着索林的，可每次比尔博试图移动时矮人都温柔地将他压在床上。比尔博挫败地呻吟，而索林——与其说是被哈比人嘴里逸出的声音所打动，不如说是被撩拨得渴求更多——解开比尔博裤子背带，粗暴地拉掉了裤子。

 

比尔博惊讶地吸了口气，突如其来的暴露像是朝他白皙的臀部扇了一巴掌——甚至连效果都是相似的，因为他的皮肤尴尬地转成诱人的红色。而索林轻轻捏着露出的皮肤令红色愈发加深，直到哈比人在毯子上扭动着试图用手肘和膝盖支起身。索林左臂滑到比尔博身下，把他托起来靠着自己的身体，然后用力地搂住将自己的勃起推抵着比尔博的臀瓣，令两人都气喘吁吁。

 

这一次他们没有时间或耐心去嬉耍，去用一个接一个的吻探索对方的身体，沉浸于愉悦中。他们需要一切，并且他们现在便要。他们必须抚平上次见面留下的创伤，摆脱身体的麻木陌生。比尔博不需要被追求被诱惑——当索林刚才走进房间时便赢得了他，而哈比人所能想到的便是让国王赢取他的奖赏。因此比尔博抵住压在他后背的强健身躯，甚至连挤到后背的冰冷皮带扣都令他高兴——国王发现了这点，他舔了舔稍稍蹭伤的皮肤，然后草草拿掉了皮带。

 

比尔博听见扣饰掉地的叮当声，随后索林坚硬的分身靠上自己的臀部，急切地推挤着；令哈比人以为索林现在就要进入他，没有一点点准备。但比尔博没空去担心受伤——索林靠着比尔博的后颈用矮人语低语着什么——可能是道歉——然后移开去拿床头柜上的油。

 

油的气味让比尔博因即将到来的动作而颤抖。不过他并未对刺穿自己的一根手指准备好，涂着油的手指依然感觉粗粝。他的身体抵抗着，而比尔博紧抓住身下的毯子，随后他听到矮人低沉的声音。

 

“真紧，”索林在他左耳侧轻声说道。他的嗓音像蜂蜜、深色甜蜜的蜂蜜那样流入比尔博的身体和心灵，侵入他的骨髓。

 

哈比人放松下来，手指滑得更深。国王的身体盖着他的，而索林的身体更高大强壮，就像硬壳掩着更为柔嫩的果实；这足以令比尔博感到自己像美丽的珍珠般被安全地珍藏起来。在他甬道里的手指转啊转，令比尔博放荡地呻吟，以至于他不停地试着闷住叫声，为自己反应敏感而难为情。当油又加了些，沿着哈比人的臀缝往下滴时，索林另一只手突然插进比尔博的发卷中轻轻地拽了拽。

 

“手放到床头板上，”索林坚定地命令道。

 

比尔博感到违抗这命令是不可能的，而他的小手飞快地移向床头板上。他得到头上又一下抚摸作为奖赏。他手指刚握住木板，索林便推入第二根手指。油已经变得温热，现在滑动起来少了些难受，然而国王为他准备的方式透着某种粗野——鲁莽而冲动。比尔博过去一直感激索林的细致和甜蜜的抚摸，然而他现在发现在这种更粗暴的节奏下自己变得更硬，而且享受着国王的急切。时不时会有些微疼痛，却撩拨得小哈比人几乎要担心自己迷失其中。

 

他还尚未来得及阻止自己大声说出自己的渴望，比尔博便乞求道。

 

“索林，拜托。现在，进来。求你，”他细声说道，支离破碎的词汇洒落在毯子上，他几乎快要抓不住床头板了。他听见矮人呼吸一滞，随后碎成一串呻吟。索林用手指试了试肌肉的紧张程度。

 

“我必须把你扩张得更开，”索林答道，他的嗓子绷紧得快破音了。

 

矮人继续抚弄，手指在比尔博臀间动作着，直到哈比人因欲望而流泪。随着他朝后推挤索林的手指，比尔博的指关节因为用力抓住床头板而变得雪白。

 

“再也等不了了，”他含糊地说着。“求你，索林……”

 

手指突然离开比尔博的屁股，而索林咆哮的方式，假如哈比人不是那么性急的话，可能会觉得着实骇人。比尔博听见索林给自己抹上油的声音。过了一会儿矮人一下子推了进来。比尔博叫出了声，身体骤然退缩。他发觉自己的手指正从木板上滑下来，但国王的手覆上他的，帮他握住。索林弯腰盖在比尔博身上，前额压着哈比人两肩之间：他的气息很快打湿了比尔博的衬衣，而他的胡子则蹭着哈比人的后背。

 

矮人现在静止不动，但比尔博清楚他有多努力才没有立刻戳刺。比尔博慢慢地收缩肌肉，体味着被填满的甜蜜的痛楚，以及哈比人的内壁咬住索林阴 茎时后者美妙的呻吟。国王的手捏着比尔博的，随后他大概发现自己太过用力，便放开手指转而去抓床头板。比尔博看见索林的手指闪着油光，是他刚才用来准备自己的：想到这些手指刚才是如何打开他、抚摸他的内里，让比尔博因为欲望而疯狂。

 

“求你，”他哀求道。

 

索林无需更多催促便放开自持。他后退再立刻往前推：短促有力的戳刺令战栗窜上比尔博的脊柱。随后索林一次次地重复，粗暴的节奏令两人大汗淋漓，比尔博则气喘吁吁。

 

他们的衣服磨得毛躁起皱，让比尔博感觉快要禁锢在自己的皮肤和索林的体重下。这是一次不甚温柔的结合，仓促而不稳定；索林的头发在比尔博后背晃荡，而他的髋骨则猛烈撞击着他赤裸的后臀。很快哈比人摆动着臀部来尽力迎合戳刺，因为索林的节奏常常改变——一会儿短促迅速，一会儿则缓慢深入。

 

索林可以按上某个点，将比尔博推到快感的边缘，然而国王非常小心：他从不在那里停留太久让哈比人释放，而比尔博只能呜咽着尝试调整被插入的角度。比尔博的努力因为矮人用双手抓住他的髋、挺起后背来更好地掌握他俩身体的律动而挫败。索林尽可能地固定住比尔博，手指陷进哈比人软软的腰部，放慢动作直到小哈比人近乎啜泣。

 

“哦，不，不，”比尔博呻吟着，“你必须……”

 

“我必须么？”索林答道。他声音绷紧，可定住了身体，同时双手在哈比人的臀部流连。他手指张开按在滚烫的皮肤上，分开哈比人的臀瓣。比尔博气息不稳，因为他晓得房间里亮得足以让索林看清环住他阴 茎的紧绷的环状肌肉。比尔博不敢去看国王，但他感觉到一根手指正靠近他的穴口，然后轻轻刮擦紧绷的边缘。比尔博大喊索林的名字。

 

矮人退后了些，仅剩阴 茎顶端还留在哈比人体内。

 

“动吧，”他命令道，双手没有从哈比人臀部移走。

 

比尔博不得不推着床头板来引导自己的身体后退。索林低声发出赞赏的轻哼，不停地爱抚挑逗他，直至比尔博再次退到他的根部。压力太过强烈，而空气中充斥着他俩身体的厚重气息，让比尔博试着将右手移向自己的阴 茎。它已经渗出前液，沉重坚硬悬在腿间——即使索林还没碰过它。哈比人手指圈住它，眼睛和思维失焦：再套弄几下他就能射在毯子上。

 

但索林粗暴地抓住他的手拿开。

 

“不可以，”他嘶嘶地说，将比尔博的手重新放回床头板上。比尔博甚至都没费心去理解，便再次试着抚摸自己，但这次索林用他自己的双手将哈比人的固定在木板上。“ _不可以，_ ”索林用阴暗残忍的口吻道。“假如你不停下，我就把你绑起来，”他威胁着，同时再次插入他体内，“或许不管怎样我都要那么做，”索林又说道，欲求令他嗓音粗重。

 

那念头，可怕又放荡，令比尔博头脑迷糊。但索林最终还是没绑住他，因为他正忙于将他操到失去神智。他彻底地攻占哈比人，几乎让他无法呼吸或出声。比尔博需要释放，他胯部积蓄的压力太过痛苦无法承受。

 

接着索林低沉地呻吟了一下，将自己埋在对方体内，而比尔博感觉到国王温热的体液填满自己。这让人发疯，因为索林射完后再也没有动弹；尽管感受到索林还半硬着留在他体内战栗让他非常快乐，但比尔博还没到达高潮，矮人的手将他困在床头板上。比尔博正要用极其不似哈比人的方式羞辱国王时，索林似乎回过神来。

 

“过来，”索林耳语道，手伸到哈比人两腿间。他套弄了几下比尔博的阴茎，而大拇指刚按在头部时比尔博便如野兽般嚎叫着射了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们留意到索林这次到来的时间了吗


	24. 正午小偷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游戏规则改变。

当比尔博搞清楚周围发生什么事并且再次睁开眼睛时，他发现自己正侧躺在床上。他浑身酸痛，气息不稳；下腹部和毯子感觉湿漉漉黏糊糊的。但索林在那里，正蹲在他身旁，用湿毛巾轻柔地擦拭着比尔博的臀部。

 

比尔博小心翼翼地转过头，仿佛是在面对一头野兽，然后望向矮人。国王已经扣好裤子，但衣服皱巴巴的，显得凌乱不堪。比尔博微微一笑，感到要把眼皮撑住非常吃力。他感觉到索林落在自己身上的目光，和脸颊上矮人的手指。

 

“小兔子，”索林呢喃。他没再说别的，但语气中透露担心。

 

“我没事，”比尔博咕哝道，察觉出索林话语背后的问题。他合上眼帘，温热的脸颊靠上索林的掌心，犹如倦鸟归巢。

 

“不，你有，”国王严肃地答道。

 

“过头了，”比尔博随即承认，但想到那 _绝伦_ 的过头了，他嘴角便扬起笑容。他只是需要一点休息和索林对他的关心，他最温柔的抚摸，或许还有亲吻。哦，亲吻最好了，因为他不确定自己能否说清楚话。

 

“我知道，”索林咬紧牙关答道。“我伤了你，”他又说了一句。

 

比尔博呻吟了一下，然后摇摇头。他感到虚弱无力，便由着索林清理然后换掉弄脏的毯子，直到索林把哈比人放到新换上的床单上。比尔博试图起身，但他可怜的脑袋还因为高潮的激烈而眩晕，索林的胳膊圈住他扶他坐稳。比尔博把头搁在矮人肩上，栖身于索林温暖的怀中。

 

“你脸色太差了，”国王嘴唇擦着比尔博的脸颊说道。哈比人伸长脖子转过头好去亲吻索林。矮人无声地顺从，任比尔博吮吸他的嘴唇；但很快索林从亲吻中退开。

 

比尔博意识到自己在微微发抖：他想停下，因为这很丢脸，而且索林似乎对此非常担心，但他控制不住。他不知所措，而且除了国王可能随时离开的念头外，他无法思考其他。他听见国王对着他皮肤上发出没有实际意义的甜蜜而傻乎乎的声音。接着索林用胳膊将比尔博像小孩一样举起来；他抱着比尔博，一点儿也没意识到哈比人的裤子还挂在他脚踝上。

 

比尔博手臂环住索林的脖子，当国王在桌边坐下时他小声呜咽了一下。索林把小哈比人放在大腿上，试着将他摆到某个姿势放松，不会感觉太痛。比尔博叹了口气依偎在索林的怀抱中，注视着国王举起哈比人之前给自己倒的那杯葡萄酒。

 

索林将酒杯举到比尔博唇边，慢慢倾过杯子让对方抿一小口。甘甜的葡萄酒令比尔博清醒少许，也带走了他嘴和喉咙的干涩。接着比尔博看着索林挑了一小块南瓜馅饼送到他嘴边。

 

“吃，”索林命令他。

 

比尔博张开嘴让那一小块饼被推进来。待他闭上双唇时碰到了索林的指尖——哈比人突然意识到自己 _真的_ 坐在国王的大腿上，而国王正亲手喂他吃东西。比尔博低下头，感到自己脸颊发红驱走了苍白。索林正注视着他，然后在哈比人额头上按下一吻。

 

“好点了吗？”索林问，大概是以为葡萄酒和食物改善了比尔博的虚弱。

 

哈比人只能点头。他由着索林喂给他更多吃的，馅饼和沙拉，对方总是挑出最好的部分，并且从未将另一只手臂从比尔博腰际挪开。这不合礼仪——大概也不 _卫生_ ——光着屁股和腿吃午饭，裤子还吊在脚上；可是比尔博沉浸在喜悦中。

 

比尔博不再头晕，胃口也完全恢复。他拼命吃着，品味着索林的手指擦过他的嘴和下颚，那略微粗糙的皮肤抵着他的嘴唇和牙齿的感觉。他很快留意到国王望着他的方式，而比尔博故意吸吮了一下正要再次从他嘴边移开的指尖。索林的蓝眼睛变得深邃，令比尔博下腹蠢蠢欲动。

 

“你……你不饿吗？”比尔博轻声问道。

 

“饿，”索林承认，目光没有离开哈比人的嘴。他缓缓地将一小颗核桃塞进比尔博分开的唇齿间。“但你暂时把我榨干了，小兔子。”

 

“我……我不是要说……”他嘟哝着。

 

索林朝他露出像狼一样的笑容，随后耸耸肩，彻底被逗乐了。

 

“反正，我不能待太久，”过了一会儿国王说。他说得轻松，但比尔博没有错过他眼里专注的神情。“他们在藏宝厅那儿等着我，”索林解释说。

 

比尔博没有立刻说话。事态变了，不是吗？索林依然在这儿，而且他还在照顾自己。这种温情不可能是假扮的。但或许索林只是出于怜悯和悔恨，而一等索林再次离开比尔博的房间，这些就毫无意义。

 

“你为什么会来？”比尔博问，声音相当坚定。但他无法看向索林。

 

“你跟我说过，我就像半夜里的小偷那样来找你，”索林提醒他，“但我们这儿只有一个飞贼，”矮人总结道，而头一次， _飞贼_ 听上去更像爱称，而不是谴责。

 

这绝对没有回答比尔博的问题，但却是 _某种东西_ 。

 

索林的手指滑到比尔博下颌，迫使对方抬起头迎向自己蓝色的眼眸。接着索林亲吻他。这是个缓慢深沉的吻，外表温柔内里却饥渴充满着占有。它诉说着索林经历过的渴求。比尔博明白要坦率地讨论他俩之间到底发生了什么改变尚需更多时间，但变化就在那里，而且索林已经承认了。

 

索林不情不愿地中断亲吻。

 

“我必须走了，”矮人叹了口气。“吃完你的午餐，然后休息一会儿。”

 

“你今晚会回来吗？”比尔博迅速问。

 

索林怔住了，但很快再次放松下来，将哈比人拉近自己胸前。比尔博透过层层衣物感觉到矮人的心跳。

 

“或许，”索林咕哝道，两手上下摩挲着比尔博的身体。“我们必须讨论一下你的境况，”他静静说道。

 

“我会等你，”一等比尔博从索林的话带来的惊讶中回过神来，他立刻保证道。

 

他语气中的急切令国王欣喜——比尔博感觉到了对方在自己卷发上的微笑。索林花了点时间与他共享同一杯葡萄酒，舔走残留在哈比人唇上的红色小液滴。随后他让他从自己大腿上滑下去，然后让比尔博站直不动，去查看自己之前抓住柔嫩的臀部时留下的轻微淤痕。

 

“你可容易被留下印记了，”他评论道，比尔博不清楚这应该算是坏事还是好事，因为索林的语调难以捉摸。

 

当国王收起腰带、毛皮外套和其它在刚才急于将哈比人带到床上而匆忙丢弃的衣物时，比尔博整理着自己的衣服。待比尔博再次独自留在房中，和他凉掉的午餐在一起后，他突然感到一种新的甜蜜。那就像 _胜利_ 。而他希望索林也感觉如此。

 

 

 

 _或许。_ 他没承诺，然而那却感觉像是发誓。索林叹道。

 

他清楚自己在玩一项危险的游戏。称其为 _游戏_ 令他才能管住某些想法和困惑的感觉，即使这个词就连他自己听起来都不舒服。只要他是唯一使用这个词语的那方，他便能接受，但他不喜欢半身人在 _玩_ 的念头。他希望比尔博——好吧，索林对比尔博有何种感受的愚蠢希望是这个游戏之所以危险的众多原因之一。另一个原因是他们可能被发现。这可能性随着索林决定在正午去看比尔博而增大。他猜测阻止自己与比尔博在一起消磨时光会变得愈发困难，因为他享受让对方坐在自己大腿上，就像他乐于埋在对方身体里一样。

 

贪婪将会毁灭索林。

 

他还能将自己对飞贼的欲望保密多久？索林已经朝自己的良心俯首称臣——否认对半身人的欲望令他疲惫不堪，带来灾难性的影响。但他的臣民或朋友们怎么办？要是被发现后他们不会有人高兴，而索林完全明白自己此时的情况令他不可鲁莽决定。

 

他是山下国王。他有职责。他拥有过去曾一直向往并为之奋斗的一切。看在马哈尔的份上，他不该为了一个来自遥远夏尔的半身人而迷失自我。

 

然而他却无法否认，当他与比尔博相处尚可时，他的职责似乎更轻松，而且他处理起来从容明智——他甚至 _笑得_ 更多。他感觉到比尔博的陪伴抚慰在他心中扎根的某种痛楚，那里也留着索林对他外甥们的哀痛。但是这关系不可能永远保持下去，索林明白。到时候他肯定能够了结此事。

 

眼下，索林会乐于摆脱他的堂弟丹恩，后者正代表他的将军们对自己纠缠不休。

 

“你没有军队，堂兄，”丹恩说，“而组建一支新的需要时间。你的人正返回伊鲁博，而你的矮人们修复山中住所设施的工作异常卓著。可一等我回铁丘陵，你剩下的兵力无法满足需求。”

 

“所以你愿意留给我一部分兵力和几个将军？多好心，”国王评论道，不屑于掩藏语气中的讽刺。

 

“拜托，别用那种口气对我，”丹恩叹了口气请求他。“我该生气了。我在试着帮你忙：你是赢回了孤山，堂兄；但守住它可是另一回事了。”

 

“我明白你一片忠心，”索林退让了，“但我不相信你的将军们。”

 

“总是那么直击重点呐，”丹恩评论道，可他似乎对索林接近主题的粗暴方式不为所动。相反地，丹恩看上去乐呵呵的。

 

“你更喜欢我说谎？”索林皱眉问道。“我以为只有操树狂才喜欢打哑谜。”

 

“你可不像你希望我认为的那么直接坦率，索林，”丹恩暧昧地答道。

 

“你在说什么？”国王问，心跳得有点过速。

 

“那个从西方来的半身人，”丹恩解释道，在走廊的火把光照下好好看着索林。索林移动脚步，仿佛即将攻击他的堂弟。丹恩眯起双眼。“你在玩什么把戏？”他问索林，随后摇摇头，心不在焉地拨弄胡子上的珠子继续说。“你想要他当阶下囚，可是你却还没决定好他的命运。你不能永远把他关在伊鲁博而不审判他。精灵们私下小声反对，甚至连你的矮人们都对此不快。而我的人则觉得这件事…… _很诡异_ 。”

 

“那你比我更了解他们的想法咯，”索林咆哮道，蓝色的眼睛如阴暗处点燃的炭火般闪着莹光。

 

“该死的，堂兄，”丹恩回以勉强的大笑。“你和我一样明白他们的看法。”

 

“他是 _我的_ 犯人，而我是山下国王，”索林提醒他，每字每句尖利地划过走廊里冰冷的空气，在抛光的石墙上轻轻回响。“你将是他审判的法官，但我才是那个决定 _如何_ 审以及 _何时_ 审的人。”

 

“不是 _会不会_ 审？”丹恩立刻回道。索林的目光中燃起狂怒，让丹恩抬起双手以示歉意。“我想我要在这儿过冬了，”一阵剑拔弩张的沉默后丹恩叹道，“然后让我的将军们闭嘴。”

 

“你本该在露台上抽他们鞭子，”索林还嘴道。

 

“这正是为何你如此迷人，堂兄，”丹恩窃笑道。“不管怎么说，我很想从你那儿听听半身人的故事，索林。”

 

“没什么好听的，”国王嘟囔着，平静了些但依旧保持警惕。“除了偷窃山之心，”他几乎不假思索地又说了句，“但你已经都知道了。”

 

“哦，那么我得亲自去了解一下，”丹恩笑道：他的话在索林听来颇为不祥。

 

与丹恩的对话令索林不安。他不停地思考着，估算着他堂弟是否有所怀疑的可能性。当时他正去往比尔博的房间，然后丹恩把他截住，迫他第三次去听那个把自己的一两个将军留在伊鲁博几年的让人恼火的建议。

 

当丹恩终于离开回自己房间时，已经过了午夜，索林不知道半身人是否还在等他。这念头激起他内心某些危险的东西，于是他走到一条无人的走廊待了一会儿，来平静脑中和心中不合时宜的感觉。他考虑到避开飞贼的住处——索林自己的房间很舒适，而且山之心也在那儿，放在秘密暗格里。但他对那宝石的爱已变得疲惫迟钝：更糟的是，仅仅是看到山之心便会令他受到一种怪异痛苦的折磨—— _悔恨_ 。即使现在索林也为之发抖。他闭上眼睛握紧拳头，试着控制住感情。等他认为自己平静后，索林去到那扇熟悉的门口，遣走了守卫。

 

他打开门走进房间。灯都已熄灭，但壁炉里依然闪着小火苗——那光线足以照出裹着毯子躺在床上的飞贼。索林关上身后的门，听见半身人的轻鼾。发现对方已经睡着令他有点失望；但不悦迅速消退，取而代之的是想要与小家伙一起安睡的欲望。国王的一天非常吃力，而比尔博的卷发闪着琥珀色的金光。

 

索林尽可能小声地脱掉衣服，将它们整齐地叠放在椅子上。不着寸缕后他便爬上了床。床褥上的动静让半身人醒了过来。索林看着他转身仰躺，两只手揉着眼睛，直到比尔博在微弱的光线下眨巴着两眼。顶着乱毛的小家伙睡眼惺忪望向自己的可爱模样击中了索林。

 

“哦，抱歉；非常对不起，”等比尔博发现自己刚才睡着了，他小声道。“我等着你，可我一定睡过去了，”他埋怨道，试着从毯子里出来。

 

索林帮他慢慢地解开纠结成一团的床单和毯子，直到他能滑到那底下。他摆弄着半身人，把对方重新推到侧躺的姿势，而比尔博则一直喃喃自语着各种睡着的理由，并且还在打哈欠，依然在半梦半醒中。索林发现他的喋喋不休非常好笑，傻乎乎的词句在哈比人迟钝的舌尖打转。

 

“嘘，”索林说道，自己躺到半身人身后。

 

比尔博身穿简单的睡袍，布料单薄，足以让索林将他搂到胸前时能满足地感觉到半身人身体的暖意。比尔博微微扭动了几下，依旧想要摆脱睡意好去迎接国王，但索林沿着对方暴露的颈子一路舔上去，然后吮吸耳廓。

 

“现在睡吧，”他轻哼着，用右腿挡住哈比人。“别醒。睡吧。”

 

比尔博渐渐平静下来，栖身于国王的怀中。索林有些禁不住想将睡袍掀过半身人的头顶，让他赤裸，但他发现自己喜欢两人之间这薄薄的一层障碍——知道只有 _这_ 将他与半身人的躯体分开。尽管用口活让哈比人醒过来的念头极其诱人，但索林决定让他安睡。


	25. 你说得对

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有时索林真的会听、会说话。

比尔博惊醒过来。他刚才在做梦，但一等比尔博睁开眼面对屋里一片漆黑后，那个梦便逐渐消逝。他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，感官正缓慢调整。

 

有什么东西。什么人。 _索林。_

 

所以国王真的来找他了。而比尔博则在索林到来之前就睡着了！哈比人咬着舌头，回想着自己之前有多疲累，硬撑着保持清醒，直到索林到来。 _现在睡吧_ ：索林说的最后几个词还犹然在耳。尽管他发现对方半梦半醒，索林却没有离开；他躺到毯子下和比尔博一起，而现在他结实的手臂还依然环着哈比人的肚子。

 

比尔博不确定自己是否想要索林醒来。过去，他从没真的有机会让索林在他床上睡着，而比尔博希望这种幸福能维持越久越好。他能感觉到索林深沉、带着湿气的吐息轻扫过他肩头，还有矮人无比温暖的皮肤贴着他后背。窝在床单和毯子下面的国王是裸着的：这个认知在比尔博的脑海中播放邪恶淘气的把戏，但哈比人驯服自己的思绪让它们平静，好去享受看着索林睡颜的简单快乐。

 

比尔博几乎要再次打起盹来，这时索林在他身上的抓握变了，变得有意识。矮人的手指在比尔博肚子上张开，隔着睡袍抚摸着。

 

“祝您日安，陛下，”比尔博念道，试图听起来冷静沉着。

 

他对索林从自己床上醒来的反应有些焦虑不安。上一回事态发展很糟糕，而比尔博绝对没兴趣在早上吵架。他不完全确定国王是否有意在他床上过夜：昨晚比尔博或许只是梦见了索林温柔的话语和轻缓的抚摸，令他再次入睡。

 

“别那么说，”国王生硬地答道，他的嗓音因为睡意而沙哑。“巴林每天早上用同样的话问候我，我相信我不想让他取代你现在的位置，”他严肃地保证。

 

因为索林的话而被召唤到比尔博脑内的画面让他有点哆嗦，不过看到哈比人惊慌失措令索林埋在枕头里窃笑。国王的手在比尔博睡袍布料上轻轻滑动，直到发现一侧乳头。

 

“告诉我，小兔子，”索林低语着，嘴唇凑近比尔博的耳朵，嗓音又低了几分，“我被驱离你房间的这段时间，你有没有自娱自乐过？”

 

比尔博惊讶地尖叫了一声。索林似乎对他的反应很满意，或者起码索林的阴 茎是，因为它正粗暴地顶着哈比人的臀部——而且早就半硬。这可不是比尔博在早上通常会进行的那种谈话，但一位在他床上的矮人国王是另一件比尔博在早上从未经历过的事。

 

比尔博清清嗓子，选择用一种礼貌又机敏的口吻。

 

“你没有被驱离，”他否认，“我当时只是想说关于……”

 

从理性角度来说 _我们_ 本该是应选择的正确词语，但理性在面对索林时很少是最佳策略。

 

“你说得对，”索林平静地答道，随后亲吻哈比人的卷发。“但你没有回答我的问题。”

 

“问题是什么来着？”哈比人尖声问，试图争取更多时间来好好思考——这计划很难执行，因为索林的手指现在正轮番拧着比尔博的乳头，把它们弄得像鹅卵石一样硬。

 

“你最近是否摸过自己？”索林再次问道。

 

 _哦天啊_ 。比尔博对时不时释放自己的理论和实践都很熟悉，但对他来说这是非常私密的事。比尔博在此事上的羞涩不是因为假正经：他对坦白此事那么犹豫，是因为他不想曝露自己对索林的欲望扎根得有多深。在索林的双臂中向国王臣服于欢愉是一回事，但透露独处时自己的想法念头则是完全不同的另一回事。因此比尔博紧紧闭上嘴拒绝回答。索林手指刮擦着比尔博脖子根的光裸皮肤。

 

“我每晚都摸，”索林坦白道，仿佛他从未停下等着哈比人的答复。比尔博惊呆了，而他的心脏漏跳一拍：他确定索林发现了，因为矮人的手放在他胸前。“想象着你，”国王又说道，每个字都飘到比尔博的耳朵和卷发上。

 

小哈比人微微扭动，感到在索林的抚摸上身体变得更加火热。索林的手移到他大腿上，长长的爱抚将愉悦的战栗传到比尔博的鼠蹊。矮人粗大的手指拉起睡袍，一寸一寸地露出比尔博的大腿。

 

“我想象着你白皙的皮肤，想象着在最温柔的亲吻下它变粉的样子，想象着当你兴奋得拱起小小的身子叫我的名字时它咸咸的味道，”一等他的手指够到睡袍边底下比尔博赤裸的皮肤后索林继续说着。他轻捏比尔博膝盖后方细嫩的皮肤，然后在哈比人因为紧张差点朝后踢腿时哈哈大笑。

 

“我想象着你的双腿，想象着你有时太过羞涩而合起来。那让我发疯，以至于常常思考着要把你绑在床上，绑住脚踝和手腕，然后在你两腿间花上很多很多个钟头用我的嘴取悦你。有些时候你又是那么急迫，厚颜无耻地向我张开你可爱的腿，”索林坦承，他嗓音有些粗哑，但在比尔博大腿上的抚摸却依然温柔，“接着你用它们圈住我的腰，好让我操你。”

 

比尔博呻吟着。索林深沉的嗓音围裹着这样的语句的方式影响着他的身体，把他的头脑融化成蜡，扭曲着他体内的血管神经，直到他都认不出自己。

 

索林已经将睡袍拉得更高，完全露出比尔博的腿。现在索林的手指抚弄曝露的发烫皮肤，懒洋洋地在比尔博的膝盖和髋骨之间来回滑动。比尔博略略移动双腿，而他还没来得及合拢前，索林的一只膝盖便强行挤了进去。哈比人发现自己正跨坐在索林强壮多毛的大腿上。比尔博吸了口气，但国王紧紧地从后面抱住他。

 

“现在，安静，别害怕，”索林耳语道，这话听上去很怪异，因为恐惧和比尔博的颤抖毫无关系。“你怎能有那么细嫩的皮肤？”矮人问，手指摩挲着大腿内侧。他将大腿顶向比尔博的臀。“然而你却又大胆无畏，在那些柔软的表层底下，”索林逗着他，大拇指在睡袍底下画过一条长长的痕迹直到比尔博的鼠蹊。

 

哈比人微微弓起身，随后当睡袍被撩至屁股并且更往上时定住了。他不得不抬起双臂让索林将衣物从头顶脱出来，随后扔到一旁。索林的前胸贴在他现在裸露后背的感觉令比尔博愉悦地叹息。就连国王也不紧不慢地享受着这接触，将哈比人压在胸前，舔弄着他裸露的肩膀。接着索林开始抚弄比尔博的双球，用强有力的手捂着它们，大拇指则在哈比人阴 茎根部慢吞吞地画圈。那阴 茎已经很硬，头部湿润，而比尔博的屁股微微摇摆。

 

“你是那么反应剧烈，”索林赞赏地低语道。“你的皮肤那么敏感，你的身体对我的抚摸，甚至对我的声音都有那么大的反应，”他继续说着，带着微微惊叹的语气。接着某个念头击中了他，而索林的手环住哈比人的阴 茎。“我不知道你是否会对其他人也那么敏感，”他低吼道，所有的玩闹语气从他话语中消失，取而代之的是占有欲点燃的摇曳火焰。

 

索林在比尔博阴 茎上的套弄很轻柔，然而哈比人感到矮人的嘴正在他脖子上吮吸出淤痕。

 

“你会为任何人都那么硬么？你会那么大声呻吟么？”索林问，嗓音几乎在颤抖。他将比尔博阴 茎的顶端暴露在外，大拇指在湿润的皮肉上滑动。

 

比尔博猛地弓起身，随后更紧地夹住国王的大腿：一部分的他想要大声嘲笑矮人荒谬的嫉妒，可另一部分却要因为对方话里的暗示而气愤。可是，当索林爱抚他时，大笑或是反驳都是不可能的。

 

比尔博双眼紧闭，气息急促。

 

“我……不，不，”他终于可以开口回答，“是你。你。只有你，”他痛苦地支吾着，一只手握住索林前臂，另一只抓紧床单。

 

比尔博本来没打算用那种方式说，说那么隐秘又真实的话，令他的身体警铃大作。而且他对索林听到他的话后胸口发出的心满意足又充满占有的隆隆声有点儿恼火。至少一直到索林将自己的快乐转为用大拇指小小而轻柔地抚过比尔博阴 茎顶部的小裂口，让哈比人发出微弱的叫声。国王亲吻舔舐比尔博脖颈潮湿的皮肤，他的舌头停留在比尔博脉搏加快的血管上。

 

“当我看见你拿着波佛的礼物，我考虑过冲进你屋子，然后给你许许多多的快感，直到让你崩坏得无法和任何人在一起，除了我，”索林坦承。他的声音依旧低沉又阴暗，可他的手指却对哈比人的阴 茎做着美妙的事。“我想要将舌头伸进你的小洞中，”索林继续说着，现在他的手正在比尔博的分身上下滑动，“直到你只能喊出我的名字。”

 

比尔博的头猛地朝后抬起，卷发紧压着索林的肩膀和枕头，用牙齿咬住下唇。索林说的话粗鲁下流—— _想想国王的嘴在那种地方！_ ——然而比尔博脑中构想出的画面强劲有力又狂野，它像液态的火焰燃遍哈比人的四肢，让他在索林的紧握中蠕动顶撞。

 

“哦有多少次我考虑能对你做些什么，”矮人继续道，套弄的动作也随之跟上，“多少次我想着你的嘴以及你的唇是如何分开任我掠夺，”索林轻啃比尔博的耳廓，“你会为我的阴 茎张开双唇么？我可以操你的嘴，满意地看到你的双眼睁得大大的注视着你，你身上曾有过的那些令人陶醉的天真无邪都分崩离析……”

 

比尔博的嘴已经张开来，他发出被卡住脖子的脖子，阴 茎推挤进索林的拳头中，短促粗暴的戳刺着寻求必要的摩擦。比尔博的皮肤盖着一层汗，床单粘在身上，索林的身体紧贴着他的。

 

“你会怪我想要用快感将你压垮么，小兔子？”索林轻哼着。“因为我想要用所有已知的方式去膜拜爱慕你的身体，而仅仅是你的声音或是身影便令我渴求你可爱的肉体。你是怎么对我做到这些的？你用了什么秘方令我对你魂牵梦萦，令我对你如此兴奋渴望？”

 

比尔博现在甚至都无法确定这究竟是真的索林·橡木盾在说话，还是他自己欲望的回音，仅仅是那不断啃噬自己的欲火的幻想。索林的手指牢牢握住他的阴 茎，逐渐加速套弄，而他的舌头则在可触及的范围内在比尔博身上游走。

 

“那是什么秘方？是你的皮肤——在我手底下像丝绒般温暖的触感？是你的阴 茎在我嘴里的感觉和你释放的味道？还是你紧致的小洞让我现在就愿意深埋其中？”比尔博低沉地呻吟，但索林始终将他困在自己的手和声音组成的极乐里，“或许是你处处挑衅我的样子，你这彬彬有礼却难以置信的小家伙，还有你任性的嗓音。哦，当你用那声音哄骗我给你快感的模样！”

 

他要到了，极其接近。比尔博能感觉到自己腰部在灼烧，阴 茎肿胀紧绷，国王的手指在上面轻柔摩擦；还有那声音：那亲密又可怕的声音一层层渗进他脑内。那就像是高热席卷全身，烤到只剩骨架。

 

“或许是你那颗心，我的小兔子，”索林说。

 

比尔博喊着他爱人的名字，气喘吁吁地吐出每个音节，到达了高潮。索林的手陪伴他颤抖，抚慰着比尔博，直到哈比人在床单上喷薄出全部的液体。索林的抓握渐渐放松，最后只剩矮人的指尖在蹭着比尔博酸痛的肉体。

 

比尔博心跳慢了下来，尽管呼吸还不均匀。索林从哈比人的阴 茎上移开手，举到自己嘴边，从指关节和手掌上舔着比尔博留下的精液痕迹。国王吸吮手指的声音令比尔博再次呻吟。索林轻笑着，然后在比尔博后颈落下如羽毛般温柔的吻；比尔博肩上感觉到国王脑袋的重量。

 

比尔博困惑不解。索林的话还萦绕在他脑海中，他不知道那只是因为当时热烈的气氛——为了引出他高潮的小小诱饵——还是 _真的_ 。

 

如果索林刚才说的是真话，那他是怎么看待比尔博的？

 

他对于索林·橡木盾，山下国王，究竟是什么？

 

“别想了。”

 

索林的嗓音将比尔博从沉思中惊吓出来。国王的语气稍稍紧绷，比尔博以为他不知何故生气了，接着意识到那只是欲求令索林破音。他未曾要求哈比人将注意力放到自己的勃起上，不过那儿还是硬邦邦地顶着比尔博的屁股。

 

“我在想着你，”比尔博在索林的怀中转身面对他，立刻轻声坦白。在暗处比尔博看不清矮人的表情，但索林让他靠上前胸，两人胯部相抵时叹息着。

 

“ _别，_ ”索林重复，但嗓音温柔不少，“没用。”

 

“你在回避我还没提的问题，”比尔博反驳。

 

国王亲吻比尔博的额头，然后手指插进比尔博的卷发间。他靠着哈比人轻柔地摇晃，嘴唇在比尔博的脸颊和鼻子流连。对索林来说这是回避话题的狡猾计谋，不过比尔博摸索着找到索林的辫子，然后轻轻一拉。

 

“问吧，如果你非得那么做的话，”索林哼了一声，不过并没试图从比尔博手里拉开辫子。

 

“你曾说过你不能留下来。现在什么变了？”比尔博问。


	26. 信任

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回答问题和信任。

“没什么变了，”矮人答道。他预见到比尔博的反驳：“尽管我想留下，但我不该留，”索林沉重地说。“关于我们的法律你了解多少？”他问，令比尔博对话题的突然转变而吃惊。

 

“一点，而且我几乎理解不了，”哈比人谨慎地承认。接着，鉴于没必要否认他们到底在讨论什么，他又说：“我知道偷窃的惩罚是什么。”

 

比尔博的手没有震颤，但索林覆上自己的手，把它们举到嘴边。他说着矮人语，温暖的吐息轻轻挠着比尔博的指尖。随后他转回通用语：

 

“马哈儿知道我愿你不受伤害，”索林说。

 

可比尔博发着抖将手从索林那儿抽出。

 

“你的话毫无意义，”他紧巴巴地说。“我不晓得我们在干什么：我还是你的囚犯。”

 

索林瑟缩了一下，比尔博告诉自己那是矮人活该。

 

“没错，”国王承认，语气苦涩，但他的手却温柔地抚着比尔博的臀部。“那并不代表我无法给予你某些自由，”他暗示。

 

“来交换你对我做某些事的自由？”比尔博回道，感觉火气渐渐上升。

 

他对索林的用词不快，但比尔博同样也恐惧索林可能的动机，恐惧到令他先发制人，而不是被动承受。然而他没有料到索林语气中的疲惫。

 

“我们都已经到这地步了，”索林说，语气在词句间拖拉。他把手从比尔博腰际拿开。“永远别误会你自己是娼妓，因为我从不做这种事。假如我没能证明这点，那么我又再次辜负了你。”

 

比尔博没有说话。但他在毯子下挪动着，直到靠上索林的胸膛，然后他感觉到矮人用结实的臂膀搂住自己叹息着。索林心脏正疯狂地跳动——比尔博能感到它隔着自己的身体、自己的心脏怦怦跳动着。

 

他以为国王要吻他，但索林再次说话。

 

“你从没试图利用这事，”索林开口道。“你从没跟任何人说过，也没有试图借此来改善你的境况。我给你的东西，是我自愿给的。我感觉到有义务是我的，不是你的。你请求，但却是用你的身体和心灵，而不是用语言。”索林的手指滑下比尔博的脸颊。“我想你甚至都没意识到你自己向我要求的东西是那么多，又是那么少。”

 

比尔博静静不动。国王的语气里包含着某种怪异的喜爱之情，但还有哈比人难以名状的悲伤和悔恨。他觉得索林的话语并非全然是 _好的_ ，在坦诚他对哈比人举动的愉悦之外还潜藏着某种可怖之物——听上去就像是索林要离开他。本能令比尔博抓住索林的肩膀。

 

“你想说什么？”他问，在一片漆黑中眨着眼。他想现在就看到索林的脸，却不敢要求。

 

“我是山下国王，”矮人回道。“我受制于我族的律法。有人试过让你相信我的命令是唯一令你身陷囹圄的原因？”

 

“不是吗？”比尔博皱眉问道。“波佛说过你可以撤销控告。”

 

索林用矮人语说着什么粗话，然后摇摇头。

 

“那玩具匠应该很清楚这话不对，”他嘘道。“不过他不是都灵一脉的矮人，而且也没全说错。我发话可以结束一切，假如我是唯一一个指控你的。”

 

“我不明白。 _你_ 想让我受审， _你_ 在与人类精灵的谈判时要求他们把我交出去关押：我是 _你_ 提出条件的一部分，不是吗？”比尔博反诘。

 

“我的确该对你遭受的命运负责，”索林同意，他手上的暖意逗留在比尔博后背。“但你偷窃山之心的行为众所周知。人类和精灵们为此喜爱你，但铁丘陵来的矮人们可不会。我们种族将偷窃视作最严重的罪行之一，而且你偷的宝石非同一般——而是阿肯宝石，孤山之心，国王的珍宝。你不仅仅是偷我的东西，”索林喃喃道。“你偷的是山下国王和所有那些信奉我们古律的人的。你挑衅的是我作为国王的身份，而不仅仅是我作为…… _我自己_ 。”

 

“而国王没有宽恕之意吗？”比尔博问，他的声音几乎要被自己的心跳声淹没。

 

索林没有立刻回答。相反，他从比尔博身旁移开，在黑暗中摸索着去够最近的油灯。小哈比人听见划火柴的声音，和火刚点起来时轻轻的嘶嘶声。油灯在床上撒下微光：在那光线下索林看起来突然比过去都要苍老，而且他眼睛底下带着黑眼圈。比尔博不知道索林前一晚究竟得到多少睡眠。国王看着他，蓝色的眼睛在比尔博脸上巡弋，直至哈比人脸颊逐渐绯红，目光低垂望向枕头。

 

矮人再次靠回床上。他将比尔博拉近，嘴唇按在哈比人的太阳穴。

 

“你的罪行众人皆知。你承认了，从没否认自己曾拿过山之心，”他柔声提醒比尔博。“事情不会因为我的宽恕而结束。我的意思是，不会很 _轻易_ ，”索林叹气。“这就是为何我需要时间。我必须谨言慎行，为了你也为了我。也为了我欠我人民的东西。我想我可以枉顾法律，但这同样的法律让我得以坐在伊鲁勃的王座上。人们对我有期许……”索林摇摇头。“我向你要求许多，我明白。但我 _恳求_ 你，”他急切地说，“保持耐心，并且相信我。给我时间和丹恩商量，保住我的王位同时也保住你。”

 

对此比尔博无话可说。他咬着下唇皱起眉，但没有语句从嘴里吐出。他的头脑中充斥着太多想法，太多问题和回答互相追赶。索林没有步步紧逼，而是在完全的沉默中等候。

 

“太多信息了，”比尔博最后说道。“我本以为你想让我被定罪。”

 

“我的确想过，”索林答道。

 

“但现在你改主意了，”比尔博继续说，索林没有反驳。“至少你不想我被定罪，尽管这和你认为我无罪不是一回事，”哈比人说着。

 

“你无罪吗？”索林直视着哈比人问。比尔博闭上了眼睛。过了一小会儿，矮人又说：“以此同时，你会获得更多自由。自由地在伊鲁勃行动，只要你不走出大门，以及时不时地在有人陪伴的情况下去河谷镇。”

 

“去河谷镇？”比尔博问，瞬间因为可以再次到户外活动而兴奋。

 

“你在这里待了太久，”索林回道。“虽然你的胃口似乎没受影响，但你脸色太苍白，欧音担心长期监禁迟早会对你造成伤害。我猜伊鲁勃对半身人来说不利健康，”国王低语道，“而你需要尽可能多地出去走走。”

 

“当你给我这些房间时，我还以为你是要将我关在金笼子里，”比尔博说。

 

“也许我是想这么做，”索林承认。“我很乐意让你留在这张床上，留上很久，很久，小兔子。离开床只是为了在墙上和地上干你，”他坦白，手指则沿着比尔博的脊柱往下滑。“但这样做没有好处。”

 

“那么，去河谷镇，”比尔博半合眼帘说。“他们告诉我巴德在那里定居了。”

 

“没错。而且鉴于巴德总是关心你的福祉，我想他会很高兴见到你，”索林有点冷淡地承认。“你第一次造访河谷镇肯定会造成某些轰动，可能会引发错误的注意力：我会跟你去，”国王总结道。

 

比尔博张开嘴看向国王，好确定对方没在开玩笑。

 

“你和我去河谷镇？”哈比人问。

 

“你，我，还有不少铁丘陵的士兵们。 _国王卫队_ ，”索林翻着白眼道。“我不需要他们。但他们是丹恩送来的，而且我不该不带护卫四处乱走。”

 

“那会是在阳光底下，”比尔博喃喃，嘴角牵起微笑。

 

“现在是隆冬，小兔子，”索林答道，这次彻底被逗乐了。

 

“哦，闭嘴，”哈比人颦眉。“你明白我什么意思。我很乐意在这屋子外面和你待在一起。和你还有你的卫兵们，”比尔博双手在索林胸膛摩挲。“鉴于国王的卫兵现在不在这里……”

 

比尔博的手指够到了索林的分身：面对国王的吃惊表情哈比人咧嘴笑起来。

 

“你的难为情不见了嘛，”索林逗他。

 

“你不乐意？”哈比人反问，感到索林的阴茎在自己手掌里逐渐硬起来。

 

矮人没有回答。他转而将大手放到比尔博后背懒洋洋地抚摸，干燥的手指在哈比人的臀缝滑动。

 

比尔博脑内冒出一个念头，他闭紧双眼。

 

“我可以对你用嘴吗？”他问，声音压低近似耳语。

 

“不。”

 

好吧，这绝对不是比尔博期待的答案。他没想过索林会直接同意——他对任何事情 _从不_ 直接同意——但比尔博曾盼着能在矮人的目光中看到欣喜，还有急切。

 

相反地，当比尔博再睁开眼，他看见索林的表情强硬。

 

“为什么？”哈比人困惑地问。“我可以做得很好：我过去曾经干过……”比尔博停下了话头，因为索林正明显地瞪着他，眉头紧锁。 _错招，_ 比尔博想，因索林的态度有些扫兴。“你知道，我也曾年轻过，那时有个可爱的小伙子曾教过我某些板栗游戏的技巧……”

 

索林低吼着，被哈比人年少时放荡轻佻的回忆弄得不快。比尔博按下喉咙里涌起的笑意；他甜甜地微笑，指尖抚摸着索林的大腿，感觉到触碰下泛出的鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“拜托，让我来，”比尔博喁喁细语。“你做过很多次。这不是什么回报，”在索林误解前他阐明。“我想这么做。”

 

“不，”索林重复道，但他的语气不像第一次那样坚定。

 

现在他正带着微微的好奇凝视着比尔博，当比尔博亲吻他下巴上的胡茬时他眼睛扑闪着闭起来。索林别过脸暗示哈比人亲他的嘴，但比尔博避开矮人的唇，转而去亲吻他的颧骨、他的鼻子和他的脖颈。比尔博因为他和山下国王间全新建立起的自信情绪而振奋不已。

 

“该死的，”他听见索林嘶嘶说，随后国王的嘴猛地按上他的。

 

索林用牙齿刮擦比尔博的嘴唇，随后迫使哈比人张开嘴。比尔博轻哼着，手指用力插进索林的长发里，感到矮人的勃起顶着自己的腹部和鼠蹊。

 

“你不想要吗？”比尔博问，随后舔舔因热吻而肿胀的嘴唇。他看见索林的眼睛直勾勾地盯着自己的嘴，瞳孔放大。

 

“我想，”矮人回答，带着怪异的平静，透露出他保持自控的用力程度。

 

如果说索林能够掌控自己的音调，他可没能好好管住双眼中的火焰。

 

“那是什么阻止你给予我许可？”比尔博锲而不舍地问，轻挠索林的头皮。

 

出乎意料的享受之声从国王嘴里逸出，他凑上去要再亲吻哈比人。但比尔博没有第二次被分心，而是轻轻拽了拽辫子提醒索林。国王脸上闪过一丝恼火，不过立即转为某种不怎么吓人的怒气冲冲，搏得比尔博嘴角一抹笑容。

 

“在这事上我不信任自己，”索林不情愿地解释。“我担心你的嘴在那下面时我可能会…… _不太温柔_ ，不能控制自己，”他咬紧牙关坦白，额头凑过去靠上哈比人的。“我会立马去操你的嘴。”

 

比尔博眨着眼。之前他没料到索林会拒绝他的邀请，可他也绝没猜到会是这原因。国王语气严肃再无调笑之意，然而他的话像海浪般席卷比尔博全身皮肤，令哈比人高兴地蜷起脚趾。

 

“但我相信你，”比尔博在索林嘴边说道。

 

有一瞬索林看上去对比尔博的回答近乎痛苦，而不是愉快。

 

“你怎么能？”他问，语气超然却目光灼灼。

 

“就像这样，”比尔博答道，亲吻索林的嘴唇。

 

比尔博过去未曾有许多机会去珍爱索林的身体。国王有太多限制或不耐，而比尔博则过于羞涩。然而当他的嘴在矮人皮肤上游走时哈比人弥补了过去浪费的时间，他从对方的脖颈和肩膀开始，一路往下啃咬舔舐——索林屏住了呼吸。

 

“马哈儿，停下。我没法……”矮人脱口而出。

 

但比尔博没有听从索林的恳求，他的嘴品味着国王身上不同的皮肤肌肉质地。当他发现索林正在套弄自己，比尔博用双手强迫他停下。索林弓起身，呻吟着什么哈比人听不懂的话。随后他用自己的手抓住比尔博的，凑上去耳语。

 

“当心，小兔子，”索林声音紧绷。

 

比尔博挑起眉，假装不为所动；然后他在国王的乳头上合拢了嘴。索林口中冒出像是咒骂的声音，而哈比人满意地吮吸了一下乳头。索林松开握住比尔博的手，转而抓住枕头。比尔博的舌头在粉色的小点上打圈，逼出国王猛烈的抽气声。哈比人不得不压下因为紧张而窃笑的冲动，因为能够挑逗得索林兴奋难耐令他感到某种不同寻常的巨大力量和自豪。

 

他舔舔另一侧乳头，接着一条接一条地亲吻伤疤，就像索林第一次在他面前脱光衣服的那回一样。然后比尔博用双手将索林仰面推倒在床上，掀走缠住他们的毯子。

 

“你不必那么做，“矮人说，即便他声音尖利——仿佛他自己的话令他受伤。比尔博歪过头，望向索林的身体随后是他的脸庞。

 

“你很美，”他简简单单地说，因为这是事实。

 

索林不习惯脸红，但他的脸颊在灯火下泛起红晕，而他抬起头半合眼帘凝视着哈比人。比尔博在矮人大腿间蜷下身，亲吻他的下腹和往下延伸的一线毛发。那里索林性奋的味道愈发强烈；粗野的麝香味，却透着熟悉。

 

比尔博试探性地用唇碰了碰阴 茎——国王不自然地静止不动，连呼吸都短浅起来。哈比人曾经许多次面对过索林的阴 茎，但它的味道却和他过去的经历不是一回事。陌生怪异的味道令他一开始小心翼翼，但随后他的头脑和心灵认出了那其中索林的部分，还有他们曾在床上共度的夜晚。

 

比尔博的舌头缓慢地在柱体上移动，去了解索林的味道，存储在嘴里和记忆中。龟 头早就露出并且湿润——比尔博轻轻压上舌头，试图回忆起索林曾对他做的动作。矮人就像当时的比尔博一样无助，而这个发现令哈比人无比高兴：比尔博看见索林的手指紧紧缠住床单拉着，而当他抬起头时，索林那对蓝宝石般的眼睛因为欲望而愈加深邃。

 

稍微大胆些的比尔博笑了笑，然后从双球一路长长地舔到龟头，随后再舔回去，直至索林发出高声的哀鸣，并且比尔博也感到自己的分身抽动回应。他几乎对自己要更久时间才能再硬而懊悔起来，不过一等他用嘴含住索林后便忘了这一切。关于哈比人胃口的某些粗俗笑话闪过比尔博脑海，但当索林臀部拱起，阴茎推挤比尔博的舌头时这些杂念便消失了。哈比人吃惊地退后，然后他看见国王定住了，表情阴沉乖戾。

 

“我告诉过你，”索林忿忿地说，仿佛正和自己的欲望大吵。

 

但比尔博只是皱皱眉，然后再次朝阴 茎弯下身，而这次索林强迫自己尽可能保持不动。这给了比尔博时间去调整，用舌头将阴 茎舔得更湿滑，直到可以滑入唇间。比尔博记住了他必须控制自己的呼吸才能最大程度地降低不适感，而且他一定得小心，即便是牙齿极其轻微的刮蹭都能令索林发出愉悦的嗥叫。

 

比尔博慢慢地把嘴往下移。他感觉到阴茎沿着他舌头下滑，随后嘴被填满，想到填满他的正是索林的肉体令比尔博头晕目眩。然后哈比人感觉到脸颊上索林的手指，接住了从自己眼角滑出的一滴泪——源于用嘴含住索林带来的紧绷感。矮人抚过比尔博的唇，被撑开围裹着自己的阴茎，组成诱人十足的画面。

 

“你对我做的那些事啊，”索林喁喁细语，如气声般低沉的嗓音在他自己的身躯和比尔博的嘴上回荡。

 

索林大着胆子将手移到比尔博后颈，抚弄着那里有些长长的卷发。比尔博半合眼帘，随后略略后移，直到舌头可以自由地在索林阴茎顶端打圈，并且能用嘴更深地呼吸。打在肿胀分身上的温暖气息令矮人战栗，然而当比尔博再次吞下他时颤抖更多。插在比尔博发间的手指微微收紧，但索林放任哈比人自由移动。

 

比尔博有了些自信，而且尽管他从未真的吞入索林整根分身，现在也足以令国王气息紊乱。索林的手在他发间徘徊，挠着比尔博的耳朵，有时候国王嘶嘶吸气或呻吟，但从未试图往比尔博嘴里戳刺，而哈比人感激矮人的自控力。

 

比尔博吸吮着头部瞥向索林，看见对方正咬住下唇，乌黑的长发披散在胸口和肩膀潮湿的皮肤上。索林闭起了眼睛，可当哈比人舔着龟头上咸涩的液滴时他眼皮翕动。比尔博因山下国王现在的模样目眩神迷，后者的愉悦正取决于一个来自夏尔的温和哈比人的唇舌。但这不仅仅是关于力量——这是一个抓住某种极其珍贵罕见事物的机会：来自索林·橡木盾的 _信任_ ，他令他看见自己从未展现过的一面。比尔博珍视这机会，把手覆上放在自己发丝间索林的手。

 

“你可以动了，如果你想的话，”一等索林睁开蓝色的眼睛，哈比人轻声说道。

 

一开始索林似乎没明白。随后某种疯狂在他眼神中跃动，接着他眨了两下眼，掐灭了那火焰。

 

“我不能，”索林嗓音嘶哑地答道。

 

“动一点，”比尔博哄他，转头朝向索林的手。哈比人亲吻索林手腕内侧，接着是掌心，用舌尖轻扫皮肤。索林叹了口气，轻轻将比尔博的头推向自己的阴茎。

 

“动一点，”索林同意了。“不会伤到你的，”他用沙哑的嗓子保证。接着他的臀部动了起来。

 

应付国王的移动有点不同，而且更困难，比起自己在阴茎上移动时。但比尔博逼迫自己舌头平展，用鼻子呼吸，让索林再次插入自己的嘴。矮人倒吸了口气，手指缠绕着哈比人的蜜色卷发，但索林显然正努力让他们两人都感觉愉快。他小心谨慎地动作着，从不转为更快的频率，而是一直用缓慢到令人发疯的节奏来回滑动。

 

国王使用他的嘴的方式有某种深深激发感情的东西，比尔博发现自己比预期更喜爱这种方式。他曾以为这是给予索林巨大的快感，但他低估了 _他自己_ 从中获得的乐趣。比尔博身体是已经耗尽，但比尔博的头脑却像着了火。这不合礼仪，粗鄙又美妙。索林·橡木盾渴求着他，渴求他的嘴，就像他曾在他耳畔低语的那样，而且他不再像过去那样掌控着他俩之间发生的事，正如比尔博过去不曾有机会去控制。

 

“我……快到了，”国王提醒他。

 

他既没有让哈比人保持原位，也没有将他推开：这取决于比尔博的选择。而哈比人选择用嘴更紧地包裹住阴茎，微微吸吮。索林无须更多刺激便射在了比尔博嘴里。索林的体液灌下他的喉咙：那并不全然愉悦，因为比尔博无法分好几口吞咽。他感觉到索林的精液沿着自己的下巴往下滴。直到这时索林才用双手笨拙地推开哈比人的头。

 

比尔博咳嗽着汲取空气，模模糊糊地感觉到索林拍着他的后背，拂开滑到他前额的头发。有一度比尔博感到犯恶心，但那刻很快过去，他发现自己坐在索林大腿，自己的双腿勾住国王的腰，两人的皮肤粘腻潮湿。

 

“哦我很抱歉，非常对不起，”比尔博嘟哝着，发现他把自己和床铺搞得一团糟。

 

但索林用床单一角轻轻擦去精液，然后望向比尔博。

 

“我一点也不感到抱歉，除了不能很快再上你之外，”他坚定地答道。

 

比尔博醒悟过来，他身上沾着国王精液的模样对索林而言本身便是种愉悦，满足了他欲望的画面。他脸红起来，索林带着近似含情脉脉的眼神注视着他。他抚摸着比尔博因为刚才用力紧绷而僵硬的脖子，随后歪过头，好去亲吻小哈比人。

 

“别，”比尔博僵住了，胡乱说道。他还能在嘴里尝到索林的味道。

 

但矮人没有退缩，仅仅是将比尔博固定在原地。他用舌头打开哈比人的嘴，接着缓慢地亲吻比尔博，没有显出一丁点不快。

 

“不用难为情，”索林断开亲吻，暗示道。比尔博朝他羞涩地微笑，然后将脸埋在索林肩头。“你又那么做了，”他听见索林在他头上喃喃地说。“你没有要求，然而你却又向我要求那么多，那么多。”

 

最后几个字蒙在哈比人的卷发中，国王在那里印下一个吻。

 

“我不明白，”比尔博答道，这不是谎言，却也并非真实。

 

“我也不。”


	27. 心甘情愿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甘道夫回来了！比尔博到访河谷镇。

有那么几天——其实，是好几天——灰袍甘道夫会审视自己，自觉是中土世界最勤劳忙碌的生物。有那么多朋友需要关心，那么多忧患之事需要他劳心费时。有时他看见和预见的东西令他寝食无味——有时他甚至失去抽烟的心情。他总是从一个地方跑到另一个，翻山越岭，对付最令人难以忍受或是最无聊的生物，面对难以名状的危险，拼命努力寻找方法去珍藏美好之物。

 

有些日子甘道夫会更谦卑。那时，他会想，他的忧虑不比那些在夏尔最单纯的哈比人更重要。甘道夫作过关于火和黑暗的噩梦，而一名哈比人害怕这两样东西，尽管他的梦境显示的是炉火和漫长冬日的黑暗，而不是永无止尽的阴暗深渊和火焰。

 

然而，最终巫师和哈比人一起踏上欢乐祥和的旅程。甘道夫学会了求同存异。

 

主要问题是处理深渊和壁炉，平衡更重大的未来前景和小一些的景况。一部分的甘道夫深深悔恨离开伊鲁勃的那天，将他的朋友比尔博·巴金斯交给陷入疯病中的索林留作囚犯。他本该尽可能长久地待在那儿去打破索林的顽固。然而死灵法师的事情需要甘道夫集中全力，于是他再一次地将难题交到比尔博温和的双手中，信赖那哈比人最终会解决问题。甘道夫可以向自己反复说他有理由信任比尔博的心，甚至超过许多精灵、人类或是矮人的勇敢和能力。

 

然而这无法改变甘道夫没能为他矮小友人的命运负责的事实。在这点上他不比山下国王好上多少。

 

甘道夫离开伊鲁勃已经几周。比尔博的信藏在巫师的灰袍中，封印破损，信上寥寥数字令甘道夫深深挂心： _我需要你回来_ 。他曾承诺过假如被召唤就会过去，但他却依然在远离孤山的地方徘徊。搜索，查看，询问。有什么不对，甘道夫知道——五军之战，人们将会记得，是某种东西在活动的证明。萨鲁曼拒绝承认，但甘道夫想要用事实而不是话语证明自己是错的，无论话语听上去多么明智。在搜寻真相的同时甘道夫被一个怪异的念头所扰。那是一段几乎要被遗忘的记忆，在矮人们逃离哥布林镇的那天。甘道夫记得比尔博·巴金斯把什么东西塞进兜里；比尔博·巴金斯，在最危机四伏的冒险中幸存下来；比尔博·巴金斯，身上拥有任何人以为他具有的更多。

 

或许比尔博在将要到来的大事中要扮演另一个角色。奇怪的是，比尔博在伊鲁勃被索林·橡木盾和他的矮人们严密看管的想法较之以往更加令人愿意选择：囚禁和即将到来的审判绝对不是好事，但突然巫师能想象出更可怕的事将会降临到比尔博身上。

 

而且甘道夫觉得自己受到监视，不愿这些注意力转到伊鲁勃。他将返回孤山的行程推迟数周，巴林来信确保索林尚未决定审判日的消息令他宽慰。然而比尔博的话存在甘道夫心头，一旦巫师找到机会摆脱跟踪他行迹的阴影，便慢慢地催促他踏上返回伊鲁勃的路途。

 

 

 

朵力是远征队里第一个看见巫师返回伊鲁勃的。

 

朵力养成了午饭后在露台上散步的习惯，那有益他的身体和精神；即使在最冷的天气朵力也没放弃这项日常活动。朵力试图保持健康的举动大大逗乐了诺力，但这位大哥拒绝去听诺力犀利的评论。

 

就在他日常散步的中途朵力看见灰袍甘道夫穿过大桥，随后靠在马鞍上与大门口的卫兵交谈。矮人非常震惊，因为在他离开伊鲁勃后，他们没有收到任何关于巫师的消息——他们甚至都不知道他是否收到过他们的。朵力匆匆赶往大门口，迫不及待地去迎接对方，找出甘道夫来访的原因。远征队其他矮人这时大概还在餐桌旁，喝着午餐最后剩下的一点麦酒。

 

“甘道夫大人！”一等他在一群丹恩麾下的士兵中看见他时，朵力朝巫师招呼道。“这儿，这儿，”朵力插进去，他享有的那份巨大财宝带来的权力让其他矮人给他让出一条路。士兵们朝他俩投去好奇的目光，但并未继续阻拦。

 

甘道夫没有说话，但他看起来十分疲惫，灰袍和斗篷上覆着一层厚厚的尘土和雪。朵力将之归咎于巫师的长途跋涉，并未太过在意。不过，他还是不得不问：

 

“你和桥头的守卫们出了什么问题吗？”

 

巫师靠着法杖，紧紧盯着朵力。

 

“我该出问题么？”他问，左边眉毛挑起。

 

朵力尴尬地咳嗽一声，随后耸耸肩。

 

“当然不，”他答。或许听上去太过急切，甘道夫狐疑地瞥向他。

 

说实话朵力不完全了解国王对巫师的真正看法。甘道夫在他们的远征中起了重要作用，他们都尊敬巫师的能力。然而在比尔博·巴金斯被囚禁和大战过后，索林与甘道夫不欢而散。实际上朵力清楚记得索林在得知巫师离开伊鲁勃后的严厉措辞： _我希望这是我们最后一次见到他_ 。

 

所以国王的话有可能是禁止巫师回来的命令。但现在甘道夫就在朵力面前，而矮人很清楚最好还是别问巫师是否对守卫们使了法术放他进来。索林没有明令禁止甘道夫出现在孤山。对朵力来说，他一直觉得巫师的陪伴令他愉快，而且他还盼着能有机会与甘道夫一起喝杯甘菊茶。

 

领着甘道夫走进伊鲁勃的一路上，朵力试着与他谈论孤山的近况，和它是如何再次变成一座真正的矮人城镇，始终欢迎来自伊瑞隆德、人类城镇和铁丘陵的矮人们。只是迪斯夫人依然拒绝接受山下王国的重生——她儿子们的死对迪斯来说或许是永远难以从中恢复的打击，而索林也从未提起他妹妹拒绝来伊鲁勃找他。那需要时间，朵力想。只需更多时间。

 

无论如何，甘道夫只是礼貌地听了一小会儿。

 

“现在我该和比尔博·巴金斯谈谈了，”甘道夫宣布，看上去明显比之前要高大。

 

朵力发现自己困在巫师高大的阴影和严厉的目光中。矮人叹了口气。

 

“我恐怕这不可能，”朵力回答，试探着挤出笑容。

 

“那么我会将它变成可能，”甘道夫回击道，“一等我跟你们国王谈过后。”

 

巫师看起来像是准备让朵力化成一缕轻烟。你从来都想不明白巫师在搞什么，而朵力绝对无意让自己被这个巫师讨厌。

 

“和国王谈话也不可能，”朵力轻声说，手指在腰带上开开合合。

 

“我没心情被矮人们愚弄，”甘道夫声音低沉，而他的手紧握法杖的姿势比他的声音更令人惊恐。朵力微微哆嗦，举起双手。

 

“我的意思是索林和哈比人现在都出去了，不会很快回来这里，”他迅速解释道。

 

甘道夫脸上惊讶的表情令朵力放心不少。

 

“ _出去？_ ”巫师重复，他声音有点绷紧但没那么恐怖了。

 

“哦是的，”朵力松了口气，点点头。“出去，像是离开孤山去拜访河谷镇。我猜你过来时没碰上他们，”他谨慎地猜测。

 

“我没有，”甘道夫承认，现在若有所思，而不是吓人。“还有你刚刚真的说索林·橡木盾和比尔博·巴金斯出去 _拜访_ 河谷镇？”

 

“他们受邀去巴德家吃饭，”朵力解释，“那弓箭手一共表示很担心巴金斯大人。而国王认为让哈比人享受些新鲜空气有利……”

 

甘道夫的轻笑声几乎惹恼了朵力。

 

准确可靠地描述索林决定带哈比人去河谷镇很困难——朵力自己连一半都不理解。国王去拜访河谷镇的巴德，身边陪着个犯人的消息在伊鲁勃造成了轰动——朵力确信就连精灵王都已经得知这一消息。不过，索林到底是索林，国王没有退避，甚至在面对山里新一轮谣言兴起的可能性时。可是欧力看起来对索林的计划很高兴，还有巴林也是：朵力在很多问题上相信巴林的判断，这次也一样。假如国王想要带哈比人去河谷镇，朵力对此毫无意见。

 

“看起来，”甘道夫沉吟，“在见索林之间我需要去了解许多事情，”他总结，嘴角牵起一抹微笑。

 

看到这个朵力怪异地感觉不那么放心了。

 

 

 

比尔博用餐巾擦擦嘴，然后轻轻揉着肚子。

 

或许他吃了太多送到巴德餐桌上的五香肉馅饼。他大概之后还会后悔被劝着喝下两杯甜麦酒，不过目前为止比尔博是个心满意足的哈比人，正懒洋洋地小口咬着刚才厨房出炉的大黄挞。

 

巴德在河谷镇安家落户。自从他射死史矛革后，他的名声便日渐高涨，而长湖镇镇长则逐渐被他的人民们轻视责怪。巴德是长湖镇遭难后的幸存者首批在河谷镇挑选房屋的。他努力工作重新修复：那是一栋面对旧市场的小屋，并不豪华精致，但那屋子应和了巴德朴素的本性，屋里温暖的炉火映照在光秃秃的墙上，给木质家具抹上金色。

 

弓箭手之间想让比尔博和索林坐在他旁边占据餐桌一头，而国王的卫队和几个巴德最尊敬的同伴坐剩下的位置。这样，当麦酒在矮人和人类们之间施展魔法增长他们之间的友谊时，巴德可以将注意力集中在索林和小哈比人身上。矮人国王早就熟知巴德简单的待客方式，而他似乎也不介意和自己的卫兵以及一群老头一起吃午餐。

 

比尔博依旧惊讶于索林一会儿可以傲慢自大，而一瞬间又能自在地加入更友善的气氛中。在他们从伊鲁勃大门去往河谷镇中的一路上，国王除了必要的命令外，没有和他的卫兵们说一句话；现在索林看起来毫不在意在矮人和人类们开着粗俗的玩笑。只有一名矮人被留在巴德家门外照看。在大战后索林对巴德要求分享财宝的偏执怨念渐渐消退，而那人类的话被证明是对的：并肩作战令他们更愿意与对方成为朋友。

 

在比尔博这边，在他俩和其他人一起时，他试着别被索林的冷淡影响。他俩并肩骑马穿过河谷镇：比尔博骑着一匹棕色小马，而索林坐在裹着白银与宝石的马鞍上高出他许多。人们目不转睛地望着他们，有些朝矮人国王致意，但他们不曾停下脚步直到巴德房子前。索林与哈比人没说几句话，而那几句都是关于河谷镇、那里的居民以及他们如何应付冬天。国王的声音就像清晨的空气般冷冽，但比尔博并不惊讶，他满足于平静的骑行，以及看到城镇恢复生机。

 

过了那么久再坐到马鞍上有些不舒服，但还有其他原因——索林在前一晚缓慢地深深撞进比尔博体内的方式，以及他在比尔博嘴边呢喃 _明天你会感觉到这个_ 。他是对的，因为比尔博依然感到被好好操弄后的酸痛，还有索林看着他的蓝眼睛迫使他的思绪跑回前一晚去。

 

事情渐渐好转，在索林于大白天来找他的那天后，而且他同意——没有说太多，索林毕竟是索林——要改变他们的关系。他们变得更亲密，而这次不仅仅是他们的身体。他们真的把时间用在谈话、交流关于伊鲁勃和河谷镇的看法、讨论瑟兰迪尔新捎来的信（索林认为瑟兰迪尔的措辞总是无力冒犯）、阅读矮人语写的书——好吧，是索林用他低沉优美的嗓音朗读，然后试着翻译给比尔博听。

 

比尔博比索林说得多，但索林是很好的听众，有时他的话珍稀又美妙，就像他曾教比尔博辨识的宝石那样。索林大部分时候依旧在晚上造访比尔博的房间，尽管他时不时能够摆脱日常事务一两个小时。有时他们在壁炉前一起用餐。而有时索林太过疲累，只是把比尔博和自己一起拉到床上，然后双臂抱住哈比人更小的身形入睡。

 

然而在远征队其他矮人在场时他们从不在一起——这点令比尔博不适，但他曾给予索林一些时间为他俩做安排。因此他对其他矮人严守自己的秘密，但他享受他们的陪伴。就如索林承诺的那样，比尔博现在获许自由地在伊鲁勃穿行。比尔博借此去了矮人们的定居点，大部分时间在波佛身边。他可以独自自由走动，但他依然从丹恩手下的矮人们眼中察觉到某种古怪的好奇，如果不是更坏的东西的话。没人真的威胁或者虐待过哈比人——他毕竟是国王的囚犯，而人们相当畏惧索林。但比尔博依然更喜欢在闲逛时有波佛、欧力或是毕佛陪伴：只要朋友们在身边，窃窃私语和瞥视目光就不会伤害太深。而且他也不会在伊鲁勃迷路。

 

另一方面，比尔博独自去墓室拿回了戒指。他很高兴能收回自己的戒指，但并不似前一阵那般了。戒指放在他最好的背心口袋里让他安心，但他从不使用它。他没必要，不是么？比尔博发现自己几乎要和索林谈谈这事，但他似乎从没找到过合适的时机提起这话题。

 

一声响亮的大笑让比尔博的注意力重新回到巴德的餐桌上。

 

巴德和索林聊了很多事，而比尔博没有全听进去，他对巴德外形的变化更感兴趣。那人类看起来较比尔博记忆中更年轻，而他过去行动中显露出的高贵和勇敢如今在他身处山下国王旁边时一览无余。巴德是睿智的人，因为他懂得如何向索林·橡木盾说起他对河谷镇的计划和愿景。他表现出恰到好处的坦率和诚实：假如他的话令国王不悦，但从不真的冒犯到他，而索林的脾气也没威胁到他们的午餐。

 

“那么，比尔博·巴金斯，你怎么样？”巴德头一回问道。

 

比尔博正把自己的手指舔干净：他发现巴德和索林注视着他。人类的嘴角挂着和善的微笑，但国王的脸在抽搐。哈比人瞬间意识到指尖还含在嘴里，便匆忙用手抓住餐巾，脸红到了发际线。

 

“谢谢你的午餐，”比尔博重重地咽了口，轻声说。“肉末馅饼尤其美味，我想知道它用了什么香料。而这大黄果酱几乎完美。”

 

“我不是在说午餐，”巴德回答，笑容消退。

 

比尔博看见巴德朝索林瞥了眼，而国王别开脸。哈比人猜测着巴德会怎么想：那人类会以为索林在阻止自己说实话。这也没错，从某种角度说，因为比尔博必须对很多事情保密——像是自己昏昏欲睡时索林嘴角会浮现出的独特的温柔笑容。

 

“我很好，考虑到，”哈比人斟酌着用词，试着说话时别看向国王。巴德点点头，但他明显等着更多。“我有自己的房间，漂亮温暖，”比尔博继续道，“而且我从不缺衣少穿。最近我用了更多自由，可以随意在伊鲁勃走动。门口不再有守卫。”

 

从某种角度看，这确实是比尔博的现况。但哈比人没有漏掉巴德注视他的样子，好确认他说的是实话。

 

“我想念我的家园故土，”过了一会儿比尔博承认。他目光低垂到餐巾上，嗓音放得更低。“我不习惯矮人的习俗，而对他们的行为我依然有不解之处，但我发现目前的状况让我更自在，比起大战后我以为会发生的样子，”他努力据实描述。“我在山里有……朋友，他们用我没料到的方式照顾着我，”比尔博喃喃自语，手指敲击着盘子边缘。“我的状况本可能更糟，我想。”

 

“也可以更好，不是吗？”巴德说，声音平静却坚定。

 

比尔博看见索林瑟缩了一下。哈比人咬住下唇，随后耸耸肩。

 

“我试着不去想这些，”他告诉巴德。“在我从夏尔到伊鲁博的一路上，我学到了去梦想一顿大餐对加重饥饿感有神奇的作用，”比尔博轻笑着解释。“我不愿去做无法企及的梦。”

 

“前一阵我或许会同意你，我的朋友，”巴德承认。他语调中含着一丝懊悔。“现在我明白必须抱有希望。如果你放弃希望，日子真的会非常残酷。”

 

巴德的话温和有礼，却不失犀利。比尔博感觉到他的心脏在胸中纠结，裹住那个在重重困难前都无法粉碎的小小希望。他担心曝露太多感受，而索林的凝视比巴德的要糟糕得多。

 

“忠诚、荣誉和心甘情愿。”

 

哈比人轻喘了一声。国王的声音突然降临，就连巴德都从比尔博身上收回目光，看向矮人，后者低沉的嗓音让所有宾客都陷入沉默。

 

“这是我夺回伊鲁勃和王位的征途一开始时我向我的同伴们要求的东西，”索林静静地继续说道，目光在比尔博身上停留了一会儿。随后他眨眨眼转向巴德。“我独自一人敢于去渴望梦想曾经失去的东西。我培育出的这个希望，我给予我同伴们的这个希望，将我带回了伊鲁勃。没有希望便没有心甘情愿。河谷镇的巴德，你希望为你的人民们创造新生活，在这里在这个曾经被龙炎毁灭的城镇：那么请你们举杯；与我一起敬那些懂得希望的人。”

 

巴德似乎想要说什么，但他还是遵从了索林，很快所有酒杯举起，有些已经溢出了些酒，人类和矮人们一起举杯共饮。比尔博只抿了一小口，拿着木头酒杯的双手颤抖。哈比人很庆幸能够逃过巴德关于他在伊鲁勃生活的问题，但索林的话让他的头脑跑向另一串新思绪，而比尔博担心他不能控制自己。

 

他在椅子上烦躁不安，失了胃口，麦酒的余味在嘴里瞬间变酸。巴德的手抚过他肩膀，逼迫比尔博再次抬起头。

 

他离开精灵王营帐被送去矮人那里囚禁的回忆令哈比人在那人类的触碰下抽搐。为何巴德现在如此热衷于显示对他的担忧，而之前却没有出过半分力气去反对关押他？在比尔博待在塞满冰冷宝藏的大殿中因孤独和恐惧枯萎凋零时，巴德在哪里？当比尔博被山下国王引诱时那个勇敢的人类又在哪里？比尔博感到怒火在四肢燃烧，他嘴巴紧紧抿着，强烈地想要擦去巴德脸上所有的好意。

 

但他只是叹了口气，什么也没做，即使在巴德对他说话时。

 

“假如你需要我，我会在你身边，”巴德说。“如果我的话在伊鲁勃王座前还有些分量的话，我会大声清晰地为你说话。我亏欠你，夏尔的巴金斯大人，”那人类承认，在哈比人面前低下头。“告诉我该如何偿还你，因为看起来我们在战争中凯旋没有为你赢回任何东西，除了悲伤。”

 

“是吗？”比尔博苦涩地重复。

 

“你看起来并不快乐，尽管你嘴上那么说，”巴德咕哝。

 

他声音压低，却不足以瞒过索林。

 

“你在给他提供什么，河谷镇的巴德？”国王插话道，语气中带着新的冷酷。“你明白自己不能违背我的意愿将他留在你家，而我的意愿是带他回到伊鲁勃他自己的房间。”

 

“难道你的仇报得还不够吗？”巴德大胆地反问。

 

“你愿意的话可以叫它 _复仇_ ，”索林轻蔑地说。“但矮人与人类相反，他们遵守自己的法律。”

 

 _但是却没有法律禁止你诱骗我，索林·橡木盾，_ 比尔博想。

 

“我不太了解你们的法律，”巴德承认，“但国王肯定能够为一名囚犯说情，按他的意愿和智慧给予囚犯仁慈。”

 

“那么当国王不停为此遭人烦扰时他的意愿又在那儿呢？我把半身人带过来，这样你便能亲眼看见他还好好活着，”国王嘶嘶道。

 

“那我该满足于这次展示么？”巴德反问，索林正要再次坦白说出内心想法时，比尔博开了口。

 

“拜托，别说了。”

 

巴德和索林都因为比尔博的恳求而定住了。他刚才说得有些大声，于是他咬住自己的舌头，随后摇着头。

 

“我不想被你们谈论，好像我不在这里一样。还有我会回伊鲁勃，”比尔博澄清，料到巴德会反对。“我已经接受了国王的决定。没必要为此争吵。”

 

比尔博咬了口白面包，仿佛是强调再没什么好说的了。他不再感到肚子饿，但还是不停嚼着。巴德在椅子上挪动了一下。当比尔博伸出胳膊再去够自己的杯子时，他的目光落到索林身上：国王正带着清晰无误的担心注视着他，令比尔博反胃。


	28. 山之心的价值

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比尔博与索林终于谈谈偷窃山之心的事了。

“我需要和你谈谈。”

 

听到比尔博的话索林抓紧缰绳，但没有拉起绳子停下马。他微微歪过头，粗而长的发辫在空中摇摆散下一片雪花。他们正穿过老集市广场，即便重建工程正在进行，史矛革曾在此肆虐的痕迹依然可见。

 

在冬日下午的微光照拂下，河谷镇变得灰白黯淡，比起早上比尔博、索林和国王卫队朝巴德寓所行进时，它的荒凉破败愈发凸显。或许这是比尔博的问题，因为他的心境在过去几个小时里变化巨大，回孤山的路上一切都显得更丑陋可怕。

 

“不能等等吗？”过了一段长得多余的时间后，索林问。

 

比尔博感激这个问题——索林本可能说 _等等_ 。哈比人摇摇头，他的脸颊因为从空巷中穿出的疾风而冻得冰凉。

 

矮人国王似乎将要拒绝比尔博的要求，或是至少试图劝阻。但索林还是抬起右手，用左手拽住缰绳让马匹掉头，面向他的卫兵们。

 

“在这里等着，”他下令，不加任何解释。 _他从不解释_ ，比尔博知道。铁丘陵的矮人们没有丝毫畏缩，他们停下马匹站定，表情坚定如岩石。“半身人，到我这边，”索林迅速又说了一句。国王从马鞍上探出身抓住哈比人小马的缰绳，随后领着两匹马朝一条在难以辨识的废墟中蜿蜒的窄巷走去。

 

比尔博沉默地站着：太多话充斥着哈比人的头脑、心灵和嘴，而没有一个词能够到达他的唇边，因为他舌头麻木，尖利的恐惧正盘旋上升。

 

他们沿着小路走了一阵，直到被散乱的光秃岩石包围。就连积雪都无法掩盖那上面大火留下的黑色印记。

 

“这里曾有座熔炉，很久以前，”索林回忆着，环顾四周，从记忆中召唤出这地方旧日的模样。短短一抹笑容爬上索林嘴角，比尔博不知道国王是否在年轻时来过这座熔炉，在史矛革到来前。“为什么那么着急？”索林问，目光重新回到比尔博身上，脸上露出担心的皱眉。“卫兵们会奇怪……”

 

“我很抱歉，”比尔博脱口而出。

 

索林发出不耐烦的抱怨声，拿开了握住比尔博缰绳的手。

 

“停下你事事都要道歉的习惯吧，”索林建议，尽管他的恼怒因为几近喜爱的语调而软化。“你想和我谈谈，而且不能等。我正听着呢，”他看向哈比人。

 

在明白索林担心什么后，比尔博略略有些激动。假如他不是对比尔博非说不可的话很感兴趣，矮人不可能同意离开他的卫兵，而索林领着坐骑在废墟中转圈的样子透着一丝紧张，等待哈比人开口。

 

但了解到索林的苦恼给比尔博带来的愉悦转为某种酸楚痛苦：比尔博很高兴能坐在马鞍上，不然他的膝盖现在一定会瘫软。

 

“我对巴德撒谎了，”最终哈比人讷讷地说，而他被迫更大声地重复一遍好让索林听见。

 

国王沉下脸，随后避开比尔博的目光。

 

“我从没要求你为我撒谎，”索林说。

 

尽管索林语气冰冷，这却是他对比尔博说过最亲密的话之一： _为我_ ——矮人承认比尔博能够只为他而不是为其他任何人做事、从而认可他俩之间关系的次数寥寥无几。

 

“是的，”比尔博承认，即便他明白他俩关系讳莫如深无异于谎言。“但我是在为我自己说谎。 _对我自己_ ，”他叹了口气澄清道。“我没有接受 _这个_ ，”他坦白，嘴巴干涩。“监禁。你的盛怒、你的话语、你……”比尔博在还没来得及阻止自己前眼光投向孤山，然后他听见索林吸气的声音。

 

他俩都知道他在看什么：大门上的那一处，索林曾在那里威胁要将比尔博丢到底下的无底深渊。

 

“我不好，索林，”比尔博结结巴巴地说，他的目光现在回到黑白线条夹杂的地上。“你也是，”哈比人又说，随着每个词出口他变得愈发疲惫和恐惧。“我需要和你谈谈，我需要解释过去发生了什么。你是对的。很久以来我都没有在这件事上诚实。我——我不知道你是否是唯一真的考虑过这事的人。就连甘道夫都从来没问过……”

 

这很难。而索林没有让它变得轻易些，因为他沉默不动。国王的双眼没有落在比尔博身上，哈比人也无法让索林看着他——请求在他嘴边消逝。因此比尔博垂下头，他的话始终岌岌可危地快要淹没在无法辨识的低语中。

 

“前一阵你曾问过我 _何时_ 拿走了山之心，”比尔博提醒索林。

 

就连那石头的名字都令比尔博痛苦。它代表着将他与索林分隔开的一切——它是都灵家族的荣耀、家族最贵重的财产和他们内心的形状。它象征着索林的宿命、他的病态和他的王位，它象征着比尔博的背叛。

 

“在史矛革离开孤山后我拿走了它，”比尔博轻声说。

 

他大着胆子瞥向索林，看见国王在马鞍上佝偻着后背，双手抓着鞍头，像某个垂垂老矣的生物；仿佛是整座孤山的重量落在索林肩上，要将他压倒在地。比尔博的心在抽痛，差点从马鞍上掉下来。

 

假如他跑到索林身边，索林是否会允许他将脑袋放在他膝头？索林会否抚摸他？

 

“自从史矛革离开孤山，”哈比人重复道，因为他的话里已没有退路，“山之心便一直在我手里。我发现并且拿走了它。我背着你和其他人藏起它，”他立刻承认。“我猜出那是你曾多次提起的宝石，因此我明白你有多看重它，而它对你又是如何重要。我看见了它的美丽，”比尔博低语着。“而我不作他想地拿走了它。”比尔博停下来咽了咽等待着，随后又急切地继续说。“我害怕你会发现它：我睡不好，内疚和恐惧重压着我；我对自己反复说山之心是按照合同该给我的那份，但是我却无法说出口。”

 

比尔博等待着喊叫，但索林的嘴没有张开。他等待着国王把他从马鞍上抓起来推倒在雪和泥巴融成一片的地上。什么都没发生。索林犹如雕塑般沉寂冷漠，彷如山之心那样不可思议得美丽，同时也令人恐惧，因为他的拉拽对比尔博来说是无法愈合的伤口。国王挺直了背：那重量还在，但他正负担着，就像他漂亮的头上顶着王冠。

 

比尔博眨眨眼，雪花正在他脸颊上融化。

 

“当……当精灵和人类来到大门前要求得到他们那份宝藏而你拒绝时，我明白山之心是结束包围和避免一场毫无意义战争的唯一机会，”他拨弄着缰绳继续道。“我能够逼迫你与人类和精灵休战。我能够拯救你们免于挨饿。拯救 _你_ 自己的疾病，”比尔博说，当索林对他的话毫无反应，尽管他紧张万分但那些话依然清晰可闻，比尔博咬住下唇。“在那时我只想让你们平安无事，即使我不得不付出忠诚的代价。我的背叛是唯一保护你们所有人的办法。 _索林。_ 在你失去理智，远离你的心和那些关系你的人的时候，我对你是忠诚的。”

 

比尔博不得不舔舔嘴唇。他舌尖感觉到嘴唇皴裂，上面有一道道冰凉的裂口。

 

“但我们都清楚这是后来的事，”哈比人叹道。“在此之前，我拿走了山之心。我承认这点。我很想说我早就猜出很快会发生什么、我们会如何受到哥布林、座狼和半兽人的威胁。我很想说用宝石来做谈判筹码的念头一直在我脑子里。我很想说我内心从未有过贪婪和不忠，”比尔博嗓音颤抖。“但那不是真相。一开始我为我自己拿走了山之心而我没有说出来。你寻找着它、大吼大叫地诅咒，而我 _一直_ 知道。我从你那里偷走了它，欺骗了你，并且最终，我背叛了你。”

 

比尔博气息短促尖利，双眼发热；然而索林依旧没有看他，比尔博都快想要戴上魔法戒指消失了。他在索林面前从未感到如此 _隐形_ ，连他们一开始从夏尔出发时也没有这样。他抑制那个念头，提醒自己无论如何都必须说完已经起头的话。

 

“拜托，请不要误解我：我对将山之心交给巴德和甘道夫来迫使你谈判并不感到抱歉，”比尔博清清嗓子解释道。“我不会请求你宽恕我做的这个决定，虽然我对在你背后行事感到抱歉。我对瞒骗你道歉，但那是不得已为之，而你必须明白同样的决定我会再做一千次，去救你们的性命。也给奇力和菲力一线生机。”

 

外甥们的名字令索林瑟缩，可他依然没有回答，即便是此刻。

 

比尔博筋疲力尽，几乎要因为自己的话深深切入血肉的疼痛而流泪。

 

“然而我错怪了你，”比尔博说。“山之心召唤我。我感觉到它的吸引力。我觉得它是我这辈子见过最美丽的东西，”他坦白，感受着喉咙口苦涩的羞耻感。有一会儿比尔博无法说话，不得不闭上眼深呼吸。“它诱惑住了我的心灵和头脑，而我想把它据为己有，”比尔博继续说，回忆着当时经历的感觉。“哦，我当时准备好为它和你争斗，索林。我害怕你的狂怒，但我会面对它，作为换取山之心美丽的公平代价。”

 

说出这个让它变得确凿真实。那曾是比尔博心头的阴影，掩藏在伊鲁勃被围困时他采取的行动之后。现在这个阴影成了脱出牢笼的怪兽，那是比尔博曾经做过的事，比尔博曾经变成的人，不论只有多么短的时间。

 

现在这道阴影会在夜晚过来笼罩住比尔博，一次又一次。

 

只有索林能够理解这个，只有索林能够宽恕他最初的软弱。

 

或许那是为了让事情好转。假如比尔博起先没有偷走山之心，他便没有讨价还价的筹码；索林永远不会接受和巴德与瑟兰迪尔的合约。然而比尔博没有资格去原谅自己的行为：索林必须自行判断。

 

“山之心曾一度让我变成傻瓜，”哈比人坚定地总结。“但现在我完全明白它对我的价值。我明白这点是因为当需要我做出选择时，我放弃了它：我明白即使是山之心也比不上你的性命，或是我的，”他几乎喘不上气。

 

_问题是，索林是否也明白呢？_

 

比尔博已经闭起双眼。只是说话便让他精疲力竭。他不知道假如索林用残酷的话辱骂他，自己是否能够反驳。至少索林不会对他动手，是吧？

 

比尔博曾以为一旦摆脱重负自己会好受些。但他现在感到难受，仿佛他被从里面切开，他的负累从心脏上被切走，骨头从肌肉中剥离，让他感到空虚和疼痛。他过去甚至没有意识到这负担是如此围裹住他的感觉，碾压毒害它们，并且改变着他在索林面前的行为。

 

而现在他的弱点已经曝露给了山下国王，比尔博能够感觉到索林·橡木盾对他纯粹的吸引力。在他们曾犯过的层层错误之下，那些他试图剥离的层层叠叠下，藏着令人恐惧的对索林的深深渴望，在他身体和心灵中激发的需求，以及仅仅看着矮人便在他胸中灼烧的猛烈又残酷的甜蜜。

 

他想要陪伴索林余生。或许他一直都清楚这点。

 

“求你，说点什么，”比尔博请求，声音带着微微的催促。

 

他再也无法忍受索林的沉默。他需要知道矮人在想什么。

 

国王的马再次掉头靠向比尔博的，矮人在马鞍上坐得高高的，脸上像带着面具令比尔博无法解读。索林的手猛地伸出去抓住哈比人马匹的缰绳，借此将两头座驾靠在一起，国王和哈比人尽可能地接近。

 

索林眼睛的蓝色在下午逐渐黯淡的光照下几乎看不清楚，但他发中的银丝还能辨清。索林扭过头，在那么久之后头一回注视比尔博。当他说话时，声音低沉又清晰——那是坐在王位上国王的声音，一位统治者的声音。

 

“很久以来，就在你从白色半兽人手中救了我之后，我幻想会获得你的友谊和忠诚，”索林慢慢开始说道。“我 _渴望_ 它们，”他坦陈。“当伊鲁勃将来光复，属于我的财产和头衔交还给我，而山下王国复兴时，你会在场。你将会看到我被加冕，我命定的事终于成真。你将作为山下国王之友被称颂致敬，”索林半合眼帘，粗大的手指缠着缰绳。“我会给你这辈子从未梦见过的黄金和珠宝。我会让你淹没在荣耀和赞美中。马哈儿，我会为你歌唱，夏尔的比尔博·巴金斯，”他继续着，现在开始声音不稳。“我会珍视你的友谊和你的话语。我会请求你在伊鲁勃多待些时间，几个月或者几年，因为我会与你分享这唯一我称之为家的地方。“

 

最后那几个词仅仅像耳语，但比尔博却听得真切，即使他的心脏怦怦直跳。他无法承受索林专注而冰冷的目光，还有他声音里虚伪的温柔。

 

“你知不知道你伤害我多深，比尔博·巴金斯？”

 

国王语调平稳，问题几乎那么随意，然而那些话锋利得将比尔博切成碎片。

 

“你知不知道那时你的背叛伤害我多深？”索林继续道，他的自控渐渐消退。他的嗓音变得焦虑，他的声音在厚重的毛皮和衣服下紧绷。“你知道我因为你的背叛而对你做的事情是如何让我时时痛苦无比吗？”索林疯狂地问。“那些我在大门上说的话无法收回，我的行为也不能，”他像一只受伤的动物般凶猛地哀叫。“我不得不被它们纠缠困扰。假如我在战斗中死去，我会用最后一口气乞求你的宽恕。但是不会像这样——当我活下来之后我没有这个权力。马哈儿，你不能…… _你不可能_ 原谅我，”索林发出愤怒地嘶嘶声。“你明白吗？没有退路，事情再也不会像它们本可能发生的那样了。”

 

比尔博视线模糊，脸颊发烫——或许他本可以回点什么话，但他想不清楚。

 

“我们必须回去了，”索林喃喃自语，转头朝向他们来的方向。

 

当国王的视线再次回到哈比人身上，里面什么也没有——没有怒火，没有怜悯。哈比人低下头，很快他听见踩在岩石和融雪上的马蹄声。比尔博调转自己的小马犹如梦游般跟随矮人上路，几乎无法让自己坐在马鞍上。

 

比尔博听见索林朝卫兵们下达新的命令，但他没有听懂也毫无一丝兴趣。他不在意他们去向何处，直到发现自己身处马厩他才意识到他们回到了伊鲁勃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章两人终于开始直面一切矛盾的起点，这里故事的走向和电影有了很大的差异，和原著是一致的（原著情节在前面某章已经概括过）。原文本章后面的评论摘录如下——
> 
> 某读者评论这是目前为止最棒的一章。原作者展示了比尔博并非完人，因为没人是完人，以及他对自己过去的行为感到羞耻。然而比尔博伟大之处在于他能够并且承认了他的错误。还有能听到索林对这件事的看法很好。原作者描写出了山之心的折磨是如何深刻地影响着两个角色。还有她对能看到索林曾经（大概现在也是）对比尔博抱有多深的感情高兴不已。实际上她没料到索林会这样……现在她明白他受伤有多深。毕竟索林不是轻易接受别人的类型，尤其是遭受瑟兰迪尔的背叛、以及许多他关心的人死去后。然后比尔博来了并且做了那事（指偷走并交出山之心）。那肯定真的刺中了他。还有她对作者表现索林的内疚印象深刻：【我不得不被它们纠缠困扰。假如我在战斗中死去，我会用最后一口气乞求你的宽恕。但是不会像这样——当我活下来之后我没有这个权力。马哈儿，你不能……你不可能原谅我】。他对自己差点杀死比尔博而内疚。还有比尔博认为只有索林能够宽恕他的行为，而索林似乎也这么想。还有，她发现这章是索林第一次称呼比尔博名字！就连比尔博自己都没注意！
> 
> 作者赞成说这是整个故事最重要的章节之一，因为这是比尔博和索林头一次面对最开始的那个问题，比尔博的背叛和索林的反应。她认为这章更加清楚地解释了为何比尔博会在一开始接受监禁而不是和甘道夫一起逃跑，或是索林为何问他何时拿走山之心，以及为什么这个问题对他俩是那么重要又痛苦。显然索林的行为比比尔博更糟糕，而比尔博的内疚要小一些——不过她感兴趣的是宽恕和救赎的概念。
> 
> 而现在话已经说开了，他俩有机会去决定到底是从这里开始继续下去，还是沉浸在后悔与怨恨中。索林已经承认他的难处——他其实原谅了比尔博，但他无法忘记他俩之间发生的一切是如何影响了他们的关系。同时，他也没有请求比尔博的原谅……他似乎甚至对比尔博能够原谅他而感到困惑，因为他自己显然都没原谅自己。
> 
> 以及作者承认这是索林第一次称呼比尔博的名字。这是他们第一次彻底开诚布公的交流：这不是一个国王和一名囚犯对话，也不是爱侣间的情话；这是索林在和比尔博说话，和他视为朋友与同伴的比尔博说话，与他在旅途中学会欣赏的比尔博说话。而比尔博这可怜的小家伙，因为太难过都没注意。


	29. 比尔博的凄惶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索林不想和甘道夫谈谈，但他确实试图与比尔博说话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文标题是The Desolation of Bilbo，Desolation除了表示废墟外（第二部电影标题即取了此意），还有被抛弃后的无望、痛苦和悲哀之意

回伊鲁勃的一路上他驱散去看看比尔博的冲动。但现在他们到了马厩，索林不能自抑地将目光转到半身人上。矮人下马把缰绳塞给马夫。他的卫兵们也正在下马，索林听见他们用矮人语谈论着之前巴德桌上的麦酒。然而索林嘴里残余的味道只是他自己的话，还有依旧在喉咙里灼烧的悲哀与愤怒。现在他想去好好瞧瞧比尔博，去了解他的话对半身人有多大的影响： _你是否如我一样受伤？_ 索林想知道。

 

他发现半身人正试着从马鞍上滑下去并且明显失败了；小马似乎很不高兴，而比尔博的动作太笨拙，无法让他免于从鞍上丢脸地摔下去。马夫们的注意力放在卫兵们的坐骑上，没人急于关心半身人。索林感到不悦滋生，他差点对马夫们大发脾气，随即想起来他才该对比尔博遭受孤立负责：他曾想囚禁他，他曾叫他 _小偷_ ——难怪没有一个马夫跑过去帮助哈比人。

 

索林很快去到比尔博身边。他抓住缰绳，稳住小马。可怜的牲畜难怪那么紧张：比尔博正发着抖，两腿夹紧了马腹。一对上索林的视线，半身人又再次试图下马，而这回索林用手抓住比尔博的手肘去帮一把。

 

“别，”比尔博嘶嘶作声，仿佛索林的触碰烧到了他。

 

索林忍不住想继续抓住半身人，甚至搂住他的腰，把他从马鞍上抱下来放到地上。但他还是放开比尔博朝后退，藏起被拒绝的失望。

 

最终比尔博下了马，但他膝盖发软差点摔倒。他身上透着某种全新的沉重，而索林的本能在朝他尖叫要将半身人搂在怀里，终结这愚蠢的一切。终于一个马夫来照看比尔博的小马，而半身人试图推开索林从马厩离去。这次索林的冲动压过了他的理智：他再次朝比尔博伸手，环住半身人的腰好扶稳他。

 

假如索林盼着比尔博会投入他的怀抱，那么他错了：比尔博的反应比国王预料的要激烈得多。比尔博推搡他，以一种本该对付半兽人而不是爱人的方式。半身人小而软的手几乎不可能伤到索林，但比尔博的双眼，充满痛苦和憎恶——哦，那打断了索林的呼吸。

 

矮人收回了手，他的心在胸口疯狂跳动。他想去说服半身人看看他、和他说话，但在自己卫兵和马夫们的眼皮底下他什么都做不了。几个矮人一见飞贼打了国王的胸口和双臂便走上前来。索林用怒气冲冲的瞪视阻止了他们。

 

“不许碰他，”他咆哮着警告他们。

 

与此同时半身人走到了通向孤山更深处的拱门。在门口比尔博撞到了正要去马厩的某个人。看见比尔博差点被撞飞到地上索林惊得吸了口气，不过他看见小半身人再次跌跌撞撞地从穿灰袍的高个身旁滑过，对灰袍甘道夫来说速度都太快了。索林眨眨眼，他的注意力突然在一闪而过的半身人和巫师间左右为难。

 

“向您致意，山下国王，”甘道夫嘲弄地弯腰。

 

刹那间索林感到疲累，而不是恼火。

 

“甘道夫，”索林最终应道。

 

“我听说你之前去河谷镇了，”巫师说，他灰色的眸子闪着某种索林不太乐见的光芒。他清楚那是什么—— _好奇_ 。一个在伊鲁勃四处窥探打听的巫师不是索林需要的。

 

“你怎么在这里？”他问。

 

索林晓得他的问题远远谈不上礼貌，语气也太尖锐，但甘道夫的到来让他心神不宁。而命运又早就与索林作对：甘道夫刚刚看到比尔博从他身边跑开，肯定会借此做点文章。

 

“为了友谊，”甘道夫歪着头答道。他的尖帽子往下滑了点。“因为我的朋友比尔博·巴金斯依然是个囚犯，而我的朋友索林·橡木盾仍然关着他。”

 

 _爱管闲事的巫师_ ，索林想，咬着脸颊内侧以免太快回话——或太尖刻。矮人转而双手握住腰带挺起后背。他不在乎甘道夫比自己高很多；索林是国王，而这里是他的王国和家园。就算巫师偷偷潜入了孤山而索林对此毫无准备也没关系。

 

“欢迎你，灰袍甘道夫，”索林静静地说，“即便你的话算不上一位受尊敬的贵客该说的。”

 

“哦，我从不值得尊敬，”甘道夫几乎微笑着沉吟道。“并且要是我的话让你不快，那我做得不错。我更喜欢触怒你，山下国王，假如我办得到的话。”

 

“但你却宣称自己是我的朋友，”索林犀利地回嘴道。

 

“是的，没错，”巫师用令人恼火的温和语调说。“只有娼妓才会在国王行事愚蠢时用花言巧语取悦他。与之相反的，一位朋友会出于忠诚与好意大胆说出严厉逆耳的话。”

 

索林皱起眉，因为在与比尔博交谈之后甘道夫的话听起来太过熟悉。他们多轻易地说着忠诚啊！难道等了一辈子期盼回到故乡的他会不知道忠诚的含义吗？

 

“真是惯用的托辞，”索林用气声咕哝着，思绪跑到了半身人上头。

 

有一阵甘道夫没有说话，观察着面前的国王。随后他凑近索林。

 

“我希望和你谈谈，”巫师邀道，“在更私密的环境下。”

 

索林明白甘道夫迟早要把他逼到某个多少带些比喻义的墙角，强迫他对质。他清楚甘道夫的手段——之前巫师曾在布理安排了某次与他 _不那么偶然_ 的相遇时他便领教过一二。但索林需要些时间去思考，并且——不过他不会承认这点，哪怕是对他自己——他没兴趣跟任何人说话，除了比尔博·巴金斯。

 

“现在不行，”索林答道，令人吃惊的紧张刻进他的嗓音里。

 

“ _稍后_ ，”他又说，努力不让自己听上去太不耐或太不安。他能够感觉到巫师在掂量他的话，试图揭开索林心里藏着的秘密。

 

“你不能永远避开我，山下国王，”甘道夫提醒他。

 

“你以为我不知道吗？”索林顶了一句。

 

他本准备再说话，但另一个矮人来到马厩，索林欣慰地发现那是巴林。他猜测老矮人得知甘道夫的到来便去往马厩，他知道巫师会立刻寻找国王和比尔博。索林任由甘道夫和巴林惯常的寒暄，随后他跟后者说：

 

“我的朋友，”他对巴林说，“去安排一下让我们的巫师贵客下榻舒适的屋子，生火暖一下。今晚远征队会和灰袍甘道夫共进晚餐，”他决定了。“我恐怕巴金斯大人因为去河谷镇拜访而劳累，但我想他会很乐意加入我们的。”

 

这番宣布把巴林和巫师都吓了一跳，而索林抑制住微笑。他现在平静了些，而他的头脑正快速建议他最佳的行动方案。只要甘道夫……

 

“那么晚餐时我会和巴金斯大人以及您，索林·橡木盾见面。”

 

索林看向甘道夫，试着搞清楚巫师是否真的打算给他几小时去整理思绪。但甘道夫的表情无法解读，索林只得相信他的话。

 

“巴林，那么我把晚餐的准备工作交给你了，”索林说。

 

老矮人看起来还是有点困惑，不过他点点头，甚至给甘道夫带路，暗示着去看看伊鲁勃最近修复好的几处区域。巫师遵从了，朝索林瞥去最后一眼；而国王只想要摆脱甘道夫。他跟着巫师和巴林走进伊鲁勃，甚至陪了他俩一会儿，接着找借口离开，终于朝比尔博的房间走去。

 

 

 

 

 

索林准备好面对两种可能性。如果面对比尔博的怒火，索林会忍下一切——憎恶的言辞、大喊大叫、甚至是一巴掌。另一方面，如果面对比尔博的泪水，索林会努力抚慰半身人痛苦的灵魂，就像比尔博之前某一晚对他做的那样。

 

但索林对他在飞贼住所看到的事情绝对毫无准备。

 

所有的灯都已经熄灭。然而壁炉泛出的火光足以让他看清半身人坐在摇椅上，依然从头到脚裹得严严实实。他没有哭。他的眼睛有些失焦，但矮人看不到比尔博脸颊上丝毫的泪痕。索林后背靠在门上歇了一会儿，直到比尔博短促地点了点头，类似一个邀请。矮人走近他，清楚地看见比尔博身体的僵硬以及半身人的双手是如何在扶手上颤抖。索林禁不住想跪下来把头搁在比尔博的大腿上，但他望向炉火然后开始脱衣服。

 

他脱下厚重的斗篷，接着解开腰带卸下佩剑。他从手指上褪下戒指，随后剥去一层层的衣服，皮毛和丝绒，最后仅剩长裤和束腰上衣，就像个最卑微的马夫。他脱掉沾满泥巴和雪水的靴子，放到壁炉旁，然后坐到凳子上，离摇椅只有一步之遥。

 

“你以为，”刚刚不发一言地观察着索林动作的比尔博说，“我不会很快要你离开？”

 

“我以为无论如何没有那些衣服会更好，鉴于我在你面前不是国王，”矮人回答。

 

“你意思是说那样更容易忘记你 _正是_ 该死的山下国王，”比尔博指出。

 

索林发出被卡住脖子的声音，几乎可以被误认为是大笑。

 

“老实说我不知道该做什么，”他急忙承认。

 

他抬头看着比尔博，发现半身人脸颊泛着深红色。不像他自己，比尔博没有费神更衣。他依然穿着全部行头，而且在太多羊毛和毛皮下他大概在出汗。这场景很怪异，半身人几乎淹没在衣服底下，过分讲究地穿着几乎不合身的矮人服装。

 

“你 _不知道？_ ”比尔博重复道，责备地瞥向索林。“你应该知道，”他提醒他，嗓门微微升高。“ _你_ 起的头！”比尔博嚷道，似乎马上就要跳起来。但他双手紧紧握住扶手，让自己坐在椅子上。

 

索林能够看见恐惧在半身人身上燃烧，以及那恐惧是如何令比尔博愈发愤怒，愤怒到他整个小小的身躯像在高烧中颤抖。

 

“这游戏是什么，索林？我再也不明白了。我不明白我是参与游戏的一方还是游戏的奖品或是某件比我更重要的事情中的一个人质，”比尔博说，他几乎喘不上气。“我猜不出这事的走向。我伤害了你，我明白这点。而你也伤害了我，我希望你同样明白。现在你说别无他法，没有办法回避山之心这事。”

 

“有时我感觉你在误导我，”索林皱着眉回答。“扰乱我的思绪，”他低语着，瞥向半身人，感觉到即便是现在他也只想将比尔博搂入怀中，亲吻他的嘴、他的眼帘和他的鼻子。索林叹了口气。“最近我一直陷入这荒唐的念头，深信你是唯一值得看的东西。有时候我想起另一个为之感到羞耻的盲目。”

 

“你在试着，”比尔博开口说，他显然被索林的真情吐露所触动，“让我忘记我俩在河谷镇的交谈。”

 

“恰恰相反：我在试着令你真正赞同那些话，”索林回道。

 

“是吗？因为现在你说你在……那个，试图击退你的疯病？你之前 _出毛病了_ ，你知道吗？或许你现在还没好，”比尔博发着抖说。这念头令索林感到胃部纠结，内疚啃咬着他的灵魂，让他疼痛而苍白。他垂下眼，而哈比人还在说话。“然而你……你开了头。你来找我。你……”

 

“我当时想要你，”索林几乎是咆哮着插话。“我现在想要你，马哈儿宽恕我。”

 

“你想要我受审 _同时_ 你想要我？！”比尔博愤怒地嘶嘶。“然后你改了主意，现在考虑要撤销起诉，可你说我俩之间的事……”他停了下来，一声啜泣打碎了他的话语。

 

“关于审判和我的意图我之前没有撒谎。而其余那些也不是谎话，”索林紧紧闭起眼睛。他拼命组织着词句，而唯一轻松跑到他唇边的是逐渐爱上的那个昵称。“小兔子。”

 

“你知道，我有名字，”比尔博迅速回道。

 

索林叹了口气。界线犹在。他在和这些界线耍着游戏，在一个他得遵守游戏规则的世界里扮演上帝。这不会长久。某一天他将不得不忘记那个名字，那个名字奔流在他皮肤底下、在他血管和思想里，在他舌尖和五脏六腑，在他的骨髓和头脑中回荡。

 

“比尔博，”索林说，他更明智的判断力溃败了。

 

“我对猜谜没兴趣，索林，”半身人继续道，这次他的声音只有疲惫。“你从不说话。然后你一下子说太多，让我搞不明白：这不公平。关于我何时拿走山之心，你想通多久了？”比尔博突然问。

 

“从那天在正门口我就知道了，”索林慢吞吞地答道。“我知道你肯定在史矛革离开孤山后不久便偷走了山之心。当时你用山之心与巴德做交易这件事令我最受伤和愤怒。你对我说谎藏起山之心只是火上浇油，”矮人解释道。“我甚至想将关于你的记忆在脑袋里全部清除。我从未感到如此遭受背叛。”

 

索林没有用尖刻的语气，然而他看到这些话像鞭子一样抽中半身人。他很乐意让他俩免于面对 _这个_ ，但已无退路。

 

“我要求把你交给我并且依照我们的法律受审，”国王继续说。“我想让你受到惩罚，恢复我的尊严。然而我无法下定决心指控你背叛：如果我那么做了，我们的法律会要求一场快速审判，在大战前，而你将会被判死刑。尽管我在大门口干出那些事，我并不……”索林一只手盖住双眼。他的气息短促。“我要求审判你的偷窃罪。在那时、以及更多的是在战后，我开始看清你那举动的明智之处，还有你对我和我的族人展现的忠诚：以山之心作为交换逼迫我去谈判，这避免了一场更大却毫无意义的屠杀。”

 

索林感到温软的手指蹭过他的手，于是他本能地把手从眼前拿开去抓住半身人的。

 

“你说话时必须看着我，”比尔博说。

 

他的语调依旧太过冰冷，然而他放任索林握住他的手，而矮人用两只手笼住比尔博的小手，不断地抚摸温暖它。总之索林听话地抬眼看向比尔博。

 

“可是我越是不断被提醒着你的举动，他们越是不停地对我说你的行为值得尊敬，不停地褒奖着你的勇敢和智慧，我的怒火就愈发强烈，”索林说。“精灵和人类赞扬你；我的矮人们认为你出于慷慨与忠诚竭尽所能地救了我们。就连你也当着我的面说你曾试图拯救我们所有人。我无法忍受；我发誓我接受不了，”索林轻声说着，粗糙的手指描摹着半身人的掌心和手腕。他凑过去飞快地在比尔博的指关节落下一个吻。半身人惊讶万分，但没有拿开手。“我清楚你并非一直对我坦诚。你从我这里偷了宝石，却不愿承认。我积蓄着怨恨，尽管我早就原谅了你用宝石向巴德和精灵王交换和平的举动。这现在依旧让我痛苦，但我最终理解了。”

 

“之前我害怕去承认那个弱点，”比尔博插话。他的手在索林双手间颤抖。“一切发生得那么快，那段日子我几乎没有时间去思考。然后我看见山之心和黄金如何让你变疯，而这吓到了我， _你_ 在大门上吓到了我。”

 

索林没有说话。他希望将那噩梦从比尔博心头拿开，但他自己都不知道该如何抑制住对自己可能再度充满仇恨与暴力的恐惧。他能感觉到半身人的脉搏，像小鸟的翅膀在他拇指下翕动。

 

“我想我更痛恨你的疯狂是因为我曾感觉到山之心的吸引力，”比尔博轻声说，低下目光，片刻后重新看着索林。

 

“而我厌恶你斥责我的贪婪和对山之心的热爱，”国王坦陈，“当你自己曾像我一样贪婪，并且你偷走了从不属于你的东西。”

 

比尔博扭头望向炉火。当他说话时声音仿佛来自远方，埋在半身人自己的心里。

 

“那么这就是我们所得到的。种种错误和重重谎言，还有那块该死的石头，”他轻蔑地说。

 

“我无法忘掉伤害，”索林承认，把头靠在半身人温柔的手心，“但我不再对你生气。我明白我的不快搞错了方向：我背叛你的程度要比你的严重太多，因为我放任贪婪去威胁整支队伍。而我的外甥们……”

 

“哦，索林。拜托，别那么说，”比尔博惊慌地低语。

 

“为什么不？”索林皱眉反驳。“事实上我杀死了他们，用伊鲁勃的故事和他们应该以生命为代价维护荣誉的念头塞满他们的头脑。”

 

“他们为保护你而死。是出于爱，而不是荣誉，”比尔博提醒他。

 

“我配得上吗？”索林坦率地问。

 

“别让我回答。这问题太残酷，”比尔博低头说。

 

“我几乎杀了你，”索林又说，感到剧烈的虚弱袭来。他凑上去直到前额碰到半身人的膝盖。“可我依然无法释怀让你一个人呆着，我总是回来找你。我在这儿不是为了你，因为你在你的夏尔、和你的书和地图在一起会更好；我在这儿是为了我自己，因为有你在身旁我变得更好。”

(It’s not for you I’m here, for you would be better in your Shire with your books and your maps; it’s for me I’m here, for I’m better with you at my side.)

 

索林感到头发上轻微的重量。他屏住呼吸，害怕自己一转头，比尔博的手指就会像受惊的蝴蝶一样逃走。他转而享受着发辫上若有似无的抚摸和比尔博指尖在他后颈最轻微的分量。

 

“我俩都是始作俑者，”半身人静静地说。“而我们都不知道该如何结束。”

 

“我知道，”索林说，因为可能失去比尔博放在他头发上手指的抚摸而难过。爱抚停了下来，矮人抬起头，“我知道该如何结束。明天我会在与丹恩和他将军们的会议上提起你审判的事。我会撤销所有针对你的控诉，竭尽全力让法律为你让路。毕竟我是国王。我会描述你的品行和你勇敢的事迹，假如那能够恢复你的名誉、给你应得的尊敬，”索林继续说，高兴地发现自己的话令比尔博吃惊。“但我怀疑他们眼里的你永远比不上我眼中的你那么值得敬佩，”他又说，语气中本想保持的玩笑意味失败了，只留下些许失望。

 

比尔博眨着眼。他皱着眉开口，又再次闭上。随后半身人摇摇头。

 

“不，你不会。”


	30. 降服

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比尔博的理由——以及索林的提议

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文本章标题Overpowered既可以指凭借力量优势制服对方，也可以指在感情上被打动  
> 注意：本章尾声有索林受的暗示

比尔博没预料到索林脸上的表情会轻柔地攥住他的心。但就像这样——索林凝视着他，蓝眼睛在炉火照耀中闪烁着惊讶，眉毛带着那众所周知的皱起：索林神情中彻彻底底的困惑让比尔博想去安慰他然后依偎到矮人的怀抱里。然而他什么都没说，双手牢牢放在腿上。

 

“ _不？_ ”索林大惑不解地重复。“你那话什么意思？”

 

“我不想让你取消审判。事实上我请求你不要，”比尔博平静地回答。

 

“这说不通，”矮人答道。他似乎极其焦躁不安，以至于跳起来走到壁炉旁，双手紧抓炉台。随后索林咬着下唇朝比尔博飞快瞥了眼。“我向你提供了摆脱这事的方法，”他说，现在瞪着炉火。“我向你承诺会 _解决_ 这事。你不能受审。 _我_ 不想让你受审，”索林承认，语调颤抖。“你为何会有别的打算？你不愿接受我的办法吗？”

 

“你该接受这点，索林，就是并非一切事情都在你的掌控范围，”哈比人点明。

 

“我明白，”国王反驳。

 

“那么你会听我说说看么？”比尔博请求。“坐下。过来这儿，和我一起，”他又说，朝索林一开始占据的矮凳比划。

 

他担心矮人会拒绝；但索林摇摇头从命了，直到他和比尔博再次四目相对。国王注视了比尔博一会儿，直到哈比人感觉脸颊泛红。那时索林才敢用自己的双手覆上比尔博的；温暖坚实的分量令哈比人叹息着表示欢迎。

 

“解释，”索林简短地说。

 

“我知道我之前同意给你些时间去考虑审判的事。但我禁不住自己也思考了一下，”比尔博承认。矮人咕哝着接受了。“因此我好好利用了你给予我的自由。在战后我一直没有机会在伊鲁勃溜达。去看看你们在这里干什么，你们的孤山是如何努力恢复往昔的繁荣。矮人们从中土各处前来在你的王国谋求一席之地，并且有那么多事需要去做、去计划。我能够感受到这座山从山脚到顶峰都充满渴求和希望，”比尔博说，看到索林的脸因为他的描述而亮起来，一抹笑容禁不住爬上他嘴角。

 

“我本该陪你四处逛逛，”矮人嘟哝。

 

比尔博摇摇头，轻轻捏了捏索林的手。

 

“现在别说那个。听我说，我还没讲完，”哈比人提醒索林。“我也去听去聊了：有许多谣言在散播，”比尔博轻声说，然后瞧见国王因他的话而瑟缩。“关于我的谣言，”他补充道。

 

从索林脸上的表情来看，比尔博能猜到国王知晓那些谣言。

 

“他们对我毫无意义。我不在乎他们说什么，”索林忿忿不平地说，骄傲在目光中闪现。

 

“好吧， _我_ 在乎我的名声，”比尔博转而说道。

 

“假如你曾告诉我的哈比人习俗是真的话，和一群矮人离开夏尔去冒险时你早就打破了那些习俗，”索林柔声提醒哈比人。“因此我很难相信你会担心你的名声。”

 

“哦，那不是因为我是个来自夏尔爱挑剔的哈比人，”比尔博同意。“然而我在乎是因为我不能接受你的人民以为你被诱骗了。假如你现在释放我，他们会说我欺骗了你，让你陷入我的掌控中，”他断定，指甲刮擦着索林的掌心。“还有拜托你，别说你已臣服于我的魅力之下，”比尔博告诫索林，“因为那样的话我可能现在会抽你。”

 

“我不是说不顾虑你的名声，”矮人补充道。“我不在乎他们的话，只要他们无法伤害到你。但是哪怕他们有一点点造成伤害的可能，假如你感到受威胁……”索林用矮人语又说了几句话，听上去相当 _令人不快_ 。

 

“我只是想受到尊重，”比尔博耸肩，对索林眼中燃烧的愤怒火焰有些担心。“我不希望我的体面受到质疑，而假如你没有任何适当解释便取消审判的话，他们会把我想到最坏。你知道，我有自尊心。”

 

索林沉默了一会儿，漫不经心地用大拇指划着比尔博的手腕。哈比人没法与矮人对视太久，很快他便转头望着炉火，盼着他的尴尬不会出卖他。当国王在他掌心按下亲吻时他吓了一跳。

 

“你在撒谎是么？”索林指责他，尽管他温柔地抚摸着比尔博的手，嗓音却冰冷痛苦。“至少你在避免告诉我你这动听的故事的另一半。”

 

“索林……”比尔博开口，但矮人打断他。

 

“还有更多原因，”索林轻声说。“那不是关于你。是关于 _我_ ，对么？”

 

哈比人咬住舌头没有回答。索林突然重新站起身撑在扶手上，在说话时笼罩在比尔博上方。

 

“你担心的是我。我怀疑过你的宽厚慷慨太多太多次，然而这次我不会再无视，”矮人向他保证。“你担心是因为他们在议论我。议论我将这场审判推迟了太久。他们对 _你和我_ 的事有看法。”

 

“你知道而你却从没告诉过我！”比尔博瞬间愤怒地反驳。他双手紧紧抓住索林的胳膊，但矮人没有退缩。“我们曾谈论过伊鲁勃和你的计划，而你从没跟我提过任何谣言， _一点都没有_ ！”比尔博斥责他。“你从未告诉过我这对你有多艰难！”

 

“上次我们说起审判时我跟你提过的，”索林平静地回答。

 

“含糊不清的只言片语罢了，索林：你对我说起你们的法律以及要避免审判有多大困难。但你没告诉我取消审判会危害你的王权！”

 

“你想象力太丰富了，”索林回嘴道。“我不会因为那种事情被废黜。那想法简直荒唐。”

 

“真的吗？”比尔博咬牙切齿道。“请你别试图愚弄我。我和巴林聊过。我看过你们的法律，并且我对你目前国王的地位有些概念。”

 

“巴林不该那么随便地和你交谈，”索林反驳。

 

“哦，省省吧，”哈比人脱口而出。“巴林只是帮我去理解。我知道丹恩的将领们在等待时机去破坏你的名誉：他们会动用一切力量去证明你不适合当国王然后让丹恩取代你。他们会利用山之心和龙病。他们会利用 _我_ ，”比尔博吸了口气。“我不愿成为打败你的工具，索林·橡木盾，而你必须接受这点。”

 

索林用矮人语诅咒。

 

“你是我认识的最令人火大的家伙，”他用通用语补充。

 

“我受之不恭，”比尔博面无表情地回答。

 

“那确实是恭维，”索林不情愿地承认。他弯下腰用自己的额头抵上比尔博的。“你在试图操纵我。你想让我相信我该为了你着想、照你希望的去做。但你要求这个却是为了我。”

 

比尔博叹了口气，抬手伸向索林的脸抚摸脸颊。

 

“我不是瞎子。我看见你是多么拼命去保住王位而你又对他们不断挑战你的权力而感到疲累。我清楚你多想要这个，”他低语着。“这是你的家园，是你与生俱来的王权。我曾保证过会帮助你夺回伊鲁勃。”

 

“你 _的确_ 帮助了我。但现在……你不欠我任何东西，”索林回答，把眼睛闭了一会儿。

 

“我给予你的东西，是我自愿给的，”比尔博说。

 

“你又在用我说过的话对付我，”矮人评道。

 

“我想要为你做这事，”比尔博坦陈。“你或许不会只因为释放我而丢掉王位。但你的决定将危害一切。他们会认为你软弱、做法前后矛盾受我的摆布甚至更坏的看法。另一方面，在这种情况下我的名声也很难澄清，无论你愿意为我说多少好话。你需要他们的尊敬、甚至是爱戴，假如你想保住王位的话。”

 

“你要求我在你的安全和我的王位间作出选择，”索林慢慢说道。

 

“我在乞求你三思而后行，”比尔博纠正他。“还有他们将会如何影响你在伊鲁勃的威信和我的存在。你已经做得太过，索林，”哈比人叹气。“到这个地步，假如你突然撤诉，我在此处不会安全也不会受到你人民的欢迎。”

 

“只要我还是山下国王，伊鲁勃便会欢迎你，”矮人咆哮道。

 

“鉴于你那天在城门口驱逐了我，这点恐怕很难解释清楚，”比尔博半是微笑地说。他瞧见索林的双颊因为羞耻和内疚而泛红，随后他便用双手捧住矮人的脸。哈比人的手指温柔地抚着索林依旧因服丧而留短的胡子。“你无法强迫他们接受我，”比尔博歪着头继续说道。“而你也必须明白我很想……在这里逗留一段时间，”他羞涩地喃喃自语。索林没有说话，但比尔博听见矮人猛烈的吸气声。“假如你不反对的话，”他笨拙地支吾。

 

“小兔子，”国王轻声呢喃，双唇若有似无地蹭着哈比人的前额。

 

“我有名字，”比尔博再次提醒，嗓音稍稍有些沉重紧张。

 

“比尔博，”索林从命了，他的嘴向下移动，每个音节都吹拂在哈比人唇边。

 

“让我面对审判吧，”比尔博提出，用一个温柔的吻封缄他的请求。

 

“你在操纵我同意这个，”索林重复道，但他没有退开。

 

“我很感激你的提议，索林。真的，”哈比人坚持。“但你必须清楚那对你的王位来说不是正确的选择。你可以取消审判，可他们还是会评判你我。但假若我们面对审判，我们便有机会纠正那些事情，”比尔博带着微弱的笑容建议。“我不是 _小偷_ 。我能够面对指控为自己辩护。尽管我告诉了你关于山之心的事，你还愿意提及我的优点吗？”

 

“尽管你知道了我是怎样的人，你还愿意让我靠近你吗？”索林反问，他的双眼盯着比尔博的脸。这是问句，同时也是回答——比尔博继续说：

 

“那个，说到审判时谈起我的功绩。让远征队为我说话吧，还有巴德和甘道夫。”

 

“所以你想利用这次审判来澄清你的名誉？”索林皱眉问道。比尔博猜到国王正快速地在脑子里权衡各种选项。

 

“没错。并且同时遵守法律和你的权威，”哈比人总结。

 

“你要为我面对审判，”索林干巴巴地评论。

 

“我可没这么说……”比尔博答道，叹了口气，鼻尖顶着索林的。

 

“我听见的就是这样，”矮人没有让步。“而我不值得你牺牲。”

 

“别傻了，山下国王，”比尔博责备他。“这次没什么东西或者人必须牺牲。你的王位不会，我的手也不会，”他哆嗦着低声说，随后双臂滑上索林的肩膀，把脸埋在矮人的颈窝。

 

“你是在赎罪？”索林问，低沉温柔的嗓音在比尔博的耳畔。

 

“或许，”哈比人承认。“有一点。”

 

“你不必那么做，”国王摇头回答。

 

“为我做吧，”比尔博坚持，手指懒洋洋地划拉着索林的肩膀。“你说得对，那些本可能发生的事情现在被我们曾经做出的行为影响了，”哈比人喃喃自语，鼓足勇气说出那些依然让他深深痛苦的话。看见索林因为再次被提醒过去曾说过的话而在脸上划过的伤痛，他几乎无法抑制地心跳加速。比尔博的手指稍稍压进矮人的肩膀。“但假如有什么要关心的事物，我将会为之战斗。”

 

“我勇敢的飞贼，”索林评道，嘴唇盲目地抚过比尔博的脸庞。“你的足智多谋和你的心，难怪你对我有这么大的影响力，”他在比尔博耳边一股脑地说着。“你会让他们一个个蒙羞，无论将军还是战士、娼妓还是领袖。”

 

“我把你变成了马屁鬼，索林·橡木盾，”哈比人开玩笑地回答，随后再次严肃起来。“你在河谷镇对我说的话……我以为你在 _拒绝_ 我，”比尔博坦白，声音低了下去。

 

“我没有，”索林嘟哝，接着去亲吻哈比人。但比尔博稍稍转过头，逼迫矮人详细解释。“你一只手伤害我，然而又用另一只抚慰我的痛苦。况且我太自私不会去拒绝你，”索林说完了，随后在哈比人还没来得及说话前低下头吻住了比尔博的嘴。

 

比尔博在矮人的嘴边倒吸了口气，惊讶于矮人的嘴唇如此温暖。他张开嘴，任由矮人加深这个吻，他的头脑勉强应付着正经历的情感和思绪的一片混沌。

 

比尔博之前没有好好计划过这个。他曾四处打听并且思考过将要发生的事，然而他没料到索林会提出取消审判。震惊之余，在他突然意识到自己无法容忍危机索林在伊鲁勃的权威时，他的头脑拼命去寻找合适的反应。比尔博确实深信他给国王的理由，而且他真心认为比起撤销审判，去面对它反而更明智。然而他对索林的深爱在比尔博的判断中起了重大作用——最终，比尔博 _确实_ 希望为了索林去面对审判。

 

假如在河谷镇他没有坦白自己是如何拿走了山之心，或者索林没有带着那般的愤怒和后悔说话，比尔博或许不会发现自己的感情扎根得有多深。可如今他袒露他的内疚，他实实在在地面对过失去索林的可能性，比尔博无法再忽视藏在谎言和错误行径背后的东西。而且他也不可能停止去亲吻索林的嘴，在一个接一个吻之间呢喃无意义的甜言蜜语。

 

要不是索林说话，比尔博甚至都没察觉到自己在哭。

 

“嘘，别哭，”矮人轻声细语。“停下。“

 

“别命令我，”比尔博抱怨。“我只是紧张。”

 

“我在 _请求_ 你停下，”索林自我纠正。“你会让自己犯恶心的，”他又说，这时比尔博发出几声无法控制的啜泣。

 

说实话在索林面对他的眼泪露出的笨拙表情时哈比人几乎要大笑了，然而大笑不知怎地最后变成了啜泣，而现在他停不下来了。索林叹了口气，嘴唇拂过比尔博的脸颊。

 

“哦，停下，这太可笑了，”比尔博说，他清楚矮人正在品尝他的眼泪。在国王吻去沿着他脸颊滚落的泪珠时他手指紧紧攥住索林的上衣。

 

“别哭，”矮人央求他，更多的吻按在哈比人的下颌与鼻尖。“让我帮你脱衣服，”他突然又说道。

 

这次比尔博窃笑起来。他眨着眼，几滴眼泪滑到脸颊。

 

“你在试图让我赤裸么，索林？多常见，”他亲昵地调侃道。

 

“你的衣服被雪弄湿了，”矮人皱眉道。“我是帮你免于感冒，”索林嘟囔道，手指移向比尔博外套的系带。

 

比尔博一只手揉着双眼，擦去泪痕，然后对索林露出无声的微笑。

 

“把我剥光吧，”他耳语道，享受着矮人定在他胸口的双手，随后又重新在外套上忙活。

 

“比尔博，”索林说。索林脸上停驻着罕见的柔情。“当我们赤诚相见时似乎更容易够得到你，”矮人坦言。

 

比尔博舒了一口气，他之前都没察觉自己正屏住呼吸。他的双手试探着伸向索林的脸庞，而矮人扭过头迎向哈比人的触碰，仿佛一只驯服的野兽。比尔博的手指划过索林的颧骨，矮人的眼皮扑闪着闭上了——每次索林的蓝眼睛没有看他时比尔博都茫然若失：因此他去亲吻矮人的皮肤、他鬓角的灰发和他的胡子，直到索林再次望着他，那份深情令比尔博几乎感到空心得失去实体，随后又再次充盈到顶。

 

比尔博刚才没发觉沉重而湿漉漉的衣服有多困扰，直到索林替他脱衣服时的轻柔触摸令他一阵轻松。矮人褪下他衣服的动作依旧无甚性感之处——相反的，索林细心温柔，平静和缓的气氛令比尔博想起他的童年，那时他母亲在睡觉前帮他脱衣服。

 

这很 _舒适_ ，而舒适对哈比人来说是幸福的某种形态，哪怕对一个像比尔博·巴金斯那样不寻常的哈比人。当然在他离家跟随一群矮人和一位巫师踏上征途从一条巨龙那里夺回宝藏时，他便冒着失去舒适的风险了。然而发现他可以在离家千里之外的地方、在一个数月之前还是陌生人的矮人的臂弯里得到舒适，这成为他冒险中最匪夷所思的经历之一，击中了比尔博：这令他头脑发晕心跳加速。

 

索林早就脱掉了比尔博的外套、毛领和腰带，扶着哈比人站起来。他指尖刷过比尔博的肩膀，随后移到哈比人的后颈，拨弄着那里的卷发。什么东西在比尔博体内搅动，他把眼睛闭起了一会儿，沉浸在这触碰中：他感觉到索林松开他上衣领子，碰到底下的皮肤，如羽毛般轻盈的接触却像风暴般令比尔博晃动。哈比人小声呜咽，随后抓住上衣下摆掀过头顶，迅捷地将它丢开。

 

他发现索林正用他有时在性事中露出的专心致志的眼神注视着他。

 

“你快冻死了，”索林说，他低沉的嗓音令比尔博发抖，就像冰冷深沉的水倾泻在他光裸的皮肤上。“过来，”索林说，随后双臂裹住比尔博更小的身躯，坚定地将哈比人拉到胸口，然后双手上下揉搓着比尔博的后背。

 

比尔博将鼻子埋进索林的衬衫里，嗅闻着矮人皮肤的气息——燃烧的木材和雨水，温暖又清新。哈比人靠着索林胸口藏起一个微笑，放任矮人给他的身体带来一些暖意，同时他自己玩着索林衬衣的系带。

 

“你大可以叫我挪到床上去，”过了一小会儿哈比人轻声说，此时矮人的手正流连于他拱起的脊背，仿佛在要求许可。

 

随后他带着小小的笑容看向索林。索林翻了个白眼，没有说话。他转而弯下腰抓住比尔博的腰，毫不费力用胳膊一把抱起哈比人。比尔博尖叫起来，不过他太担心会脸朝下摔在地上，便没有在矮人怀里挣扎：他听任索林用这样不体面的方式抱起他。

 

很快比尔博被放到床上：他发现自己仰面躺着，索林·橡木盾罩在他上方。就算只穿衬衣和裤子，索林看起来也彻彻底底像个国王，而他的双眼在金色的火光下闪着蓝色。哦，他们肯定组成了一副绝妙的画：山下国王，即便衣衫不整却依旧英俊又庄严，而比尔博·巴金斯，则声名狼藉。比尔博晓得自己的脸颊依然还红红的，因为泪水而微微有点湿润，而且他能感到眼睛有些肿。索林却还看起来对眼前的景象很满意。

 

“我想把你整个吃掉，”索林说，双眼半合，如梦似醉的神态与他充满欲求的话不太相符。

 

然而索林并不着急：他慢吞吞地帮比尔博脱掉衬衫，沿着比尔博的脖子一路吻上去直至找到哈比人的嘴。他们不紧不慢地接吻，用嘴嬉戏，轻柔地啃咬舔舐，索林的手爱抚着比尔博现在裸露的身躯，挠着他丰满的肉体。索林把头放在哈比人的胸口，就那样站了一会儿静静聆听哈比人的心跳，比尔博发出一声愉悦的叹息。

 

随后矮人转过头一路长长地舔到比尔博的肚脐又重新往上，直到他在哈比人的乳头周围散落点点亲吻。比尔博呻吟着，试图扭过身体好让索林的嘴能碰到他希望接触的地方。矮人窃笑起来，声音像火苗一样窜上比尔博的皮肤；接着他顺从地用嘴唇含住哈比人的乳头：索林吸吮着，双手抓住比尔博的屁股，而哈比人的手指埋在他的黑发里。

 

索林摸索着成功解开了比尔博的裤子，不过他不得不翻身侧过去好让比尔博将裤子褪下大腿。裤子还挂在哈比人脚踝时索林捉住比尔博的嘴亲吻起来，比上一次短暂却更为粗暴。矮人滑下床脱掉自己剩余的衣服，任其落在地上。

 

“索林！”比尔博催促他，朝矮人伸出双臂。

 

索林回到床上四肢并用爬着直到自己的裸体盖住比尔博。火光下索林皮肤像白金色的，他带着出乎意料的柔情移过去从比尔博唇边偷走又一个吻。他一条腿悄悄潜入哈比人两腿间，把两人的身体紧贴在一起，索林的更结实更暖和，比尔博一边用鼻子蹭着矮人的脖颈一边胡乱呢喃着赞赏之语。

 

“我想要你，”比尔博脱口而出。“求你，”他脸红着又说。

 

索林抚摸着哈比人圆滚滚的肚子，瞧着他。

 

“小兔子，”他道。“比尔博。我的飞贼。”

 

索林亲吻比尔博的身体，用嘴探索哈比人每一寸皮肤。他在比尔博的胸口和双腿、两臂和脖子上点起欲火，找到那些本不该如此敏感的小地方，却令哈比人兴奋地呻吟—— _哦索林，求你。_ 他啃咬比尔博的皮肉，在他全身留下粉色的印记，然后他的舌头抚慰吞下之前用牙齿留下的所有疼痛。他吸吮比尔博的手指，一根接着一根，随后舔舐他的手腕，抵着那里的脉搏。他吻着比尔博的大腿，在小家伙扭动不安时用自己的体重将他固定在原地——比尔博知道索林能用嘴对他做什么，可是国王又重新去关照他的乳头。

 

比尔博随着吸吮而呻吟，同时寻求摩擦来减缓自己阴 茎的疼痛，抵着索林的身体推挤它，又压又蹭，直到矮人潮湿的呼吸在他胸口变得不匀。

 

“有件事我想让你来做，”矮人轻声细语，沿着比尔博的脖子留下一串温柔的啃咬。哈比人哼着，靠着索林的腹部蹭着自己的阴 茎。“听我说，”索林叹了口气，支起身迫使哈比人睁开眼睛注意到他。

 

比尔博十分失望，两手迅速抬起来滑上索林的皮肤。

 

“我在听呀，”比尔博嘟囔，“现在快下来吧。拜托。”

 

但索林把比尔博固定在床垫上，大手放在哈比人的臀部，脸上露出狼一般的笑容。他被逗乐了，而比尔博因为无法纾解的挫败而呻吟。

 

“没耐心，不是么？”索林嘲讽道。

 

“你这……难以忍受的矮人，”比尔博回道，抹去眉毛上一线汗水。

 

国王唇角显出宠溺的微笑，他吻了吻哈比人潮湿的前额。

 

“我想让你上我，”索林在比尔博的卷发上低语。

 

哈比人呼吸一滞。他的脑子发晕。

 

“ _上你？_ ”他重复道，感觉索林的身体因为这问题而紧绷起来。

 

比尔博能觉察出索林准备在一瞬间后退，他的心灵和头脑正拉开距离，即便他的身体还和哈比人的交缠在一起。比尔博把手指压进矮人的前臂，指甲在国王皮肤上留下新月形的印记，而他的脑子充满了他 _上_ 索林的念头。比尔博的思考活动大概表露在哈比人的脸上，因为国王的蓝眼睛变深了。

 

“你喜欢这主意吗？”索林问，声音如深色的蜂蜜般厚重又甜蜜。

 

比尔博无须更多去确定答案。

 

“喜欢，”他轻声说。

 

比尔博立刻感觉到两颊和胸口泛红：他刚才是否听上去太过急切？他吃不准那是否是个好主意，但索林看起来相当感兴趣—— _硬得像石头_ 一般的兴趣——对于被上的主意。这足以挑起比尔博的欲望。不过哈比人还是担心：

 

“我从没……”他开口坦白，但喉咙发干，于是他突兀地停了下来。

 

“我也没，”索林嗓音沙哑地回答。“不是这种方式。”

 

“没有？”比尔博问，几乎没能藏起自己的惊讶。随后他咬着下唇。“我意思是，你显然有过经验，当你……我是说，当你 _接近_ 我的时候。”

 

“我不像你以为的那样有过许多情人，”索林答道，猜出了些比尔博现在的想法。“我年少轻狂时曾有过些经验，但从未有时间沉溺其中。在史矛革来临后就没了。我也不想要这种快感。我厌恶被……暴露。 _被降服，_ ”索林顿了顿，随后一只手落到比尔博的脸颊上，短促地抚摸了一下。“现在这几乎不重要了，”他望着对方坦陈。“反正我已经被降服了。”

 

“你不是被降服，”比尔博反驳，他的心因为国王的话而收紧。

 

“那我是什么？”索林问，歪过头专注地看着哈比人。

 

“你被珍视，”比尔博对上索林的眼神答道。“被爱护。”

 

索林的表情里什么东西软化了——像是匆匆瞥到另一个矮人，更年轻更天真，显然更弱势。那很美也不知怎地令人恐惧。

 

“上我，”国王坚定地又说了一次。


	31. 重聚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在索林住处举行的晚餐。

“甘道夫先生，能麻烦您把肉汤递给我吗？”欧力问。

 

他语气礼貌过头，模仿着他哥哥朵力的矫揉造作——年长的矮人在有贵客来访时特别钟意繁文缛节，而这是自打数月前他们离开比翁的小屋后第一次远征队聚在一起吃晚餐。众人聚在一间屋内愈发凸显出菲力和奇力令人悲痛的缺席，而一开始气氛可谓相当低迷。但在喝过第一轮麦酒吃过第一圈布丁后他们开始放松，而现在的嘈杂和粗俗的笑话更接近比尔博珍藏记忆中的远征队。

 

此外，比尔博对甘道夫的到来喜出望外。谁会想到这同一个哈比人曾经对巫师建议他去冒险而差点生气，可现在却如此感激甘道夫的陪伴？比尔博怀念甘道夫的幽默，还有他们一起谋划对付矮人的冥顽不灵。他和甘道夫正谈论着巫师从西方带来的消息时，欧力打断了他们请求甘道夫递东西。甘道夫伸出胳膊去拿盛满肉汤的碗，同时分神聆听巴林询问通往伊鲁勃的路况。

 

比尔博几乎没去听甘道夫的回答，大拇指心烦意乱地划着左手腕。那里有一枚小小的半月形印记，是索林无意间留下的。当他之前握住比尔博的手腕时，索林弄伤了哈比人更细嫩的皮肤，不过比尔博当时顾不上。之后，当他俩躺在床上，皮肤逐渐变凉而呼吸依旧粗重，索林发现了这处小伤口，然后他把舌头按在那里。比尔博现在依然能感觉到皮肤上矮人温暖的吐息，以及脉搏突突跳动的回忆。

 

“在想新的谜语？”甘道夫问。

 

比尔博被惊地哆嗦了一下，不过他摇摇头，然后从柳条篮里拿了一块核桃面包。

 

“我在考虑写一本谜语集，”哈比人回答。“你知道，像是记录下我所知的那些谜语，以及填充其他来自矮人的经典段子。”

 

甘道夫嗯嗯应着，喝了一口麦酒，目光没有离开比尔博。

 

“你或许可以写一本关于你自己冒险故事的书，我的朋友，”巫师答道，“因为你本身就是个谜题。”

 

“我吗？”比尔博轻笑着从盘子里舀了口肉汤来过面包。

 

“你加入远征的决定便是个谜，”甘道夫说明。“而现在你制定着如何在伊鲁勃打发时间的计划。谜语集， _说真的，_ ”巫师重复道，显然被逗乐了。但比尔博并未漏掉甘道夫目光中的专注——他本能地轻轻拉了拉外套袖子，去更好地盖住手腕。“这是我给你的集子提供的第一条建议，”甘道夫继续说，歪过头压低声音。“为何会安排这顿晚饭？”

 

比尔博眨巴着眼。

 

“为什么不？”他反问。“我们一路上一起吃过很多顿啊。”

 

“对，我们是吃过，”甘道夫承认。他挺起后背。“你或许是对的，我的朋友。毕竟我几乎料到会被拒绝进入伊鲁勃——他们或许试过这么做，而他们大概失败了——不过我没有被拒之门外。我怀疑索林国王并没有忘记和我之间的过节，但对他的款待我挑不出毛病。”

 

比尔博咬住舌头，回忆起索林当时说起这个话题时恼火的语调。比尔博当时依偎在赤条条的索林身旁，矮人大拇指抚摸着他的下巴，而他听着索林尖刻的抱怨。

 

“巫师无权把我当棋子一样对待，”索林气势汹汹地说。“他肯定以为矮人们愚钝得无法理解他的游戏，但我不是瞎子，”他咆哮道，随后语气软了下来。“不总是，”他又说，停下来亲吻比尔博裸露的肩膀。

 

“你有没有态度很粗暴？”哈比人问，与此同时索林正在他皮肤上吸吮出一个淤痕。比尔博感觉到索林的牙齿和矮人喉咙里的咕哝。他捏了捏索林的肚子。“你能保证在晚餐时起码保持 _礼貌_ 吗？”

 

“你能保证在晚餐 _后_ 让我吸你吗？”矮人面无表情地说。

 

比尔博花了点时间说服索林相信甘道夫或许会有帮助，而打发巫师尽快走人则会显得可疑 _并且_ 无礼。

 

“他在身边你感觉更安全，”后来离开比尔博房间之前索林评论道。

 

哈比人只得垂下目光。现在甘道夫来到伊鲁勃，他 _的确_ 感觉更安全了。而比尔博从索林的沉默中猜出这令矮人国王多么受伤——他自己不足以令比尔博感觉彻底安全。

 

“不过你的便条令我吃惊，”同时甘道夫说道。

 

“我的便条？”比尔博重复，努力集中注意力在晚餐和巫师的话上。

 

“那张便条说去河谷镇拜访让你累得无法在晚餐前与我会面，”甘道夫提醒他。“我还以为你急着要找我交谈呢。”

 

“但我当时是挺累。现在也是，”比尔博反驳。

 

想到 _何时_ 他写了这张便条让他脸红起来。索林说服他给甘道夫送张便条，以避免巫师意外造访他的屋子。而比尔博写了条子，交给他在最近的走廊上看到的某个守卫——他那时脸红得多厉害啊，因为除了睡袍外什么都没穿地来到走廊上。

 

“穿上这个，”索林建议，用睡袍裹住他。“我要你很快再次赤裸，而我要把其他衣服撕烂。”

 

“我之前真的很累。有点头痛，”比尔博直视甘道夫继续说。“而且我估计你也因为旅途而累坏了。再说，我知道我们晚餐时会碰到。鉴于你不会很快离开，我们会有机会谈谈是吧，甘道夫？”

 

“我只想搞清楚那便条是否可靠，”巫师回答。

 

“什么？”比尔博被甘道夫直截了当的指责吓了一跳。他强迫自己哈哈大笑。“哦，我不知道谁会有兴趣伪造带有我签名的便条。”

 

“或许不是伪造，”甘道夫承认，但他嗓音中透露出一丝冷酷。

 

“甘道夫，你来这儿的路上去过幽暗密林吗？”葛罗音问，他的声音盖过了餐桌上的嘈杂。

 

这问题引起了每个人的注意，甚至是国王。索林坐在餐桌一头，而甘道夫和比尔博则靠近另一端，可提到幽暗密林便足以让国王停下，不再去听德瓦林在啃鸡腿的间隙朝自己嘀咕的事。索林转过头，眉头皱起，但他没有阻止甘道夫回答葛罗音的问题。

 

“不，我没去，”巫师说。“不过我在河谷镇偶遇了瑟兰迪尔派去的某位使节，而我让他捎话说我回这儿来了，”甘道夫解释。接着，他想了想又说：“我打算去巡视一下密林。”

 

大部分矮人都小声附和着，然后葛罗音又说：

 

“瑟兰迪尔的使节们说他们在驱赶森林里的蜘蛛。有几支队伍遭到蜘蛛们袭击跑到了这里，不过他们都活着，“矮人解释。”但我们担心把货物运至密林。我们不能失去矮人和货物了；承受不了伤亡。“

 

“但你们肯定可以派一支全副武装的护卫队跟随马车啊，”甘道夫反驳。“你们有许多从铁丘陵来的士兵。丹恩和他的军队还在伊鲁勃，而且他之前从未拒绝给予帮助。”

 

甘道夫的话遭遇了一片尴尬的沉默。这时，就在比尔博还没想出什么话来打圆场时，另一个人说话了。

 

“我们不信任他们，”欧力轻蔑地斥道。

 

“可他们和我们并肩作战过，”波佛反驳。

 

所有的矮人们一下子都说起话来，抱怨这个抱怨那个；朵力怀疑丹恩手下的矮人们在散播关于伊鲁勃和索林举止的恶毒谣言，巴林试图解释丹恩本人是个绝对忠诚的盟友，诺力反反复复说着一连串他只消躲在铁丘陵将军们屋里便能得到的情报——而比尔博更乐于不去想那些。毕竟，哈比人早就从索林和其他矮人那里知道了大部分事情。因此他望向国王本人，后者是除了比尔博之外没参与讨论的人。

 

索林愁眉不展，但看起来他似乎没准备发脾气。他捕捉到比尔博凝视他的目光，而身处激烈讨论中的两人越过空盘子和干果碗交换了一个眼神。

 

瞬间比尔博仿佛回到他自己的屋里，回到索林摊开躺在床上的情境中。

 

哈比人用鼠尾草油涂抹手指的全程中矮人从未将目光从比尔博身上移开。索林坐在那里，双腿随意地分开，缓慢地套弄着自己。即便从头到脚一丝不挂，索林身上每一寸都是王者风范——他强大的意志力似乎在散发，从他赤裸的皮肤、被伤疤覆盖的胸口、垂落肩头的长辫。在比尔博的眼中，索林·橡木盾英俊又远不止英俊。这时，比尔博脸红起来，比起因为两人赤诚相对更是因为他深厚的感情。

 

当蹲在索林两腿之间的比尔博踌躇不前时，索林低吼了一声。矮人抬起双膝分开大腿的样子令血液在比尔博的血管里变得粘稠；片刻后哈比人第一次抚摸起索林褶皱的穴口边缘。

 

打开装油的小瓶时比尔博的手指在发抖，但一等他猜出索林的紧张情绪后他强迫自己冷静下来。索林脸上期待的表情对此没有帮助；还有矮人的阴茎也是，在两腿间坚挺并且正流出前液，吸引注意力。比尔博禁不住想叫索林翻身俯卧，但他想起自己第一次时有多希望能看着索林。比尔博用手托住索林的双球，拇指抚摸着紧绷的皮肤。他听见索林呼吸一滞，然后他脑袋靠上索林的大腿。接着，比尔博开始缓慢地在穴口边缘打圈，他的自信伴随着润滑油的热度逐渐稳步升起。当他鼓动矮人把腿抬高时，看见索林的小洞在臀瓣间闪着油光的景象令比尔博的自制差点粉碎。他对索林抬起身体脚跟压进床褥的姿势毫无准备。比尔博呢喃着无意义的情话，唇舌抚慰着索林的勃起，同时手指插了进去。

 

哦，索林裹着他手指颤抖的模样啊！

 

那回忆令比尔博两颊发烫，他给自己加了些无花果馅饼。干无花果的甜腻令他略略分心，而且走运的是索林不再望着他。比尔博自责起来：他本该更谨慎，别让自己的思绪再跑回下午。他很确定与远征队晚餐不太会是承认他与国王关系的好时机。但比尔博禁不住感到自己的双手依然留有索林皮肤的余温，他的身体依旧因为若有若无的性奋而发痒。索林有否感觉酸痛？坐在抛光黒木椅上，索林是否仍然感觉到比尔博在体内？

 

那念头简直叫人发疯。就在德瓦林严厉地指责铁丘陵矮人们的粗鲁言论时，比尔博回味着刚才索林的阴茎在自己嘴里的感觉，同时他将几根手指插进对方的后穴。他一遍又一遍地爱抚放松着肌肉，学习着如何解读索林的反应以及怎样的抚摸能激起矮人的快感。比尔博重复着索林呼吸的节奏，轻轻吸吮国王的阴茎啃咬他的囊袋。

 

他努力挤入第三根手指时，索林开始说起来矮人语。索林结结巴巴的话听上去像赞赏，但比尔博对矮人语从没太大把握——而且他对矮人语的掌握程度也不足以理解一个兴奋过度正在呜咽的矮人。

 

“跟我说通用语，拜托，”比尔博请求矮人。“让我明白。”

 

但索林只是朝哈比人眨眨眼，同时脸颊浮现出类似红晕的色彩。他把脑袋别过去转向枕头，紧紧闭着嘴。

 

 _你在对我说什么？_ 比尔博想知道，冒险又看了国王一眼。他被德瓦林用酒杯猛击餐桌的动静吓了一大跳，后者在面对索林几乎难以察觉的点头时做出这个动作。一片寂静，随后索林开口对远征队说。

 

“我们受惠于来自铁丘陵矮人们在战斗中的协助。而我不会容忍指责我堂弟荣誉的含沙射影，”他明确地说，语气坚定。“然而伊鲁勃属于都灵的子孙，”索林说，语调自豪又苦涩。 _都灵的继承人，_ 比尔博想， _就像奇力和菲力。_ 哈比人同样留意到毕佛、波佛和庞伯脸上些许不快（译注：毕佛波佛和庞伯是远征队里不是都灵一脉的矮人）；以及那不快是如何随着索林接下去的话而消逝：“属于都灵的子孙以及那些从远征伊始便伴随他们左右的人。铁丘陵的矮人们不属于这里。”

 

 _但一个来自铁丘陵的矮人将会是你的继承人_ ——话就在比尔博唇边，但他皱起眉什么都没说。他可以察觉到其他矮人甚至甘道夫也在想同样的事，然而没人敢去提醒国王。仅仅想象没有索林在王位上的伊鲁勃便令比尔博痛苦，即便他不在乎国王财宝或是权力。然而他在乎索林而索林在乎他的王位——比尔博早在很久之前便接受自己被卷入矮人们的事务中去了。

 

“你是否收到了爱隆大人的信，山下国王？”甘道夫突然发问。

 

“收到了，”矮人承认，尽管他似乎不愿提及这个话题，甚至对甘道夫料中实情很恼火。

 

“我知道自从我们去了瑞文戴尔后，爱隆大人便有意与伊鲁勃交好，”巫师淡淡地微笑着解释。

 

“我本以为他觉得我们的远征不太明智，”索林带着些冷淡回答道。

 

“他当时是这么想的，”甘道夫同意。“但爱隆大人是个乐意被证明出错的人。”

 

比尔博不得不咬住舌头以免自己朝着索林在抓住甘道夫话里含义时脸上出现的不快皱眉而窃笑。

 

“我想再去一次瑞文戴尔，”比尔博转而低声说道。

 

“哦，我想起来爱隆大人告诉过我，他很乐意跟你继续某场对话。关于精灵，还有哈比人，”甘道夫评论道。（译注：这段对话收录于第一部加长版DVD中）

 

比尔博不自在地清清嗓子，不过还是点点头。矮人们现在正比较着爱隆大人和瑟兰迪尔的行为，讨论着精灵们的怪异。这话题似乎令索林心烦，比尔博听见国王对德瓦林嘀咕几句尖刻的评论，但这比不上矮人在甘道夫再次对哈比人说话时的注视：

 

“我想爱隆大人会十分乐意招待你在瑞文戴尔住上一段时间的。假如我没记错的话，你尤其钟爱精灵故事。”

 

“从我童年起就喜欢了，”比尔博承认，但他能感觉到索林投在他身上的目光。

 

索林会因为他对精灵的兴趣而生气或感觉受到威胁，这相当荒谬。但比尔博明白不止如此——拜访瑞文戴尔意味着离开伊鲁勃，至少是一段时间。他想念夏尔和袋底洞，而且他想再去瑞文戴尔，还有比翁家，或许还有幽暗密林；但他同样想待在索林身边。

 

这些都可以安排。他可以花几个月时间去旅行去他的家乡，然后回到伊鲁勃。但现在，在审判前，考虑这些很困难；在索林的呻吟声犹然在耳时便愈发困难了。

 

尽管在比尔博准备他时索林拒绝分享他的想法，但哈比人确保国王发出呜咽。他从索林之前的做爱中学习了些技巧，而一等他发现对方体内那甜蜜的点后，他便把它们用在了矮人身上。比尔博是多么喜爱索林脸上急切的表情，还有比尔博的手指削弱他的抵抗时矮人发出的深沉呻吟。比尔博舔着吻着索林的阴茎双球和大腿：他过去怎么会怀疑自己是否想要这个呢？比尔博渴求着索林；他被自己的欲望彻底完全地吞没。索林是孤山的灵魂和心，他的皮肤闻上去就像沃土和雨水、木材和金属；他是在地底深处闪耀的金属、宝石和火焰；比尔博再也不会向往山之心。

 

当他把阴茎紧贴上矮人的大腿接着是臀缝时，哈比人差点射在索林的腿间。索林湿滑而温暖，而当他命令时嗓音破碎得那么美丽：

 

“上吧，操，上啊。”

 

比尔博感到血管里充满大笑的泡泡，因为索林在大腿分开全身因欲求而抽搐时居然还企图显得傲慢自大颐指气使。他靠向索林，把自己的阴茎引向国王的后穴。索林的嘴微启，双唇因亲吻而肿胀，眼睛前所未有得黑暗深邃。比尔博的心脏跳动得那么响亮，淹没了屋里其他所有声音。

 

瞬间比尔博滑了进去。只是顶端，润滑油帮了忙。索林看起来很惊讶，随后有些疼痛，而他又再次移开了目光。比尔博唤他的名字，或者起码他希望自己唤了索林的名字，而不是成群地在他头脑中飞奔而过的昵称，甜蜜的，甜蜜的词汇，像是火与水，像是如袋底洞旁边草甸中的花朵般从他灵魂绽放，一切一切比尔博所知用来形容美的词汇。

 

那让人发狂。那热度，那紧致。索林想要他。

 

比尔博的视野随着他推入更深而模糊不清。他喊叫着，双手滑上索林胸口感受着指尖下的颤动。随后比尔博感到索林的大腿在他腰际收紧，把他拽得更近。他看见索林紧抓住床单，力气大得几乎把它撕破；什么东西在比尔博体内折断，然后他后撤，轻轻晃动臀部再次往前推。索林弓起身迎上他的戳刺，紧闭着嘴，两颊火热，他自己硬得像石头的阴茎抵着哈比人的腹部。

 

从那刻起，比尔博便保持着这速率。他没有索林的力量或尺寸，但小哈比人却充满自豪，因为国王在他身下的场景，因为从索林嘴里逸出的火辣粗重又美妙的声音，即便矮人努力保持克制。他看着索林去够自己的阴茎，感觉到矮人粗大的手指擦过他的肚子；比尔博的戳刺与索林的套弄融为一体，直到国王战栗着射在他自己和哈比人的肚子上。直到那时比尔博才闭起双眼，迷失在索林高潮的波浪中，还有索林依然紧紧咬住自己的感受中。

 

稍后比尔博达到了高潮，他的头脑一片炫白。

 

穿过层层心满意足的疲乏，哈比人将自己软下来的阴茎从索林体内抽出来。他滚到边上，双手粘着润滑油和精液，全身因为高潮而酸痛。他感觉到脸颊上索林的手指，于是再次睁开眼睛：索林看起来无与伦比地堕落，双眼在沉重的眼皮下闪烁。有一阵矮人没有说话。随后，他严肃庄重地陈述：

 

“你爱护我。”(You care for me)

 

好像直到那时他才明白过来。

 

“你花了些时间去相信这事，”比尔博回答。

 

索林抵着哈比人的卷发轻哼着，他结实的臂膀把比尔博的身体固定在原位。哈比人窃笑着去亲吻索林来赶走倦意。

 

“我担心你，”甘道夫讷讷地说，把比尔博从遐想中吓了出来。

 

晚餐几乎已经结束，他们都吃得很饱还有些醉意。几个矮人还在讨论重开旧矿井，就连索林也被吸引到波佛讲解某种机械装置可以减轻矮人们的工作量和限制危险里去了。

 

甘道夫和比尔博退到屋子一隅抽烟聊天。

 

“对此我很高兴，”哈比人咬着烟斗答道。

 

“我把你卷进这事里，”甘道夫继续说道。“而且我鼓动索林开始这场征程。”

 

“我们现在在讨论责任问题？”比尔博问。

 

“索林因为他外甥们的死而受到重创，”巫师答道。

 

“是的，”比尔博低垂着目光同意道。“我们没能救他们。”

 

“死亡照它自己的时机来临，而终有一天它也会降临到你我身上，我的朋友，”甘道夫说，然而他语气中带着悔意。“然而对哀悼战死沙场同伴的人们来说，这不过是个软弱无力的辩解。年轻的王子们为了他们舅舅的贪婪、人民的骄傲以及一个巫师的期望而牺牲了。”

 

“假如索林待在蓝山，在苦涩和怨恨中耗费余生，尽管无家可归但还有活着的外甥们，那样会不会更好？”比尔博皱着眉问。“我会不会成为更好的哈比人？”

 

甘道夫笑了。

 

“不，起码这个不会，”他答道。“尽管你身边的人犯了错误，你却抱有那般的智慧和胸襟，比起世上任何国王或王子我更愿意向你鞠躬致意。除了盖拉德丽儿夫人。”

 

比尔博尴尬得咳嗽了一下。不过他还是点头谢过甘道夫。

 

“因此你必须了解在中土地上或地下，没有国王能让我抛下你，比尔博·巴金斯，”甘道夫以某种不怎么吉利的语气又说。“这次， _我会留下。_ 并且我打算就在今晚与索林·橡木盾谈话，不论他愿不愿意。”


	32. 审判者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 遇见丹恩。以及索林的良心。

没有星星可以遥望：伊鲁勃上空是一片毫无生气的浓黑，布满阴云。快下雪了。孤山仿佛在遮住河谷镇的迷雾之海里漂浮，但露台上空气清冷。尽管夜空半点亮光也无，比尔博却更愿抬头仰望而非俯视——从城墙往下看依旧叫他不安：这地方总是带回可怕的回忆，而尽管比尔博决意要控制住它们，他永远无法强迫自己去看一眼底下的深渊。不过他依然需要新鲜空气，而伊鲁勃提供不了太多机会，尤其是在这样的深夜，去河谷镇几乎无甚可能。

 

因此，比尔博独自来到露台上。几名卫兵在看守，但他们烦不到小哈比人——而且他头脑充斥着太多思绪，没空去辨别卫兵们时不时用矮人语交流的话。索林和甘道夫在晚餐后都消失了，而远征队也各自散去。波佛曾提出要陪比尔博，但哈比人拒绝了：他需要些时间独处，自从甘道夫到来以及之前与巴德的午餐都提醒着比尔博在伊鲁勃之外、在远离索林双臂的地方有一个广大世界。一个仍然吸引着他的世界。

 

 _伊鲁勃属于我们，_ 索林曾说过。但比尔博属于何处呢？他不再确定。

 

“所以，这就是那个哈比人，”一个声音在比尔博背后说道。

 

他吓了一大跳，急忙转过身。有个长须编织妥当的矮人，黄金和红宝石的珠子在城墙最近的火把照耀下闪烁；他发须灰白，但矮人的容貌还保留一丝年轻与活力——比尔博猜测他比他胡子颜色显示得要年轻些。他着装繁复，层层叠叠的黑色皮毛与红色丝绒。然而他举止有些怪异之处；当矮人走向前来，比尔博听出他沉重脚步的浊音后想起来了：他是丹恩·铁足。

 

“我本意并非悄无声息地找上你，”矮人立刻停下说道。比尔博意识到自己刚才看起来吓坏了，甚至害怕突然出现的黑影。“我不习惯大张旗鼓地宣扬自己，”丹恩沉吟道，一抹歪斜的笑容穿透他厚重的胡须，“鉴于我的坏腿几乎让我没法隐秘行事。”

 

比尔博不禁对丹恩的话回以笑容。

 

“比尔博·巴金斯，为您效劳，”他答道，低头致意。

 

尽管稍稍有些跛足，丹恩看起来就和索林一样是个令人望而生畏的矮人；或许不像国王那样高大，但他更敦实，目光精明狡猾。比尔博感觉到矮人正密切地观察着自己。

 

“我们见面的时机糟透啦，”丹恩公然大笑起来。他炸了眨眼，然后捋着自己的胡须。“我猜不透为何索林老是那么反对把我介绍给你认识，巴金斯大人。”

 

比尔博瑟缩了一下，迅速移开视线。

 

“我肯定陛下更愿意把我与即将到来的审判中裁决我的矮人分开，”他答道。

 

“哦，没有法律禁止此事。实际上，我本可以要求在审判前审问你。 _鼓动_ 你认罪，假如你明白我什么意思的话，”丹恩耸耸肩。“陈腐的传统，要我说的话。总之，你要是同意索林在这件事上的看法，我就留你继续散步，”矮人提出，朝后退开一步。

 

比尔博又瞧了丹恩一样，考虑着这提议。他与丹恩的碰面纯属偶然——起码他希望如此；实际上这之前从没发生过就很奇怪：比尔博没见过丹恩几次，见过也只是远远的。目前为止一切都如索林所愿。

 

但这是将会审判自己的矮人，而比尔博感到有必要去更多了解一下他。

 

“没事，”比尔博决定了，“只要我们不讨论将要来临的审判的话。”

 

哈比人想去了解关于丹恩性情的第一手信息，不过他也不愿公开挑战索林的意愿。

 

“说定了，”丹恩答道，飞快闪过的笑容显出参差不齐的牙齿。“那么，巴金斯大人，给我说说你的夏尔。我听说过关于它的各种故事，但每一个听起来可靠。小哈比人是真的像花一样从地里长出来的吗？”

 

“多异想天开的主意啊！”比尔博咯咯直笑。“看来你急需某些关于哈比人的常识。那么听好了……”

 

 

 

 

 

“你都做了什么，索林·橡木盾？”

 

索林退缩了。所有人都走了：他的住所缺了那些喧闹却不失愉快的远征队伙伴——缺了他的飞贼；然而巫师还在，并且索林确信他明明看见甘道夫不久前离开的。 _见鬼的巫师。_

 

感受到不期而至的疲累，索林朝甘道夫示意让他坐到靠近大壁炉旁的位子；然而巫师依旧站着，拒绝国王的邀请。索林径自瘫坐到椅子上，回避甘道夫的目光，转而望向炉火。他手里还拿着酒杯。

 

“把话说清楚，巫师，”索林请求他，呡了口葡萄酒。

 

“山下国王，”甘道夫开口道，用那种会令怯弱些的战士都会发抖的语气。“别误以为我是个傻瓜，因为我不是。而且你也不是，尽管你一直表现得像个白痴。”

 

这话很刺耳。索林明白，但实际上他没什么感觉：他晓得那话本意是来激怒他，但他没法在意。这只是开始——无关紧要地刺痛他的自尊。然而，当索林凝视巫师时，他看出甘道夫情绪的激动：巫师怒不可遏。矮人国王从未对甘道夫的真正力量探究太多：巫师能给他造成多大的伤害？索林试图计算自己对巫师有多大的胜算——他能感觉到腰上匕首的分量，它插在镶着玛瑙的华美刀鞘里。不过矮人都没试过要把手指放到刀柄上。他反而对上甘道夫的视线。

 

“你对比尔博·巴金斯做了什么？”甘道夫问。

 

索林把眼睛紧紧闭了一会儿。即便从巫师嘴里那名字都会影响他。他不比一只被主人召唤的狗好上多少——低声说出半身人的名字，他的灵魂便跳起来。

 

“我没有伤害他，”索林答道，没有他预想得那么语气坚定。他嘴巴发干，即便依旧能尝到喉咙后头的葡萄酒。

 

“你是不是强迫了他？”巫师这回问道，他的嗓音充满冷酷无情的愤怒。

 

索林畏缩了一下，这念头侵蚀他的内脏和骨骼。接着他发出大笑，那感觉就像箭矢穿过喉咙，嘶嘶嘘声和痛苦的咆哮扭曲在一起。

 

“不，”索林轻声说，手更加用力紧握住杯子。他能感到金属几乎快要弯折。

 

“但你却在床上占有了他，”甘道夫没有退让，而且这完全不是问句。

 

索林的头痛苦地抽痛了一下。他抬起另一只手放到嘴边，牙齿咬紧指关节，啃着皮肤。

 

“你必须停止这事，索林，”甘道夫突然靠近说道。索林抬头看向巫师，却摇摇头什么都没说——他无法言语。巫师用手杖敲击地面。“你一时兴起就占有了他？”他愤怒地问。“比尔博·巴金斯不是什么玩物，索林。他是活生生会呼吸的生物，而且是最值得善待的人。他有一个你可能会打碎的灵魂。”

 

“他把这事告诉了你？”索林厉声道，他的血液因为那想法而冰冷。他本可以否认，但他没看出这有什么必要——也不可能骗过巫师。

 

“不，当然没有。但根本不需要费心就能看出来，对于一个不像矮人那般榆木脑袋的人来说。”

 

“怎么看出来？”国王问。甘道夫眨着眼，他的语气变得略略温和起来。

 

“他的目光追随你的样子。他谈起你名字的方式。他倾听你讲话的模样。他接受了这愚蠢审判的原因。”

 

索林咽了咽。他的血液，刚才还冻结在一块儿，现在开始温暖他的胸口，火苗在带着伤疤的皮肤下燃烧： _比尔博看着我的样子——他看我_ 。这念头，本没有什么，却让索林怪异得高兴起来。

 

“你想把他当宝藏一样占有，”巫师继续指责他。索林无法否认，因此他没说话。“比尔博·巴金斯不是山之心。他比它珍贵无数倍，也脆弱无数倍。你最终会把他的心在手中碾碎，你这个白痴。”

 

索林眨着眼，双手握紧拳头，慢慢吸了口气。他从未有意伤害半身人，除了在他病入膏肓的时候——就连那个他也每天都在后悔。但索林拒绝在甘道夫的注视下显露自己的感觉和内心。

 

“你什么都不知道，”矮人傲慢地说。

 

“我知道得足够多了：你威胁他的性命，然后剥夺了他的自由，”甘道夫提醒他，他的耐心似乎逐渐消失。“你有什么权利让他 _堕落_ ？”

 

这次索林咆哮着将酒杯丢进壁炉里，杯子爆裂开来碎落在石地上。银质酒杯在燃烧着的木材和火苗中闪着微光。

 

“他没有堕落，”索林咬牙切齿仿佛承受着痛苦。“他 _不会_ 堕落。”

 

“但你在尝试，”甘道夫答道。“你在尝试把他拖下去陪你，索林·橡木盾。你不断地下坠失败，而比起你差点把他丢下深渊时，现在你也明智不到哪儿去。难道你还没伤害够那些关心你的人吗？”

 

这就像在大庭广众下遭受鞭刑，感受着血肉被曝露被抽打，羞耻从曝露的伤口流淌下来。索林气息紊乱，然后双手猛地拍向扶手。

 

“我没有试图去……玷污他的灵魂，”索林说，“我做不到。我不可能去做。而且你错了，甘道夫，”他又说，双眼在看向巫师时闪耀着倔强的自傲。“假如我认定自己被毁坏得彻底无药可救的话，我会把他推得越远越好。”

 

甘道夫偏过头倚靠着他高高的手杖。

 

“你没那么宽厚大量，山下国王。你的种族抱有贪婪的心。而你早在回到伊鲁勃、在你的目光再次落在山之心之前就很贪婪，”巫师叹道，带着近乎怜悯的目光望向索林。“那是你的本性，索林。你生来就是征服者：你需要打败敌人，你需要去占有去掠夺。你喜爱这个，这种向往，这种渴求，这种在你血管里奔流的火焰，然后把你越推越深，无法停止。告诉我，我说的是实话吗？”

 

“是。但不完全是事实，”索林嘟囔着。

 

“那你说的全部是事实吗？”甘道夫轻蔑地问。“你在对我说谎，你在对比尔博说谎，你或许还对自己说谎。你不会把他推开，即便那可能会让他付出生命或者尊严的代价。”

 

 _或许是真的，_ 索林突然恐惧地想道。这肯定表现在他脸上了，因为巫师朝他露出毫无喜悦的笑容。

 

“瞧：你明白了，”甘道夫说。“索林，你已准备好看着他因为偷窃山之心受审。他或许会因此失去双手，而你却占有了他。你是在惩罚他吗？”巫师瞪视着发问。

 

“不，”矮人轻声回道。甘道夫的话是潮水，企图淹没他。他本不该听的，但巫师的话语似乎找到通往索林大脑的路，即便他整个身体都在努力抵抗。

 

“那是什么？有什么理由能替这种残忍的行为辩解？你必须明白比尔博不是你的敌人，从来都不是，”甘道夫猛烈地指责道。

 

“那是你的错，”索林回以怒吼。“你根本不该为我的队伍选择他。你清楚我们去向何处，在终点有什么东西在等着我们。然而你却决定那半身人必须加入。省省你说的那些关于他的飞贼技艺吧，”索林抬手阻止甘道夫的反驳。“我很明白他是如何一次又一次地救了我们。我了解他的勇气和足智多谋。但我要问你： _为什么？_ 为什么把他带离他的家园？有什么理由能替这种残忍的行为辩解？”矮人用巫师的原话问道。

 

自打他们开始这场对话以来的第一次，甘道夫决心似乎有所动摇。

 

“你当时需要他，”巫师最终承认。“我们当时需要他。”

 

 _我现在需要他，_ 索林想。然而他闭起嘴咬住舌头——他们沉默地站了一会儿，随后甘道夫再次开口，这次用一种更平静的语调，充满悔恨。

 

“我瞧见过你和他在一块，索林，”甘道夫回忆着。“我看见过你在他旁边的举止，在整个旅途中你是如何把他推开，甚至吓到他。你粗暴地对待他。那时我以为是因为你的傲慢和固执。现在我明白是别的原因。”

 

“我没有……”索林开口，几乎因为他过去的行为现在如何在巫师眼前曝露无疑而喘不上气。难道他没有抵抗过飞贼的吸引么？难道他行事不正直检点么？“我从未试图在旅途中把他引诱到我床上，”他咆哮道。

 

“我相信你这话，”过了一会儿甘道夫同意。“但你现在打算怎么做？你肯定考虑过，比尔博将要受审，而你会被要求作出对他不利的证词。你准备怎么做？”索林皱着眉把拳头顶到嘴边。“索林，你不能和一个囚犯上床！”甘道夫坚称，他的嗓门再次提高。

 

他俩都没听见门开了。他俩没发现进屋的矮人，也没看见他的嘴震惊地张开。然而他俩都因为那矮人一开口的话而怔住了。

 

“你操了飞贼！”


	33. 制定计划

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更多针对索林的指责，以及从丹恩那里得知的某些信息。

_“你操了飞贼！”_ 德瓦林又重复了一遍，几乎是在大叫。

 

索林看了甘道夫一眼——对德瓦林的到来，巫师看起来就和他一样震惊。 _至少这不是他计划好的，_ 索林冷冷地想。另一方面，甘道夫第一个从德瓦林出现的惊愕中回过神：巫师迅速移到门口拴上。随后，甘道夫用手杖轻轻推着德瓦林，让矮人坐下。

 

看着德瓦林抓起瓶子喝酒，索林便后悔把他的酒杯给扔了。在这时点，酒的帮助巨大。

 

“正如我要解释的……”甘道夫开口，但德瓦林猛灌了一口酒，然后打断了巫师：

 

“你肯定疯了，”德瓦林说道，眼睛盯着索林。

 

德瓦林嗓音焦躁，但却是他的目光、他难以置信、受到背叛的表情令索林感到羞耻。

 

“你该敲门的，”国王粗暴地答道。

 

“好吧，你知道不？”德瓦林喷了口气。“我敲了。两次。但你俩太过沉浸于……去他妈的，”他咆哮道，朝索林丢了个暴怒的眼神。“别转变话题。你操了飞贼？”德瓦林问，他嘴角抽搐，看起来随时都可以大喊。

 

德瓦林的措辞激怒了索林，但矮人国王逼迫自己在原地不动：他望向炉火深吸了口气。

 

“那不关你的事，”索林缓慢地回答。“也不关你的，”他瞪着甘道夫又说。

 

巫师挑起了眉，甘道夫望向索林就像自己在对付个孩童。国王正要说些尖刻的话好提醒甘道夫搞清楚自己在伊鲁勃只是客人的身份，然而德瓦林却抢先一步。

 

“那他妈的就关我的事，假如我的朋友兼国王失去理智，为了……”德瓦林挠挠自己的光头，比划了个下流的手势。

 

索林因此暴怒得脸色煞白。他模模糊糊地意识到甘道夫已经在用他最具威慑力的语调斥责那个矮人；然而索林依旧不作他想，跳起身来走向德瓦林。矮人战士还在直抒胸臆。

 

“他肯定欺骗了你，索林，”德瓦林怒气冲冲地说。“你是不是帮了飞贼，巫师？来点魔法药水，弄个魔咒来瞒骗国王……”

 

“愚蠢的矮人，你竟敢……”甘道夫气得嘶嘶作声，但现在索林挡在他和德瓦林之间，后者再次开口当面冲着索林说。

 

“他怎么把你诱惑到他两腿间的？”德瓦林轻蔑地问。“那个小 _骗子_ 。小偷和叛徒。还是个不折不扣的婊……”

 

德瓦林没机会骂完，因为索林用双手揪住他背心领子。他把德瓦林从椅子上用力拽起来，逼迫他站直。德瓦林对国王的反应惊呆了，因此索林轻易地压制住他，而另一个矮人被顶到了门上。直到他后背猛地一声巨响撞到坚硬的黑色木板时德瓦林才反应过来：他的手伸向在伊鲁勃还一直随身带的斧子。不过索林动作更快，结果两人争夺着斧子，直到国王前臂按上德瓦林的咽喉，扼住他的呼吸。

 

索林感到德瓦林上气不接下气并且呛到了。他松开按着德瓦林气管的力气，后退一步，放开矮人。有一度索林以为德瓦林要宰了他，不过另一个矮人脸上狂暴的表情平息下来，取而代之的是彻底的震惊——这更糟。

 

“别再像那样对我说话，”索林道，声音比预想的更粗粝。“别。”

 

“我是你的朋友！”德瓦林厉声说，令人胆寒的脸上挂着受伤的表情。“而半身人只不过是……”

 

“你敢再说，”索林咆哮着警告他。“你是我的朋友，但假如你再说他一句恶毒的话，我就要了你的胡子。”

 

这威胁起效了。

 

就连甘道夫也惊得吸了口气，而德瓦林则眨巴着眼睛，脸沉下来像块石头。他推开索林，而这次国王对粗鲁的推搡没任何反应。索林只是蹒跚着又朝后退了一步。他俩现在都气喘吁吁，有一阵没人说话。国王能察觉到甘道夫投在他身上的目光——他猜测巫师正查看他的行为估量他的动作，就像他俩第一次在布理见面时那样。

 

“所以巴林还是说对了，”德瓦林干巴巴地评论，再次坐回到位子上。

 

“巴林？”索林呻吟道。

 

“我大哥幻想着你早晚会去追求半身人，”德瓦林解释，若有若无的假笑在脸上一晃而过。“一路上他相信你有了某种变化，而半身人正是原因。我跟他说他是个老糊涂。我告诉他国王不会去追求……”他犹豫了一下：“…… _一个杂货店老板_ 。”

 

“现在看来你兄弟真是直觉敏锐。比我还厉害，”甘道夫叹道。

 

“还有诺力，”德瓦林嘀咕。

 

“什么诺力？”索林迷惑地问道。

 

“我想他已经怀疑了一段时间。他的影射……”德瓦林领会了索林的表情。“没在远征队之外的人面前。他是个流氓，不过他对你很忠心，这话只在我们内部说。但我从没想到你……”矮人再次停了下来，显然不愿再伤到国王的尊严。“其他人也没想到，如果你想知道的话。波佛大概很快会来踹你的屁股，而这回我说不上来会不会怪他，”德瓦林轻声咕哝。“为什么是 _他_ ，索林？”

 

德瓦林的问题没有得到答案。索林只是皱起眉看向别处——那可不足以令他的老友放弃。

 

“你是国王，想有多少情人就有多少，”德瓦林说道。“而我俩都清楚你不是沉溺于肉欲快感的人；从来都不是，”他用某种古怪的亲热语气说道，仿佛他快要准备说起某种陈年的调侃，某个两人多年一直互相开的老套玩笑。可是那一刻过去了，而德瓦林的目光变得阴沉。“然而你却挑了飞贼。 _飞贼！_ ”他嘶嘶道。“我以为你想让他受审……在这件事上我对你那么忠诚。我总是以为你脑子更好，而假如你说他必须受审，那就让法律来决定他的命运。我支持着你，而其他人却在批评你的选择。可现在 _这样_ ？”他怒火中烧。“看在马哈儿的份上，索林，你出什么问题啦？”

 

索林被甘道夫的手势制止了回答：巫师抬起右手阻止他开口。

 

“虽然我同意德瓦林对你做法不明智的担忧，不过我觉得还有个更紧迫的问题需要解决，”甘道夫摇着头插话。“索林，对于审判你准备怎么做？”

 

“他不会做任何从你嘴里说出来的事情的，该死的巫师！”德瓦林反对道。索林几乎要笑起来：德瓦林或许很想揍他，可他不会让自己的国王受到灰袍甘道夫的侮辱。“如果半身人在骗他，就像他之前用山之心……”德瓦林含沙射影道。

 

“哦，拜托，”甘道夫打断矮人。“比尔博没参与任何针对你那笨蛋国王的阴谋。他只是个囚犯，而你的国王占了他便宜。是吗，索林？”

 

索林发起抖来。他努力藏起在血管里奔流的寒意—— _我没有强迫他，从来没有_ ：比尔博是自愿的。比尔博不是现在还在房里等他吗？比尔博不是会在索林来到床边时朝他微笑吗？比尔博想要他，而他们没有权力，完全没有权力来侵扰质疑那渴望……

 

“他和我一样想要，”索林几乎语带绝望地回到。

 

他想让他们相信。他想让自己相信。他无法去怀疑 _那个_ ，他做不到。他再一次被迫去乞求同情，去乞求他人的同意与支持——过去，是为了他当上山下国王的权利；而现在是为了他对哈比人的喜爱。

 

他看见德瓦林的怒意消散，某种几乎同情的表情显露在他老友的脸上。

 

“你 _真的_ 想要，”德瓦林谨慎地说。他皱起眉，翻了个白眼，随后耸耸肩。

 

他不服气；他不高兴——然而他却不知怎地站在索林这边。

 

索林闭上眼。他胸口沉甸甸的，头也疼。他感觉不舒服，难以置信地疲累——他盼望着宁静，把比尔博拥入怀里——卷发贴着他的脸颊，沉睡的哈比人平静的呼吸——这样索林就能珍藏起比尔博脸上每个细节，比尔博心脏贴着他的每一次跳动。

 

“索林，”甘道夫说。“你必须停止。”

 

“我不能，”索林答道，感觉令人痛楚的真相降临到身上。“我做不到。”

 

他听见德瓦林的吸气和巫师沉重的叹息。索林可以猜到自己表现出了何种疯狂又哀伤的感情。他无法睁开眼面对他们的轻视。

 

“我明白了，”甘道夫道。索林好奇巫师究竟明白多少：他感到赤裸，就像心脏在胸口外面跳动。接着甘道夫又继续说，但用上与索林对话时最为温和的语调：“我真的很抱歉。但他是你的囚犯，你不可能……”

 

“我知道，”索林嘶嘶道。“这就是为何我有个 _计划_ 。”

 

 

 

“……那么就没办法摆脱你这爱管闲事的表亲？”丹恩问，对比尔博讲的关于罗贝莉亚的轶事惊奇无比。

 

哈比人刚才描述了罗贝莉亚企图潜进他房子，而矮人首领似乎对他的叙事逗得很开心。

 

在他们对话的这个时候，比尔博能明白为何丹恩会被认为适合王位。波佛曾说他 _有魅力_ ——丹恩是个矮人，因此在哈比人看来他举手投足都相当野蛮粗糙，不过他能够比其他人更好地控制住脾气。丹恩善于倾听和发言，并且他驱散了比尔博的某些防备。毕竟，甘道夫本人对丹恩·铁足印象颇佳，而比尔博知道那矮人在战斗中奋勇杀敌，一次又一次试图靠近索林和他的外甥们，因此受了不少伤。

 

“考虑到发生过的所有事情，你似乎和我的堂兄相处得很和睦，”丹恩突然评论道，仿佛他已经猜到了哈比人的心思。

 

比尔博咬住下唇：他刚才太不谨慎，丹恩让他说话，随后朝比尔博感受的深潭里投了块石头。而现在涟漪泛起让丹恩一览无遗。比尔博从丹恩身上移开目光，望向没有星辰的天空，努力恢复自制。

 

“拜托，我无意让你窘迫，”丹恩轻声说。比尔博再次看着他，发现丹恩正挠着头。“我只是好奇：我希望能像索林那样激发出这样的忠诚，”矮人含糊地承认。“他似乎常常浑然不觉自己能如此轻易地令别人屈从于他的意愿。”

 

“或许他没有浑然不觉，”比尔博顶道，他突然对丹恩和他圆滑的措辞很恼火。比尔博明白自己脸颊发烫，但他希望这红晕能被误认为是被冷风吹的。“索林或许对扭曲别人的想法没兴趣，”他轻声说。

 

“我不是这个意思，”丹恩道歉说，轻轻拉了拉胡子，看上去有点儿尴尬，“但我想我用错了词，对此我很抱歉。我只想说索林或许是这时代最伟大的国王，假如他意识到自己有那样的能力将人们，无论是不是矮人，吸引来共同完成他的事业的话。毕竟，难道我们不是因为他的召唤来到此处？不是因为我们回应了他的召唤才到这里？”

 

丹恩的话有些道理，而比尔博低下头。

 

“好吧。我刚才或许反应过激了，”他承认。

 

“那正说明了我的看法，”丹恩耸肩回道。“你对他很忠诚，巴金斯大人。最终我认为审判会证明这点，仅此而已。”

 

这次比尔博无话可说。他看着矮人，而丹恩似乎极其严肃。

 

“我们说好不谈审判的，”比尔博结结巴巴地说。

 

“我第三或者第四次向你道歉。你真的能逼迫一个矮人道歉非常多次啊，”丹恩大笑。“但你必须了解我盼着能回铁丘陵，”矮人看起来有些害羞地坦白。“我想念我的家人，我妻子，我儿子，”他解释道，回忆起他们令丹恩嘴角露出微笑。随后他皱起眉：“而我都没法确定我在这里究竟是在帮助索林还是害了他。”

 

“你干嘛要跟我说这个？”比尔博咬着牙问。

 

“还是因为你对他忠诚，”丹恩为难地说。“实话实说，巴金斯大人，我只希望审判结束，索林和某位中意的女矮人结婚诞下继承人。我明白在他外甥们死后这听上去一定很残酷，但我觉得有个儿子会帮助索林真的……在未来的伊鲁勃坐稳王位。”

 

“你提议一个崭新的开始，”比尔博答道，他嗓音空虚。

 

“一个全新的开始，一个新家庭，”丹恩附和。“我认识几个女矮人非常适合作他的妻子，”他大笑。“我明白我是第一顺位继承人。或许某一天伊鲁勃的王位会是我的。我会为那一天做好准备也倍感荣耀，但……我不在乎那天永远都不会来。我已经有了个王国，即使没有国王的头衔。我认为现在伊鲁勃需要一位土生土长的继承人，而不是某个从铁丘陵来的人。并且最终我希望索林能活得比我长，”丹恩讷讷地说。“我想这是他应得的，在他经历过那么多之后。许多年的幸福，我是说。不过他得拼尽全力，因为我打算活很久，”他笑着说完。

 

比尔博回以微笑，可他感觉到那笑容的局促和在脸颊上的灼烧。他猜到丹恩在等待他的看法，可哈比人无法针对这事发表什么意见——针对索林的婚姻，针对由他亲骨肉当王位继承人的需要。他做不到。

 

比尔博想逃开，躲进屋里，祈望时间冲刷掉丹恩的话引起的钝痛，然后重回索林的怀抱。然而他被钉在那里，困于他的礼节和让丹恩免生疑虑的需要。他不得不寻找借口开溜，他不得不—— _索林。_

 

索林就在那里，在露台上。还有甘道夫和德瓦林。


	34. 哈比人的勇气

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比尔博做了件不计后果的事。索林不太高兴。

“索林堂兄！”丹恩大喊道，看起来对突然的打断极其高兴。“甘道夫，德瓦林，”他又说，朝巫师微微鞠躬，随后向矮人随意点点头。

 

比尔博从索林看到甘道夫再到德瓦林，在和后者四目相交时他看出对方目光一变：哈比人好奇究竟是什么会导致这种反应。他和德瓦林从来都不太亲近，而比尔博知道矮人支持索林囚禁自己的决定；但这次不同——德瓦林似乎 _现在_ 对他很生气。

 

比尔博没机会仔细考虑，因为甘道夫轻盈地走到他身边拍拍他肩膀。

 

“我以为你早就上床休息了，我的朋友，”巫师说。这话很平常，但语调却不一般—— _我关系他并且会保护他_ 是潜台词。

 

“我想透透气，”比尔博答道，试探性地微笑。

 

他还是感觉到德瓦林的目光正钻透他，仿佛那矮人正努力要刺穿他的颅骨去看看里面能藏点什么：比尔博再一次期望自己在房里，在自己的床上，在索林的陪伴下。可国王没有看他，对这会面显得相当烦躁不安。

 

“你们刚刚在谈什么？”索林问。

 

问题生硬，索林的音调如夜晚的空气般凌厉；不过丹恩似乎并不在意。

 

“我告诉哈比人我现在需要两样东西，”丹恩和气地回答。

 

“什么东西？”德瓦林问，而他的语气不比索林好多少。

 

 _发生了什么？_ 比尔博发着抖想着。他抬眼看向甘道夫，盼着有某种暗示或解释；可巫师的表情无法辨认。

 

“唔，回铁丘陵前我想在你和某位矮人女士的婚礼上痛饮一番，”丹恩笑着解释。

 

德瓦林对丹恩的话讥笑了一下，当比尔博再次看向他时，他恍然大悟，或许德瓦林 _知道了_ ——甘道夫肯定也知道了。比尔博可能要被罪恶的秘密曝露而降临在心头的巨大恐慌所压垮，但巫师轻轻捏了捏他肩头。 _冷静，_ 甘道夫似乎在暗示。

 

“其次，“丹恩继续说道，”我想知道审判日期。”

 

丹恩的语气微微一变。比起索林和德瓦林他依然沉稳礼貌，但他的声音中暗藏着坚决——就连矮人都能领会的暗示。比尔博不知道两个堂兄弟间是否可能会爆发真正的冲突：比尔博回想起所有曾对索林王位稳固程度表示过的担忧，令他在厚重的衣物下战栗。

 

“国王该在囚犯面前谈论此事么？”德瓦林嘀咕。

 

“囚犯不该是第一个知道的吗？”丹恩耸肩反问道。“在我看来——注意，在我作为即将到来的审判的法官看来——巴金斯大人完全有权知晓审判何时开始。他已经被困在伊鲁勃数周，即便是我们的法律也不鼓励这样的长期关押而不进行正常的审判，除了在战争时期……”

 

“我们非常清楚 _我们的_ 法律，”索林打断他，肩膀稍稍绷紧。

 

“那你肯定清楚巴金斯大人本该在 _好几周_ 前就受审，”丹恩没有让步。

 

“我们需要悼念死者，”德瓦林吼道，“还要喂饱你的手下们，”他又说。

 

“我很乐意把我的手下们带回铁丘陵，假如索林……”丹恩开口道，但他再次被索林突兀地打断，后者提醒他的堂弟曾同意冬天留在伊鲁博。

 

仿佛索林脸上阴沉的皱眉还不够，仿佛发现比尔博与丹恩在一起的不悦对于哈比人来说还不够明显，随着时间的推移索林变得愈发恼怒。矮人们正用凯萨德语激烈交谈，而比尔博再次抬头看向甘道夫求助。

 

“甘道夫，我发誓：在你们到来前我们几乎没谈过审判，”比尔博轻声说，他不知道自己究竟是想说服甘道夫还是索林。

 

巫师没说话；相反的，他望着哈比人的方式令比尔博的怀疑变得更加确凿。德瓦林和甘道夫—— _他们知道了_ 。而现在他们在评判他和索林。这念头让比尔博对他和国王之间的事感觉到独特的保护欲；那是如此脆弱的新近萌生的事，仿佛一束目光便可能伤害它。而且，这场关于审判的争论，这场甘道夫没有参与也没有阻止的争论，吓到了比尔博。

 

几个月前，比尔博曾为了保护索林而直面那苍白半兽人。之后，他为了帮助索林和他的同伴们重回家园而面对一条巨龙。接着他为了将矮人从疯病中解救出来而直面他本人。比尔博这天晚上在露台上的行为不需要他过去曾为索林做过的那些事所需的勇气。在同样的这片露台上比尔博曾几乎因索林对山之心的贪恋而差点殒命；是时候修补过往承认错行了。

 

“审判的日期已经定了，”比尔博大声说。

 

矮人们突然安静下来。只有甘道夫并不吃惊——不过，他表情哀伤。

 

“是吗？”丹恩眯眼看向哈比人。

 

比尔博咽了咽，大着胆子偷看了一眼索林。

 

他们已经谈好了，对吧？索林接受了他的理由，而现在他俩在同一阵营。丹恩的坚持以及甘道夫的到来只不过加快了那些早晚会发生的事。不过索林的表情依然冷硬得如岩石。

 

“没错，”比尔博继续说道，从索林身上撤回目光。“我想国王陛下有意发出正式通告，而你们很快都会被告知。不过我们在河谷镇时他提前告诉了我，”哈比人解释，努力将自己的语气尽可能放平。

 

丹恩的惊愕显而易见；德瓦林也是。甘道夫保持自制，但比尔博猜想自己让他们都吃了一惊——包括索林。国王看起来就像刚被扇了一巴掌：他的表情前所未有得阴郁暴躁，整个身体紧绷得好似随时都会打人或是打烂东西。

 

“好吧，那赶巧了，”丹恩直接地评论道。“既然我们说到了这个，我能否知晓你选择了哪天，堂兄？”

 

带着狂乱的神情索林转向丹恩，而比尔博感觉自己必须再次发言以免更大的麻烦。

 

“一周之后，”比尔博决定了。他能感觉到索林的眼神落在他身上，蓝色的眸子因为愤怒而变深。

 

“是这样么，堂兄？”丹恩问，他看起来对事情的转变有点不太相信。

 

 _求你_ ，比尔博想着，双手握成拳头， _相信我_ 。他不敢看向国王；他低垂着目光，等着索林的声音。

 

“是，”最终索林答道。他的音调像弓弦般紧绷，但对丹恩来说已经足够。

 

“很好。我将为你效劳，索林，”丹恩短促地笑了一下。“巴金斯大人，”他唤道，迫使比尔博抬头看他。丹恩把粗大厚重的手掌放到比尔博肩上。“在开庭前我们大概不会再见面，不过我很高兴我们总算碰过面了，”他说道，看起来如此真诚令比尔博着实为了针对审判的谎言而感到难堪。“祝你们晚安，”丹恩最后说道，拿开自己的手，转身向索林、甘道夫和德瓦林告辞。

 

当那矮人消失在山里后，比尔博轻轻舒了口气。可是丹恩的力气带给他的宽慰很快在哈比人回望索林时烟消云散。

 

“回你房间去， _现在_ ，”索林咬紧牙关下令道，双眼闪烁着怒火。

 

比尔博因为索林的语气哆嗦，可他还是在胸前交叉胳膊偏过脑袋。

 

“甘道夫……”他开口道，自信面对索林的恶劣态度会有巫师的支持。

 

“去吧，比尔博，”然而甘道夫却回道，让哈比人惊讶地张开嘴，皱起眉毛。

 

比尔博掂量着无视他俩的可能性，不过他突然感到虚弱无力，因为与丹恩的对峙，因为索林的恼怒，因为德瓦林的目光……

 

“好吧，”他嘟囔着。

 

他用厚重的外套裹紧自己随后离开，感觉气馁的泪水在眼眶里积聚。

 

 

 

比尔博用在炉火上温过的热水洗了脸。他的脸颊因为夜里的寒气而几乎冻僵，皮肤因为洗脸带来的暖意而刺痛。比尔博用毛巾擦干脸和手，他失望地皱着眉：他本该留在露台上，加入索林和甘道夫之间正进行的任何讨论。晚餐的愉快回忆早就消退，而下午的床笫之欢瞬间变得遥远。比尔博不确定自己到底在害怕什么——毕竟，之前索林对甘道夫尚算有礼，而他俩都不可能希望自己遭受任何伤害。甘道夫的归来是好消息，不是么？

 

然而比尔博有不好的预感，他突然希望自己仍能身处袋底洞，和他的书籍地图在一起；依然无知无觉外面的世界和危险；无知无觉这甜蜜又激烈的感情扭曲他的思想和行为，把他与索林的命运捆绑在一起。然而比尔博再无可能否认它，因为它已铭刻于头脑和心灵，而他的心灵将这感情贮藏，就像一条恶龙囤积财宝。

 

比尔博发着抖，就如当他感到受威胁时常做的那样，他忍不住想戴上戒指。这是个愚蠢的想法——消失不会解决任何问题：戒指能把他藏起不见，却无法令他免遭伤害。

 

因此哈比人将这念头推开，转而脱掉衣服。他换上睡袍爬上床，用毯子裹住自己。他很累，可不想睡过去——他要等着索林。

 

所幸国王没让他等太久。

 

索林悄悄溜进屋锁上身后的房门。那没什么反常——索林进比尔博屋里前总会锁门，然而哈比人战栗了。当国王的目光落到他身上，比尔博可以看出索林怒不可遏——两人视线相交时矮人瑟缩了一下，比尔博想用手指抚摸索林的肩膀来放松那里的紧绷。

 

“索林，”比尔博唤道，声音犹如抚慰的耳语。

 

“你怎么敢？”索林吼道。“你怎么敢强迫我出手？”

 

矮人的声音低沉而气势汹汹，但比尔博没有低下或撤回目光。然而他紧张起来，手指握成拳头。

 

“我做了必须做的事，”比尔博回答道，直视着索林，嗓音保持稳定。“我们说好了那事，你不记得了？我们谈过这事，决定要保住你的王位和我的安全。你承认回避审判会损害你对伊鲁博的统治权，而且我们说好了。我们说好了啊。”

 

对此索林什么都没说。他在房里走来走去——笼中困兽：比尔博不喜欢这样，他比划着让索林靠近。

 

“拜托，过来和我坐一块儿，”比尔博恳求矮人。“我没想逼迫你出手，可我担心丹恩不会善罢甘休。”

 

“你觉得我应付不了丹恩？”索林问道，无视比尔博让他上床的邀请。

 

“不是，可我……”比尔博咬住下唇，“…… _累了_ 。我真的累了。我希望这事尽快结束，”他坦白，几乎喘不上气。比尔博显然是在说自己的囚禁，但索林给他的眼神那么苦涩伤痛令哈比人突然紧张起来。他歪过头，指甲陷进毯子里。“拜托了索林，你能过来吗？”比尔博问，努力忽略自己的语气多哀求。“我不想在你看上去随时都要离开的情况下跟你说话。”

 

“你必须明天离开伊鲁博。”


	35. 嫉妒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那是一个绿眼的妖魔，谁做了它的牺牲，就要受它的玩弄。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 摘要译注：摘要原句引自莎士比亚悲剧奥赛罗第三幕第三场O, beware, my lord, of jealousy; it is the green-eyed monster, which doth mock the meat it feeds on，我照搬了朱生豪的译本

比尔博眨巴着眼睛；他并不真的确定索林刚才说过话，因为矮人现在没看他，而是对着炉火。

 

“对我之前在那儿说的话你就气成这样么？”比尔博问。他本想让语调听起来像开玩笑；可它的颤抖出卖了他，令喉咙发干疼痛。

 

索林的目光更糟糕。因为当索林再次望向他，那不是生气而是悲痛。比尔博本想把那当做一个玩笑——可他明白矮人不善此道。索林可能会挖苦讥讽甚至不受控制得滑稽，但更通常的情况是他放任比尔博逗自己发笑：那听起来是多美妙的笑声！然而，索林现在绝对没在开玩笑。

 

“对不起；我本不该擅作主张，”最终比尔博承认。“我本该先和你谈谈。我明白那很疯狂，可在这里我 _的确_ 在变疯，保守着这些秘密，永远都不知道你什么时候会放下职责回来。”他的手指陷进床单里。“丹恩曾和我谈起你的将来和你的王位，而我感到…… _这审判_ ，索林：我想让它完结；我想把它留在我身后，也留在你身后，”哈比人脱口而出，闭了一会眼睛。“拜托，索林，我无意冒犯。我现在明白我越界了，可那是必须做的事，而你就和我一样清楚。”他的目光跟随国王走向床边的大跨步。“别对我 _这样_ 生气，求你。我没法忍受；我不会，”当索林最终坐到床上时哈比人坚持说道。直到那时比尔博呢喃：“索林，索林，”因为他不知道还能说什么好令索林理解。

 

国王看向比尔博，他的表情难以解读。

 

随后他用手捂住比尔博的嘴，阻止哈比人的喋喋不休。

 

“你必须走，”索林简短地说。

 

比尔博被索林的话激怒，报复地咬了他的手指。索林急忙后退；可他的手落下去抓住比尔博的手腕，尽管哈比人没在试图溜走。

 

“不，”一等索林的手指碰到他的皮肤，比尔博大声说道。

 

“这是命令，半身人，”索林说，他的大拇指按着比尔博手腕内侧。

 

“假如你的意思是我不再是你的犯人，”比尔博开口道，他的嗓音透着嘲讽，“那我可自行留下。”

 

“不。你不能留下，”索林没有让步。他放开哈比人，心不在焉地脱下毛皮大衣和斗篷，把它们丢到地上没再看一眼。“ _明天_ ，不能再迟，”索林又说，那冰冷的语调令比尔博发抖，即便他努力控制情绪。“你的行李会打包好。我恐怕不可能让你带上任何财宝，不过我保证会按你的要求将你那份宝藏送到袋底洞。”

 

掌掴令他俩都惊呆了。

 

比尔博的手因为用的大力而发烫。他看见自己手指留在索林脸颊的印记，感到怒火依然在体内流窜。哪怕索林脸上显出的极度震惊都没能缓解比尔博的盛怒。

 

“你这愚蠢的矮人，”哈比人嘶声道。“你以为我在乎你的财宝？去你的财宝！”

 

提起他的那份宝藏，想到索林会以为他对那个有兴趣，都让比尔博气得发疯——因为那正是令索林陷入疯病的东西。就连国王看起来都茫然不解，坐在床上，脸颊发红。索林嘴巴开合了好几次，而当他开口时那更像是咆哮而不是清晰的词句。比尔博都懒得去辨别。

 

“我不会走。绝不会。你不能强迫我，”比尔博嘶声说，尽管他想去亲吻索林的脸颊。然后再扇矮人一巴掌。

 

“我是国王。”索林吼道。“而且我会驱逐你，假如需要的话。”

 

“你不可以！”比尔博尖叫，因为索林把手伸过去盖住他的，而那触碰是如此温柔令哈比人感到困惑。

 

“我可以。而且我会那么做，”矮人申明，他语气严厉，可手指却在摩挲比尔博的指关节。索林看着他：无论他在比尔博脸上看到何种表情，那都令索林凑近，直到他的额头几乎抵上哈比人的。“你不明白吗？我还你自由了，”索林静静地说。

 

“一开始你就没资格夺走我的自由！”比尔博转开头回道。

 

索林拿开了手。当比尔博再次望向索林，他发现国王脸色愈发苍白——而脸颊上的印记比之前更明显了。比尔博想知道要是现在去抚摸索林的脸颊会怎样，但他什么都没做。

 

“所有这些……都是因为丹恩？”比尔博问，突然感到十分疲惫。

 

“别胡说，”索林马上回道。

 

“我知道他给你定的计划，”比尔博坦陈。“我猜你同意他的想法。”

 

“你在说什么？”国王皱眉问道。

 

“你的婚事，”比尔博回答。索林只是眨着眼，他还在装糊涂——比尔博失去了耐心，他的嗓音拔高到丢脸的程度：“你本来准备何时告诉我？在逼迫我离开伊鲁博之前还是之后？”

 

“没什么可说的，”矮人嘟哝，朝他投去怪异的一瞥。

 

“显而易见。为何山下国王要费心告诉我他的计划呢？”比尔博嘲讽地反问。“肯定有几十个矮人愿意把他们的女儿丢给你，还有大笔嫁妆来增加你的财富。这很明显；我没笨到会另作他想：你必须为王位联姻，而你大概对此也很乐意。毕竟我只是普通的哈比人，而你是国王。我在伊鲁博没有位置。”

 

“比尔博，”索林说，试图拉近他和哈比人之间的距离。

 

“这是放逐我的原因对么？你想摆脱我，”比尔博继续说着，他朝后退直到索林抓住他的胳膊。“别碰我！”他想从矮人手里甩开手臂，可索林的手指只是更加紧握不放。

 

“你不知道自己在说什么，”国王注视着哈比人轻声说道。

 

“你可真是镇定啊，国王陛下，”比尔博发着抖回道。“我猜你终究还是对我厌倦了。”

 

“你是那样想的？”索林低声下去地问道。

 

“不然你为何把我送走？”哈比人问道。“很明显你不再需要我的陪伴。你会有其他人陪着你，温暖你的床。 _半身人，_ ”比尔博提醒索林。“我对你来说就是这样。一半，从来不是全部， _从来都不够_ 。我本该预料到的，”他摇着头承认。“这婚约，我是说。你见过她了吗？你是不是早就有了别的情人？”比尔博问，每个问题都刺穿他的心。

 

嫉妒侵蚀着哈比人的头脑，给他各种索林和这位不知名的情人在一起的画面——两人骄傲地走过伊鲁博，分享一杯红酒，甚至在床第间纠缠。当他再次看向索林，看向他挚爱的英俊脸庞，看向垂落在国王肩头银黑夹杂的辫子，比尔博想解开那些辫子，抓挠矮人的脸颊；去看看索林眼中的痛苦和悔恨，好惩罚他的不负责任。

 

“你以为有别人，”索林平静地说。

 

比尔博没法再忍受两人如此靠近。他试图推开索林，可他的手指掐进国王的肩膀而索林却没退却。相反的，他用大手扶住比尔博后背轻轻摇晃他——就像他想把妒意从比尔博脑中摇出来。

 

“你是不是有了另一个情人？”比尔博挣扎着，又问了一次。“我想知道，我有权知道！”

 

哈比人啜泣了一声，张开手击打索林的胸膛，一下又一下；事实上他的掌击虚弱无力，可那令矮人因为惊讶而倒吸了口气。比尔博头脑一片空白，他的心因为索林与别人在一起的念头而抽痛。他从未有过这样的经历，而那令他灼痛，想要呕吐。

 

他无法思考或是停下；即使索林把他仰面翻倒在床上，用自己更高大的身躯罩住哈比人。索林抓住他的两只手腕钉在哈比人头上，因此比尔博没法再打他。现在国王又恼火了——比尔博感觉到手腕上粗糙的手指。

 

“停下，”索林叹道，“你会伤到自己。”

 

“ _你_ 伤到我了，”比尔博呜咽。

 

索林立刻松开了手指，他试图道歉，手指想缠上比尔博的，可哈比人的指甲挠过矮人的掌心。

 

“你以为我的尊严会允许我去取悦另一个情人？”索林简简单单地问他，没有松开手。

 

“我才不在乎你的尊严！”比尔博几乎大喊着回答。“我担心的是 _我的心_ 。”

 

“马哈尔啊，你真的在嫉妒，”索林耳语道，蓝色的眼睛充满惊异和突然产生的柔情。他的嘴离比尔博的不远，温暖的吐息打在哈比人脸上。“你在嫉妒，”索林重复道，而比尔博能听出矮人低沉的声音里潜藏的笑意。

 

比尔博想要大喊大叫出他的不屑，可是索林把自己的唇按上他的。那是个激烈的吻，掠夺走比尔博的呼吸，甚至有一度还夺走了他的盛怒。但想到矮人或许对其他情人也如此这般热情便点燃比尔博的怒火。他咬了一口索林的下唇，矮人扭开了头。

 

“该死，”索林嘶嘶着，大惑不解。他一只手还握着比尔博的手腕，但另一只现在则温柔地抚摸着哈比人的脸颊。“我原来不知道哈比人也会充满占有欲，”索林舔着嘴唇评论道，然后他望着比尔博的模样，假如在别的情况下，会将哈比人变成一只呜咽着乞求的小兔子。

 

然而比尔博咬紧下颌，努力让索林失去平衡。不过矮人看起来只是被他的尝试逗乐了。

 

“ _怎么_ ？哈比人不允许感受更强烈的激情？”比尔博厉声问。

 

索林的目光变成些许好奇。

 

“不是那样，小兔子。只是……那太荒谬了——你，嫉妒，”索林呢喃道。“你怎么会这样？你应该很清楚伊鲁博需要国王，而我不统治时我就和你在一起。你觉得我会有时间找其他情人？”

 

“你……”比尔博说，可他一开口，索林便把舌头滑过他的嘴唇。他抚摸比尔博的前胸，手指找到哈比人的一侧乳头，隔着睡袍单薄的布料挑逗它。比尔博松开一只手，用力拽了一下索林的头发。

 

“没有人，”索林咆哮道，他移开一点点，因为头发被拉拽的疼痛皱起眉。“没有别人只有你。别说这种傻话了，”他耳语道，亲吻比尔博嘴边的皮肤。

 

“丹恩说……”比尔博道。

 

“你不该怀疑我这点，”索林说，他语气阴暗，手指捏住比尔博的下巴。“你不信任我或是我的名声，可至少你该相信我对你的渴望。”

 

“但你想把我送走，”哈比人坚持道，想到要和索林分离，阵阵恐慌又再次填满了他。

 

“我想把你送回家，”矮人纠正他。“回到你的夏尔。”

 

 _家。_ 比尔博想念夏尔。他想念袋底洞和他的床。他甚至还想念他的邻居们。他在伊鲁博交到了朋友，可有时矮人们似乎无法理解他的习俗或是需求。有时比尔博只是幻想着他钟爱的睡袍和晨曦中他那可爱的旧厨房。

 

然而他不能允许索林利用他对袋底洞的渴望来对付他，来说服他听命离开孤山。

 

“你要把我扔出去，”比尔博慢吞吞地指责国王。“在隆冬，”他指出。“你打算让我被山里饥饿的食人妖吃掉么？”

 

“甘道夫会和你一起，你会有人护送，”索林带着坚毅的表情回答。

 

“哦，我明白了。这就是为何……甘道夫发现了你……我们……”比尔博停下来摇摇头。“你觉得丢脸？因为我而感到 _羞耻_ ？如果你因此那么羞耻的话，就别碰我。”

 

“我为自己感到羞耻，”索林沉重地回答。“甘道夫说的……有些道理。我把你囚禁起来，然后我占了你便宜。我把你关在宝藏大厅，然后找上你，用言语以及……不止言语来折磨你。”矮人微微偏过头，仿佛他此时无法承认比尔博的目光。“第一次我让你得到快感后，我本会放过你，假如你……你看起来没有不情愿。但那依然错误而专横。我想要你，远甚于我能承认的程度，而我夺走了我所能得到的一切，”索林承认。他语调痛苦。“我本该给予比那个—— _温柔_ ——更多的东西。而我花了太久时间才允许自己去珍惜你，而我本该在我俩相遇的第一天就那样做。因此我很抱歉，比尔博，因此你应该离开伊鲁博。”

 

“讨厌的矮人，”比尔博道，手指滑到索林脸上，在他刚咬过的唇上流连。矮人亲吻他的指尖，舔弄轻咬，舌头在比尔博的皮肤上温暖惬意。然后比尔博脸红起来，不确定地望向索林。“我想要你。而我过去也想要你，”比尔博坦白。“那从来不是单方面的。我们都受了伤，而你粗暴地对待我的心，如果没那么对我的身体的话。你要补偿我许多，索林，”此时比尔博的声音不过是轻柔的呢喃。“用行动、话语和亲吻。假如你把我送走，还怎么修补我的创伤？”

 

“远离我来愈合你的伤痛不是更好？”索林问，不过他的声调不太平稳。

 

“你想那样？”哈比人问。

 

“不，马哈尔， _不_ ，”索林摇摇头。“可我想让你免遭更多伤害。你还不明白？我在试图保护你，护好你，”他坚称。“既然巫师到了这里，你就不会独自上路。我不信任其他任何人来保证你的安全：有了甘道夫的陪伴你会平平安安很快抵达夏尔。”

 

“我们说好一起迎接审判的！”比尔博反驳道。

 

“我勇敢的小兔子，”索林耳语。“没有别人我会为他冒那么大的险，没有别人比你更让我愿意留在身边，”他毫不迟疑地说。“然而在这件事上，比起我，你更该信任甘道夫的想法。”

 

“比起我 _你_ 更信任他？”哈比人沉下脸。“我们谈过这事，索林。我没有改主意，而你也不应该。”

 

“你明白你选择的是什么吗？”索林半闭着眼问道。“我们都知晓我有多 _脆弱_ ——你比任何人都清楚我的弱点。你曾见识过最糟糕的我，你识别出了在我心里溃烂的东西。你怎能确定我不会 _再次_ 背叛你？”索林问，他的语气沉重疲惫。

 

“我不知道，”比尔博让步了，“可别再要我离开。”他用手指按住索林的嘴阻止矮人反驳。“我会和甘道夫谈。他必须尊重我的意愿。还有你也是。我不会离开。我不会离开，”比尔博执拗地重复。

 

索林抵着比尔博的手指用凯萨德语低声说着什么，蓝色的眼睛充盈着哈比人无法说出名字的感情。比尔博听出索林怪异又甜蜜的呢喃中道歉的词语，然后微笑起来。

 

“让我留下吧，”比尔博哄着国王。索林闭起眼睛，但短促地点了点头。

 

“离审判还有一周，小兔子，”矮人提醒他。

 

“而离天亮还有几小时，”哈比人耳语道，用一个亲吻占据了索林的嘴。


	36. 好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索林与比尔博争吵后的余波

他们边吻边脱去衣服，现在赤条条地躺在床上。比尔博的头陷进枕头里，而索林吮吸着他的脖子，大拇指摩挲着比尔博肚子周围的软肉。

 

“我真是个傻瓜，”国王玩乐似地啃咬比尔博的肩膀，呢喃道。

 

“是啊，你是最大的傻瓜，”比尔博轻哼回应。

 

索林瞥了他一眼：哈比人带着愿意同意任何索林说的话的表情，只要矮人会继续把嘴放在他身上。索林因此而微笑，对自己能带给飞贼的愉悦而照例感觉到自豪。此外，半身人也会嫉妒的念头意想不到地激发了索林的欲求。

 

曾有许多次矮人从比尔博身上寻求安慰——寻求哈比人属于他的证据，只有他有权得到他的呻吟和乞求。然而，这次索林想要给予安慰，就像他得到安慰一样：他想要解释自己变得如何目眩神迷，可他不知道什么词语能说出他的感情——他只有拂过比尔博白皙皮肤上的双手和嘴，落在哈比人指关节上的亲吻，以及插在比尔博卷发中的手指。

 

“我想不出你有什么理由变得妒火中烧，”索林耳语，食指和大拇指捏住比尔博一侧乳头，然后缓缓拧起来。“但那很可爱。”

 

没等比尔博来得及呜咽矮人粗糙的手指引起的微痛，索林便凑近用嘴含住了乳头。

 

“可爱！”比尔博喘息了一声。他听起来愤愤不平，不过在索林的舌头舔湿变硬的蓓蕾时发出愉悦的低泣。“我可没发现聆听丹恩长篇大论你得到一门好婚事的可能性有哪里可爱了！不过你显然被这个 _逗乐_ 了。”

 

索林轻轻吮吸乳头，不过他再次抬眼望向比尔博的脸。泛红的双颊，蓬乱的卷发，比尔博看起来几乎毫无威吓力；然而他脸上依然挂着决绝、近乎厌恶的表情。

 

“不是逗乐，是惊讶，”索林纠正他。

 

他又舔了一下乳头，瞧见比尔博目光涣散。

 

“为什么？我不可以嫉妒吗？”哈比人还是坚持问道。

 

“可以。实际上，我对你的妒意很…… _有兴趣_ ，”索林轻声道，勃起顶上比尔博的，愉快地看着哈比人的眼睛睁大。“不过我只能看出我自己嫉妒的理由。这里，”索林说着张嘴在比尔博乳头上吻下去。“还有这里。这里，这里，这里，”每个 _这里_ 都伴随着索林的唇爱抚哈比人身体的一部分，滑到比尔博的胸口和手臂，落到他柔软的肚子和半硬的阴茎。“所有人肯定都在试图把你从我这儿偷走，随时。”

 

“我不想被偷走，”比尔博气呼呼地在索林的亲吻下扭动。矮人挑逗似地用鼻子去顶比尔博的双球，而哈比人弓起小小的身子。“ _索—林_ ！”

 

“你不知道发现你和丹恩在一块我是什么感觉，”索林叹了口气，随后用嘴含住比尔博的阴茎。

 

“他人比我预料得要…… _好_ ，”比尔博含糊地说。

 

他的话被呜咽打断；他的双手摸到索林的头，抚摸着矮人的头发—— _他知道我喜欢这个_ ，索林想。他轻轻吸了一下比尔博的阴茎；随后带着放荡咸湿的声音退了开去。

 

“他本人对你 _印象深刻_ ，”索林眯起眼睛说道。

 

他瞧着比尔博吸了口气随后皱起眉——哦，吻上那颦眉的诱惑！不过索林努力保持对他的飞贼一点点恼火，为了这领地问题。

 

“我没试图打动丹恩，”比尔博嘟哝。“我想呼吸点新鲜空气，而他正好在那里。他确实看上去很和善，而且保证不会谈及审判。我该不理睬他？”

 

索林故意把舌头从比尔博阴茎底部慢吞吞地拖到顶端。

 

“你可以和丹恩交谈，如果你想的话，”他让步道。

 

“哦，非常感谢，”比尔博翻着白眼回道。索林决定哈比人冷嘲热讽的声调应当被淹没在呻吟中，他把嘴在比尔博勃起上往下移。“您真慷慨，陛下！”比尔博激动地说，让索林好奇哈比人究竟是在说他的让步还是他的嘴。当索林退开身换气，比尔博用膝盖顶顶他。“请继续慷慨下去……”

 

索林差点笑出声。他转而抓住比尔博的一条腿，抬向哈比人前胸，展现出能看到比尔博最私密部位的全新视角——索林对眼前的景象十分满意，啃起了比尔博膝盖后方娇嫩的皮肉。

 

“别拿我堂弟的魅力逗我，”索林警告哈比人。“把油给我。”

 

比尔博摸索了一会，够到了之前准备好的小瓶，然后递给矮人。

 

“你在吃醋，”哈比人评道，一等他重新仰躺下去，不害臊地为索林张开双腿。

 

“是的，”国王平静地承认。他打开小瓶，两根手指抹上油。他用一个指尖轻挠比尔博起皱的入口，享受着比尔博身子令人愉快的颤抖。“而且我清楚丹恩可以非常吸引人。”

 

“我说的是 _好_ ，”比尔博解释，不过他似乎挺享受这拌嘴，还有索林手指的压力。

 

他放松推挤，直到手指滑进穴口。两人齐齐叹息：比尔博是因为感官刺激；矮人则是看到自己的手指进得更深。

 

“你说一大堆东西都用的是 _好_ ，”索林答道，他正转动手指抚摸着内壁并涂上油。他合拢牙齿咬住比尔博大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，但并不咬破；不过他能从比尔博咬紧他手指的方式察觉出哈比人体内积累起的些许紧绷。“比如，有一个晚上……”索林继续道，他稍稍把手指往后退然后再次戳入更深。“你也说很 _好_ ，骑着我的……”

 

“好啦，好啦！”比尔博嚷道，打断他的话头，脸涨得通红。“你说得对，它明显是另一种 _好_ 。”索林想知道比尔博咬住下唇是否是为了避免说他缓慢地用手指操弄自己的方式很 _好_ 。比尔博的气息因为兴奋而粗重：他的阴茎在刚才索林用嘴含住时已经变硬，不过现在更硬了，而且正随着穿过比尔博身体的微小颤抖而摇晃。“丹恩不是那种 _好_ ！别那么想！丹恩只是还…… _不错_ (fine)，”比尔博下了决心。不过当索林拿开手指，哈比人因为挫败而呻吟。“拜托，别告诉我曾用 _不错_ 来形容……”

 

这次索林对比尔博的抱怨哈哈大笑。

 

他只是打算再加点油，不过改了主意：他哄着比尔博朝右侧躺；然后索林躺下面朝哈比人。他引导比尔博的大腿环上自己的腰，然后再次在哈比人臀间移动起手指来。这不是最舒服的姿势，不过国王被亲吻比尔博的需求抓住，又不愿打断其余的活动。

 

“你绝对清楚怎样用你的舌头取悦矮人，小兔子，”索林呢喃，随后粗暴地吻住哈比人的嘴。

 

比尔博在索林唇上呻吟，钝钝的指甲刮擦着矮人胸口。在索林插进两根手指时他呻吟得愈发大声。感受着比尔博肌肉的颤抖，索林闭起眼睛：他庆幸自己抹了很多油，因为他的自制力伴随每一声从比尔博嘴里逸出的悦耳呻吟而渐渐稀薄。索林开始匀速抽送手指，后退但从不完全拿出；同时他不停地吻着比尔博，诱使哈比人的嘴臣服于自己的舌头。

 

突然索林察觉比尔博双手往下滑，试图握住两人的阴茎。不过那摩擦对索林来说已经太过——他的飞贼的爱抚会让他太快释放。

 

“等一下，”他低声道，轻咬比尔博的下唇。“你先来，小兔子。只靠我的手指。”比尔博撅起嘴，但还是顺从地把双手搭在索林肩上。不过索林还是得时不时深呼吸来阻止自己高潮。“你们当时在聊什么，你和丹恩？”国王冷不丁问道。他需要从自己的亢奋中分散注意力，而且他很好奇——好吧，是嫉妒。

 

“你想知道， _现在_ ？”比尔博叹了口气，他眼帘半合，晃动臀部，阴茎蹭着索林的。“他问我关于夏尔还有哈比人的习俗。”

 

“而你告诉了他他想知道的，”索林回道，转动在比尔博体内的手指。

 

“我愿意告诉你同样的事！”哈比人尖声哀嚎着反驳——索林刚刚用指尖擦过他最甜蜜的那一点。

 

“我从没问过，”索林道，体味着自己语调里的苦涩。不过他温柔地抚弄着比尔博——他在脑内自责让丹恩问了自己早就该问的事情。同时他努力用快感向比尔博求爱。不过，当比尔博气喘吁吁地咬住他的手指时，索林无法保持沉默：“我明白你喜欢谈论你的故乡。我猜丹恩会……”

 

“停下，”比尔博打断他，双手轻轻拽住索林的头发。哈比人已经睁开眼睛，索林看见自己令飞贼哀伤同时也令他愤怒。“你为何用这种语气说话，索林？这伤到了我，尤其当你还用这种方式抚摸我的时候。”

 

“有些事我不会……我不能……”索林紧紧闭起双眼把前额靠在比尔博肩头。

 

他的手指恢复原先的动作，他关注于那个会点燃哈比人欲火的小点。但比尔博挣扎着试图退开，直到索林再次看向他。

 

“告诉我：为何你从没问起夏尔？”比尔博问。在索林试图用吻偷走他问话时他甚至扭开头。“你不能每次不想说话就这么做。”

 

“我这么做是因为我无法说出口，”索林咆哮道。

 

“索林，”比尔博咕哝，语调稍带威胁。“告诉我：为什么从不问及夏尔？”

 

“我从不在那里。”

 

索林咬住舌头，已经后悔自己的话。但比尔博呼吸一滞：他注视索林许久，随后用自己的嘴去寻求国王的。索林毫无挣扎地屈服，放任比尔博随意探索自己的嘴，主导着这个吻。他心满意足于依偎着自己的哈比人身体的暖意，比尔博阴茎划过自己的感觉，环住他手指的紧致。他心满意足，因为他明白这一切是为了他——他明白哈比人是 _他的_ ，至少在此刻。

 

“我无法说出口，”比尔博在索林唇边呢喃，眼里盈满喜乐。

 

索林没有笑，但比尔博的话用喜悦在他心中燃起大火——还有其中的暗示和承诺。他轻轻吻着比尔博的眉梢。

 

“你知道你可以在审判中用 _这个_ 对付我，”索林嗓音沙哑。

 

比尔博对此没有回音。他转而在索林手指上移动起来，把它们吞进去。比尔博的眼皮翕动着合起；湿漉漉的叹息在嘴上徘徊不去。索林明白这暗示，继续刚才被打断的动作：他轻轻弯起手指再次摸到哈比人甜蜜的一点，满足地看着比尔博脸上亮起的极度快感。索林并不着急；他一直偏爱如此亲密爱抚比尔博的方式：他借助所有对哈比人身体和敏感度的了解来从比尔博唇间引出更多呻吟。

 

索林爱抚、磨蹭、按压；他进入得更深，手指上油变得温热，而比尔博则更温暖；他拧转推拉，感受着狭窄的甬道适应插入甚至开始欢迎起它来。全程他都吻着他的飞贼，大部分是在嘴上；不过索林品尝了所有能够到的皮肤，从下巴到前额，甚至游荡到比尔博的脖颈和肩膀。

 

而索林从比尔博双手间得到多大的愉悦啊，灵敏的手指抚摸着他的头皮玩弄他的辫子，指甲刮擦着他的前胸。当哈比人啃咬舔弄他的锁骨时索林几乎像猫一样呼噜起来。因此他加快手指的移动，因为他不确定自己还能抵抗多久诱惑，不用自己的阴茎去代替它们。

 

“索林，假如你继续……”比尔博舔着嘴唇讷讷地说。

 

“别抵抗，”索林答道。他的手指无情地按着紧致的甬道上最敏感的那点。“你会为我高潮吗，小兔子？”

 

比尔博没有回答，没有好好答——他轻叹矮人的名字，抓住索林的肩膀。随后他稍稍弓身在索林的腹部磨蹭自己的阴茎；索林手指的戳刺进入更深，虽不粗暴却不屈不挠。比尔博用了一会儿投降了：索林感到腹部温暖的精液，并且贪婪地注视着爱人脸上的表情。他瞧见张力令哈比人五官变得凌厉；随后是释放后软化却鲜亮的表情；最后比尔博唇角翘起愉悦惊喜的微笑。

 

“那真的很…… _好_ ，”一等比尔博再次喘上气他评论道。

 

“现在你在刺激我，”索林指责他。

 

他必须亲吻哈比人，去品尝他高潮后的余味。比尔博在亲吻中咯咯直笑，随后把头靠在索林胸口。

 

“你还在抚摸我，”过了一会儿他说。

 

“我喜欢你现在摸起来的感觉，”矮人解释，像羽毛般轻轻移动指尖。

 

索林依然能感觉到收缩和轻微的颤抖，以及比尔博体内非比寻常的温暖。

 

“我现在很敏感，”比尔博轻语，当索林手指回到他那一点时惊讶地吸了口气。

 

“我知道，”索林带着些自豪地回道。“我不会弄疼你，”他保证，继续着抚弄直到比尔博呻吟起来。“不舒服吗？”

 

“不，那……只是太刺激了，而我却没法达到……”哈比人含糊地说，困惑于这感觉。“而 _你_ ……”

 

“仰卧，”索林耳语，小心翼翼地撤出手指。

 

比尔博眨眨眼，不过还是按矮人说的做了：当后背碰到床单时他低声嘀咕，然后因为些许不适而挪动。他瞪大眼睛盯着索林，与此同时国王用毛巾擦着自己的手指和腹部，这毛巾是之前和油一块准备好的，以免场面变得太过火辣而无暇注意这种细节。

 

索林飞快地拽了一下阴茎保持克制，然后抹上油。接着他爬向他的哈比人。索林的欲望是那么强烈以至于几乎让他失明：他视野中只有比尔博灰蓝色的双眼，而那双眼中泛出的光芒令矮人愈发渴求着快感。

 

比尔博在他靠近时立刻张开腿；他的脚撞到索林的胯部然后滑过去。索林弯下腰，牙齿一路缓慢划过哈比人的前胸然后用嘴含住一侧乳头。索林用一只手引导自己的阴茎顶到比尔博的穴口。他气喘吁吁，他和比尔博的身体都因为汗水和油而滑腻。索林推了进去，感激地发现哈比人已经放松。

 

“ _马哈儿，_ ”索林睁大眼睛叹息道。

 

那感觉美妙：温暖、天鹅绒般的顺滑、柔软；然而依旧紧得足以令他因为在比尔博体内而呻吟。他扭动臀部，缓慢地滑进去，越来越深；比尔博在轻哼，显然很舒服，即便他的阴茎软绵松弛。索林用自己的身体盖住哈比人，手肘撑住分量，感受着比尔博更小的身形倚靠着自己的。索林的鼻子充满他爱人独特的气味——美好温暖的东西的味道，像是面包。他深吸一口气，辨别着萦绕其中哈比人高潮的咸味。

 

索林的欲望变得平和，戳刺的节奏不再杂乱。

 

“我喜欢你的身体在高潮后柔软顺从的感觉，”索林道。

 

这番话是被他强烈的渴求激发出口。那几乎令他痛苦；他闭起眼睛，比尔博试图用埋在索林发间的手指和贴在他嘴上的唇抚慰他。索林没过多久便到达高潮：他深深埋在哈比人体内耗尽所有，然后停了一会儿，沉浸在高潮的满足中。

 

“ _好吗_ (Nice)？”一等能再次说话，国王故意问道。

 

他抽出身，小心不伤到过于敏感的哈比人。

 

“今晚你逗我逗得还不够吗？”比尔博反问，嘴里逸出小小的哈欠。

 

索林握住飞贼的右手亲吻指节来掩饰自己的笑容。随后他照料哈比人，打湿毛巾擦去他体内残留的精液。这多事曲折的一天给比尔博造成不小的影响，很快索林在清理对方大腿和腹部时就不得不面对几乎要打瞌睡的哈比人了。不过那没什么——矮人十分乐意照顾一个困倦的比尔博，摆弄着还在努力抑制哈欠的小家伙。

 

最后，索林用毯子裹起哈比人，然后自己也加入里面。矮人仰躺着胳膊搂住比尔博：柔软赤裸的身体紧贴着他的；一条腿搁在索林腿上；比尔博的胳膊在他胸口是令人愉快的分量。比尔博试图要说什么，不过他发音含糊。索林皱起眉抚摸比尔博的卷发。

 

“嘘，”他耳语道。他感到比尔博正渐渐放松坠入梦乡。“睡吧，我可爱勇敢的飞贼。”


	37. 诺力的计划

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你们翘首以盼的一章

诺力倚靠着石墙，几乎隐没在拐角阴影处，连燃烧的火把都无法照亮。诺力站姿随意，视线垂落地面——假如有人留意到他，那人会以为这瘦长的奇怪矮人在想事情。

 

不过诺力不是在想事情——他在 _听_ 。

 

诺力之前从守卫们那里获取的消息难以置信。和大多数仆人们一样，守卫们常常被忽视：所有人都很容易忘记他们的存在；因此，守卫们看到和听到大量他们不该知晓的事情。此外，就连最忠诚最谨慎的守卫都无法避免与同伴们聚集起来分享某些他知道的消息：一个拙劣的玩笑，一声咕哝，一句紧张兮兮的悄悄话——任何一样都足以让诺力连点成线。

 

比方说，就现在，门口的守卫们几乎毫无顾忌地讨论着大殿里正发生的事。飞贼比尔博·巴金斯的审判是索林登基后在伊鲁勃发生的第一件大事，而且扣人心弦。不走运的是没有声音能穿透王宫大殿的厚墙，门外的守卫们完全无从知晓审判的情况。

 

另一方面，诺力倒不在意。实际上他对审判结果没有兴趣。

 

而且，审判令诺力紧张；紧张到足以愿意待在外面，尽可能远离陪审团和刻在石碑上的律条——他们令诺力皮肤发痒。他实在想不通哈比人怎么能适应；不过诺力必须承认巴金斯大人早就证明了自己的勇气，不止一次。 _勇敢_ 没错，不过基本算不上一个飞贼。诺力从未轻信比尔博·巴金斯会是个货真价实的飞贼。然而就像诺力惯常做的那样，他谨慎地保留意见；诺力只是在心里默默认同索林在此事上的看法——比尔博·巴金斯 _的确_ 看起来更像杂货店老板。

 

这无关紧要。最终杂货店老板将要因偷窃罪受审，而曾踏入袋底洞的诺力没有预见到此事。谁会想到那个曾在夏尔家中招待他们的不起眼小矮个会处于这般关注的焦点？

 

矮人们大批涌进大殿；一支精灵使团在早上抵达，就连瑟兰迪尔也为哈比人说了好话。诺力吃惊于索林居然允许此事。不过，瑟兰迪尔的陈词终究并未帮上巴金斯大人多少忙：没有哪个头脑正常的矮人会认为与一名精灵的友谊是诚信的证明。巴德的发言倒有效得多：那人类用愤怒但不失高贵的举止和讲述巴金斯大人如何因背叛他的朋友们而万分痛苦的故事打动了陪审团。尽管人群中有可恶的声音质问巴德是否愿意归还分给人类的那份宝藏来换回哈比人，但巴德的陈词依然受到很高的赞赏。

 

包括诺力在内的矮人们也提供了证词。波佛和欧力的发言最为慷慨激昂，但是巴林的话征服了观众：巴林证词中不加掩饰的指责令索林都低下了头。朵力和德瓦林更冷淡些，但他们并未令比尔博面对的形势恶化。

 

很难说清甘道夫发言的效果是好是坏。巫师赞扬了比尔博·巴金斯的勇气，以及他拯救矮人和他们顽疾的决心；然后他严厉地陈述山之心邪恶的力量。他还暗示了其他更黑暗的东西，令观众们好奇又害怕得发抖。不过最终，被甘道夫的言论说动相信哈比人无辜的人就和确定哈比人不过是巫师手中一枚棋子的人一样多。

 

依然，这无关紧要。

 

矮人法律严苛无情——诺力深知这点。伊鲁勃的习俗甚至比蓝山的都更为严厉。偷窃是最严重的罪行之一，尤其是考虑到比尔博偷的是索林的东西：他们曾一起跋涉数月、以及哈比人与远征队有一纸合同约束的事实给比尔博的行为蒙上更深的阴影。

 

正如门口的某个守卫刚对他的同伴说的那样， _关键是半身人从山下国王手里偷走了东西。_

 

任何人都能发言支持或反对被告人，只要他接受在法庭上作伪证的后果。这不仅关乎保住证人的脑袋，而是看重荣誉正直的渴望；比起小偷矮人们更痛恨背弃诺言的人。这意味着，无论他们说巴金斯大人的品格与行为多么高尚伟大，所有被陪审团质询的人都不得不说： _比尔博·巴金斯偷了山之心。他承认了。_

 

这便是重点。波佛说了；欧力说了；轮到诺力时他也说了；就连甘道夫都说了，他环顾四周仿佛有意挑衅观众。他们都重复着同样的话，一遍又一遍。那是远征队每个矮人目击的事；人类和精灵们知晓的事。索林暴力的反应甚至都不受重视——陪审团中许多矮人恐怕都觉得面对这种背叛自己也会做同样的事。毕竟，那些矮人没有一个像远征队那样了解巴金斯大人。

 

这是主要问题：比尔博是哈比人。在旅程一开始，他们都无视飞贼，仅仅因为他不是矮人。他们花了很多时间以及面对几条座狼后才学会欣赏他，以及接受他们与比尔博之间的文化差异。一群老迈顽固的矮人怎能在那么短的时间里改变他们的看法呢？铁足丹恩作为陪审团团长或许对比尔博颇有好感——如甘道夫之前所说；然而假如其余陪审团成员反对哈比人的话，就连丹恩可能都无法改变有罪裁定。

 

而索林 _无能为力_ 。诺力一直好奇国王何时意识到了自己的错误。索林何时明白了他对复仇的渴望把套索套在了他们的脖子上？现在他们都被系在这令人厌恶的审判上，每个人都参与了判决。

 

矮人国度中的审判总是始于宣读指控罪名。丹恩宣布比尔博因 _偷窃_ 受审，然而 _背叛_ 这个词在旁听席中口口相传。他们都清楚危及的是什么：是索林作为山下国王的权威——比尔博·巴金斯挑战了王权，而这会令陪审团的判决愈发严酷。确实，伊鲁勃的律法是用来判决惩罚被告而不是确定他是否有罪。审判最后一部分留给控辩双方发言的传统将关注焦点转移到所犯的罪行本身而不是它的结果上。比尔博或许会提醒陪审团他的动机，但那将会是针对索林的话。一个哈比人针对山下国王——这不可能是好事。

 

其实，诺力理解审判的必要性。伊鲁勃依然孱弱，是个从废墟上建起的王国；大量谣言散播着索林和他作为国王的行为。假如索林想让伊鲁勃成为重生的王国而不只是他流亡族人的另一个避难所，他必须承认古老律法的延续性。索林的王权正在某个极其狭窄的边缘上行走，离失足深渊一步之遥；他的威望，他的权力，与伊鲁勃联系在一起。大部分矮人愿意认可他作为战士的威猛，并且他们知道他是蓝山民众的优秀领袖。然而伊鲁勃有所不同：它是他们骄傲和尊严上一个未愈合的伤口；他们需要一个能令伊鲁勃繁荣兴旺、而不仅仅是存活下去的人。因此古老律法必须被遵守，而比尔博·巴金斯将是稳固王国的代价。

 

门打开了，而欧力几乎是跌跌撞撞地匆忙离开大殿。一个守卫似乎即将询问欧力审判的情况；不过诺力马上来到他弟弟身旁，没等欧力开口便抓住他的胳膊。诺力把欧力推到走廊深处，四下张望确保周围没人。年轻的矮人脸色苍白，身体因为愤怒而发抖。诺力捏捏他的肩膀但没说话，等着欧力恢复平静。

 

“国王，”欧力总算吐出话来。“我要揣他该死的屁股。”

 

“你不会希望有人指控你威胁国王的，”诺力嘲讽道。

 

欧力朝他恼怒地丢了个眼刀，然后摇头。

 

“你真该去听听他说的话，”他嘀咕。“我还是没法相信。那时轮到索林发言。你知道我们都说过比尔博的善心，还有他怎样在去伊鲁勃的旅途上帮助我们。而索林肯定了我们的话。他说……他说哈比人比我们更懂得生活的真谛。”

 

“ _真有诗意，_ ”诺力干巴巴地评论。

 

“我本以为索林会撤销指控，”欧力承认。

 

“他不能那么做。你没在你那些个法律书里读到过吗？”诺力责备他。

 

“我知道，可我还是希望……我不知道是什么，可我没料到这个：看起来比尔博曾在他们去河谷镇时与索林谈过，并且承认了自己 _有罪_ 。”

 

“他早在正门城墙上时就承认了，”诺力打断他弟弟。“要是他最近又对索林重复了一遍，那有什么区别？”

 

“你不明白，”欧力反驳。“比尔博之前承认拿走了山之心，可他总宣称那是他拯救我们避免与人类和精灵的战争、或是在伊鲁勃饿死的计划的一部分。但这次不同：比尔博向索林承认他在那 _之前_ 就偷走了宝石，就在史矛革离开孤山的时候。 _出于对它美丽的贪念。_

 

诺力哈哈大笑。他察觉到欧力震惊的目光，不过他忍不住。

 

“太讽刺了，”诺力苦笑道。“差点因贪婪发疯的国王想以同样的理由判处飞贼。”

 

“骇人听闻！”欧力嚷道。

 

“确实，”诺力同意，“不过若是比尔博真的告诉索林那话，他也不能抱怨自己将要遭受的事。”

 

“你怎么能那么说？”欧力表情受伤，嘶嘶道。

 

“某人应该认清现实，”诺力耸肩。“比尔博处于失去双手的危险中。他本该不会犯蠢到去和索林讨论山之心。”

 

“ _他_ 很诚实，”欧力反驳道。

 

“他将会是没有双手的老实人。你觉得怎么样，弟弟？”年长的矮人恼怒地说。“现在法律站在索林这边：比尔博的行为是 _偷窃_ 。除非山下国王在说谎。不过，如果比尔博告诉索林时他俩正在河谷镇独处，那要证明他真的说过那话可能更棘手些，”诺力沉吟，随后摇摇头。“不过就算那样也是一个国王的话针对一个飞贼的。“

 

“就算那是真话又怎样？只是片刻的软弱！”欧力回答。“我们清楚山之心能对人心起的作用。我们当真可以因此责怪比尔博？”

 

“ _这_ 重要吗？法律会责怪并判处他，”诺力下了结论。

 

“索林无权揭发比尔博，”他的弟弟坚称。“我没法忍下去了。我没法再在大殿多呆一秒钟，听比尔博不得不发言去回应索林的指控。我本以为比尔博要晕过去了——当他受邀发言时他脸色白得吓人，我想他当时在发抖。索林的话令观众们极其激动，我们也很惊讶。然而我们知道山之心的厉害：我们看见过它对索林的影响，当时我们都被疯病控制了，不是吗？”

 

“告诉我比尔博说了什么，”诺力回道。

 

“他站起身看着陪审团随后开始发言。但在那之后他发言全程都盯着索林。有一两次我以为索林几乎要落荒而逃，”欧力坦言。“比尔博发言时声调平静高贵；但那就好像他在鞭挞索林，一鞭子又一鞭子。我本来指望比尔博会辱骂他——你知道比尔博什么样，他彬彬有礼然后突然他会朝你的自尊放箭。”

 

“可比尔博决意要对索林保持忠诚，对吗？”诺力打断道。“辱骂国王？他更可能唱起赞美索林的颂歌。我估计他肯定了索林所说关于他坦白的事。”

 

“我不明白！”欧力斥道，随后肯定了诺力对于比尔博选择的猜想。

 

“你之前说过：比尔博很诚实，”诺力评道。

 

“我们肯定能做点什么，”欧力嘟哝。

 

诺力看出他的弟弟因为审判上事态急转直下而焦急烦恼。不过他准备尽可能不在此事上浪费唇舌—— _我们必须处理此事。_ 无论他们多喜爱比尔博·巴金斯——而诺力非常喜爱诡计多端的半身人——这场审判将决定哈比人的命运。他们必须服从判决，只要他们准备继续待在伊鲁勃的话。

 

显然，诺力除外。

 

诺力从未以诚实为荣，而忠诚在很长一段时期里对他来说毫无意义。诺力从索林的征途中发现能摆脱某些不甚愉快的处境的机会，而索林的计划似乎鲁莽大胆十分对他的胃口。此外，朵力和欧力早就加入了远征队。

 

然后，在旅途中诺力对整个远征的看法慢慢转变了。他开始相信索林或许是赢得他忠心的那种领袖。索林有那么严重的缺点，被他的傲慢和固执影响颇深——然而，他对目标的渴望如水晶般纯粹又像岩石般坚定。诺力本以为自己会不屑一顾这种傻瓜；可他没有。相反他开始逐渐喜欢上这些队友。诺力几乎准备永远效忠于山下国王了。

 

不过假如这包括判处比尔博·巴金斯砍手之刑，诺力会回到面对权威时更有 _创意_ 的阶段。

 

换句话说，诺力自有计划。

 

他没想要和其他矮人交流的计划；包括极少量打斗和大量诡计，接着是从伊鲁勃逃往密林寻求瑟兰迪尔保护的计划。他吃不准比尔博是否会反对这主意——毕竟半身人从未试图逃跑，而就连远不如诺力具备洞察力的矮人都无法忽略比尔博的动机。不过最后，他期望按照矮人法律会失去一只或两只手的现实将会令哈比人更倾向于迅速逃亡。

 

诺力的计划不包括甘道夫。一开始他以为巫师会帮助他。对哈比人 _施魔法_ ，对不？好吧，大概甘道夫可以朝他们所有人施魔法；然而他似乎对了解诺力安排比尔博从伊鲁勃逃跑的隐晦计划不怎么热心。甘道夫说了什么别违背比尔博的意愿——比尔博 _确实_ 想要面对审判，而他们应该接受。 _胡扯_ ，诺力想。甘道夫从不鸟任何人的意愿，他的话对诺力没有作用。

 

“你知道些关于索林和比尔博的事，”甘道夫前一天这么对他说。

 

诺力对甘道夫的猜测不置可否。他不需要。他早就明白对巫师来说每个词都代表另一个意思。这次，没有说出口的问题是： _那么，为何你觉得索林会让比尔博被判刑？_

 

在诺力看来答案很简单。首先，索林在此事上无能为力，只要他有意保住自己的王位。国王与哈比人上床与否并不重要；最终，索林将要扮演他的角色。在这场戏里他们都在扮演各自的角色。比如，比尔博是殉道者，只需一双慧眼就能明白是为什么——哈比人想向国王证明自己，正如他过去一直做的那样。而索林无法宽恕哈比人，即便他渴望他。

 

他变成了一个技艺高超的飞贼， _杂货店老板巴金斯。_ 山之心不过像个幼稚游戏，比起比尔博掠夺走山下之王的心、头脑和注意力的方式。显然索林清楚这点。索林不可能允许这个；这无关山之心，这关乎索林的命运：索林能接受一个哈比人赢得那么多年来只记挂于伊鲁勃的那颗心吗？有时候诺力好奇，在索林几乎于城门之上杀死比尔博时，那究竟是因为山之心，还是因为索林被自己的感情背叛。

 

诺力最终并不觉得索林残忍。这场审判是索林作为山下国王必须履行的职责。而当诺力在扮演自己那部分戏份时，他甚至十分欣赏。

 

甘道夫都没费心建议诺力不要说出真相。没错，诺力本可以走进大殿，向人们揭发国王将那囚犯当做了情人：这对比尔博会有什么好处？哈比人会被怀疑勾引了索林，以便动摇他的王位或是挽救自己的双手。就算没有那样的事陪审团都对哈比人没有好感。因此诺力发完言立刻离开大殿，没就自己所知索林对飞贼的喜爱说一个字。

 

“你知道些关于索林和比尔博的事，”诺力回答甘道夫。

 

“我知道比这场审判更可怕的事，”巫师最后说道。“比在城门上控制住索林的还要黑暗的阴影。不过它们迟早都会被驱散。”

 

“驱散阴影？”诺力重复。“我晓得每道新的光线都会产生一个阴影。”

 

“说得很对，”甘道夫妥协道，他看起来疲惫无力。“我们努力选择不那么邪恶的。”

 

“我只知道眼下的邪恶，”矮人反驳。

 

总之，诺力决定甘道夫不能包括在内。他不想被包括；他有其他打算，但诺力吃不准巫师在整件事上的观点。有时甘道夫似乎太过遥远；好像他过去曾见过这样的事。有时他似乎比龙症发作的索林还要铁石心肠。

 

所以，最后拯救巴金斯大人的任务落到诺力头上。

 

诺力甚至不能牵扯到远征队其他矮人，因为他清楚自己的计划意味着—— _流放_ 。他怎能把这个加诸于他的弟弟？他怎能要求波佛或巴林去选择离开他们曾为之奋斗的家园？不，这要求不公平。他是唯一可以忍受被驱逐的人；唯一在加入远征队时不相信这场征途的人。变成将要与伊鲁勃断绝关系的人很公平，诺力提醒自己。

 

“结束了！”欧力嚷道，打断了诺力对计划的沉思。

 

没错：大门已经打开，人群正涌进前厅和旁边的走廊。大部分是矮人，但也有少数几个精灵高傲地站在人群中；不过不是瑟兰迪尔——但有许多矮人还有非矮人被在前厅徘徊不散的人们困在大殿里。的确还需要一段时间这一大群兴奋过度的矮人才会散去，他们现在正交流着各种对审判的看法，开始争执以及为赌约付钱。因此导致的喧哗震耳欲聋；不过诺力习惯了矮人们吵吵嚷嚷的举止——他没用多长时间便分辨出了人们乱哄哄的谈话中重复最多的那个词。欧力也听到了，并且脸色惨白。

 

这时他们突然看到了甘道夫。他正用法杖甚至尖顶帽子驱赶挡道的矮人。欧力抓住他哥哥的手臂，诺力发现自己正被拽向甘道夫，也因此被四周的人群推推搡搡。甘道夫正在大殿门口——他身后的情况似乎比前厅还要糟糕。诺力瞥见丹恩正与瑟兰迪尔交谈，随后他几乎被推到甘道夫身上。巫师扶住了他；不过诺力拍开甘道夫的手。而他准备和巫师谈一谈，假如河谷镇的巴德没有抢先一步的话。

 

“甘道夫，我求你，”巴德声音反常得高亢。“你必须和 _他_ 谈谈。”

 

“覆水难收，”甘道夫干巴巴地回答。

 

“发生了什么？”欧力插话，他脸色白得像纸。

 

“当该死的山下国王是原告时你还指望什么？”巴德朝欧力厉声说。

 

这让诺力想要揍那人类一拳、割下他的钱袋、然后逃走。很容易逃脱。不过诺力控制住自己。欧力只是茫然地盯着巴德，随后再次看向甘道夫。

 

“有罪，”巫师道。

 

“惩罚是？”诺力咬紧牙关问。

 

他们明白。他们都在重复。整座孤山都回荡着那个词。

 

“ _驱逐_ _(exile)。_ ”


	38. 最后一次

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们回到宝藏大厅。

黄金在他脚下滑动，冰冷而闪亮。他几乎忘却了宝藏大厅中的空气总是因为金银珠宝反射的光芒而发亮：火光从珍贵的银饰跳跃到成堆的红宝石和翡翠上。比尔博望着伊鲁勃巨量宝藏的宏伟，而他的心充满憎恶——他的厌恶如此深厚、如此强烈以至于令他腹痛难当，后颈冒出一滴滴冷汗。他把手插进兜里，手指捏住戒指；戴上戒指避人耳目离开伊鲁勃会更容易些。 _尽管并非毫发无伤。_

 

比尔博知道自己将见到谁。自从他被吩咐带去宝藏大厅时他就知道—— _再一次，_ 就像大战前一天那样：他们在绕圈圈。

 

 

之前他获准去打包行李。比尔博迅速、几乎是盲目地行动：他把极少几件东西放好，而他的朋友们聚集在他屋里。他们还把刺针还给了他，甚至秘银上衣。自然他拒绝接受后者；另一方面，比尔博乐于拿回刺针，因为它不止一次救了他性命。

 

矮人们被他的举止震惊得不知所措。在打包的同时，比尔博对他们微笑、与他们握手、和他们拥抱。实际上他几乎没在意自己是如何把衣服丢进包里去的，因为他大部分时间都在向矮人们描述夏尔春日的优美—— _哦，脚下踩着柔软的花田！藏在池塘浅滩草丛中的翠绿色青蛙！松软的罂粟籽白面包，从烤箱中拿出来还热乎，在去集市的路上吃！_ 这些都在等待他，在他旅程的终点。哈比人甚至坦白说他回去路上希望能在瑞文戴尔逗留一下，假如爱隆大人乐意的话。

 

“伙计，我们不会怪你，假如你……”巴林说。

 

_哦，谢谢你们。谢谢你们不会怪我，假如我说你们的山下国王坏话。假如我大吵大闹。假如我诅咒伊鲁勃和它的王位、坐在王位上的国王、和他的铁石心肠。假如我向你们、还有其他许多人揭发，说山下国王操了我许多次、多到我数不清，也操了我的脑子。_

 

比尔博只是对巴林的话摇摇头笑笑。不过他特别小心地打包波佛那个小夏尔的玩具，用巴林在圣诞送给他的围巾裹起来。

 

“怎么了？”比尔博问，他察觉到矮人们正观察着他的一举一动，仿佛他们正等着他大发雷霆或是冲出屋去。

 

“你看起来……很满意，”葛罗音答道，从头到脚打量他。

 

比尔博对他们的担忧哈哈大笑，而他喉咙深处品尝出那大笑里的苦涩。

 

“我不该满意吗？”比尔博问。他的声音或许稍大了些。“我不再是囚犯；我要回家去了；我的双手还在。为何我该对判决惋惜？”

 

“那个，”庞伯插话，“你不许再回伊鲁勃了。”

 

“我有什么理由想要回来？”比尔博带着冷酷的怒意反驳。他不在乎有多少矮人知道或怀疑索林曾对他做过的事；但紧绷的沉默落在远征队成员们身上令比尔博情不自禁想要打破：“袋底洞的门永远为你们敞开，”他以略温和的语气又说。

 

至少，此后他们不再打扰他。他们开始离开他的屋子，一个接一个，每个人都给他忠告以及保证去夏尔看他。庞伯赞赏哈比人的食品储藏室；欧音念叨着某些只在夏尔生长的药草；毕佛用凯撒德语嘀咕了没几个词，随后把比尔博拉进一个骨头都要挤断的拥抱里。葛罗音坚持要给哈比人看他儿子的画像—— _再一次_ ——然后抱怨比尔博应该在他妻子和小金雳到达孤山后再离开。朵力叮咛着比尔博在隆冬旅行时的危险，而此时欧力因为比尔博的离去太过伤心而无法说话；不过诺力只是用他最擅长的坏笑朝哈比人致意。然而巴林用自己的双手握住比尔博的良久，什么都没说。

 

“我会护送你直到河谷镇，”德瓦林公事公办地说道，杀气腾腾的目光令比尔博吃不准接受这样的护送是否明智。

 

倒不是说德瓦林真的给他拒绝的机会。哈比人还是不清楚这想法真的是德瓦林自己的，还是国王最后的恩惠。老实说，他也不在乎，只要他能尽快离开孤山。

 

事实上比尔博收到巴德的邀请在河谷镇住上一段时间，就连精灵王也暗示哈比人或许有意愿拜访幽暗密林——这一次 _好好地_ 探访。比尔博怀疑若是巴德的邀请是出于好意，那瑟兰迪尔的则稍稍有意针对山下国王。

 

比尔博把两人的邀请都拒绝了。这冬天看起来将会相当温和；甘道夫向他担保他们会更早而不是更晚抵达比翁的小屋，鉴于精灵王派人护送他们穿过密林免遭任何危险。比翁的小屋足够远离伊鲁勃，比尔博可以接受在那里待上一阵；接下去将是瑞文戴尔，比尔博计划在那里扩充自己对于精灵的了解。

 

波佛是最后一个离开比尔博屋子的矮人，也是最坚持不懈的客人。

 

“让我跟你回去吧，”波佛突然说。

 

“这里是你的家，”比尔博坚定地回答。“我永远不会要求你离开它。但你会来拜访 _我的_ 家，对吧？这次我和甘道夫独自上路会走得更快。我会十分安全。 _我要回家了，_ 波佛。在我们经历这一切后，我无法奢求更多了。”

 

“所以，你很满意，”波佛讷讷地说。

 

“为我高兴吧，”比尔博说。波佛没被说动，但他像其他人一样离去。

 

直到那时比尔博才坐到床上，深呼吸防止自己的心脏从胸口爆裂。他痛苦地努力控制自己的情绪保持两眼干燥。他暗自承诺不会再暴露自尊和内心去遭受更多羞辱。

 

 

 

然而，身处宝藏大厅，比尔博的自控摇摇欲坠：戴上戒指避开接下去的会面的念头前所未有得强烈。

 

山下国王对他俩分别的地点选择得太完美。一切始于宝藏大厅：史矛革在那里囤积都灵家族传说中的宝藏，而这些黄金填满了一路上矮人们的梦。山之心，珍宝中的珍宝，在那里静候了数十年；它的美丽令国王同样也令飞贼疯狂。

 

然而，比尔博只疯狂了一瞬——在他的目光第一次落在山之心上时；后来他把它交出去了，不是吗？而且他接受了偷窃罪的审判；他没有逃避，即便国王本人主动向他提供出路。可是比尔博只是想努力保护索林和他的王位；最终他选择了索林，他一直选择索林而不是其他东西，一次又一次。那给比尔博带来什么好处？索林没有选择他。

 

因此哈比人站在大厅中，心中痛苦，话语在喉咙中延烧。国王出现时他一动不动：比尔博强迫自己站定，双眼紧盯着矮人。国王身着黑色和银色衣服，头发上缀着沉重昂贵的珠子。比尔博几乎能回想起指尖下那发丝的确切触感，以及索林戴的每一个珠子的分量。

 

“比尔博，”国王说，摇曳的火光下他的眼神几乎无法辨读。

 

 _他利用你的坦白将你定罪，_ 比尔博提醒自己。他曾盲目地相信索林不会利用那些话来对付自己。因此他向索林曝露自己的灵魂，然后矮人借此去控告他。

 

难道他没有请求国王让他留在伊鲁勃，与他在一起吗？索林决意无视了他的愿望。

 

“我得知你拒绝拿上秘银上衣，”索林继续说。比尔博发现矮人手里正拿着它。假如这是国王把他召唤到宝藏大厅的借口，那可真是够蹩脚的。“你知道这是你的，”索林生硬地说，把秘银上衣递给比尔博，那衣服就像阳光下波光粼粼的水面。“我不打算要回去。”

 

比尔博从索林手中接过上衣，没有漏掉索林脸上放下心来的表情。很久之前在这同样的位置索林送给比尔博这件礼物——那时他们有多么天真！不过都过去了。

 

 _小偷。_ 比尔博被裁定是个小偷。他将要被驱逐出伊鲁勃，再也不许回来。他们饶过了他的双手，考虑到他为国王做的事、他在远征队的地位、他为他们出生入死的次数。实际上，索林没有忽略哈比人任何一项英勇的事迹，也没有否认比尔博·巴金斯曾救他一命。

 

然而，陪审团认为让一个公认的小偷继续留在伊鲁勃很不妥当。在他们看来比尔博·巴金斯并非敌人，可也不是朋友。 _驱逐。_ 丹恩宣告了判决；那个曾如此友善地询问他夏尔的丹恩。

 

比尔博毫不怀疑索林是这判决的幕后推手。就在一周前他不就这么对自己说过吗？ _我是国王，而且我会驱逐你，假如需要的话。_ 索林或许没有力量左右陪审团的决定，但他肯定影响了他的堂弟丹恩；并且他说出比尔博曾坦白的事成了审判的转折点。 _你真的以为索林在审判中不会插一脚？_ 波佛曾这样问哈比人，就在他一开始被囚禁时。

 

比尔博是个傻瓜。他没有失去双手，却失去了他的心。

 

比尔博把秘银上衣丢到金山上，尽可能远离自己；手指下秘银的冰冷令他恶心——更恶心的是联系到礼物的回忆。这突然的大动作令索林吓了一跳：他大概没料到自己的礼物会被如此明显的厌恶丢弃。不过他似乎急忙收回自己的反击；当他开口说话时，语气是强忍的平静。

 

“我明白了。但你 _必须_ 拿着它，”索林坚持。“为了在路上保护你：我想确保你起码多少穿了些盔甲。”

 

“不，”比尔博回答。

 

他甚至都不知道自己的 _不_ 是对什么——是对秘银上衣、索林、还是对那痛苦。

 

“比尔博，”索林重复，突然比之前靠近不少。发现索林逼近自己，比尔博惊喘一声；但他楞住无法移动。这感觉如此不真实—— _他应该叫我半身人_ ，比尔博想。“和我躺一起吧，”索林轻语，嗓音温柔恳切。

 

然而，索林的话就像掌掴了比尔博。哈比人脸颊发烫，闭紧双眼。他感觉到国王的手指试探性地抚过他双肩；随后沿着他双臂滑下，试图缓和比尔博从头到脚的颤抖。当哈比人再次睁开眼睛，他看见索林正端详着他，而矮人的双眼因为担忧而不是欲望而深沉。索林的双手温柔地搭上比尔博的胯。

 

“ _我的，_ ”索林嘶哑地说。“在宝藏上最后一次成为我的。”

 

国王的大拇指在比尔博衣服上画着圈。

 

哈比人嘴巴发干，他紧张地迅速朝后退开一步——就像他要躲开一个半兽人一样。索林没试图阻止他；他反而直起身低下头。

 

“值得一试，”他干巴巴地评道，没有看哈比人。

 

“你疯了，”比尔博答道。他的声音呛得变成了一记哀鸣。

 

“在你身边时我一直是，”索林呢喃，再次抬起头小心地瞥向比尔博。他舔舔嘴唇，微笑隐约浮现在嘴角。“我本该用黄金锁链把你绑在身旁。我会扫除我们脑中一切杂念；我会在这金山上膜拜你，比尔博；我会成日成日地沉迷于你，吻遍你全身不漏掉任何一个地方。然后我会珍藏这回忆直到此生尽头。”

 

“停下！”比尔博用尽全力大吼。“你没资格对我说这样的话，”他发着抖宣布。“你 _公开放弃_ 了那资格。”

 

“没错，”索林脸色苍白地承认。“但我很难不去想它。”

 

自打他们这痛苦的会面开始，比尔博第一次发现身着华服的山下国王看起来异常憔悴疲惫。更糟，索林看起来 _坏了_ ，仿佛他所有的意识都被眼前这个哈比人榨干。

 

“你会学会的，”比尔博厉声说，对索林的悲伤愈发愤怒。

 

比尔博不需要那个；他不需要国王的自责，或他的懊悔。

 

“比尔博，”索林又唤道，好似哈比人的名字足以打破两人之间可怕的咒语。“你不知道眼睁睁看你离我而去、明白我将再次发疯意味着什么。”

 

“我该 _同情_ 你吗？”比尔博咬牙切齿问道。“你以为我 _对你_ 还余情未了？”

 

“我无权从你那里期待任何东西，”矮人回答。

 

“至少我们在这点上想法一致，”比尔博利落地点了点头。

 

索林的双眼扑闪着闭上；当他开口时嗓音低沉——像即将坠入深渊。

 

“那些我能对你身体做的事，”矮人轻语。“那些你能对我灵魂做的事。”

 

“别，”比尔博对索林热情的语调感到恐惧，他打断他。“别对我这样做。你为何要 _折磨_ 我？驱逐我难道还不够吗？为什么你觉得还有必要刺伤我内心的平静？”

 

“你还被这个影响吗？”索林朝比尔博重新睁开眼说道。“在说过和做过那么多之后，你还愿意拯救我吗，我的飞贼？你还依然渴望着我吗？我渴望着你。”

 

比尔博钝钝的指甲掐进掌心，用肉体上的痛苦来分散从索林口中吐露的柔情。

 

“你想证明什么？”哈比人问。“是的，我想要你。我想我永远也不会停止；然而，我无法拥有你。”

 

“我向你提供……”索林开口，但比尔博摇着头抬起手。

 

“停下，”他嘶声道。“我清楚你给予的是什么：再次羞辱我感情的机会。我不属于这里，我也不属于你：我想你在这点上已经清楚表明态度了，山下国王。”

 

这时比尔博决定他已经受够了索林和他的把戏；他想在失去镇静前离开大厅。但是，当哈比人踏出一步，索林起身挡住他的去路。

 

“你和我一样明白这是必须的，”索林道。“你 _必须_ 理解。拜托。”

 

“那么让我走，”比尔博厉喝，警惕地扫视矮人高大的身形。

 

“我会的，”索林苦涩地向他保证。“别担心这个。可是，就现在，我所能想到的就是把你搂住用双手感受你赤裸的皮肤。”

 

“这就是你在做的事，”比尔博害怕地看着索林结结巴巴说道。“你在提醒我 _这_ 是关于什么：你，操我。”

 

索林瑟缩了。有一瞬比尔博以为矮人准备抓住他胳膊，不过索林只是朝半空含糊地比划了一下。

 

“假如你想用这种词汇的话，没错：我操了你，”他承认。索林的蓝眼睛里有危险的闪光。“不过我同样喜欢倒过来的方式。”

 

“随你。反正就是 _操，_ ”比尔博重复，用自己的轻蔑再次伤害自己。

 

“比尔博，求你；这不代表……”索林急忙说，再次从傲慢转向温柔。“我不能让你这样离开伊鲁勃。我不能接受你现在脑中的想法。即便我们分离，你不可以怀疑我对你的渴望，也不可以贬低它。我甚至不确定你是否了解那渴望有多深有多持久。”

 

“我总是那个必须去领会的人！”比尔博嚷道。“我必须接受和体谅；我必须为你找借口，因为当需要道歉时你都不懂该从何开始。在 _整场_ 旅程中我支持着你，索林·橡木盾。我为你杀戮；我为你偷窃；我把我的性命和我的心交付到你手中，”他反驳道。“我本以为我们建立起了什么；我以为你想把我留在身边，而我接受了那些风险。 _你承诺过，_ 索林。食言对你来说无关紧要吗？”

 

“几乎没有，比起让你心碎，”索林答道。“我清楚我们约定过什么。而我对在那件事上背叛了你由衷感到抱歉，比尔博。可是没有别的办法可以保护你，”索林赶忙靠近哈比人，抓起他的双手，弯腰亲吻比尔博的掌心。“假如我不说出你的坦白……”

 

“我们永远不会知道结果！”哈比人回道，拿开自己的手。他呼吸艰难，强迫自己吸气灌进肺部，没有去看索林。“事实是，索林，你只是与我断绝了关系。而我永远不会原谅你，”比尔博说完了。

 

他是认真的。即便索林对他有过几分真情，也只是让事态更糟。实际上索林的悲痛削弱比尔博的狂怒；但比尔博需要生气。他需要怒火去填满索林的欺骗留下的空洞，就像用稻草填充木偶。

 

“我从未打算 _慷慨大方_ ，”索林向他保证，他双手攥成拳头，整个身体像遭遇剧痛的野兽般紧绷。“我本会把你留住，在这里在我的山里。即使现在我都禁不住想去抗诉禁止你离开。”索林深吸一口气，他的嗓音小声到近乎耳语。“然而，这次我不能帮忙：我在做为了你的安全和幸福而必须做的事，比尔博。只要你留在这里，我不会让你安宁：你清楚这不会有好结果。”

 

“不，我不清楚。你也不，”比尔博抗议，努力抑制住泪水。

 

“我什么都给不了你，”索林苦涩地说。

 

“除了你的爱我什么都不要，”比尔博答道。

 

“而鉴于你已经拥有了它，我 _必须_ 送你回你的夏尔，”矮人总结道。“作为山下国王我身不由己。我想你理解我命中注定的责任，而你……”

 

“我只不过是个 _半身人_ ，”比尔博接下去说。

 

“……你值得比像我这样被责任束缚被龙症威胁更好的人，”索林纠正他。

 

“而你应该得到一个矮人王后，对吧？”哈比人发着抖反驳。索林试图否认，就像第一次在比尔博与丹恩会面后他俩讨论时那样。但这次比尔博不会轻易被索林的甜言蜜语打动，他赶在国王还没反驳时就抢先说。“一旦我回到夏尔，你娶个王后还有什么问题吗？没有。”

 

“你误解了我的行动和话，”索林摇着头阴沉地抱怨。

 

“你 _背叛_ 了我。这里没有误解，”比尔博坚称。索林又靠近些，看起来又准备坦白自己的想法——以及心迹。然而哈比人抬起双手：它们因为这场旅途而变得有些粗糙；不过那依然是一双杂货店老板的手，柔软白皙。“别，拜托，”比尔博坚定地说。“我听够了你的谎言，山下国王。我把你留给你的命运，如你所愿。”

 

“你错了；这不是……”索林咕哝，试着握住比尔博肩膀。“让我解释，我不能让你带着那么沉重的心离开。”

 

“我做不到，”比尔博从索林手中溜开，厉声道。“做不到，做不到，”他用破碎的嗓音反复说道。“你从未真的原谅我偷走山之心，而你现在用驱逐来惩罚我。”

 

“我早就原谅了你千百次，”索林咆哮道，看起来他的自控行将崩溃。“为何你拒绝接受我做出这决定的真相？”

 

“你很残忍，”比尔博道，嗓音哽咽在喉咙口。“你和我做爱同时准备驱逐我。”哈比人从索林身上移开双眼仿佛是为了挡住某道致盲的光芒。“而我轻信了。”

 

“你 _真的_ 爱我，”索林轻语，好像这些话可能成为治愈比尔博悲伤与指责的解药。

 

比尔博发出低声的呻吟，双手捂住脸。

 

“我恨你，”他说。

 

索林脸上的表情令比尔博无法再承受：他手伸进兜里戴上了戒指。比尔博听见索林对他消失的震惊吸气；但他立刻转身朝门口走去。他脚下滑动的金币的叮当声足以令索林从惊讶中回过神。比尔博猜测矮人会试图抓住他——他低下身子跑起来，从索林手中逃开，就像鱼避开渔网。在他身后是索林踩在厚厚的一层金银珠宝上的沉重脚步声；国王的靴子重重轧过金币和金杯，同时他努力猜测比尔博穿过宝藏大厅的行迹。

 

可是哈比人没有转身，径直奔到门口。直到那时比尔博才回过头。

 

他知道索林失去了平衡——他刚听见矮人摔倒在金子上发出的巨响，还有粗重的咒骂。现在比尔博看见国王跪倒在地，望着离哈比人实际上站着的地方几步之遥的一个空白点。索林唤着他的名字，就像他过去做的那样。比尔博没有说话没有移动——他只需一步就能走出大厅；但他现在不能看其他任何东西，除了索林的表情。那表情正缓缓明晰：索林不再愤怒；残留的是心碎凄凉的目光。

 

“比尔博，”索林又唤道。

 

比尔博明白矮人不知道他还在那里：索林这次轻声呼唤，仿佛他并不期待被听见——仿佛哈比人的名字不过是他哀痛的具象。他一遍又一遍地重复着，比尔博名字的音节像泪珠一样滚落。

 

 

 

在返回夏尔的路上，索林在宝藏大厅呼唤的回声将时时缭绕在他耳畔。


	39. 终曲（第1部分）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 司康饼及其他。

午茶时间到。

 

之前比尔博一直在花园劳作，在温暖的午后阳光下蹲在各色植物间。他的双手因为干活而有些粗糙，裤子上和指甲缝里沾着泥巴。他用打来的一桶井水把自己打理干净，享受着井水的清凉，哼着无名小调——他在想着即将到来的秋季。

 

夏季正逐日过去：气温很快就会下降不少，而比尔博想为之后的冬季储存上尽可能多的夏季风味。因此，他忙于贮藏一罐罐果酱和干果，给已经塞入储物间的坛坛罐罐绘制标签。然后就是秋收——南瓜将会长得肥大甜美可以端上比尔博的餐桌，而他都等不及要去尝试刚想出来的一种新食谱。此外，霍尔曼先生还答应比尔博会在秋雨来临前帮他做些小修小补的活。

 

哦，袋底洞的主人脑子里装着好多事来避免胡思乱想！

 

清洗干净后，神清气爽心满意足的比尔博走去厨房。他还在努力斟酌哪种口味的茶配他新鲜烘焙的司康饼更好，这时他听见有人在敲大门。

 

哈比人皱起眉，因为他没在等任何客人；午茶时间不请自来地拜访邻居是非常不妥的。不过，比尔博不得不承认自从他回来后，其他哈比人待他态度不同了。有时面对他时甚至暗含稍许不敬。这令人大为恼火，比尔博时不时会借助于戒指来为自己的自尊心复仇——隐形是引发麻烦的绝佳方法。不过，几个月后，比尔博变得厌倦自己的小恶作剧，他决定不去理睬谣言和轻慢。

 

总之，比尔博沿着走廊匆忙朝大门走去。尽管他的双手已经洗干净，他还是又在围裙上擦了擦。哈比人一边解着围裙的结，一边喊：

 

“来啦！我来啦，”敲门声又重复了一次。

 

比尔博气呼呼地打开门。那个结总算解开了，他可以拿掉围裙；右手握着围裙，比尔博用左手去关门。他依稀意识到自己没有成功（什么东西—— _一只靴子_ ——挡住了门），但这没能阻止哈比人转身烦躁地走向厨房。

 

没法重新系上围裙，比尔博把它丢到一边，试图把注意力放在准备茶水上。他从橱柜里拿出水壶灌上水，然后放到炉子上。他回过头时双手还在发抖——结果却发现只有自己一个人在厨房。比尔博深吸一口气，朝空荡荡的厨房皱起眉，然后决定去摆好桌子。他铺上白色桌布，然后放好一小罐几乎注满的冷牛奶，一大盘刚出炉还热乎的司康饼，一碗凝脂奶油和一碗草莓果酱。他甚至还用一只蓝花瓶插上早先摘下的黄色金鱼草——它们就一簇簇地长在袋底洞正面的窗底下——然后把花瓶放到桌上。

 

接着比尔博停了下来，不知道自己该拿几只茶杯。

 

 _一只，_ 他咬牙决定。放下茶杯时他差点打碎了茶碟。

 

水壶发出尖啸，把比尔博从错综复杂的思绪中吓了一大跳——大多数思绪都栩栩如生非常暴力。哈比人把水壶从炉子上拿走，然后灌进茶壶。底部的茶叶在热水中打着旋；比尔博叹了口气。他朝走廊瞥了一眼；随后抹了抹脸颊和前额，朝自己低声鼓劲。过了一会儿，当比尔博感到自己的心脏不再有迸出胸口的危险，他坚定地向大门进发。他不得不返回厨房放下还握在手里的空水壶，不过最终他还是到达了终点。

 

门还开着——不是敞开，但足以令比尔博发抖。

 

比尔博努力稳住握着门把手的手，然后把门再开大点。他心里默默记下要去重新粉刷一下门：甘道夫留下的记号还留在绿色门面上，并且晚上还会发光——肯定会引起在比尔博背后又一轮抱怨。

 

哈比人抬头盯着那访客。

 

“我迷路了。”低沉的嗓音让比尔博脊背窜起战栗——那种本不该有的战栗，在经过十八个月之后。“两次，”那访客柔声补充。

 

比尔博身体探出大门，瞥见好几个哈比人正偷窥着袋底洞门口发生的事。他们从窗户或是花园窥看；周围陷入反常的寂静，仿佛他们正期盼能听出哪怕一点只言片语，在巴金斯大人——一个 _不再受人尊敬的哈比人_ ——和他 _外地来_ 的访客之间。

 

 _该死的，_ 比尔博想。

 

随后他拽住访客的上衣袖子把他拖进屋。好吧，实际上在 _拖_ 那个部分访客给比尔博出了不少力，任凭哈比人把他推进走廊。然而，重要的是比尔博完全控制整个局面—— _尽在掌握，真的。_

 

“你在这里干吗？”一等门在身后关上，比尔博嘶嘶问道。

 

他没等对方回答，转而回到厨房——还有茶等着他呢，不是吗？

 

比尔博用眼角余光看到索林放下斗篷的兜帽落到肩上，露出他编好的头发。看到这个比尔博几乎是跑向他的茶壶。 _我要喝下午茶了，_ 比尔博执拗地想。他准备去吃涂满凝脂奶油和果酱的司康饼；然后他或许还会拿出烟斗，好好享受。索林出现在夏尔不会影响他的一天或是他的午茶时光。没理由打乱他接下去下午的计划；没理由用任何花瓶打破矮人的头。

 

从厨房他听见矮人沉重的脚步声回荡在走廊里。比尔博坐到桌边，把茶壶举到杯子上。

 

“你刚在我家门口干嘛，跟个傻瓜一样站着让我邻居全瞧见了？”哈比人怒不可遏地问。他把茶倒进杯子；不过或许倒太多了，因为当他要把茶杯举到唇边时热茶溢到手指上了。他差点松开手，而且没能按下被微微烫到的受挫呻吟。不过他猜到索林的行动，厉声说：“不要。”

 

他不是等待拯救的少女。他不需要索林对他烫伤的手指大惊小怪；他不会接受。幸好矮人遵命了，并且与比尔博和茶壶保持一段安全距离。肩膀低垂，索林没试图做任何眼神交流，他回答了哈比人的问题：

 

“你没邀请我进去，”他简短地说。

 

“好吧，我本来打算把门拍在你脸上，”比尔博翻了个白眼反击。“不过你把靴子放进来了。”

 

索林看起来像个挨骂的孩童：他把手放在背后仿佛不知道该放哪里，而且他还咬着自己下唇。

 

“我……我刚经过一段长途旅行，”索林最后承认，好像那会是把靴子放进别人门里的好理由。

 

“那么，再旅行一次，”比尔博冷淡地提议，同时给茶里加些牛奶——这次更小心了。“回伊鲁勃去。”

 

索林的重心在双脚间来回移动，看起来比之前更尴尬了。 _他最好如此，_ 哈比人冷酷地想。

 

比尔博举起茶杯呡了口茶—— _牛奶放少了，_ 他颦眉默念；同时他从举起的茶杯边缘窥看矮人的样子。

 

索林显出所有长途旅行的痕迹。他衣服质地精良牢固；但款式是旅人的剪裁而不是国王的。不过，穿着深蓝色斗篷和缀着笨重银扣的腰带，站在一间哈比人厨房里的索林看起来就像矮人们惯常的那样装扮过于讲究了。起码他放弃了皮毛外套。无论怎样，很明显索林的衣服最近刚洗过：它们不止一点点破旧，但很干净；泥巴沾在索林的靴子和裤子上，但他的斗篷干爽，只是下摆有些泥点。索林的头发也洗过了；尽管不是油光发亮，但编织整齐。

 

比尔博觉得索林发间的银丝更多了。而且，索林更为消瘦。或许对旁人来说不那么明显，被矮人的宽肩和高傲的举止分心；但比尔博也看出苍白皮肤下颧骨更锋利的轮廓，还有刻进索林骨子里的疲惫。

 

“你的行李在哪？”哈比人把茶杯放到茶碟后问道。

 

索林一声不吭地承受了他的仔细查看，不过他迅速回答道：

 

“我在 _绿龙旅店_ 租了房间，把大部分行李留在那里，包括我的坐骑，”他解释说。随后索林的声音压得更低。“我不愿看起来像是要逼你，假如你……”

 

比尔博没给他说完的机会。

 

“多明智呀你，”他干巴巴地评论。索林支吾着，随后叹了口气。

 

“比尔……”

 

“别叫我的名字，”哈比人打断他。

 

但他因为说这些话而破音，比尔博发现自己在脸红。他为自己的行为羞耻。他本该能够控制这个的，就像他过去那样，自从他回到袋底洞后无数次做过的那样。不过，索林在过去十几个月里从未与他共处一室；他从未如此靠近。比尔博在幻觉中都能闻到他的味道—— _雨水，和木柴。_

 

“回伊鲁勃去，”哈比人重复道，集中注意力响亮清晰地念出每一个音节。

 

“就像我刚说过的，”索林嘟囔，“我不能。”

 

“你什么意思？”比尔博飞快地问。他耐心渐失——矮人怎么能那么愚蠢，无视自己的存在和充满期待的蓝眼睛正在对自己做的事呢？就连索林表现谦卑的努力都让比尔博心烦。哈比人含糊地比划了一下，挥挥手，好像那个简单的动作就能把索林推出大门。“你应该知道回伊鲁勃的路；假如你不知道，我会给你一张详尽的地图，然后祝你好运，接着……”

 

“我被驱逐了。”

 

比尔博的嘴猛地合上。

 

哈比人缓慢地拿起一块司康饼，用钝刀切开。随后他给其中半块涂上一层厚奶油再加上草莓酱。比尔博看到这个没流口水绝对是个凶兆。不过，比尔博还是咬下司康饼，强迫自己咀嚼后吞下去。

 

他刚才听错了——没有其他解释。然而他的脑袋已经在重播索林的话。突然之间，比尔博有些晕眩；他依稀看到索林坐到桌边，挑了离比尔博最近的椅子——因此他俩的膝盖几乎要碰到了。比尔博想反对，就像刚才索林试图靠近或是叫他名字时那样。不过这次哈比人舌尖发麻，没有词从他唇间流出。

 

 _我要晕了，_ 比尔博想。他能感觉到脚趾刺痛和轻微耳鸣。

 

“你要昏倒了吗？”索林问。

 

矮人的嗓音充满关切：足以令比尔博头脑清醒过来。哈比人从桌上拿开手，赶在索林的粗手指能握住之前；他没漏掉索林的手指转而紧张地捏住桌子边缘的模样。

 

“你那句话什么意思？”比尔博问。

 

“你脸色发白，”索林轻语，带着对比尔博来说过头的注意力端详着哈比人。

 

“我 _不_ 准备晕倒，”比尔博唐突地宣布。他几乎快要解释说假如索林真的希望防止他昏倒的话，他就不该坐得那么近；不过他摇摇头，只是说道：“回答我。”

 

“好吧，”索林答应了。“我退位了，”他粗略地总结道。

 

“你…… _什么_ ？什么？”比尔博结结巴巴。

 

“我放弃了王位，”矮人点点头进一步解释，“然后我被驱逐出了伊鲁勃。”

 

哦，比尔博要做的事不止是晕倒。 _首先，_ 他要晕倒； _然后，_ 一旦他醒过来，他要扇索林巴掌。反复地。

 

“那么现在谁统治着伊鲁勃？”比尔博发现自己在问。

 

“丹恩，”索林答道。“他会成为非常出色的国王。我想他已经证明了那点：他被我们族人广泛爱戴，而他掌管铁丘陵的经验足以预示他很快就会成为中土最受尊敬的统治者之一。而且，你知道，他的继承者取的是我的名字（译注：这个是真的，丹恩的儿子的确叫索林，大概是为了致意和补偿没能登上王位而让丹恩捡了皮夹的索林·橡木盾）”，矮人补充道，大概是希望能把比尔博从惊愕中摇醒。

 

“丹恩，”哈比人重复，好像他没听到其他话一样。

 

“我的继承人，”索林挠着修剪整齐的胡子肯定道。

 

“我非常清楚丹恩是你的继承人，”比尔博咕哝。“可是他怎能代替你成为山下国王？”

 

 _你怎能待在我的厨房赞美着他如何适合你挚爱的王位？_ ，比尔博想问；不过他不敢。

 

“像我早就说过的，我放弃了王位，”索林带着罕见的耐心再次解释。“假如我死在那场大战中，丹恩会代替我成为国王。”

 

“可你没死，”想到那个比尔博便发着抖反驳。

 

索林似乎留意到了，而他的目光立刻软化下来。

 

“我不能当国王，”他凑近比尔博低语。“我当着国王的大部分时间里都感觉我不适合那王位。假如菲力和奇力还活着，我会无比自豪地栽培他们成为我的继承者：我会为他们留在王位上，然后尽可能地等待几年，随后为菲力加冕，一旦我认为他准备好接受这责任。他们将会作为命定的王子那样被教导，而菲力将会成为多么杰出的君主！”索林的目光落到自己的双手，而这让比尔博很难不想去亲吻他的脸颊和眼睑。“但他们的死改变了一切。丹恩是我的继承人，可他并不年轻或是缺乏经验；实际上，在统治上他比我有经验得多，而且更喜欢政治和外交。我不过是个流亡国家的领袖。丹恩能顾好自己：他不需要我，而且他会成为比我好得多的国王。”

 

“别那样说，”比尔博脱口而出，为索林贬低自己而痛苦。

 

听到比尔博的声音矮人似乎面露喜色。

 

“你很善良，”索林道。他小心翼翼地伸手抚过比尔博的指节，它们因为哈比人用力握着桌沿而泛白。“可那是实话：我没有子嗣可以培养为继承人，我也不需要妻子，”矮人羞怯不安地暗示，声音低了一两度。

 

比尔博因为索林的话而脸红，可他逼迫自己的思绪别跑到那个方向。他们不是在讨论 _那个_ ，他们只是在讨论这件—— _这件荒唐事？_

 

“你本可以在位许多年后再交给丹恩，”哈比人说。他慢慢把手从索林手指底下滑走藏到自己大腿底下。“这是你与生俱来的权利，不是吗？”

 

“是的，”索林同意，尽管他带着认命的失望盯着自己空空的手。“而我之前决定踏上远征因为那是我的责任；我的血脉和我的过去要求我会人民收复伊鲁勃。 _我做到了，_ 虽然要是没有远征队我会失败，”矮人说，比尔博猜到他更想说 _没有你_ ，然后改了主意和措辞。“但统治伊鲁勃是另一回事。从一开始我就想假如我没有骗过自己的命运在我的外甥们没能幸存的大战中活下来会怎么样。在另一个故事里，我或许死了而菲力将坐在王位上。而在另一个故事里，我或许会长眠在我外甥们旁边。”

 

比尔博对此发出一声啜泣，而他不得不扭开头。

 

“我流亡了太久，”索林稍稍迟疑后继续说道。“自从史矛革袭击伊鲁勃那一天之后，我孕育太多愤怒和怨恨，无法成为好国王。如果甘道夫没有来找我，我或许永远不会去光复伊鲁勃；怒火将会平息，而灰烬将会代替我心脏的位置。当他跟我说起地图，往昔的火焰重新燃起：我清楚我的责任，而骄傲和贪婪推动我上路。”矮人等了一会儿直到比尔博重新转回头看向他，随后他继续道：“我想为我的人民们建造家园；我想对史矛革复仇；我想为自己拿到山之心和我父辈们的宝藏。我完成了第一项任务；第二项我失败了，荣誉属于河谷镇的巴德；第三项几乎耗尽我的理智，让我不适合去统治。”索林叹了口气，手指敲击桌面。“我身上潜藏着堕落和腐化，比尔博。你最清楚不过。”

 

索林嘴边流出他的名字令哈比人颤抖；但矮人阴沉哀伤的语调让比尔博体内什么东西拧转。他能感觉到索林渴望抚摸他然后被他抚摸；他正体验着同样的需要——用手指在索林颧骨上移动然后滑下他的鼻梁，再次去了解指尖下索林皮肤的味道。但比尔博保持静止，努力忽视索林眼中的期待。

 

“这不能解释你在这里干嘛，”哈比人慢慢地说。“不论我是否赞同你弃位的动机，夏尔不适合流亡王室。”

 

“你真需要我告诉你？”索林挑起眉毛问。可他皱起眉点点头。“好，你需要；实际上这是你应得的。我来这儿是为了你，比尔博·巴金斯。”

 

 _不公平_ ，比尔博想。他没准备好听到那些话，用索林严肃浑厚的声音。

 

“我想，”哈比人咕哝，试图站起身，“你现在该走了。”

 

这时比尔博头晕起来，厨房在旋转。索林跳起来，因此比尔博差点落到矮人已经伸出去要接住他的双臂中。依偎在索林宽阔胸膛的念头吓坏了比尔博，于是他再次坐下来，尽管像风中的树叶一样瑟瑟发抖。索林也坐了下来。

 

“从你对我退位消息的震惊程度来看，我估计你没收到我的信，”矮人说，语气比他眼中的光芒所透露的要心平气和得多。

 

“我收到了，”比尔博反驳，“然后我烧了它们。”

 

索林因而倒吸了口凉气，不过很快恢复自制。

 

“我吃不准那是否是坏事，”他咕哝道，带着罕见的羞涩凝视哈比人。“我并不特别擅长写信，我担心你可能会因为它们而更烦心，而不是放松。我没有将想法诉诸纸面的天赋，就连在写那些信时我也觉得它们太过平庸。”

 

“那么你本该给你自己和渡鸦们省点麻烦的，”比尔博评论。

 

“不，我需要写下来，”索林不赞同，“起码可以缓和我的头脑。我不得不尝试给你解释在审判时究竟发生了什么。的确这尝试很糟糕；但我想就算你从没看过那些信，仅仅是它们的存在就说明你没有被遗忘。”

 

“就我所知，那些信封上或许还包括正式驱逐令的副本，”哈比人答道，又吃了一口司康饼——他还是感觉相当虚弱，希望进食能帮他保持神智。

 

“ _五十一份_ 副本吗？”索林问，蓝眼睛里闪着微弱的笑意。“我不知道你是不是把它们收下后全烧了，不过我清楚从你离开伊鲁勃后我写了五十一封信。头一批比较短的几封是你还在路上时写的，不过我没立刻寄出去。直到我收到消息说你安全到达夏尔后才寄出去；接下来我就一直定期写信给你。”

 

“我希望你没期待因此受到褒奖，”比尔博说，不愿因为回想起那些信而受影响。把它们丢进火里，甚至都没打开信封，这很难；但去看索林写的话，无论可能是什么，将会更难。过去几个月里信越来越少，但比尔博拒绝承认那令他非常沮丧。“你其中哪封信有提到你会来夏尔吗？”他突然问。

 

“没有，”索林承认，样子极其尴尬。“我担心你知道我的行程后会让我发现你的房子空空如也，而不是来见我。”

 

“哦，总好过出乎意料不打招呼地出现在我家门口，”比尔博哼了一声。“矮人呐！”

 

“上次我试图解释理由时，你在字面意义上 _消失了_ ，”索林提醒他。

 

矮人显然还在为宝藏大厅那一幕愤愤不平。就连比尔博也不禁感到十分不自在；索林呼唤他名字的记忆还很鲜活，可他用对待索林的粗暴语调努力淹没那回忆。

 

“为何我还会想要再听关于那事的一个字？”

 

“我或许没资格为我的决定辩解，”索林答道，“但你应该有权了解我的动机。”

 

“过了那么久还有什么关系呢？”比尔博耸肩问道，装出无所谓的样子。

 

“在听过我说的话后你可以自己决定，”矮人提议。

 

比尔博明白他可以拒绝。他在自己家，而索林都算不上客人。比尔博没有发出邀请，他有权把矮人丢出袋底洞。一般的哈比人绝不会允许索林·橡木盾破坏生活轨迹的平衡；不过，一般的哈比人也绝不会和十三个矮人加一个巫师离开夏尔去旅行。

 

“那么我要多备点茶，”比尔博最后说，推开椅子站起身。他没有去看索林，不过能轻易猜出矮人身形的轻松。“我估计我有需要。”

 

当比尔博准备再煮一壶水然后挑选茶叶时，索林还是没说话。哈比人越过肩膀朝矮人狠狠瞪了一眼。

 

“你在等什么？”他问，努力忽略索林因为被抓到在注视他后脸颊如何变得更红。“茶是给我的，不是你。你可以说了，鉴于你来这里就是为了这个。”

 

假如索林因遭受的粗暴待遇而惊讶，他也没有表现出来。作为袋底洞主人，比尔博暂时很难想出比剥夺客人的食物和饮料更明显的表达怨恨的途径了。任何尝过比尔博司康饼的人都会由衷同意这点。不过矮人们头脑更愚钝，或者索林起码非常清楚自己犯的错误——所以，他没有抱怨然后遵从了比尔博的命令。

 

“对于你的审判，我首要关心的，”索林清清嗓子开始说，“是保住你的双手。我们曾讨论过许多次伊鲁勃的律法以及它们对待窃贼如何严苛；不过你当时大概没发现自己在审判中的胜算机会有多小。 _二分之一_ 的可能，你会被判处偷窃罪然后失去双手。我对这个可能越来越焦虑，当我和丹恩还有甘道夫讨论时他们赞同我的观点。”

 

“所以甘道夫和丹恩是你这 _不知道是什么_ 的勾当里的帮凶，”比尔博怨恨地插话。

 

“我欠他们情，”索林回答。“因为如果没有他们的支持，你将会为我的愚蠢付出代价。甘道夫归来后，我开始痛苦地意识到自己让你面对的险境。那天我向你提出撤销审判而你拒绝了。你是对的——那将会危害我的王权，甚至是丹恩的，假如他没有在这件事上与我争论的话。撤销所有指控将会使伊鲁勃陷入混乱并且破坏我的权威：你在山里不会安全，而我将在我的人民回到孤山的头几个月就让他们失望。”

 

“于是你决定对我撒谎，同时密谋驱逐我，”哈比人一边朝茶壶灌水一边接话。他庆幸自己背对索林，这样矮人就不会发现水溢出来了。

 

“那天下午我没有说谎，”索林辩解。“我想去相信我们找到了一个解决方法。可那天晚上，在晚餐后，甘道夫找到我；我不知道他有没有告诉过……”

 

“我让他保证再也不会说起你，”比尔博道。

 

“我理解，”索林答道，不过他显然对此不太高兴。“他确切的话现在不重要，不过意思很清楚。他指责我滥用了你的信任和忠诚，以及你被关押的处境。从许多方面说他完全正确；我错待了你，而我们之间存在的东西被过去的行为和即将到来的审判严重地玷污了。”

 

比尔博没有说话只是朝茶壶投入超过必要的时间和注意力。他不想坐到桌边向矮人流露出因那些话引起的痛苦。 _玷污_ ：这就是索林对他们曾在伊鲁勃共度的那些时光的看法！比尔博并非对他们关系开端有多错误毫无认识——他有过十八个月来好好反思。

 

然而，一旦回到夏尔，比尔博也同样直面他对索林持久不散的感情；而他不需要坐在厨房的索林作为那些感情的力量的最终证明，非常感谢。听着索林贬低他们的过去，则违背任何逻辑地让他又愤怒又沮丧。

 

不过比尔博没有打断索林，只是努力用正常的节奏呼吸。

 

“同一天晚上德瓦林也发觉了我和你的事，”索林继续说。“他和甘道夫一样严厉，尽管是因为其他理由。总之，我们三人之间的讨论让我确信另一个计划的机会。之前我曾时不时地考虑过，可我从未真正说服自己；直到你在河谷镇坦白，拒绝取消审判，还有甘道夫的斥责。”

 

“你是指驱逐我的计划，”比尔博咕哝。

 

“这从来不只是驱逐你，”索林迅速回答。“但我之后会解释。我赢得了甘道夫的支持，随后你定下审判日期。你没毁掉我的计划，但你……把它 _提前了_ ，而且我对那晚你和丹恩交谈的样子愤怒至极。我差点要去更改审判日期；可甘道夫劝服我提早要好过拖延，等待不会改变任何事。”

 

“实际上，更早而不是更晚驱逐我的做法很 _仁慈_ ，”比尔博嘶嘶道。“起码你的阴谋和谎言只需维持一周。”

 

“你以为我当时以及之后几个月没有后悔自己的沉默吗？”索林问，自从抵达袋底洞以来第一次拔高嗓门。比尔博转身直视矮人；索林率先低下目光，尽管双肩紧绷。“我厌恶自己的不诚实。可我没有其他办法。我主动提出让你和甘道夫一起离开伊鲁勃，还记得吗？你 _拒绝了_ 。”

 

“我想要留下，”比尔博火气渐渐升起。

 

 _和你在一起，_ 他想；可他没有说出来。他不得不放下茶杯，不然他或许会把杯子摔到墙上，只为打碎别的东西连同他的心。

 

“你明白了吗？我没有别的办法，”索林带着无尽的哀伤坚持说道。“关键是审判将是巨大的风险。在甘道夫到达后第二天我和丹恩谈过，然后我把自己交到他的手里。他承认预测审判结果十分困难；但他确信假如陪审团决定以偷窃罪惩罚你，他不可能操纵他们的裁定。有三件事令你的处境更糟：你在正门上认罪、你的背叛、以及你是个哈比人。”

 

比尔博再次坐到桌边。他喝着茶却都没在意味道，但他还是心情低落得无法再去打断索林。

 

“对第一点我无能为力，因为有太多人听到了你的话，而且毫无疑问你从我这里偷走了山之心。陪审团或许会被说服你是为挽救我们被包围才那么做；但这也意味着承认你的背叛。换句话说，你拿走山之心用来交换和平的事实将清楚表明你 _知晓_ 它的价值，并且你有意决定去瞒着我行动，”索林解释道。不过比尔博表情里的某种东西似乎暗示他停下来，然后他凑近哈比人。“我不怪你。就像你曾对我说过的，你背叛我是为了忠于我；即便我当时背叛了自己和自己的目标。可那些矮人会被他们对你种族的偏见影响，就像我第一次踏进你家那样。”

 

“你当时说我是个杂货店老板，”比尔博评论，把自己都惊到了。

 

索林看起来对这次不那么负气的打断很满意。

 

“现在我愿意用全然不同的昵称叫你，”他讷讷地说，目光变得更加热情。“不过我该先继续讲下去。最终，只有一种方法可以确保你不受伤害：说你行窃是被山之心的美丽所影响，而不是有预谋的行动。这表明你是小偷；但也减轻了你与巴德、瑟兰迪尔甚至甘道夫共谋的嫌疑。每个人都清楚山之心的吸引力有多强烈；比起长期密谋后的行窃，落入它的掌控被认为不那么严重。”

 

“所以，你关于我坦白的证词 _的确_ 改变了审判结果，”比尔博说。

 

“没错，但不是你当时想的那样：假如我没有说出来，你很可能被判偷窃罪；但你会失去双手而不是在伊鲁勃的位置。”

 

“那么我就没机会得到赦免吗？”

 

“赦免在我们的法律判决里极其罕见，”索林冷酷地承认。“有可能，但可能性太小了；我不能让你冒那样的险。另一方面，驱逐你令陪审团满意。丹恩说服他们接受了所有的好处：你是偷了东西，但却是因山之心的美丽而蒙蔽了双眼；你是背叛了我，可你将会被遣回西方。他们双手不会沾染上某个曾帮助国王夺回王位的人的鲜血，而同时他们也不用接受你在伊鲁勃的存在。如你知道的，他们甚至允许你拿走原先的那份宝藏。

 

“我不想要，”比尔博厉声说。“我都没意识到那是什么，直到我们抵达比翁家。而且就在那时我都禁不住要把金子扔到之后经过的第一条河里。”哈比人叹了口气，喝完第三杯茶。随后他举起手，仿佛是阻止索林坐立不安。“我没说我相信你的话，但你刚才说那不止是关于驱逐我。还有什么？”

 

“你还记得我们最后一次见面时我跟你说的话吗？我和伊鲁勃紧紧相连，无法把自己全交给你，”索林提醒比尔博。哈比人点点头，感到喉咙因为回忆而发紧。“我希望我能从一开始就给你一切。你一直都应该得到比我准备或可以给你的更多，”矮人讷讷地说。他的目光回避着比尔博的，声音因为斟酌词语而挣扎。“在远征路上我有时很享受去幻想邀请你留在伊鲁勃。当时我没意识到这渴望里全部的意义；但之后我明白自己将不得不去争取选择你而不是他人的权利。我不想被迫政治联姻，然而我清楚把你留在身边将意味着与法律还有我人民的期待抗争。我不瞒你，这些想法令我更加后悔登上伊鲁勃的王位。”

 

“可是你 _过去想_ 要当山下国王，”比尔博反驳。

 

“我过去始终梦想着加冕为山下国王，”索林同意。“我以为那是实现我命运的唯一机会。从史矛革到来后，我就再没想过其他事情。”矮人顿了顿，扫了眼比尔博，然后目光停在厨房窗户上。“然后你加入了我的队伍。如果没遇见你，我或许从来都无法想象另一种生活方式：即便没有你的帮助我夺回了依鲁博，我会死在王位上而不是放弃它然后交给更适合的人；我将会被对黄金的贪求侵蚀直到核心，然后被我的骄傲石化。当我最终坐上王位，头顶感受着王冠的分量时，我没有喜悦，唯有厌倦。”

 

“听起来像是我毁了你的王位，”比尔博酸酸地评价道。

 

“有人会这么说，”索林答道，看起来挺愉快而不是被冒犯。“你教会我在这世界上有比黄金和权力更重要的事。你不逃避责任，而我清楚你的勇气和忠诚；你，来自西方的好孩子，召唤出了我灵魂里最好的部分。”比尔博脸红起来，双手捂住了脸。他感到索林手指轻轻摩挲自己的手腕，而矮人语调温暖：“你鼓励我看清我真正的弱点，这就那么难以置信吗？和我的祖父一样，我落入龙病的魔爪中：我明白在菲力奇力战死、以及我在正门城墙上的所作所为之后，我无法从王位上找到任何快乐；并且我不适合统治。只要我继续留在伊鲁勃的王位上，我将永远遭受往事的折磨、面对被贪欲掌控的威胁。”

 

“你当时为什么不跟我说？”比尔博问。他双手落到大腿上；他在发抖。

 

“尽管我的头脑时常重压着弃位的想法，我不敢。我害怕……”索林声音哽咽不得不清清嗓子，“我害怕我做不到。我害怕龙病和它过去攥住我的方式，麻痹我的神智让我对你狠心；我害怕山之心和它对我可恶的力量；我害怕我自己的宝藏和王位。因此，我无法确定能否放弃伊鲁勃，并且不会迟早反悔。”

 

“你本该告诉我的，”哈比人没有退让。

 

“我不能接受再次令你失望的想法，那比欺骗你还糟糕，”索林回答。“如果不能百分百确定我能信守诺言，我不能给你任何保证。我可能自欺于决心的强大力量，而我不想把你绑在同样的幻觉上。”

 

“所以我被驱逐时你不确定……”比尔博起了头，可他不知道该怎么接下去。

 

“不，我不确定我们能否再相见，”索林承认。他的语调听起来反常得超然。“我清楚我不能把自己给你，直到我能真正做到。因此我需要驱逐你，让你从我身边被夺走，我需要推开你，我必须面对失去你的痛苦，这样才能在面对再次失去伊鲁勃的痛苦时不会后悔或是陷入山之心的影响中。”

 

比尔博看出刻在索林身体里的那种失去的痛苦，还有矮人朝他倾身的姿势，就像受伤的动物寻求慰藉。哈比人僵住了，随后挺起身。

 

“那我算什么？一个鼓励奖？”比尔博怒道。“你利用我来帮助你自己：你伤害我来战胜你的弱点。你当时为什么不告诉我？我会帮你，只要你开口。你为何就不能让我免遭这种痛苦？”

 

“我要求过你离开伊鲁勃，”索林提醒他，他的火气也随比尔博的升起。“而你拒绝了。告诉我，假如我那时把一切全告诉你，你会接受与我分开吗？还是你会尽快返回伊鲁勃，再次冒着生命的危险？”在索林看来比尔博的沉默和涨红的脸颊大概就是明证，矮人哼了一声。“如我所料。”

 

“假如你告诉我你也会离开伊鲁勃……”比尔博试图辩解，但索林打断他。

 

“就像我刚才说的，我不 _确定_ 自己能否做到。就算没有我，你也应该得到幸福的可能；我怎能把你绑在身边？”索林手掌拍击桌面咆哮：茶壶和杯子碰碰作响，比尔博吓了一跳。“我无法真的向你保证我们迟早会在一起；而你会拒绝离开我被驱逐的提议。我需要时间来确认自己，来安排丹恩的继位。索林的手指轻轻抚过茶壶、茶碟和比尔博的嘴唇刚碰过的茶杯边沿。他再说话时平静许多：“这是最佳的决定。”

 

“但那本该是我做出的决定，”比尔博悻悻地说。“你没有权利。”

 

索林的嘴紧闭了一会儿，但矮人强迫自己平静地说。

 

“当你从我这里拿走山之心时，你为我着想替我做了决定，”他说。

 

“雅梵娜啊；我们又要回去讨论那块该死的石头了，是吧？”哈比人畏缩道。

 

“不，我说的是拯救你的双手和自由，”索林咆哮道。

 

“你当时被龙病影响；你无法独立思考，”比尔博双手握拳解释道。

 

“而你当时被对我的爱意影响，”矮人实事求是地回答。

 

“你把我对你的…… _爱意_ 与龙病相比？”比尔博问，他都吃不准是该大笑还是为索林的侮辱而扇他一巴掌。

 

“不是爱意本身，”索林咕哝，“而是当你还是我的囚犯时我引诱你的方式，还有那之后的影响……只要有可能，你就会表现得轻率鲁莽，你常常会那样，如果牵涉到我的话，”矮人暗示，在他如此直率地说出比尔博的心意后显露出好笑的羞涩。“该轮到我来为你着想作出选择了，尽管那令我痛苦。”

 

“你把我丢出了你家，”比尔博厉声道。“现在有什么理由阻止我不同样这么做？”

 

索林对此似乎有答案，但他再次闭上嘴；他转而推开椅子滑下去双膝跪地。哦，太荒谬了：前山下国王跪在一个哈比人面前！而索林的双眼——他迷人的蓝色双眼——比以往还要蓝，带着这般的渴求凝视着比尔博，令哈比人几乎要立刻屈服于这无声的乞求。

 

“你当时是在考验我的感情吗？”比尔博逐字逐字地问道。“你是在伤害我，好瞧瞧我会不会欢迎你来我家？”

 

“比尔博，”索林低声说。“我在考验 _我自己_ 。我才是那个必须证明自己配得上你的人。”

 

比尔博被愤怒和悲痛遮蔽了双眼，他跳起身好远离跪着的矮人。可他绊了一下，差不多摔到索林身上，后者没浪费机会，双臂环住比尔博，嘴贴近哈比人耳畔。

 

“我的自尊和名誉在你的手中，随你怎么处置，”索林呢喃。比尔博呻吟起来：索林身体靠着他的感觉、耳中矮人粗粝的声音、还有他黑发的味道依然影响着他。但他在索林怀里挣扎，而矮人放开了他，尽管显然因为被拒绝而受伤。“你掠夺了我，比尔博·巴金斯；但夺走的不是山之心。”

 

“它现在在哪儿？”哈比人猛吸一口气问道。

 

“我最后一条国王谕令是将山之心切成几块，然后分给人类和精灵作为和平的礼物。我听说瑟兰迪尔对我的决定很恼火；不过他还是用山之心的碎片做了另一顶王冠，”索林坏笑着解释。

 

山之心—— _碎了_ 。比尔博几乎无法相信自己的耳朵。

 

“你没那么做，”他喃喃自语。

 

“那不容易。不过我亲自动手的，在古熔炉里，”索林确认。“我不再渴求其他珍宝，”他又说，用那么意图明显的样子看着比尔博，哈比人差点对矮人几乎为零的暗示能力大笑。索林将比尔博若有若无的笑意视为好兆头，他朝对方摊开手掌。“原谅我，比尔博·巴金斯。我很卑鄙，”索林承认。“但无论如何你会接受我吗？我别无所求，只想赢回你的爱意。”

 

比尔博重重地坐回椅子里。索林脸上泄露出的失望令他立刻说道。

 

“我爱你，”比尔博红着脸感叹。“而我不会说这是一件明智的幸事。”

 

矮人直视了一会儿比尔博，随后低下头。他用凯撒德语说着话，声音低沉平静；尽管比尔博对凯撒德语的了解无法听懂每个词，但索林话语中的柔情足以让他知晓。矮人再次抬头的时候，他注视比尔博的模样夺走了哈比人的呼吸。

 

索林靠近比尔博，握住他的手，近乎虔诚地亲吻他的手掌。最终比尔博向诱惑屈服，爱抚起索林的脸颊。他们都微笑着，沉醉于羞涩和憧憬中。


	40. 终曲（第2部分）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结局（？）。

_等待是快乐的一种形式，_ 比尔博想着，偷瞥了索林一眼。

 

在索林·橡木盾来到夏尔后的几周里比尔博经历着这样的快乐。

 

从那个下午之后，索林得到比尔博的允许，每天拜访袋底洞。他们并未明确谈过需要些时间来弥补两人之间发生的那些事，但索林似乎认为自己理所应当需要慢慢赢得哈比人的爱意。说实话，比尔博很享受：索林热情的本性总是特别吸引人，不过矮人保持耐心、不把自己的欲望强加给比尔博的努力非常可人。

 

哦，索林依旧是索林——顽固、自负，甚至傲慢。他们时不时发生口角，不论是关于旧事或者某个小小的误解。有几天是索林明显情绪不佳，他对伊鲁勃的思念变得痛苦不堪，遮蔽了他的思维；有几天是比尔博几乎无法忍受看到矮人而不受怨恨的煎熬。有一次比尔博几乎是逃进自己的储藏室，因为他变得有些气短，而双眼不争气地刺痛。比尔博在储藏室里来回踱步，留神听着索林的脚步声——幸运的是矮人领会了他的意思，离开让他有时间恢复自制：有时只是 _太过了_ 。不过那些只是短暂的小波澜，常常消散在两人对彼此的爱意以及互相陪伴的愉悦中。

 

索林依然住在绿龙旅店，比尔博估计矮人的存在可以为几个月、甚至几年的谣言提供谈资。矮人出现在夏尔并非罕见，因为这里离蓝山聚居地不太远；但不是为了作买卖矮人不会在夏尔勾留 _数周_ ，也不会每天敲袋底洞的门。袋底洞的巴金斯老爷精神失常早就家喻户晓，索林的拜访只是验证了邻居们最坏的猜测。是比尔博不得不忍受其他哈比人的爱管闲事；他们对索林有些畏惧，而当其他哈比人窥探他的事情时，矮人也毫不掩饰地表现粗鲁或是凶恶。另一方面，比尔博却不得不忍受亲戚和旁人直接或隐晦的探询，而他不愿去想象要是索林在袋底洞过夜，情况会恶化到什么地步。起码目前来说，索林晚上总是回绿龙旅店。

 

有几次他们共进晚餐；之后他们在袋底洞门口交谈许久，两人都不愿结束这一晚，又唯恐不合时宜的举动破坏了气氛。不过索林大多在下午来访；比尔博招待他午茶和司康饼，或是其他点心，然后他们聊起许多事情，或仅仅沉浸于对方的陪伴。

 

考虑到索林退位引发的震动，很明显只是因为夏尔对外面广阔世界的惯常抵抗才让比尔博有可能对此一无所知。对伊鲁勃的议论在索林来夏尔的一路上都紧紧跟随；不过他和甘道夫避开其他旅人，尽可能不引发注意。

 

“甘道夫知道你要来！”比尔博评道，发现自己一点也不惊讶。

 

“我好奇有什么事是他迟早不会知道的，”索林答道，听起来半是抱歉半是恼火。“但没错，他知道。陪我一起走是他的意愿：他说那是查看道路状况的好机会，不过我想那是照看我的借口，”矮人咕哝。

 

比尔博打算和甘道夫好好谈谈他爱管闲事的习惯；不过在心底他对巫师的不快正伴随他对索林欺骗的怨恨逐渐消逝。实际上，哈比人很高兴得知索林在旅途上并不孤单，怀疑甘道夫是想帮助索林驱散悔意，同时应付路上的危险。不过，至少按照索林的说法，他们的旅途异常顺利，没有拖延或障碍。矮人与巫师在布理分别，比尔博猜测甘道夫估摸出别让自己挤在一个大发雷霆的哈比人与前山下国王之间会更明智。

 

其他矮人们，按索林的说法，对审判 _不太高兴_ 。实际上，波佛、毕佛和庞伯远远地搬到河谷镇来表达自己的反感。欧力给丹恩写了一封长信，引用了大量矮人律法和过去判例中的特殊情况——丹恩觉得很好笑，但索林没有。不过巴林在比尔博离开后不久便被告知了国王的计划；他和胞弟德瓦林支持索林的决定，尽管后者对此抱有激烈异议。

 

在他退位的几个月前，索林召集远征队宣布了他的决定。他花了好些功夫去说服大部分成员相信那是他的真实意愿，并且用更多时间劝说他们接受自己的路途上不需要他们。德瓦林尤其执拗，但波佛和欧力也不停地请求要和索林一起回夏尔。是巴林耐心地制止了他们的惊愕和提问；索林依然还记得在他统治的最后几个月里与远征队会面时的头痛欲裂。向伊鲁勃的矮人们、河谷镇的代表以及瑟兰迪尔本人正式宣布这件事也不容易。但索林不怎么有兴趣细想这些细节，暂时没有。

 

比尔博很难想象索林这个决定有大重大。那矮人一生颠沛流离，而且流亡的大多数时间是在战斗。然后索林强迫自己离开他的孤山，他的家乡。

 

“你确定 _这个决定_ 吗？”有一天哈比人问道。“你是——曾是个国王。”

 

“我曾有几个月只思考这个，不管其他事，比尔博，”索林用温和的语气责备道。“我很确定，并且想要向你证明。这是我只和甘道夫一起上路的另一个理由——我需要时间为我自己，也需要时间为了这个，”他含糊地比划了一下。“我想我，又一次， _自私了_ 。但我不希望在追求你的时候有其他矮人在场。”

 

 _追求_ 。比尔博发现那荒谬又迷人。不过索林没再进一步下去，而他的追求——假如那是追求的话——谨慎而耐心。

 

 

 

然后9月21日到了，索林正坐在比尔博的桌边，而哈比人正在泡茶。那是个晴朗的午后——或许他们之后会去散步，就像他们过去不止一次做过的那样，本能地避开最热闹的街道，青睐更僻静的区域。后一天是比尔博的生日；他们几天前曾谈起过，而索林非常失望地得知哈比人习俗要求生日宾客接受礼物而不是送出去。倒不是说比尔博曾给生日做过任何计划：他想自己不能将索林排除在生日派对外，但让他加入将会极其尴尬——而且，鉴于比尔博离家后的名声，庆祝生日不可能不发生尴尬的场面。

 

不管怎么说，比尔博不太在意——今年生日肯定会比上两次好，一次是在长湖镇遭受着凄惨的感冒，另一次则用无数杯老酒庄的佳酿借酒浇愁（译注：Old Winyards是夏尔出产的葡萄酒，以浓烈闻名，比尔博的父亲邦哥相传在挖掘建造袋底洞时贮藏了不少瓶此种葡萄酒，在魔戒第一部影片开头比尔博为甘道夫倒的应该就是这酒，魔戒书中佛罗多等人在离开夏尔前喝光了剩下的全部美酒。我不知道哈比人电影一开头矮人大闹袋底洞时，朵力为甘道夫献上的一小杯美酒是否也是这个品种）。索林对那回忆甚至更加心痛，并且大概索林的皱眉不仅是因为比尔博最近两次可怜的生日——更加是因为回想起矮人那时曾以为自己如此接近目的地。

 

比尔博摇摇头，仿佛要驱散那些日子的阴影。他给索林的杯子里倒上热茶，察觉到矮人落在身上的目光。当他放下茶壶，索林牵起他的手亲吻手掌，将哈比人吓了一跳——就像他三周前那样。

 

比尔博的呼吸哽住了——哦，他清楚索林渴望着他：当他用另一只手轻推矮人的头时，他从索林眼里看到了那渴望，而索林抬眼对上他的视线。矮人没有在微笑；可他英俊的脸庞散发着满足的光，还有奇怪的羞涩，好似他不知怎地拿不准接下去将发生什么。索林只是握住比尔博的手，粗糙的大拇指摩挲着。

 

 _他是我的_ ，比尔博想。

 

哈比人试探性地伸出手，手指抚摸索林的胡子。他看见索林偏过脑袋，沉浸在他的抚摸中，蓝色的眼睛几乎要隐没在黑色的睫毛后边。 _他是我的_ ，比尔博在脑内重复着，心潮澎湃。

 

“司康饼还是蜂蜜蛋糕？”比尔博问，声音压低成轻柔絮语。

 

索林眼皮扑闪着睁开。矮人嘴角牵起轻微的笑容。

 

“司康饼，”他用同样的语调回答——好似他们正交换着甜蜜的情话。

 

两人都挺起后背分开了。比尔博的心跳得那么响，他确定矮人都能听到：无声寂静的默契在两人之间传递，而哈比人被索林理解他的意愿没有质疑而感动。

 

他们之间有什么不同了；前一天他们接吻了。

 

比尔博依然说不清那是怎么发生的。从一开始他和索林就始终在围着那跳舞。哈比人承认——对他自己，不是对索林——他的欲火几乎没因分离而熄灭；而从索林的偷瞥来判断，矮人大概在任何时刻都会非常兴奋地吃掉他。不过他们之前几乎都戒掉了触碰——他们正慢慢来，不是吗？这儿那儿多多少少有过几次不经意的蹭过，但两人都假装没在意因此变得多么激动不安。

 

接着，在前一天，比尔博试着教索林怎么玩板栗游戏。比尔博在索林关注的目光下料理完花园后，他们坐到了袋底洞后门外。矮人对观察比尔博日常活动，从打理花园到洗盘子，投入了可笑的关切。他也主动提出帮忙，但哈比人一直拒绝；想到让索林擦银汤匙或是去打井水有某种令人恐惧的亲密。那将是某种居家的乐趣，而比尔博未曾敢去体会。

 

另一方面，玩板栗游戏似乎不那么危险。

 

令人难以置信的是索林对此很不擅长，而且他对自己糟糕的成绩看起来那么沮丧，让比尔博禁不住窃笑，然后用哪个他现在也记不起来的昵称叫他——索林抹除了他的全部记忆，当他怪异地看向比尔博，随后凑过去把唇压在哈比人嘴上。那或许是个纯洁的吻，假如比尔博没有用手揪住索林的上衣并且在矮人嘴下张开双唇的话。索林那边则迅速领会了暗示，舌头滑进了比尔博嘴里。他们热吻着，气息不稳、耐心不在；他们紧紧抓着对方，舔舐、啃咬、吸吮——比尔博感到索林的胡子刮擦着他的下巴和下唇，不过在矮人如此热情地投入在他嘴里时他一点也不在意。

 

当他们为了换气而分开，比尔博抓住索林的上衣，差点把矮人拉过来压在自己身上——很可能导致他俩滚下台阶落到花园松软的土地上，弄脏衣服，毁掉霍尔曼先生精心打理的草莓丛。

 

不过索林握住比尔博的手腕仿佛是要稳住自己，然后他朝后退。

 

“看着我，”他请求。比尔博甚至没意识到自己闭起了眼睛。他发现索林双唇因为接吻而红肿，蓝色的眼睛因欲望而深邃。“我不想毁了这一刻，”矮人继续说，嗓音因欲求而粗重。“过一会儿我将把你搂在怀里，然后把你抱到卧室占有你。但这不可以是一次性的幽会，比尔博：我想要你的全部，身体和灵魂；在将来的每一天、每一月和每一年。假如你还没想好，我不会怪你，也不会强迫你任何事。然而，我需要知道你会同样这么对待我。”

 

比尔博恐慌起来。犹疑和往事的回忆飞快涌进他的头脑，他低下头不知道该说什么或者自己究竟想要什么。

 

“好吧，”索林轻声说。他语气平静，却不自然。

 

索林已经走在正门口，这时比尔博追上去，邀请他后一天回来喝午茶。索林点点头，然后返回绿龙旅店。

 

 

 

“你想念伊鲁勃吗？”比尔博问，他和索林正坐在餐桌旁。

 

这问题已经在哈比人舌尖徘徊好一阵了，尽管他清楚现在问出口太早了。

 

“一直想，”索林承认，变得有些僵硬。他过了些时间才回答，仿佛察觉到自己的答案会被对方专心对待。“但我不后悔我的选择。我把家园还给了我的人民，并且给了他们一个明君。我拥有了比过去更多的东西，即使我无法回家。”

 

比尔博点点头，不过他想自己更愿意听到索林称袋底洞为 _家_ 。但哈比人明白自己无法驱散索林对他两次失去的家乡的渴望；他只能等待悲伤逐渐消退，与此同时他会尽全力让他的矮人心情宁静。

 

比尔博回想起自己的想法而脸红：索林在他的厨房里看起来那么格格不入；然而却又那么容易教人爱上这场景。

 

哈比人拿起又一块司康饼，抹上凝脂奶油和果酱，随后放进索林盘中。矮人微微挑起眉毛，比尔博几乎能听到那些话—— _你在瞎操心，巴金斯老爷_ 。哦，他绝对是——他在纵容溺爱着索林，而雅梵娜知道比尔博有多喜欢这样做。矮人没抱怨太多，而且他明显偏爱比尔博的司康饼。

 

索林对比尔博厨艺表达的赞叹声对哈比人的自制甚至都造成了些威胁。比如，现在，比尔博的眼睛被索林舔过下唇上一丁点奶油的舌头诱惑。索林依然保持着狼吞虎咽的陋习，大口大口地吃东西，而不是细嚼慢咽；不过和他一起吃饭还是非常愉快。

 

“我还剩了些肉馅饼。然后我在考虑做奶酪火腿土豆泥，或许再烤些甜点……”比尔博停了下来，发现索林正好奇地看着他。

 

“你邀请我吃晚饭？”矮人问。

 

“如果你不反对的话，”哈比人眨着眼回答。

 

“正相反，”索林展露微笑保证。“我盼着受到邀请呢。”

 

矮人柔和的嗓音在喉咙里震荡，就像一只在打呼噜的大猫。

 

“夏尔在这季节很漂亮；但秋天将会更为华美动人，”比尔博脱口而出，抓紧茶杯并且失败了。“我拿到了，”当索林被他的笨拙吓了一跳时他嘀咕道。

 

哈比人不确定自己究竟拿到了什么，不过索林没在这问题上纠缠不放。

 

“我得承认我没太注意风景，”矮人道。

 

“难怪你迷路了两次，”比尔博嘲笑他。“我该在天转冷前带你去看我最喜欢的池塘。如果你愿意的话。”

 

“只要我不迷路，”索林回以讽刺，却带着些温柔。

 

“你不会的，”比尔博保证。 _我再也不会忽略你，_ 他想要说；不过在一间哈比人的厨房里说这话听起来太老派的浪漫。“我在考虑换掉花园里的旧栅栏，”比尔博转而说道。

 

“我愿意帮忙，”索林道，尽管他似乎对话题的转变有点困惑。

 

“真的？”比尔博问—— _索林·橡木盾_ ，在他花园里干活：这念头令比尔博肚里暖暖的。

 

“我不是园丁，对植物几乎一无所知，”索林承认。“不过你非常喜爱你的花园，而我非常喜爱你。”

 

这是索林到袋底洞之后第一次如此直白地表达自己的感情。尽管是用微微发噱的语气，但比尔博还是脸红到了发际线。随后他回想起在自己家招待着一个微笑的索林时彻底遗忘的事——他回想起自己应该要对矮人生气的。

 

“说到园艺，”比尔博皱眉开口道，“霍尔曼先生有话要我带给你。”

 

“是吗？”索林问，看起来十分内疚。

 

“他说你去他家不会找到他，因为他一下午都会在集市；不过他照你的要求去和詹吉家说过了，他们愿意租给你一间房间。就这些，”比尔博相当冷淡地说完了。索林清清嗓子，不过哈比人抢先一步：“我好奇你为何要跟他们住一起。那可不是适合国王的住处。”

 

“ _前_ 国王，”索林强调，似乎对比尔博的评论不太高兴。“再说，我住在绿龙旅店也没好多少。”

 

“你干嘛要住在那里？”比尔博激动地问。“你真的不用……我知道你给詹吉一家留下相当不错的印象，尤其是小汉姆法斯特。我不是指他们不是正直的哈比人，或者他们有什么问题；可 _住_ 在他们家真的很不明智。我都搞不懂你干嘛要和霍尔曼先生提这事；他只不过是詹吉家的远房亲戚，而他干的是园艺活，不是住宿还有……”

 

比尔博清楚自己在无理取闹，可他不喜欢索林和其他哈比人住一块。绿龙旅店是一码事，可住在詹吉家……

 

“我想住得离你近一些，”索林咆哮道。“我不想惹恼你或者瞒着你。我本来打算一等霍尔曼先生确定詹吉家有房间给我住之后就告诉你的。”比尔博不禁迷茫地瞪着对方。“我只想确认自己住在附近，假如你需要……”

 

这时比尔博咯咯笑起来，索林停下了说话。他对被打断闷闷不乐。

 

“我这辈子绝大多数时间都没有过矮人供我差遣，”比尔博提醒他，“而现在我必须得想想该拿你怎么办。”

 

索林看起来似乎不知道该应对哈比人的话。

 

可当比尔博站起身朝他伸出一只手时，他 _的确_ 知道了。索林握住那只手，也从椅子里站起来。哈比人目光落到地上，剧烈地吸气。

 

“看着我，”索林的声音突然变得更近。“拜托，”他简略地又说。比尔博从命了：索林正保持双臂紧贴着身体，好像他不敢去触摸他；可那张力就在那儿，显眼得就像黑暗中的闪光。“假如你想等待，我会等待。我会等上你需要的全部时间，甚至更多。”索林的身体微微晃动，他还是没去碰比尔博。“你值得被好好追求，而我—— _好吧_ ——不配得到任何东西。可你必须清楚，”索林补充道，声线降得更低，“我将不得不在看到的第一棵树后面撸一发。”

 

听到这话比尔博忍不住哈哈大笑。紧绷似乎离开了他的身体，尽管他的脸颊转为深红；就连索林也为自己显得有点尴尬。

 

“你还不够丢脸的吗？”比尔博问，他拉住索林的手，提示矮人跟他沿袋底洞的过道走进去。“假如我邻居们晓得了的话，他们会搬到别处去的！”

 

“随他们去，”索林舒了口气，他刚才说那么无耻的话时一定憋着这口气。

 

待他们走到袋底洞主卧室，索林甚至都没假装对屋内陈设的兴趣；他无暇去看绣花窗帘或是壁炉上的小玩意儿：索林的目光正紧紧锁定在比尔博身上，仿佛哈比人是无上美味的珍馐。难怪比尔博感觉嘴巴发干，几乎是跌跌撞撞地朝后退。

 

随后，比尔博没有低垂目光，从肩头褪下背带，然后解开裤子纽扣。他把裤子往下推过大腿落到脚踝；然后他跨到旁边。索林的吸气声令比尔博膝盖有些发软，哈比人不得不坐到床沿再去看一眼矮人。索林站着一动不动；可那是容易打破的不自然状态。在比尔博细看之下，矮人似乎减少了些许紧张，然而他没有动—— _他在等待，_ 比尔博想。他享受着这个事实，同时开始用麻木的手指解开衬衣。

 

比尔博脱下白衬衣，衣服掉落到裤子上。他感到脸颊再次升起红晕，接着扩展到头颈和前胸——夏日时光在那里涂抹上一层雀斑。比尔博乳头发痒，因裸露而变硬；这令他动用不少自制力去避免用枕头挡住自己。他转而重新滑下床站起身，然后靠近矮人。索林发出嘶哑的呻吟，单手遮住脸。直到比尔博轻唤他的名字，索林才垂下手：他看起来几乎不知所措，好似比尔博的裸体是难以忍受的过分，是太过美好的大礼。

 

比尔博抬起双手触碰着垂落矮人肩头的发辫。索林立刻倾身靠向哈比人，令比尔博的手指更容易流连在珍贵的珠饰和黑发上。

 

“我该禁止你在我们卧室穿着大靴子，”比尔博抿嘴沉吟道。

 

索林被这评论惊了一下，但他咧嘴笑着蹲到地上脱靴子。

 

“听你的，”他说，用危险的低沉嗓音。

 

哈比人咬住嘴唇，因为索林刚从蹲着的位置朝他投去热情的一瞥。比尔博还穿着朴素的内裤，但他能感觉到布料在勃起外紧绷——矮人不可能漏看，索林唇边的笑容足够明显又挑逗。

 

当索林重新站起来时哈比人近乎失望；不过他把小手放在矮人腰带上拉开。比尔博本来会将腰带叠放整齐，假如索林没有捉住他双手引到自己上衣下摆然后抚上底下光裸的腹部的话。腰带哐当一声重重落到地上，可比尔博却因为从索林胸膛升起的暖意而呻吟。他把手往上移，带动着上衣，直到索林抬起胳膊，弯腰来帮助比尔博摆弄。

 

比尔博将上衣滑过索林的头，片刻后他发现自己被压在矮人结实的胸口，索林的手盖在他头上。

 

“ _Ughwashâ_ ”，索林在比尔博嘴边说道，同时手指微微紧抓住比尔博的卷发。“我最珍贵的宝藏，”他赶在哈比人提问前翻译道。

 

比尔博吸着索林身体的气味，温暖的麝香味。比尔博的双手几乎迷失在索林宽阔的胸膛：他的手指在深色的体毛上滑动，描摹着熟识的伤痕，令皮下的肌肉颤动。他刮擦矮人的乳头，索林发出一记低吟，本能地朝那触碰弓起身。这时比尔博的欲望燃烧得愈来愈旺，他把手指朝下移向索林的裤子。过了一会儿索林的勃起被释放出来，比尔博后退了一步。

 

他俩从未在这种光照下共处。

 

与伊鲁勃大部分住所一样，那时比尔博的屋子没有床；做爱时唯一的光源是壁炉、油灯和蜡烛。但现在他们赤裸裸地曝露在午后从主卧室圆形窗户透进来如珍珠般的白光下。

 

他们站在那里，注视着对方的身体；索林的呼吸声很响，而比尔博踮起脚尖双手捧住索林脸颊时在颤抖。他感觉到索林的手握住自己髋部的分量，然后是索林舌尖淡淡的奶油味。亲吻舒缓轻柔；很明显索林在控制自己，即便他的身体因为欲求而摸起来滚烫。比尔博清楚这其中的含义——索林想去证明他能够将身体和心灵交付到比尔博手中，然后等待着，只要这是赢回哈比人信任的必须条件。

 

说实话比尔博本该有所疑虑，不是吗？索林失去了那么多——他的外甥、他的王位、他的家。那些伤口能否愈合？毕竟他过去对悲痛的反应糟糕；悲痛和失望令索林去伤害那些更亲近的人。他会很快厌倦夏尔；他会后悔自己的决定；他会……

 

“我在伤害你，”索林呢喃。比尔博哆嗦了一下：他刚才走神了，现在突然意识到他们没在接吻。索林的胳膊依然坚定地搂住他的身体。哈比人想反驳索林的评论，但矮人朝他嘘声道。“我不是瞎子。你……闭合起来了，就像夜色降临时的花朵。”

 

并不是索林语气中的温柔打动了比尔博，而是他选择的意向。比尔博本猜测一个矮人的想象会跑向石头和宝石，不会是花朵。然而索林用一个哈比人可能更欣赏的词汇努力传达给他。

 

把疑虑推到一边，比尔博将两人的嘴紧紧贴在一起，双臂搂住索林的脖子。索林在他嘴里吸了口气，但他很快从惊讶中回过神，把哈比人压在自己裸露的皮肤上。当索林吸吮他的舌头时比尔博感到脚趾愉快地蜷起，矮人勃起顶在他腹部的压力令比尔博的腰部像着了火。

 

他们的亲吻变得混乱，很快他们不再局限于唇舌：索林的牙齿擦过比尔博的脖子，随后在最底下吸吮出一个微小的淤青；同时比尔博吻着索林的脸颊、眼角、太阳穴——他品尝着索林皮肤的咸味，鼻子埋进他的乌发中。

 

突然，比尔博发现自己被从地面抱起来：他抗拒起来；但索林哈哈大笑，然后再次吻他，直到比尔博太过沉醉在亲吻中，无暇用言语表达被像孩子一样抱起来的不快。然而，一等索林把他放到床上，比尔博便用手臂和腿缠住矮人。索林呼了口气，努力保持平衡免得体重压伤哈比人；不过，当比尔博的手爱抚他的后背时，他靠着哈比人喉咙满意地呼噜，然后一点点啃咬着比尔博脖子根部软嫩的凹陷处。

 

一眨眼的功夫，索林把手移到比尔博的缠腰布上一把撕掉。

 

“索林·橡木盾！”比尔博责备地大喊。

 

矮人看起来对比尔博的恼怒语气不为所动：索林脸颊变红，瞳孔放大——他带着贪婪的欲望看着躺在身下的哈比人。

 

“你想要什么？”索林问，手指在比尔博胸口张开仿佛是要寻找他的心跳。“我们可以继续接吻，”他道，示范似地沿着比尔博下颌落在几个吻，“或者我可以用手和嘴：我很乐意在品尝你的同时让你只会呜咽啜泣。你喜欢这样么，我的比尔博？”索林的眼睛就像火苗一样明亮炙热。“告诉我你想要什么——我会同意你的任何欲求，任何我可以对你做或者你对我做的事。而且我们可以停在这步，假如你什么都不想要的话，”索林极其严肃地说完了。

 

“傻矮人，”比尔博轻语，被索林话中未经修饰的甜蜜打动。“操我吧。”

 

索林呆若木鸡地瞪着他。可是，在比尔博还没来得及脸红前，索林的手从比尔博胸口往下移到腹部。他指尖抚过哈比人阴茎底部，令他咬住嘴唇抑制呻吟；然后索林轻轻托住他的双球用大拇指抚摸，接着朝下探向后面的部位。比尔博本能地张开腿。

 

但索林挺起后背，没有继续往那方向前进。片刻后比尔博被翻到俯卧位置，索林毛茸茸的胸膛压着他的脊背。

 

“你洗干净了吗？”索林炙热的吐息喷到比尔博后颈，哈比人弓起身感受到索林的阴茎抵着自己后背下方滑动。矮人咕哝着把他推到床垫上，随后又重复了一遍问题。

 

“对，”比尔博喘着气说，随后他皱起眉：“怎么？为什么？”

 

索林的回答是沿着比尔博背脊滑下去直至跪坐到他身后。哈比人感觉到索林的手放在他臀瓣上轻轻分开然后—— _哦，索林！_ 比尔博没意识到自己大叫起来，直到听见索林嘘着让他小声然后承诺接下去会有更多；具象为索林的舌头再次猛地顶上他褶皱的穴口。比尔博发着抖，肩膀重重摔落。

 

“你不该，”哈比人勉力说出一句话，索林正在他后背的弧线上播撒亲吻。

 

矮人没有用言语回答，但他的大拇指勾勒着比尔博双球的轮廓，舌头重新推挤到哈比人臀缝里。这双重的刺激——索林拇指的拂动和湿润的舌头意外强有力的压力——令比尔博头晕眼花。他感到索林在移动，过后一只枕头轻轻塞到他肚子底下，帮他更舒服地待在床上。

 

这时索林恢复他的挑逗：他的舌头碾过比尔博的穴口，滑动撩拨得令比尔博失去方向又兴奋不已。哈比人一部分脑子还在担心索林的舌头在这种地方而想去阻止矮人；可当比尔博另一半脑子因为兴奋而狂乱时就很难去抱怨了。每次索林的舌头顶上穴口时那狂躁的声音便愈发强烈响亮：索林的舌头在肌肉上打转令比尔博眼冒金星。

 

一根大拇指，被索林的唾液润湿（哦，这念头令比尔博呻吟！），推进来——只是指尖，但有一阵微微的刺痛；接着是舌头对比尔博的身体做起更多愚蠢又邪恶的事情。

 

“好，亲爱的，”索林呢喃，沿着比尔博脊椎一路舔上去，“我很快就会操你， _ughwashâ_.。”

 

 _哦老天。_ 他没再次要求被占有，是吧？

 

比尔博把脸埋在床垫里，同时索林轻咬他的大腿接着是后背；对每个他在比尔博白皙皮肤上留下的轻微咬痕，矮人都用舌头一扫来抚慰淤痕。最后，当索林用身体盖住比尔博，他鼻子磨蹭着哈比人的脖子，呢喃着令人心醉的甜言蜜语。

 

“床头柜，”比尔博最后回应道，靠着矮人的鼠蹊晃动臀部——他赢得了索林牙齿轻咬他的耳廓而阴茎轻推他的臀缝。

 

矮人挪到旁边去够抽屉，然后从里面拿出一瓶油。

 

“四肢趴在床上， _ghivashel_ _（译注：即后一句中“珍宝中的珍宝”）_ _，_ ”索林用欲望浓郁的嗓音说道。“为我好好展露身体，我珍宝中的珍宝，好么？”

 

比尔博因这些话在他体内调起的暖意而呜咽。当他试图听命时，双手剧烈颤抖以至于在床单上滑开两次才把四肢放好。他听见索林在身后呻吟；比尔博小心翼翼转过头，然后看见索林用同等分量的饥渴与爱慕注视着他。矮人手指抚摸着比尔博大腿后侧，随后一个吻落在比尔博脊椎底端。

 

“可爱的，我可爱的小兔子，”索林轻声说着，打开瓶子给手指抹上油。

 

油的气味令比尔博对将要发生的事战栗。当索林的中指滑过他臀缝，比尔博的屁股翘起，而索林轻笑起来随后咬了咬他的软肉。接着矮人又重复抚摸，这次把油一路涂到穴口。比尔博第三次往后推，而索林的手指找到了依然因自己的唾液而湿滑的紧致肌肉。比尔博因索林指甲轻柔地剐蹭而低泣。

 

哈比人咬住床单，努力抑制从喉咙里发出的尴尬声音。可当索林显然正努力令他发疯时这样做又有什么用呢？待矮人戳进手指时那几乎是种安慰；至少比尔博可能会得到某些抚慰，假如索林没有保持那么慢的频率的话……

 

“现在，求你；更多，”比尔博嘟哝。

 

“尽管我万分想现在就埋在你体内，但你需要些准备，我亲爱的，”索林答道，尽管语调不太平稳。“你那么紧，而我想又快又狠地干你。让我把你扩张开。”

 

索林手指滑得更深直到指节，比尔博能感到它移进去挑逗着内壁。矮人另一只手按在比尔博双肩之间，引导他低下头脸颊陷进床垫而臀部抬得更高。接着索林进进出出移动起来，抽出手指直到仅剩指尖在环状肌肉上逗留，随后又再次推进去。当肌肉感觉放松后，比尔博要求第二根手指。

 

“我配不上这个，”索林道，同时鼓励着比尔博为他的手指打开自己。“我配不上 _你_ ，”两人都呻吟起来——比尔博因为被侵入，索林因为眼前的春色。“多么美好，多么美好又漂亮，”索林称赞着他，同时拧转移动手指。

 

他在寻找哈比人甜蜜的那点的同时，索林亲吻品味着比尔博背脊底端湿润的肌肤。油因为摩擦而发热，动作因此顺畅许多；当矮人的手指擦过那柔软的一点时，比尔博顾不得羞耻地呻吟。索林指尖滑过；他测试哈比人的反应然后戏耍，一会抽出手指一会又再刺激那个爽利的点，直至比尔博气息紊乱。索林用另一只手在比尔博赤裸的皮肤上描摹抚慰的路径，爱抚他的腰际和肩膀，伸长手去拨弄哈比人的蜜色卷发。

 

“第三根手指，”索林耳语。“你想要吗， _âzyungâl_ （译注：类似挚爱的人），亲爱的？”

 

“是，我想要，”比尔博闭紧双眼讷讷地说。“拜托。”

 

“总是那么有礼貌，”索林取笑他，比尔博能辨出矮人在微笑。

 

油缓慢地沿着比尔博臀缝往下淌，哈比人深吸一口气；不过面对新的侵入带来的灼烧感他咬住了下唇。索林非常小心，然而还是有不适：自矮人最后一次进入他体内，时间已过去一年半还多，在此期间比尔博没有情人。当比尔博之前自慰时——深夜在自己卧室或者在第一缕晨光闪现时——那只是简单甚至粗暴的行为，仅仅是磨蹭自己的手。比尔博常常最后弄得一手粘腻而脑子却因与索林做爱的回忆而痛苦，从而被侵蚀肉体与心灵的渴求破坏了事后的愉悦。

 

“我走之后你在伊鲁勃有过情人吗？”比尔博突然问。

 

索林的爱抚停下了。随后他又重新轻柔地动起手指。

 

“我没有意愿，”他坚定地回答。“我没去寻找慰藉，除了自己的手，”索林解释，毫无尴尬之色。“你知道么，昨天在我俩接吻后，我几乎没法以那么不合礼仪的状态回绿龙旅店；我不得不亲手解决问题，字面意义上的：我决定在几丛植物后面释放压力。我后知后觉地发现自己跑到某座花园里，滴在你哪个邻居的花盆上了。”

 

索林说完这段时，比尔博笑趴到床垫上。前一刻还感受到的紧绷消失了，不适转化为带着疼痛的愉悦。

 

“是啦就这样，我的小兔子，”索林评道，听起来挺高兴。

 

之后比尔博仅仅关注矮人手指的压力，还有每次索林从他紧窄的甬道抽出手指时它们令他渴求更多。接着油的气味又回来了，比尔博猜测索林大概对自己手指干出的成果很满意，正用油涂抹自己的阴茎。

 

比尔博没感到紧张，直到索林干净的几根手指放到他脸颊上。矮人没有说话，但在他轻柔的触摸下潜藏着一个问题。比尔博转头吻过索林的指尖然后点点头。直到这时索林才在身后摆好位置，一只手握住哈比人的髋部，另一只扶着自己的阴茎对向比尔博的洞口。比尔博抓住床单稳住自己。他感到索林阴茎顶部滑过紧致的环状肌肉，而自己的身体立刻咬紧了它。矮人嘶嘶作声，握在比尔博胯上的手挪动随后加大了力气。

 

然而，索林没有马上往前推进，等待哈比人身体作调整。接着索林缓缓戳进去；他的动作坚定流畅，很快便全部进入。比尔博流着汗紧绷着稍稍朝后挤；但索林靠到他身上：他的体重安抚着比尔博的急躁，防止哈比人做出冒失的举动。

 

索林伤痕累累的多毛胸膛刮擦着比尔博丝滑的皮肤；当比尔博发出呻吟，索林朝后退接着又推向前；他的戳刺短促却有力，足以从哈比人嘴里逼出轻声叫喊。索林转而唤着他的名字：他让那名字落到比尔博赤裸的皮肤上；他用唇在哈比人肩头勾勒它；他用手指在比尔博腰际描绘它；他念诵着它，当他撞进比尔博体内，仿佛他打算把自己埋进比尔博心里——他试图去往那么深，他们的身体又是如此贴近。

 

索林的手探索着比尔博的身体，没有留下一处不被触到：他摩挲他的腹部他的胸膛，拧转他的乳头，抚弄他的双球——比尔博感到自己的皮肤在闪光，仿似索林用激情燃烧的绚丽将他裹住。矮人不停吟诵自己的爱意，迫切地要将自己的精神灌注给比尔博，就如自己的身体正努力与之相配的那样。索林低沉浑厚的音色切过比尔博的心防；这番话语将比尔博片片拆解然后重新装嵌完整——被爱慕被珍视，被彻底地占有操弄。

 

这就像过去那般，然而却又不同。过去索林的爱意常常被约束，甚至扼制；而比尔博的感觉往往是失望。真相是他俩从未真的允许自己坠入爱河；他们不由自主地落入其中。因此他们在黑暗中近乎盲目地爱着彼此。现在他们不再踌躇犹豫：所有那些索林曾放弃的话语和触碰便在这里；所有那些比尔博曾幻想而从未要求过也不敢主动给予的话语和触碰便在这里。

 

突然间他们前所未有地找到了彼此，而索林不得不去够比尔博的下颌，手指按上去邀哈比人转过头。比尔博眨眨眼：他视线失焦，但努力把嘴凑上索林。之后的接吻尴尬——嘴唇舌头牙齿胡乱碰撞；索林深埋其中，比尔博在他嘴里呻吟。

 

“我做不到，”这时索林咆哮。“我做不到，”他绝望地重复，从比尔博体内滑出。

 

哈比人喘息哀鸣，因突然的失落而痛苦；他用臀部推挤索林的鼠蹊，可矮人只是嘶嘶作声然后抓住他的腰。哈比人在自己手中拼命扭动的同时，索林用尽可能流畅的动作将比尔博翻过身。

 

比尔博蓝灰色的眼睛在他柔和发烫的脸上睁得巨大；卷发贴在额头和鬓角。

 

“我必须看着你，”索林用破碎的嗓音低声说。

 

他双手握住比尔博的脚踝打开他的腿，弯折他的身体直到比尔博感觉肌肉因为承受的压力而抽搐。他感觉在索林的欲望面前曝露，而让矮人进入体内的需求变得无法抑制。他的身体弓起发出无声的邀请，而索林再次推进去，一插到底逼得两人嘴里溢出呻吟。

 

终于索林重新回来操弄他，戳刺令两人流汗战栗。索林不再避开比尔博体内那一点；而是一遍一遍地关照那里，满足于比尔博愉悦的颤抖。他们亲吻着，比尔博双手插进索林发间；长长的黑色发辫垂落到比尔博脸颊和前胸，而索林的嘴是世间啃咬吸吮起来最甜蜜的果实。比尔博一遍又一遍地唤着爱人的名字；索林的目光伴随那声音熊熊燃烧，充满对那正称他是 _我的_ 、正将指甲按进他后背的造物的渴求和欲望。比尔博正刮擦矮人脖子和肩膀的手指似乎令索林因欲望而几近疯狂。

 

索林被推过了临界点，在高潮中他不停地用力插入比尔博；他的手握住比尔博的阴茎套弄，直到哈比人再也无法忍耐。索林似乎对比尔博的穴口伴随接近的高潮而有节奏地在自己周围翕动的样子着迷；比尔博感觉随着索林的大拇指猛地滑过他阴茎顶端，高潮好像将他俩全部吞噬。

 

索林延长着比尔博的高潮，长到自己足以从他身体滑出，然后跪在他两腿之前。他用嘴含住哈比人的阴茎，此时比尔博依然在喷薄种子；索林没有挑逗，而是用力吸吮比尔博，直到哈比人尖叫出他的名字，而他的动作因为急切而变得粗野混乱。这时索林双手握紧他的大腿，矮人吞了下去——一口，两口——仿佛比尔博的味道美味可口。

 

比尔博精疲力尽地屈服了，最终落回床垫上。索林也好不到哪儿去，他爬上比尔博的身体，一路吻上去：疲倦而胡乱的吻落到比尔博的腹股沟、腹部、前胸、乳头、脖子、然后又是乳头因为——用索林的话来说——它们就是为他的嘴而生的可爱甜蜜的小红莓。他俩都累坏了，然而却又生气勃勃。

 

这时索林侧身滚下去，小心不至压伤自己的爱人。随即比尔博被搂进矮人宽阔的胸膛。

 

“留下，”比尔博说，尽管他还没平复喘息。

 

索林手指捋过比尔博蓬乱的卷发，然后从沉重的眼皮底下注视着他。

 

“你无须请求，比尔博；我的爱； _ughwashâ_ ;  _ghivashel_ ,，”索林喃喃地说。随后他皱起眉，表情柔和起来。“我以前知道渴求某样东西意味着什么，但我从没猜到渴求某个人对我会有什么影响。”

 

鉴于索林蓝眼睛里的光芒暗示他对这个新发现心满意足，比尔博微笑了。

 

“别去詹吉家，”比尔博抵着索林脖子咕哝。

 

“我这会儿哪里都不去，你这爱吃醋的家伙，”矮人呻吟。当比尔博拧了一把他的腰，他又说：“你想让我待多久我就待多久。而且我会做任何事去劝服你把我留在你身边：亲吻、园艺、吸吮、烹饪、爱抚、操……”

 

索林低沉的嗓音不停说着，把比尔博诱入梦乡；它用索林将会对他、为他做的事哄着他—— _交谈_ ……索林刚刚真的说了 _交谈_ ？比尔博微笑起来，眼睛早已阖上。

 

 

 

据说当暗影降临中土而魔戒被怀疑正由某个最意想不到的人持有时，前山下国王再次踏上去往东方的道路。

 

据说某个哈比人陪着他。

 

不论他们是否到达伊鲁勃或者被引往别处，他们的旅程不在此篇叙述。

 

 

 

【全文完】


End file.
